


Le rouge est la couleur du héros

by Sanaely



Series: Fictober 2019 [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depression, Domestic Violence, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Fictober 2019, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love Confessions, M/M, Suicide Attempt, Toxic Relationship, Violence
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-01-27 19:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 94,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanaely/pseuds/Sanaely
Summary: "Il n'y a pas de justice.Ce n'est qu'en mordant la poussière qu'on apprend à haïr plus fort. Cette haine apporte le pouvoir, celui de décider si on est fort ou faible.Tsunayoshi a longtemps été faible mais désormais, c'est terminé."Trois années sont passées depuis que Tsuna a quitté les Vongolas et tout ce qui le liait de près ou de loin à la mafia. Malheureusement, son passé va le rattraper beaucoup plus vite qu'il ne le croit.
Relationships: Dino/Hibari Kyouya, Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi, Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Reborn & Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: Fictober 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509218
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour me voici de retour avec une petite fic sur Katekyo hitman reborn ! Je ne poste pas souvent sur ce fandom et j'y vais plus trop depuis un petit moment mais l'élan du fictober m'a donné envie d'écrire sur ce fandom.  
Alors à la base, c'est partit d'un prompt de fictober I know you didn't ask for this. J'avais écrit mon prompt toute contente et tout puis j'ai eu envie de rajouter des détails et broder autour et voilà. J'ai une fic.  
J'ai pas fini de l'écrire parce que ce serait trop facile si ça finissait à mon prompt mais j'ai une certaine avance.  
Pour une fois j'ai décidé d'écrire des chapitres au feeling donc c'est normal s'ils ne font pas tous la même taille.
> 
> WARNINGS !  
Cette fic va aborder des thèmes pas très joyeux comme la dépression, la mort, le suicide et les relations toxiques. Je préviens d'avance
> 
> DISCLAIMER : Reborn appartient à Akira Amano

Les cris ont cessé, il n'y a que le silence assourdissant désormais. 

Tsuna cligne des yeux, il a l'impression de revenir à lui. Il reprend une respiration normale, troublée par l'effort précédent. Ses poings sont serrés, ses bras tremblent encore. Il est tendu, aux aguets, son cœur bat fort. Il ne veut pas reprendre son rythme habituel.

Il a mal. La douleur des coups résonne encore sur son corps mais c'est supportable (pour l'instant). Quand l'adrénaline quittera son corps il pourra à peine bouger, il le sait.

Tsuna regarde autour de lui. La ruelle sombre est éclairée par un lampadaire et son sac à dos repose sur le sol, éventré. Ses feuilles de cours flottent dans une flaque d'eau boueuse. Ce n’est pas comme s’il écoutait réellement en cours de toutes façons.

Sa vision se trouble un instant et il s'adosse contre le mur. Il ne s'habitue jamais à ce qu'il fait.

Sa main passe sur son visage et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rend compte qu'elles sont tachées de sang.

C'est rouge et c'est encore chaud. Il s’essuie machinalement sur son t shirt quand il se rend compte qu'il est blanc.

-Mince…souffle-t-il.

Il ne sait pas comment il va expliquer ça à sa mère.

Il se laisse glisser lentement sur le sol. Son pied heurte la main d'un de ses agresseurs ou victime, il ne sait pas comment les appeler.

Ils étaient trois et avaient tentés de l'agresser. Lui, s'était d'abord laissé faire mais peut être en avait-il eu marre, ou peut-être qu'il avait passé une mauvaise journée ? Tsuna ne savait pas. Il ne savait jamais vraiment ce qui le poussait à riposter aussi violemment, à frapper à mort les personnes qui lui faisaient du mal. Il avait l'impression de devenir une toute autre personne, la haine était tellement forte que l'envie de tuer devenait insupportable. L'odeur du sang était une fragrance qui l'enivrait et il n'était satisfait que quand la chaleur du liquide carmin venait réchauffer ses poings.

Alors le rouge devenait sa couleur préférée.

La douleur des coups rendus par ceux qui devenaient ses victimes n'existait pas. Tsuna devenait invincible.

Un peu comme une sorte de super héros.


	2. Ne pas exister

_Mourir c’était arrêter d’être et je savais que ça ne suffirait pas. Disparaître c’était la possibilité de n’avoir jamais été. Bouche cousue_

* * *

Tsuna trouve souvent la mort attirante.

Il lui arrive de se demander si les choses n'auraient pas été plus simple s'il n'existait pas.

Sa mère aurait vécu une petite vie bien tranquille avec son père, ils auraient fait le tour du monde ou auraient vécus en Italie qui sait ? Elle n’aurait pas tous les problèmes d’argent qu’elle avait actuellement à cause de leur déménagement et surtout, elle serait heureuse. Pour de vrai.

Elle ne cesse de lui dire qu’elle l’aime et qu’elle est heureuse temps qu’elle est avec lui mais Tsuna sait à quel point c’est faux. Ses sourires se font plus tristes et son visage se creuse d’inquiétude.

Tsuna aurait aimé ne pas exister pour ne pas voir sa mère souffrir à cause de lui.

Alors il veut mourir. Oh, il a déjà essayé mais tout ce que sa tentative de suicide a engendré lui a fait passer l’envie de recommencer.

Son existence pose problème mais mourir pose aussi problème.

Alors il aurait fallu ne pas exister. Il aurait fallu qu’il meurt à ce moment là.

Mais comme rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu, Tsuna était encore en vie.

_Ma vie est une succession d’échecs c’est génial._

Il fixait le plafond de sa chambre, allongé dans son lit.

L’odeur de la nourriture avait envahi la maison et venait titiller ses papilles. Son estomac ne tarda pas à se manifester lui aussi mais il ne bougea pas.

Son téléphone vibrait sur le sol. Il était quasi certain de savoir qui était la personne qui l’appelait mais il n’avait pas envie de répondre. Vraiment pas.

Pourtant une petite voix au fond de lui dit qu’il devrait répondre, qu’il est horrible d’ignorer cet appel, qu’on s’inquiète pour lui.

Il tend sa main vers son téléphone mais la recule au dernier moment.

Ce n’est pas une bonne idée. S’il veut tourner la page, il doit arrêter de se soucier des autres et de ce qu’ils pensent de lui.

Le téléphone arrête de vibrer.

Tsuna fixe ses mains écorchées en priant pour que sa mère ne les remarque pas. Elle commence à croire qu’il se fait harceler au lycée. Tsuna ne la contredit par car il se voit mal lui dire qu’il se bat contre des inconnus dès qu’il pète un peu les plombs et que la plupart du temps il les envois à l’hôpital.

Nana s’inquiète, il le sait et il se déteste encore plus de faire ça à sa mère mais elle est tellement fatiguée qu’elle ne fera rien et ça il le sait aussi.

Le bruit de l’alarme incendie dans la maison tandis que Nana crie que tout va bien. Elle a du augmenter la puissance du feu et une flamme a du jaillir.

Les flammes.

Tsuna n’a pas senti leur chaleur depuis un long moment, ça va faire 3 ans.

3 longues années depuis qu’il a quitté la mafia, les Vongolas et tout ce qui se rattachait de près ou de loin à l’Italie.

Sa volonté de vivre à disparut avec ses flammes.

Pourtant, Tsuna ressent encore la sensation familière de chaleur à l’intérieur de lui. Cette chaleur explose quand il se bat et il devient quelqu’un d’autre.

C’est étrange mais c’est désormais ainsi, il ne va certainement pas s’en plaindre.

Le téléphone a arrêté de vibrer.

Tsuna le prend et fixe son écran en soupirant.

Appel manqué de Kyoko.

Elle est innocente dans toute cette histoire, d’ailleurs elle ne sait pas où il vit. Pour elle, il est caché quelque part dans Namimori et ça fait 3 ans qu’elle l’appelle et qu’elle tente de prendre de ses nouvelles.

Parfois, quand Tsuna se sent mal après s’être battu, les mains tachées d’un sang qui n’est pas le sien, le corps encore tremblant d’excitation, il répond. Il ne dit rien mais il l’écoute parler et Kyoko sait qu’il l’entend alors elle lui parle et elle lui donne des nouvelles. La dernière mission qu’à fait Ryohei, la dispute de Gokudera et Lambo, comment Hibari continue d’instaurer sa <strike>dictature</strike> discipline à Namimori…

Puis elle lui parle de Reborn, des Vongolas et des choses plus sérieuses.

Et même si ça lui manque, même si la voix de Kyoko est rassurante, dans ces moments-là Tsuna veut juste mourir.

Alors répondre à Kyoko, c’est une erreur, c’est une preuve flagrante de sa faiblesse mais parfois c’est agréable d’agir sans se soucier des conséquences.

La vibration de son téléphone est tellement puissante que Tsuna le lâche et celui-ci lui tombe sur le visage. Niveau douleur, c’est à peu près la même chose que marcher sur un lego. Il se maudit un bon nombre de fois avant de regarder son écran.

**J’espère que tu vas bien**

**On pense à toi**

Tsuna soupira en laissant tomber son smartphone dans son lit puis il sortit de sa chambre.

Kyoko l’énervait quand elle mentait.

* * *

-Alors Tsu-kun tu as passé une bonne journée ?

La lampe du salon clignote au-dessus de leurs têtes. Cela ne semble pas déranger Nana mais Tsuna a juste envie d’éteindre la lumière.

-Oui, les cours étaient… intéressants.

Il a dormi à presque tous les cours et son professeur principal veut déjà le faire redoubler alors que l’année scolaire a débuté il y a deux mois.

Au moins avec Yamamoto et Gokudera il pouvait au moins comprendre le minimum de ce qu’il notait mais maintenant qu’il est seul, c’est beaucoup plus dur, voir quasi impossible d’y comprendre quoi que ce soit.

Tsuna ne sait même pas comment il a réussi à passer au lycée. Enfin, si, il sait. Les Vongolas ont vraiment le bras long et il ne cesse jamais de s’en rendre compte.

-C’est super ! Tu as réussi à te faire des amis ?

Tsuna garde le silence en serrant doucement ses baguettes entre ses doigts.

Elle lui posait tout le temps cette question. Il pouvait la comprendre, Nana n’avait jamais vu son fils aussi heureux que quand il était avec ses gardiens. Tsuna savait qu’ils étaient irremplaçables comme il savait qu’il fallait qu’il tourne la page.

La mafia c’était du passé.

La main de sa mère vint doucement caresser sa joue tandis qu’elle lui souriait tendrement. Tsuna pouvait ressentir à cet instant précis tout l’amour qu’elle éprouvait pour lui et qu’elle pouvait lui transmettre.

-Tu es un gentil garçon Tsu-kun, ce n’est pas grave tu sais, moi je t’aime alors ça suffit bien assez n’est-ce pas ?

Il sentit son cœur se réchauffer.

A cet instant il s’en voulut encore plus de l’avoir fait souffrir. Jamais il ne pourrait lui dire ce qu’il faisait à ses ennemis.

-Tu ne manges pas ? 

-Ah ! Si, si !

Il n’aurait vraiment pas du naître. La vie de sa mère en aurait été beaucoup plus douce.

* * *

_Tsuna ne pensait pas pouvoir un jour connaître l’agréable sensation de lèvres chaudes collées aux siennes. Il ne pensait pas un jour sentir son cœur battre aussi fort pour autre chose que de la peur ou de la colère. Il ne pensait pas que son amour lui serait un jour rendu._

_Et pourtant._

_Il l’embrassait et c’était brusque et passionné un peu comme lui mais Tsuna ça ne le dérangeait pas, il l’aimait._

_Ses mains vinrent timidement s’agripper à son costume tandis qu’il devenait plus rouge encore qu’il ne l’était déjà._

_Son rire résonna dans ses oreilles._

_-Arrête de te moquer de moi.râla-t-il quand ils se séparèrent._

_Son cœur battait toujours aussi fort._

_-Alors arrête d’être aussi gêné.lui répondit il._

L’école est ennuyante. Il n’y a rien d’intéressant. Les élèves y sont hautains et le mépris qu’ils témoignent pour Tsuna se manifeste en ignorance pure et simple. Ça change grandement de Namimori où on l’embêtait pour un oui ou pour un non.

Parfois, quand Tsuna arrive devant le grand bâtiment il se demande s’il devrait sécher les cours. Il ne sait pas s’il veut avoir son diplôme, certes ça ferait plaisir à sa mère mais lui n’y voit pas l’intérêt. Il ne voit plus grand intérêt en rien.

Sauf en l’odeur du sang, métallique, envahissante qu’il inspire un grand coup pour s’en imprégner tout en souhaitant que plus jamais cette odeur ne le quitte. C’est l’odeur de la mort, c’est l’odeur de la puissance.

Il se fige puis secoue la tête pour oublier la sensation agréable de chaleur dans sa poitrine rien qu’à y repenser.

_Je ne suis pas un meurtrier. Je n’aime pas l’odeur du sang._

La sonnerie retentit.

Aller en cours lui changerait les idées. Surement.

Bien évidemment que non.

Le prof leur donna une interro surprise en maths. Tsuna ne prit même pas la peine de lire l’énoncer et décida que dormir était bien plus intéressant que ce qu’il y avait écrit sur la feuille.

Dormir, dormir, dormir.

C’était désormais son activité favorite (avec tabasser des types dans la rue). Dormir l’empêchait de réfléchir, dormir lui permettait d’échapper à la réalité. Même si parfois celle-ci s’invitait dans ses rêves.

Dormir c’était être en paix. Décidément, il n’y avait rien de mieux.

-He. He ! Sawada Tsunayoshi !

Tsuna ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il les leva vers la personne qui venait de l’interpeller.

La jeune fille avait des cheveux noirs coupés très courts, comme un garçon, une frange retenue par des épingles argentées et des yeux marrons cachés derrière des lunettes. Elle était debout, face à son bureau l’air agacé, les mains sur les hanches.

Tsuna se redressa en frottant ses yeux. Il semblait que c’était l’heure du déjeuner car les autres élèves de la classe discutaient ou mangeaient leurs bentos.

Il ne pensait pas avoir dormis aussi longtemps. Et maintenant il avait faim.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi ! s’exclama encore la jeune fille.

-Oui ! sursauta Tsuna qui ne s’attendait pas à ce haussement de ton.

-Suis moi. Toi et moi nous devons discuter.

Et sans plus de précision, elle sortit de la classe.

Tsuna soupira en sentant les problèmes arriver puis la suivit.

La fille marchait vite, il dut courir un peu pour la rattraper. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à un bureau dans lequel la fille entra.

La pièce était décorée par de nombreuses affiches d’évènements sportifs et autres festivals du lycée. Il y avait un mur rempli de photos des différentes équipes sportives et une armoire en verre pleine de médailles et trophées en tout genre.

Tsuna savait que ce lycée avait une excellente réputation que ce soit au niveau scolaire ou sportif. Il se souvenait vaguement d’une époque ou Yamamoto lui parlait de leur équipe de baseball, l’une des meilleurs du pays.

-Assied toi.

_Elle est très directive…_

Tsuna prit place tandis qu’elle était assise sur son fauteuil, les bras croisés.

-Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi tu es là et qui je suis ? questionna-t-elle.

Tsuna secoua la tête. C’était la première fois qu’il la voyait. Pour être honnête, il ne faisait pas attention à ses camarades de classe. Il ne connaissait aucun de leurs noms d’ailleurs.

Elle soupira.

-Sawamura Tomiko, présidente du comité des élèves de ce lycée. Si je viens te voir aujourd’hui Sawada c’est parce que tes notes sont catastrophiques et cela ne semble en rien te déranger. Pire, tu viens en cours et tu dors comme si tu n’en n’avais rien à faire.

_Mais c’est parce que je n’en ai rien à faire._

Elle se leva en tapant les deux mains sur son bureau, comme prise d’une soudaine énergie.

-Sawada ! Cela n’a que trop durer ! Je ne te laisserais pas entacher la réputation de ce lycée à cause de tes notes merdiques ! En temps normal on t’aurait déjà renvoyé mais pour je ne sais quelle raison, l’administration n’a toujours rien fait pour ça…

_Les Vongolas._

Il avait parfois l’impression qu’ils étaient invincibles, ils contrôlaient absolument tout.

-Dans tous les cas, j’ai décidé que dès maintenant tu vas suivre des cours de soutiens intensifs.

-Quoi ?

-Je suis très sérieuse Sawada. Tous les jours, après les cours nous travaillerons sur ce que tu n’as pas compris.

Tsuna allait encore une fois protester mais quelque chose lui dit que cela ne servait à rien. Cette fille avait l’air particulièrement déterminée et rien ne semblait pouvoir lui faire changer d’avis.

Il soupira.

Bah, il pourrait toujours sécher ce cours du soir s’il en avait envie. Il n’avait jamais vu cette fille avant alors l’éviter serait sûrement facile.

-Bien. Rendez-vous ce soir à 16h ici. Je n’aime pas les retards.

Tsuna acquiesça une dernière fois avant de quitter la pièce.

Elle lui faisait un peu penser à Hibari dans un certain sens…

_C’est du passé. Oublie, n’y pense plus. C’est du passé._

Il secoua la tête, chassant de son esprit ces souvenirs dérangeants.

Le reste de la journée se passa comme à son habitude.

Quand la fin des cours arriva, comme prévu Tsuna décida de rentrer chez lui. Malheureusement dès l’instant où il passa la grille du lycée, on l’attrapa par l’arrière du col de sa chemise.

-Sawada ! Tu ne crois pas que tu vas t’en sortir comme ça j’espère ? s’exclama une voix agacée.

-IIiieee ! Sawamura !cria Tsuna, effrayé.

Sa poigne était dure, elle n’allait pas le lâcher.

_Si je casse son poignet elle me lâchera immédiatement._

Tsuna sentit son cœur rater un battement à cette pensée. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas avoir envie de violence maintenant et encore moins contre une pauvre fille qui ne lui avait rien fait.

-Allez, viens.dit elle en le trainant à sa suite.

Tsuna soupira faisant face à son destin.

2h plus tard…

Il avait mal à la tête.

Sawamura elle semblait satisfaite.

-Bien. Demain on verra le chapitre 2, ne t’endors pas en cours Sawada sinon ce sera encore pire.

_Cette fille est définitivement une tortionnaire._

Tsuna se promit de sortir plus rapidement pour qu’elle ne le voit pas demain.

La nuit était déjà tombée, ils étaient les 2 seuls élèves encore en face du grillage de leur lycée.

Tsuna avait l’habitude. La nuit ne lui inspirait plus autant de peur qu’à une époque. Sawamura ne semblait pas autant à l’aise malgré les apparences qu’elle tentait de garder.

-Sawada, tu rentres seul ?

Tsuna acquiesça.

-Oui. Et toi ?demanda-t-il plus par politesse qu’autre chose. Sawamura allait dire quelque chose quand quelqu’un prononça son nom.

C’était un garçon en uniforme mais pas celui de leur lycée. Des yeux verts, un sourire colgate et des cheveux noirs. Il faisait des grands signes dans sa direction. Ils semblaient se connaître lui et Sawamura.

Pourtant l’Hyper Intuition de Tsuna semblait se déchaîner.

Ce type semblait dangereux.

En jetant un coup d’œil à Sawamura, il put voir que la jeune fille était complètement figée. Comme paralysée par la peur.

-To-chan ! Tu répondais pas à mes appels alors je suis venu te chercher, ça va ?dit le jeune homme.

Sawamura acquiesce lentement, elle n’est clairement pas dans son état normal.

Tsuna a déjà vu ça.

_C’est la peur._

Le regard du type semble enfin remarquer Tsuna et soudain c’est comme si son air sympathique et souriant avait disparu.

-C’est qui lui ?dit il.

Tsuna soutient son regard. L’espace d’un instant, ses yeux brillent en orange et deviennent aussi froid que quand il est en hyper mode.

-C’est-c’est Sawada. Il est nul à l’école alors je lui donne des cours de soutien.expliqua Sawamura qui reprend vie, c’est comme si elle avait retrouvé son énergie.

Cependant Tsuna sait que c’est une apparence.

-Nul à l’école ? C’est pas gentil…pleurniche Tsuna.

-C’est la vérité.contre Sawamura impitoyable.

-Dis To-chan et si on rentrait ? J’ai ma moto un peu plus loin.dit le type.

Sawamura enfonce ses ongles dans la paume de sa main mais acquiesce.

-A demain Sawada.

-Oui, à demain.

Leurs chemins se séparent.

Son Hyper Intuition lui hurle que quelque chose ne va pas, qu’il ne peut pas partir comme ça, qu’il faut qu’il fasse quelque chose.

Mais une autre voix lui dit que ce ne sont pas ses affaires et qu’il a déjà eu assez de problèmes comme ça. La dernière fois qu’il a écouté son Hyper Intuition il a vu des choses qu’il n’aurait pas dû voir.


	3. Lumière

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voici le chapitre 3 de cette fic j'espère que vous appréciez même si le déroulement est un peu rapide ahah  
Je viens de voir mais le prologue était mis en chapitre 2, je viens de changer  
Bref, bonne lecture

_"Ce monde est sans importance et qui le reconnait conquiert sa liberté."Caligula_

* * *

_Il ne sait pas pourquoi il s’est réveillé maintenant. La lune est haute dans le ciel et la fenêtre est ouverte. Il fait chaud dans la chambre même s’il fait nuit._

_Tsuna se lève. Son Hyper Intuition est active mais encore plus que d’habitude. Son cœur bat fort comme s’il allait se passer quelque chose de grave alors Tsuna prend ses gants, on ne sait jamais._

_Il sort de la chambre en pyjama, pieds nus puis il se dirige vers une autre pièce._

_Reborn n’est pas dans sa chambre. C’est bizarre._

_Son inquiétude augmente. Il se passe quelque chose._

_Tsuna inspire un coup puis ferme les yeux. Il faut qu’il laisse son instinct le guider._

_Alors il avance. Il s’enfonce dans les couloirs du manoir et arrive en face d’une porte. C’est un bureau._

_La porte est grande et ciselée par les armoiries des Vongolas, elle est entrouverte._

_-La mission est définitivement un succès Reborn._

_C’est la voix de son père. Iemitsu._

_Tsuna sent son sang se figer. Qu’est-ce qu’il fait ici, en Italie ? Il était censé être à Namimori avec sa mère !_

_C’est très mauvais signe._

_-Les Demetrio sont complètements dévastés par la perte de leurs jeunes recrues. Leur boss s’est suicidé après l’annonce de la mort de son fils. C’est une situation plus qu’avantageuse pour nous. _

_Demetrio ? Ce nom lui dit vaguement quelque chose mais il ne sait pas quoi._

_-Tout ça grâce à Tsuna n’est ce pas ?_

_Grâce à lui ? Il ne se souvenait pas avoir provoqué le suicide de qui que ce soit. Il n’aimait pas vraiment ce que son père insinuait._

_-Oui. Tsuna n’est pas aussi incapable que ce qu’il laisse paraître._

_Reborn. Il sent son cœur se réchauffer quand il l’entend prononcer son prénom. Lui il a toujours le droit à des « Tsunazes » ou « Tsunabruti ». Et quand il est de bonne humeur « amore » mais c’est rare._

_-Comment tu as réussi à le convaincre de tuer tous ces gamins ? Le connaissant, il n’aurait jamais accepté surtout quand on sait que les négociations allaient bientôt commencer._

_Son cœur se met à battre plus vite et Tsuna ne comprend pas. Il a l’impression de capter qu’il se passe quelque chose de mauvais mais il ne sait pas quoi. De quels gamins parle-t-il ? De quelles négociations ?_

_-Je lui ai dit que ces gamins étaient des membres d’un gang qui en voulaient aux Vongolas. J’ai ensuite laissé Gokudera et Chrome dans une mission particulièrement difficile, ils y ont échappé de peu et j’ai dit que ces gamins étaient les responsables ce qui n’est pas faux mais pas vrai non plus._

_Et soudain, toutes les pièces du puzzle se mettent en place dans sa tête._

_Ces gamins qu’il a tués, ce sont les fameuses jeunes recrues des Demetrio. _

_Tsuna s’en souvenait maintenant, les Demetrio allaient entamer des négociations avec eux, il l’avait vu sur un des papiers que Xanxus lui avait volé en disant qu’il était trop jeune pour gérer ça._

_Un grand vide prend alors Tsuna._

_Il a tué des gamins alors qu’ils auraient pu négocier et éviter ce massacre._

_Il a tué des innocents. Il a tué des innocents. Il a tué des innocents._

_Les larmes montent à ses yeux tandis qu’une irrépressible envie de vomir le saisit._

_-C’est fourbe._

_-Je suis un assassin, tous les moyens sont bons pour que j’arrive à mes fins._

_C’est cruel. C’est horriblement cruel encore plus venant de Reborn._

_-T’as bien raison. En tout cas, ça nous a bien éviter 2 mois de négociations inutiles et ça nous a redonné de la crédibilité. _

_Tsuna pose sa main sur sa bouche pour s’empêcher de hurler tandis qu’il pleure._

_Non seulement Chrome et Gokudera ont été mis en danger mais en plus Reborn l’a manipulé pour qu’il tue des innocents. _

_C’est horrible._

_-Les autres boss parlent beaucoup de Tsuna. Ils le trouvent faible. _

_-Ils ont raison._

_Il a l’impression qu’on écrase son cœur. _

_Qu’on le trouve faible n’est pas un problème. Mais que Reborn le dise malgré tout ce qu’il a fait, ça lui donne juste envie de mourir._

_-Il n’est pas taillé pour être un mafieux._

_Bien sûr que non. Il n’a jamais voulu l’être t il l’a toujours revendiqué mais personne ne veut l’écouter. Ils veulent tous qu’il aille dans leur sens sans jamais questionner un minimum ses sentiments ou ses émotions._

_-T’es un peu dur Reborn. Ce qu’il a fait prouve justement le contraire. Ça a remis toutes les autres familles à leurs places. Ils nous craignent maintenant._

_Tsuna décide qu’il en a assez entendu et part aussi silencieusement qu’il est arrivé._

_Il n’aurait pas dû entendre ça._

* * *

Son réveil sonne.

C’est insupportable.

Tsuna râle en essayant de tendre la main vers l’objet mais tout son corps le fait souffrir.

Il est fatigué. Entre les cours intensifs de Sawamura le soir et le tabassage réguliers de types suspects, Tsuna a du mal à récupérer. Alors il dort en cours et souffre pendant le soutien de Sawamura.

Ça va faire deux semaines qu’elle lui fait ces cours de soutien et il faut avouer qu’elle a une manière d’expliquer les choses qui lui permet de comprendre plus facilement.

Ses notes sont remontées, même s’il n’est toujours pas à la moyenne.

Au prix d’un effort surhumain, Tsuna éteint son réveil.

Enfin la paix.

Il a envie de sécher les cours aujourd’hui. Il est tellement fatigué…

-Tsu-kun ! Vient prendre ton petit déjeuner !l’appelle sa mère.

-J’arrive !dit il avant de soupirer.

Il sèchera demain.

Son uniforme et son sac sur le dos, Tsuna descend manger. Cependant, contrairement à son habitude sa mère l’observe étrangement.

-Tsu-kun, tu t’es fait mal ?demande-t-elle.

-Heu… Non pourquoi ?répond Tsuna.

-L’autre jour, sur ton t-shirt… Il… Il y avait du sang.

_Et merde._

Que sa mère sache ce qu’il fait c’est peut être l’une des pires choses qui pourrait arriver.

-J’espère qu’il ne t’arrive rien de grave. Je ne veux pas que ça recommence.

Il se fige en la fixant.

Elle à son air triste. Son air triste mais déterminé comme cette fois-là.

_-Vous allez trop loin !_

_C’est la première fois de toute sa vie qu’il entend sa mère hurler et rien que ça le sort de son apathie. Tout le monde semble aussi étonné que lui. Nana Sawada n’était que sourires et douceur habituellement. Jamais elle n’élevait la voix, jamais._

_-C’est encore un enfant ! Il n’a que 15 ans ! Et vous l’obligez à faire toutes ces choses ignobles comme si c’était son rôle ! _

_-C’est le 10e du nom, c’est son-_

_-Je n’ai pas porté pendant 9 mois le 10e parrain de la famille Vongola, j’ai porté et enfanter Sawada Tsunayoshi ! Mon fils qui comme tous les enfants de ce monde ont des rêves, des espérances. Vous êtes des adultes, vous n’avez pas le droit de les lui enlever comme ça ! Je serais une mauvaise mère si je n’aidais pas mon fils à devenir celui qu’il veut et à accomplir ce qu’il veut !_

_-Nana, ce n’est pas aussi simple…intervint Iemitsu._

_-Ça l’est pour moi. On ne fait pas des enfants pour les transformer en machine à tuer. On doit les protéger et les aimer, leur montrer le chemin à suivre. _

_Tsuna n’avait jamais vu autant de désespoir et de détermination dans son regard. Il comprenait maintenant d’où lui venait sa détermination et sa volonté de protéger ses amis. Sa mère le lui avait transmis._

_-Si vous vous opposez à la décision de Tsuna, vous vous opposez à moi. Dans ce cas-là, veuillez quitter ma maison._

_Un silence de mort suivit ses paroles tandis qu’elle désignait la sortie._

_-Sawada Tsunayoshi est le 10e du nom, que cela vous plaise ou non. Il ne peut échapper à son destin ainsi. Vous aurez beau chouiner ou crier mais on ne quitte pas la famiglia comme ça. Encore moins quand on est le boss.dit Colonello._

_-Je refuse de perdre mon fils. Il a failli mourir une fois à cause de vous-_

_-Personne ne l’a obligé à prendre ces médicaments._

_Reborn._

_Tsuna a encore envie de vomir. Ces mots le font encore plus souffrir qu’une brûlure à vif._

_Nana ne se démonte pas._

_-Je refuse de perdre mon fils vous m’entendez ? Je refuse !_

Tsuna se lève et embrasse doucement sa mère.

-Ça ne recommencera pas maman, ne t’inquiète pas. C’est juste un type de l’équipe de kendo qui s’est mis à saigner du nez alors je l’ai accompagné à l’infirmerie.

Nana pousse un soupir de soulagement.

-J’ai eu peur. Passe une bonne journée mon chéri !

Tsuna fait un dernier signe à sa mère avant de partir.

Il ne la blessera plus, il se l’est promis.

Tsuna s’étire sur le chemin du lycée. Il a mal partout. C’était tellement plus simple avec les flammes de récupérer son énergie… Enfin, il n’avait qu’à pas se promener pour tabasser des voyous le soir.

C’était dangereux et étrange mais il y avait pris goût. C’était après un appel de Kyoko, il y a trois jours et une grosse crise de larmes qu’il s’était soudainement levé de son lit à 1h du matin pour se promener dans la rue.

Il savait qu’il y avait des gangs dans cette ville, tout le monde le savait. Masakazu était une ville séparée en deux : à l’est le quartier des gangs et autres mafieux et à l’ouest les gens plus aisés. Tsuna avait emménagé dans une maison un peu à la limite des deux. Il devait passer par le quartier ouest pour rentrer chez lui ce qui expliquait aussi la raison pour laquelle il tombait aussi souvent sur des personnes dangereuses. Sa mère n’était pas au courant de tout cela avant d’emménager dans cette ville, Tsuna l’avait appris à ses dépens.

Il y avait donc plusieurs établissements scolaires dans la ville, dont deux lycées, Masatoko et Masaiko qui était le lycée que Tsuna fréquentait. Ils avaient des uniformes différents mais au niveau des activités sportives, les deux établissements se complétaient : le club de baseball n’existait qu’à Masaiko alors les élèves du quartier est voulant pratiquer le baseball devaient se scolariser à Masaiko. Ainsi, l’équipe de volley, d’athlétisme, de football américain et boxe se trouvaient à Masatoko tandis que les clubs de kendo, de baseball, de tennis, de basket, de football soccer, de taekwondo et de gymnastique artistique se trouvaient à Masaiko.

_Le type qui était venu chercher Sawamura l’autre jour devait venir de Masatoko mais ça fait un peu loin juste pour venir la chercher…_

Tsuna fit craquer ses articulations douloureuses.

Ça faisait mal mais quelque chose lui disait que ça faisait du bien.

Il avait fini par y prendre goût et Dieu seul sait à quel point il se dégoûte pour ça. Mais il a besoin de se défouler. Il a l’impression d’avoir retenu quelque chose en lui pendant si longtemps et maintenant, ça a juste besoin d’exploser.

Il secoue sa tête.

C’est mal. C’est mal il doit arrêter de faire du mal aux autres. Surtout à des personnes qui ne lui ont rien demandé.

_Oui mais tu ne les attaque jamais en premier, c’est toujours eux Tsuna. Tu ne fais que te protéger, ils méritent totalement ce que tu leur fais._

Il n’aime pas ce que lui souffle sa conscience mais ce n’est pas totalement faux. Si ces types ne l’attaquaient pas en premier lieux il n’aurait pas à riposter.

Son Hyper Intuition lui indique soudainement qu’il est suivi.

Tsuna soupire (il va encore être en retard en cours) mais ne se retourne pas. Il a envie de savoir ce que cette personne va faire.

Alors il marche, plutôt tranquillement mais les poings serrés, à l’affut.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Il sursaute, surpris et se retourne. Il ne pensait pas se faire interpeller de cette manière par la personne qui le suivait. D’habitude on le suivait discrètement puis on tentait de le tuer.

Le type qui venait de l’interpeller ne portait pas d’uniforme. Ses cheveux noirs étaient plaqués en arrière et un pansement décorait son nez. Il semblait lui lancer un regard noir.

-Euh… Oui ?dit Tsuna qui ne savait pas réellement comment réagir.

-Ce sera mon premier et dernier avertissement ! Met encore un seul pied dans le quartier est et ce sera réellement la guerre ! Tu as abattu trop des notre en toute impunité !s’exclama-t-il en le pointant du doigt.

Ah, Tsuna se disait bien qu’en ce moment on lui tombait un peu trop souvent dessus quand il sortait. Il avait mis ça sur le compte de sa malchance habituelle. Alors on l’avait vraiment pris pour cible ? Quoi que, c’était plutôt logique vu le nombre de victime qu’il faisait, il fallait bien qu’ils viennent se venger à un moment ou un autre.

-Je ne suis pas un homme lâche comme toi donc je ne t’attaquerais pas sans tes hommes mais sache que je me retiens actuellement de toutes mes forces !

Tsuna eu un petit rire gêné, il n’avait pas forcément besoin de connaître autant de détails, et puis il n’avait même pas d’hommes ou de gang à ses ordres.

Tsuna ne savait même pas combien ils étaient dans ce gang. Les affronter ou leur tenir tête serait une mauvaise idée au vu de la situation.

_Fini les sorties nocturnes, maintenant s’il y a conflit je fais profil bas et je fuis._

Il fallait tout de même avouer qu’une partie de lui était clairement déçue de cette décision mais se mettre en danger inutilement c’était mourir bêtement et il ne voulait plus faire de mal à sa mère.

-Hum… C’est gentil d’avoir prévenu… je suppose ?dit Tsuna.

-Tu ne paie rien pour attendre !s’exclama une dernière fois le garçon avant de partir.

Tsuna resta un instant sur place, réfléchissant à cette étrange rencontre puis décida d’avancer pour aller en cours.

Il allait arriver en retard.

* * *

Le prof leur rend leurs copies de l’interro de maths. C’est la première fois qu’il a la moyenne.

Son regard cherche automatiquement celui de Sawamura pour lui montrer que finalement, leur travail à payer mais celle-ci est occupée à rire avec ses amis.

Amis.

Tsuna en avait eu des amis, avant. Mais ce n’était plus le cas. Il ne s’était jamais sentit aussi seul en 3 ans de solitude que maintenant. Certes Sawamura n’était pas son amie, à vrai dire c’était plus une connaissance qu’autre chose mais Tsuna s’était habitué à sa présence, ses remarques acerbes et son comportement bourru durant ces déjà deux semaines de soutien intensif.

_Arrête de chercher l’approbation des autres. Sois fier de ce que tu as accomplis toi-même. Ne pense pas aux autres. _

Il fixa le résultat et un petit sourire joyeux se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Finalement, il était peut-être moins bête que ce qu'il croyait ?

-He Sawada.

Il se retourne et fait face à Sawamura qui se saisit de la feuille.

-T'as eu la moyenne alors... pas mal. On va pouvoir augmenter la cadence alors !dit elle.

_Oh non, pitié_

-Mais tu sais Sawamura, je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire et...commence Tsuna.

-Je ne te demande pas de penser Sawada, je te demande de travailler. La moyenne c'est bien mais toi et moi on sait très bien que c'est insuffisant par rapport à ce que tu sais faire !s'exclame-t-elle en plaquant la feuille sur la table.

-Ah bon ?

-Bien sûr ! Sawada, je t'ai beaucoup observé avant de venir et s'il y a bien quelque chose dont je suis certaine c'est que tu caches ton jeu ! T'es plus intelligent que ce que tu laisses paraître c'est juste que tu dors en cours. La seule fois où t'es venu en cours de sport, t'as battu Masahi à la course. C'est le meilleur coureur de l'équipe de foot !

Tsuna tenta de se souvenir de quoi elle parlait puis se souvint que durant la première semaine de cours il avait fait l'effort de venir à tous les cours. Désormais il séchait tout ceux de sports qui n'avait pas un coefficient aussi fort que les autres matières dans sa moyenne.

-C'est mon travail en tant que présidente du comité des élèves de voir le potentiel de chaque élève de cet établissement et de les pousser au maximum.sourit-elle emplie de fierté.

-À la base c'était pas juste pour éviter que ma moyenne catastrophique ne salisse la réputation du lycée ? marmonna Tsuna.

Sawamura sembla l'entendre car elle lui donna un coup de poing qu'il évita de justesse.

-Pardon, je voulais pas dire ça !

-Bref, je ne suis pas venue pour te dire ça en vérité. Ce soir je ne serais malheureusement pas disponible alors tu pourras rentrer chez toi.

Malgré sa joie mal contenue, Tsuna se demanda pourquoi elle annulait leur séance de soutien.

-Il y a la compet' du club de Taekwondo dont je fais partit. Je ne peux pas rater ça.expliqua Sawamura qui devait définitivement lire dans ses pensées.

_Je ne savais pas qu'elle faisait du taekwondo... enfin, je ne sais pas grand-chose d'elle en général_.

-D'ailleurs Sawada tu devrais t'inscrire dans un club.

-Ah ?

-Oui. Ça t'aiderait à te faire des amis.

L'atmosphère agréable et sympathique devint tout à coup glaciale et Sawamura sentit imperceptiblement ce changement.

-J'ai pas besoin d'amis.

Sawamura haussa un sourcil. Sawada était un garçon bien étrange.

-Ne sois pas ridicule. Tout le monde a besoin d’amis. Enfin, si tu ne sais pas quoi faire, tu peux toujours passer ce soir. C’est à 16h45.déclara Sawamura avant de partir.

Tsuna haussa simplement les épaules en regardant par la fenêtre.

Sawamura venait-elle réellement de l’inviter à assister à sa compétition ? Une partie de lui était tentée d’y aller, après tout ça l’occuperait et puis ça l’empêcherait très certainement de sortir se balader dans la rue pour se battre contre des pauvres types. Mais d’un autre côté il avait envie de savoir ce que vaut le gang de ce garçon qui l’a menacé ce matin.

Tsuna poussa un long soupir en passant la main dans ses cheveux. Il ne se comprenait plus. Il n’aimait pas se battre, il n’aimait pas tuer et c’était précisément pour ça qu’il avait quitté la mafia. Pourtant l’odeur du sang l’enivrait. Il sentait qu’il avait besoin de se battre et de se défouler, même si ça faisait mal. Même si la douleur devenait tellement habituelle qu’elle faisait partie de lui.

Un sourire triste se dessina sur ses lèvres.

La mafia était toujours là, qu’il le veuille ou non. On ne pouvait jamais réellement échapper aux Vongolas.

Ce constat le plongea dans une sorte d’état d’abattement total tel qu’il n’en avait pas eu depuis un moment.

Souvent il se demandait pourquoi lui ? Qu’est-ce que les Vongolas avaient vus en lui qui leur avait fait croire qu’il serait tout à fait désigné pour devenir le prochain boss de la famille. Que lui, Sawada Tsunayoshi avait les épaules et les capacités pour entrer dans le monde de la mafia.

_Qu’est ce que j’ai fait pour mériter tout ça ?_

Il secoua la tête comme pour chasser ces idées de son esprit.

Il n’avait pas à y repenser.

* * *

La sonnerie retentit pour la dernière fois indiquant la fin des cours.

Tsuna bailla en rangeant ses affaires. Il avait juste envie de dormir.

-Eh Sawada !l’interpella une de ses camarades de classe. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval. Sa frange était coupée assez courte pour ne pas cacher ses yeux bleus rieurs.

Il ne se souvenait pas de son nom. La seule chose qu’il savait à son propos c’est qu’elle brisait beaucoup de cœurs et qu’à peu près tous les garçons voulaient sortir avec elle. Elle n’avait pas particulièrement l’air gentille ni mauvaise.

-Tu te souviens qu’aujourd’hui c’est toi qui est de corvée de classe n’est-ce pas ?dit elle.

Tsuna haussa un sourcil surpris.

-Ah bon ? Mais sur le planning, mon tour arrive dans deux semaines.dit il.

-Oui, normalement mais on l’a changé l’autre jour en cours de sport.expliqua-t-elle.

Ce n’était pas très honnête de le faire pendant qu’il n’était pas là mais il n’était pas censé sécher les cours de sport alors on pouvait dire qu’il avait lui aussi sa part de responsabilité.

-D’accord. Merci de m’avoir informé heu…

-Akira. Akira Fuyumi. Merci Sawada, je ne pouvais définitivement pas rater la compet' de Tomoko-chan !

Elle avait l’air enthousiaste. Comme à peu près tout le monde qui parlait de la compétition qui allait avoir lieu aujourd’hui. Même s’il ne s’y intéressait pas particulièrement, entendre autant de monde en parler l’avait rendu curieux.

Le nom de Sawamura revenait assez souvent dans les bouches des gens qui en parlaient d’ailleurs.

-Elle est si forte que ça Sawamura ?demanda Tsuna.

-Tu rigoles j’espère ? C’est la meilleure ! Elle est championne régionale ! C’est sa mère qui a fondé le club de taekwondo du lycée et c’était elle la prof avant qu’elle ne prenne la retraite ! Elle fait parti des espoirs de ce lycée !s’exclama Akira avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

_Elle est totalement fan _

-Elle avait un peu arrêter le club à cause de son poste au conseil des élèves mais là elle va encore nous prouver sa supériorité ! Ah, j’ai tellement hâte, Tomoko-chan est tellement cool et belle et intelligente…

Akira sembla se rendre compte qu’elle s’était un peu emportée car ses joues se teintèrent de rouge et elle se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance.

-Je te souhaite une bonne soirée Sawada.dit elle avant de littéralement s’enfuir en courant.

Tsuna ria face à cet étrange personnage avant de se figer. Il n’avait pas ri à cause de quelqu’un depuis au moins 3 ans.

* * *

_-Dis Reborn…_

_La fumée du cigare emplissait doucement la pièce. _

_Tsuna, nu, les draps décorant sa peau blanche jouait distraitement avec le fedora de Reborn._

_-Quoi ?_

_Il souffla la fumée qui envahit un peu plus la pièce. Tsuna ça ne le dérangeait pas que Reborn fume et puis celui-ci lui avait dit qu’en tant que futur parrain il serait impératif qu’il sache fumer des cigares et en allumer. Question d’apparence selon lui._

_-Pourquoi tu portes toujours ton chapeau ?_

_-Parce que je suis un assassin._

_-C’est la réponse universelle à toutes les questions que je te pose ?_

_Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur ses lèvres._

_-Seulement celles qui sont chiantes._

_Être gentil ne faisait pas partit de son vocabulaire apparemment._

_Reborn reprit son chapeau et Tsuna râla en essayant de le récupérer._

* * *

C’était la dernière fois qu’il acceptait d’être de corvée.

Il avait dû chercher un balai dans tout le lycée et chacun des produits ménager qui avaient tous été réquisitionnés pour la compétition de taekwondo.

Après s’être perdu, avoir cassé une armoire et être tombé 3 fois dans les escaliers, il avait finalement pu accomplir sa tache et quitter la salle de classe vide depuis un moment.

Il commençait à se faire un peu tard. La compétition devait être terminée depuis un moment.

Tsuna avança machinalement vers le chemin qu’il prenait toujours pour rentrer chez lui. Il était vraiment fatigué.

Soudain, son Hyper Intuition s’activa.

Tsuna eut à peine le temps de se baisser et d’esquiver un coup de batte de baseball en pleine tête qu’on lui assenait un coup de pied dans le ventre.

La puissance du coup le projeta au sol.

Il gémit de douleur en touchant son ventre. Sa chemise était désormais décorée de la semelle d’une chaussure nike.

Ça faisait vraiment mal.

Là ou une voix lui disait de fuir immédiatement, temps qu’il le pouvait encore, une autre voix lui disait que ce combat allait être amusant.

-Sawada c’est ça ?

Il releva la tête pour faire face à un groupe de garçons peut être un peu plus vieux que lui. Le premier qui avait une batte de de baseball semblait avoir son âge. Aucun ne portait d’uniforme.

-T’as l’air beaucoup plus faible que tout ce qu’on m’a dit.railla-t-il.

Ses yeux verts lui lançaient un regard noir malgré le sourire qu’il avait. Ses cheveux décolorés avaient des racines noires tandis qu’une cicatrice décorait sa tempe droite.

Tsuna sentit une chaleur familière traverser tout son corps tandis que ses yeux prenaient un éclat orangé.

-Dis, Yuki, t’es sûr de ce qu’on fait ? J’veux dire, le boss à dit qu’on ne devait l’attaquer que s’il passait sur notre territoire et là il est encore dans la zone ouest.fit remarqué un des garçons.

-Aki, tu la ferme. Si j’ai envie de lui casser la gueule, j’vais lui casser la gueule et c’est certainement pas ces p’tits bourges de l’ouest qui vont me dire quelque chose. J’ai pas peur d’eux et encore moins de ce pauv’ type.dit il.

-Tu devrais.sourit étrangement Tsuna avec une voix d’outre-tombe.

Tous sentirent à ce moment là que le type qu’ils avaient en face d’eux n’avait rien à voir avec le garçon fragile qu’ils venaient d’attaquer.

La tension monta d’un seul coup tandis que Tsuna se relevait lentement.

Il avait chaud. Ses poings serrés tremblaient d’appréhension tandis que tout son corps était à l’affut.

Il avait vraiment envie de se battre. Il comprenait mieux l’intérêt que possédait Hibari pour le combat.

Tout à coup, Tsuna revint à lui. Il secoua la tête en fixant ses mains. La trace de ses ongles enfoncés dans sa peau se dessinait déjà sur ses paumes.

Il ne comprenait plus rien.

Il détestait se battre. C’était mal.

Mais là, il en avait vraiment très envie.

_C’est mal. Arrête Tsuna._

Il recula doucement.

Dans ce genre de situation il vaut mieux fuir.

Même s’il aimerait sentir la chaleur du sang sur ses poings.

Alors Tsuna se met à courir. Il court sans but, cherchant juste à semer ses agresseurs qui le poursuivent aussi.

Il arrive rapidement en face de son lycée.

_Pourquoi mes pas m’ont mené ici ?_

Il s’est arrêté l’espace d’un instant pour réfléchir à ce qu’il pouvait faire quand il évite de justesse un autre coup de batte de baseball.

-Dis, t’as assez joué j’espère ? Parce que la prochaine fois j’vais pas te rater.dit le dénommé Yuki.

Tsuna ne sait pas quoi faire.

Il n’a pas envie de rentrer dans le lycée mais il ne veut pas se battre. Il ne veut pas céder à ces pulsions.

Il n’est pas comme eux. Il n’est pas un Vongola.

Les Vongolas se baignent dans le sang de leurs victimes et le boivent comme un bon vin sans le moindre des remords. Ils sont pires que le diable.

Il ne veut pas être comme eux, jamais.

Alors il ne va pas se battre. Il ne va pas tuer même si cette voix si pressante veut lui faire faire le contraire, même si son corps tremble d’excitation tellement il en a envie, même si cette chaleur traverse tout son corps et ne cesse d’augmenter comme s’il allait imploser.

Il ne se battra pas.

Un autre coup arrive, que Tsuna n’a pas vu venir, perdu dans ses pensées.

Il tombe à genoux en grognant de douleur. Ses yeux brillent en orange et il serre tellement fort le poing qu’il sent du sang en couler.

Il ne se battra pas.

Un autre coup l’atteint au visage et son nez se met à saigner.

Il peut réellement dire adieux à sa chemise cette fois.

-Il est même pas drôle. Pour un mec qui terrorise autant de monde, il est un peu faible…dit un des garçons qui le frappe.

Tsuna sourit ironiquement. C’est bien le comble de toute cette histoire, il n’a jamais prétendu être fort. Il est faible et il le sait pertinemment.

-Ça suffit !hurle une voix féminine.

Tsuna voit Sawamura débarquer en courant, habillée avec le survêtement de leur lycée, sac sur le dos.

Elle bouscule les garçons et se place devant Tsuna, comme si elle voulait le protéger, les bras tendus.

-C’est qui celle-là ?soupira un des types.

-Si tu veux pas y passer aussi, j’pense que tu devrais t’écarter un peu.dit un autre.

Sawamura ne semblait pas effrayée le moins du monde, au contraire elle avait même l’air en colère.

-Je sais pas pour qui vous vous prenez à débarquer dans le quartier ouest et faire votre loi mais vous allez arrêter tout de suite ! Les traités de non-agression ont été signés il y a une dizaine d’année !s’exclama-t-elle.

-J’sais pas ce que tu baragouines mais j’en ai rien à foutre. Dégage, j’ai un truc à finir.dit Yuki.

Sawamura croisa les bras.

-Je ne bougerais pas.

Yuki haussa un sourcil puis laissa tomber sa batte.

-C’est bien parce que t’es une fille que je vais essayer pas être trop méchant.dit il.

A peine avait il fait un pas vers elle que Sawamura lui donnait un coup de pied phénoménal, décrivant un arc de cercle parfait en plein visage.

Tsuna fixait Sawamura, ahuri. Sa position était parfaite et la rotation qu’elle avait effectuée donnait l’impression qu’elle dansait.

Yuki s’écroula sur le sol dans un grognement de rage.

Le silence s’abattit sur eux.

-A qui le tour ? sourit Sawamura et ça n’avait rien d’un sourire sympathique, c’était le sourire carnassier des chasseurs qui trouvaient leur proie.

Tous firent un pas en arrière, méfiants.

_En fait, ce sont des peureux…_

-Sale pute… J’vais te défoncer ! hurla Yuki en se relevant, fou de rage, la lève ouverte.

-Yuki ! Attend ! le retint un de ses acolytes du début.

-Quoi encore Aki ?

-Tu ne la reconnais pas ? C’est la copine de Makoto !

Si Tsuna avait senti l’atmosphère se tendre, celle-ci gagne encore un cran.

-Tu rigoles j’espère ? souffle Yuki, la peur s’entend dans sa voix.

-J’aimerais vraiment.répond Aki sur le même ton.

Il y a encore un silence et Tsuna se demande qui est le fameux Makoto et pourquoi Sawamura n’a rien dit.

-Tch ! Sawada, t’as de la chance aujourd’hui. Les mecs, on se casse !

Tous suivent la marche de Yuki qui les quitte en leur faisant un dernier doigt d’honneur.

Sawamura pousse un petit soupir soulagé tandis que Tsuna réprime au mieux la déception qui le prend. Il aurait aimé se battre.

Sawamura a tout gâché. Même si elle a eu raison d’intervenir, Tsuna n’arrive pas à se dire qu’il devrait la remercier.

La chaleur bouillonne toujours en lui, ça devient insupportable. Il a besoin d’eau ou d’air ou de quelque chose pour apaiser tout ça.

Il serre les poings puis inspire un grand coup.

Il expire en essayant de se détendre. Il a moins chaud, ça marche.

-Sawada tu peux m’expliquer ce que Junichiro Yukiteru et sa bande te voulaient ? lui demanda Sawamura.

Il hausse les épaules comme un innocent en essuyant son nez. C'est vrai qu'il n'aurait pas dû les provoquer mais à la base il ne leur a rien fait.

-Ça va ?

-Oui, j'ai connu pire.

-Connu pire ? Comment ça ?

_Et merde_.

Quelle erreur de débutant.

-Heu... mon lycée était un peu dangereux.

Sawamura haussa un sourcil, très peu convaincue.

-Sinon, tu les connaissais ces types ? Et qui est Makoto ? tenta Tsuna pour changer de sujet.

-Que de nom. Ils font partis des gangs de l'est. Et Makoto c'est le garçon qui était venu me chercher l'autre jour. C'est mon copain. expliqua Sawamura.

Tsuna est plutôt surpris. Elle avait l'air d'avoir peur de lui pourtant ce garçon était son copain ?

_C'est pas tes affaires._

-Sawada. Ça va aller ? Tu sais que tu peux porter plainte si tu veux et le conseil t'aideras, j'en fais une affaire personnelle.dit Sawamura.

Elle avait encore l'air en colère.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi Sawamura, je vais bien.dit Tsuna.

Elle lui tendit la main, l'aidant à se relever et lui donna des mouchoirs pour essuyer le sang sur son visage.

Il sentait son regard sur elle tandis qu'il essayait de reprendre une apparence présentable.

-T'es bizarre Sawada. T'es pas comme les autres.dit elle. Tout le monde serait choqué mais toi ça va, comme si t'avais l'habitude.

Tsuna haussa simplement les épaules.

-J'ai été harcelé pendant longtemps quand j'étais au collège alors, on peut dire que j'ai l'habitude... À demain Sawamura.expliqua-t-il.

Cela ne sembla pas satisfaire Sawamura qui le suivait encore du regard quand il disparut dans les rues de la ville.


	4. Espoir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> salut ! je suis de retour pour un nouveau chapitre qui n'est pas sur notre petit Tsuna pour une fois hehe  
Bref bonne lecture !

_« Ma plus douce espérance est de perdre l’espoir. » Le Cid_

* * *

_Il court. _

_Il à peine le temps d’enlever sa veste et de sauter qu’il se retrouve dans l’eau. Elle est froide, il à l’impression que des milliers de pics le transpercent et il se sent couler dans le fond du fleuve de Namimori. Ses gestes sont ralentis et il déteste cette sensation d’impuissance. Il sait qu’il faut qu’il se dépêche parce que sinon **il** va mourir._

_Non. **Il** ne va pas mourir._

_**Il** ne va pas mourir parce que déjà il voit **son** corps inconscient, en dessous de lui, les yeux fermés, paisible._

_Dès qu’il le voit, il se saisit de son bras inconsciemment tendu vers lui et tente de le remonter. _

_Tout semble beaucoup plus lourd, ses vêtements et **son** corps inerte l’entrainent inexorablement vers le fond mais il lutte. Il lutte fort et arrive finalement à la surface._

_Il fait froid._

_Il nage comme il peut vers le rivage. C’est lent, beaucoup trop lent et parfois il se sent faiblir et les fonds glacials commencent à les attirer mais il lutte, il lutte toujours._

_Quand il arrive et dépose **son** corps, il à presque l’impression que le plus dur est fait. Mais non, le plus dur ça va être de le ramener à la vie, de pouvoir le réveiller et de pouvoir encore entendre le son de sa voix, voir ses sourires timides et ses yeux, son regard si doux et emplis d’une tendresse qui ne lui est certes jamais adressé mais parfois, juste parfois quand son esprit divague un peu trop, il s’imagine à la place de la personne à qui est adressé ce regard._

_C’est le bazar dans sa tête pourtant son corps agis seul. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi **il** a fait ça, il s’en veut de ne pas avoir vu, de ne pas avoir compris et il se demande ce qu’il se passe, s’il va réellement le perdre._

_Cette possibilité le fait doucement paniquer._

_**Il** a besoin d’air. Il faut qu’**il** respire, qu’**il** recrache toute l’eau dans ses poumons._

_Alors il commence le massage cardiaque. Une, deux, trois pressions. Puis il lui fait du bouche à bouche. Il recommence encore et encore sans même qu’il s’en rende compte il prononce son prénom._

_Et finalement, **il** tousse et vomis. Il le redresse pour qu’i**l** ne s’étouffe pas et avant même qu’il s’en rende compte, il le serre contre lui, très fort._

_**Il** est toujours inconscient mais au moins **il** respire, **il** est vivant._

** _Il est vivant._ **

_Il soupire de soulagement puis décide de le ramener chez lui._

_Il va falloir expliquer à sa mère pourquoi son fils à fait un plongeon dans le fleuve mais il n’y pense pas, tout ce qui traverse son esprit à ce moment-là c’est qu’il est en vie._

_Il est en vie._

* * *

C’est la lumière du soleil italien qui le réveille.

Il ouvre doucement les yeux puis s’étire. Hibird dort encore, roulé en boule à côté de son oreiller tandis que Roll vient vers lui. Il le caresse doucement en regardant par la fenêtre.

Le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel. Il est peut-être 11h.

L’Italie est un beau pays. Les gens y sont accueillants et pleins de vie, la nourriture y est délicieuse et il est certes un peu compliqué de s’habituer aux couverts européens mais Hibari à désormais compris comment s’en servir.

3 ans. Ça allait bientôt faire 3 ans depuis la tentative de suicide de Tsuna et tout ce que cela a engendré.

Ça allait faire 3 ans qu’il l’avait sauvé. Ce jour-là, en le ramenant chez lui il avait naïvement cru qu’il l’avait sauvé. Il ne savait pas encore qu’avant de se noyer, Tsuna avait avalé des médicaments.

Hibari avait haït plus que tout au monde ce sentiment d’impuissance. Voir la personne que l’on aime mourir sans rien pouvoir faire était pire que tout ce qu’il avait déjà pu vivre.

Son téléphone sonna.

Il soupira avant de répondre.

_-Hibari, on a rendez-vous dans une demi-heure au manoir. Mukuro va expliquer son plan pour l’attaque._

La voix de Yamamoto avait pris un ton directif, comme un certain gardien de la tempête. D’habitude il ne donnait jamais de détails ou d’explications sur les lieux et ordre de mission mais il semblait avoir fait un effort à ce sujet et il arrivait désormais à s’exprimer clairement.

-OK.répondit il.

_-Ah et Hibari, ne t’en va pas avant la fin s’il te plaît. Je sais que tu n’apprécie pas forcément ce genre de choses mais on aura besoin de tout le monde pour cette mission.rajouta le gardien de la pluie._

Hibari visualisait son sourire gêné et sa main qui grattait ses cheveux.

-Ne me donne pas d’ordres herbivore.conclut Hibari avant de raccrocher.

Il n’avait pas envie d’y aller.

Rester allongé dans le lit de sa chambre d’hôtel cinq étoiles était un bien meilleur programme.

Hibird sembla choisir ce moment pour se réveiller et se poser doucement dans ses cheveux.

Il était complètement plongé dans le monde de la mafia avec les Vongolas. Tenter de s’opposer à eux ou les fuir était inutile Hibari le savait. Et puis il n’était pas le genre de personne qui fuyait. Il n’y avait que les herbivores pour agir de cette manière.

Sawada Tsunayoshi était très certainement un herbivore.

Hibari avait eu la désagréable confirmation que oui, il s’était trompé, il n’était pas un carnivore comme lui, il était faible.

C’est pour ça qu’il a fui. C’est pour ça que depuis presque 3 ans, plus rien ne va chez les Vongolas.

Hibari lui en a longtemps voulu.

Parce que Tsuna souffrait mais il n’en avait jamais parlé, parce que Tsuna a juste voulu fuir comme un lâche alors qu’Hibari sait qu’il n’en est pas un, parce que Tsuna est partit et l’a laissé.

En fait, il a laissé tout le monde.

Il a débarqué bien gentiment dans la vie de tout ses gardiens leur a dit « eh soyons amis ! » tous lui sont tombés dans les bras face à tant de candeur, de douceur et de gentillesse et maintenant ils sont dans le monde impitoyable de la mafia.

Sans lui.

Enfin, c’est du passé tout ça.

Hibari se lève et décide de commencer à se préparer. Il faut toujours porter les costumes Vongolas que Shoichi a amélioré, ils résistent aux balles et aux flammes. Hibari se bat toujours en costume mais ils finissent toujours par rendre l’âme. Aucune technologie ne semble résister à sa puissance apparemment.

La vérité c’est qu’Hibari n’en veut pas à Tsuna.

Il s’en veut à lui-même de ne pas avoir pu le protéger, de ne pas avoir été là.

Et maintenant Tsuna est partit.

Au fond de lui Hibari aimerait qu’il revienne et que tout redevienne comme avant.

Comme d'habitude, la réunion est ennuyante mais tout le monde est présent. 

Mukuro explique le plan, il connaît leur ennemi car il a déjà eu affaire à lui. Gokudera prend des notes, attentif tandis que Yamamoto le mange du regard. Tout le monde sait qu'il est amoureux de lui sauf Gokudera bien évidemment.

Ryôhei dort les yeux ouverts, c'est une capacité dont il ne le pensait pas capable mais qu'il semble maîtriser parfaitement. Personne ne lui demande jamais ce qu'il a compris de la réunion parce qu'il n'est jamais capable de l'expliquer même quand il ne fait pas semblanr de suivre.

Yamamoto prend toujours un temps pour tout lui récapituler avant le début d'une mission, entre sportifs ils doivent certainement se comprendre.

Chrome écoute attentivement, Lambo dans les bras.

Hibari lui avait un jour parlé. Elle avait fait partit de ceux qui avaient été le plus affecté par la disparition de Tsuna. 

_-Je suis triste mais ça va. Le Boss finira par revenir, il revient toujours c'est dans sa nature tu sais._

_Hibari haussa simplement les épaules. Avoir de l'espoir était parfois néfaste._

Reborn aussi est là.

Hibari veut toujours se battre contre lui mais maintenant il y a autre chose, c'est plus qu'une simple envie de s'opposer à plus fort que soit, maintenant il y a de la colère.

Tout le monde sait que Reborn et Tsuna étaient ensemble avant tout ça.

Les avis étaient globalement mitigés à ce sujet. Yamamoto et Chrome n'y voyaient pas d'inconvénient tandis que Mukuro traitait régulièrement Reborn de pédophile, Ryohei ne semblait pas concevoir que Tsuna puisse avoir des relations sexuelles ou amoureuses avec quelqu'un et lui même lançait parfois des regards noirs à Reborn.

Gokudera était entre les deux car c'était bien le seul à voir clairement l'influence et le pouvoir que pouvait avoir le tueur sur leur Boss.

Sa tentative de suicide l'a démontré, Reborn l'avait quitté pas longtemps avant.

Alors ils lui en ont tous voulu. Après tout c'est leur boulot de gardiens de protéger le ciel qui les réunit.

Ensuite, les choses sont devenues étranges et c'était comme s'ils avaient tous un couteau sous la gorge et que pmus personne ne pouvait s'opposer aux ordres ou quitter les Vongolas.

Et Hibari _déteste_ qu'on lui donne des ordres.

-Tout le monde a bien compris ?demande Gokudera tandis que Mukuro disparaît.

La réunion est terminée.

-Xanxus sera là.indiqua Reborn.

Tous se tendirent imperceptiblement.

Depuis que Tsuna avait perdu son statut de 10e du nom, Xanxus avait repris l'anneau. Il était désormais leur boss officiel.

La Varia restait ce qu'elle était mais eux étaient les gardiens du 10e du nom donc de Xanxus.

Il fallait bien avouer que c'était insupportable mais avaient ils le choix ?

Celui-ci semblait d'ailleurs prendre un malin plaisir à leur donner des ordres et montrer à toute la famiglia qui dirigeait.

-C'est obligé ? J'ai pas envie...soupira Lambo.

Hibari ne savait même pas pourquoi l'enfant était à cette réunion. D'habitude il ne venait jamais, Kyoko et Haru le gardaient avec I-pin et Futa.

-Lambo, Xanxus est le Boss, en tant que gardiens nous devons être là.expliqua calmement et gentiment Chrome.

-Mais moi j'en ai marre ! C'est quand que Tsuna il revient ?

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la pièce tandis que la tension augmentait.

Sawada Tsunayoshi était un sujet désormais tabou. Lambo dans sa naïveté venait de le briser.

-Lambo, on en a déjà parlé.soupira Chrome.

-Mais moi je veux qu'il soit là ! Maintenant ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute Reborn ! Si t'étais mort Tsuna il serait encore là ! Crève !cria l'enfant en lançant une grenade qu'il venait de sortir de son afro.

Comme d'habitude Reborn ne prit même pas la peine d'accorder une quelconque importance à l'enfant et se contenta de se saisir de la grenade et de la désamorcer par on ne sait quel moyen avant de gifler Lambo.

-Ce soir on accueil nos alliés n'oubliez pas vos costumes.dit il avant de partir.

Le silence qui suivit le son de la porte qui claque était troublé par les larmes de Lambo.

-He, stupide vache, Sawada Tsunayoshi est mort. Il ne reviendra pas.déclara Gokudera.

-Nan, il est pas mort, il-

-Il a quitté la mafia et lâché son poste de Boss, c'est égal à la mort ici, tu le sais bien.

Hibari s'en va avant que Lambo n'ai pu rétorquer quoi que ce soit.

Il sait pertinemment comment ça va se finir parce que ça se fini toujours de la même façon.

La résignation dont fait preuve Gokudera est impressionnante quand on sait à quel point il adorait Tsuna. Aujourd'hui rien que prononcer son nom en face de lui était suicidaire.

Il marche dans les rues italiennes. Les femmes gloussent à son passage ou le hèlent. Hibari les ignore tout simplement.

Les Vongolas sont connus ici et de nombreuses femmes veulent être vues avec l'un d'entre eux, ça fait bonne réputation apparement.

Reborn leur a déjà parlé du mariage. Qu'il fallait qu'ils soient tous prêts parce qu'un jour des prétendantes des différentes familles alliées se présenteraient à eux. Ils n'étaient obligés à rien mais officiellement ça faisait toujours mieux d'être accompagné.

Alors quand il y avait des familles alliées qui venaient pendant certains événements, il fallait toujours s'attendre à être pris à part pour discuter. Jusqu'ici les plus sollicités avaient été Ryohei et Yamamoto. On avait déjà approché Gokudera mais son sale caractère avait tendance à faire fuir les gens.

Chrome était étrangement exempt de ce genre de choses (Mukuro devait y être pour quelque chose). Hibari lui n'avait pas besoin de tout ça et puis tout le monde savait plus ou moins qu'il y avait un truc entre lui et Dino.

Oui, un truc. C'était exactement le nom qu'il fallait donner à leur relation. Hibari savait qu'il n'aimait pas Dino comme il avait aimé Tsuna. Mais sa présence était moins dérangeante que ce qu'il pouvait penser. Et puis ça faisait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui se reposer parfois.

Dino comprenait ses longs silences. Dino aimait lui caresser les cheveux doucement après qu'ils aient fait l'amour et c'était agréable.

Dino pouvait parfois (souvent) être chiant mais c'était celui qui le comprenait le mieux.

Hibird vole autour de lui. Hibari a envie de rentrer à l'hôtel mais il sait qu'on va encore lui donner un rapport de mission à rédiger.

Il a envie de rentrer à Namimori. 

Si Tsuna avait raison sur une chose avant de disparaître c'est que l'air de l'Italie est différent. L'Italie sent le danger, les cachotteries, la richesse, les trahisons la mort et autres. L'Italie à l'odeur de la mafia et la mafia est dangereuse.

Hibari n'a pas peur mais il déteste quand les choses traînent ou ne sont pas dites clairement.

Jetant un coup d’œil à sa montre, il se rend compte qu'il est bientôt 12h.

Il doit appeler Kusakabe pour qu'il lui fasse son rapport sur la ville.

Même s'ils ne sont plus à l'école, Hibari et Kusakabe dirigent toujours de loin le comité de discipline. Ils choisissent eux même leurs représentants.

Finalement Hibari décide de s'asseoir sur un banc, à côté d'un parc vide. Les enfants doivent être à l'école.

La tonanité familière du téléphone résonne quand il appelle son ami. Il décroche rapidement.

-_Kyoya_ ?fait la voix calme de Kusakabe.

Il ne le dira jamais mais entendre la voix de son ami lui avait manqué. Lui et Kusakabe se connaissaient depuis petits, ils avaient fait leur primaires ensembles (il y avait Ryohei aussi mais déjà enfant Hibari ne supportait pas son caractère bruyant) et ne s'étaient plus lâchés depuis.

Kusakabe était ce qui pouvait le plus s'apparenter à son meilleur ami, son frère et même si il ne s'épenchait pas trop en représentation de ses sentiments, il semblerait que Kusakabe aussi avait compris comment il le voyait.

-Tetsuya. Comment va Namimori ?demande Hibari.

Alors Kusakabe commence à lui raconter. Il lui dit comment sont les nouveaux étudiants de Namimori, comment le comité de discipline se débrouille en son absence et comment sont les rondes dans la ville, le soir.

Il lui parle aussi des filles, Haru, Kyoko et Hana. Hana est entrée à l'université de Tokyo et elle a un appartement à la capitale. Elle ne rentre que pendant les vacances. Haru et Kyoko vivent toujours au domicile familial. Kusakabe les invite parfois à prendre le thé et Haru accepte toujours, Kyoko ça dépend de son humeur.

Elle a été énormément affectée par la disparition de Tsuna, même si Ryohei n'en parle pas. Il lui en veut d'avoir mis sa soeur dans cet état.

Hibari l'a déjà vu près du fleuve en train de pleurer en silence en tenant son téléphone contre elle. Il reste toujours après avoir eu la certitude qu'elle ne ferait rien de dangereux, il n'avait pas envie de tester un deuxième plongeon dans le fleuve.

Son état est préoccupant mais Kyoko reste Kyoko. Quand on la voit, on dirait que tout va bien mais si on fait attention on peut remarquer que tout n'est pas si parfait. Ses nombreuses absences aux évènements des Vongolas ou autres sorties en sont les preuves.

-_Hana a appelé. Elle a dit qu'elle allait emmener Kyoko à Tokyo avec elle_.lui dit Kusakabe.

Tiens ? C'était plutôt curieux, en 3 ans Hana n'avait jamais semblé se préoccuper plus que ça de son amie. Hibari se demandait ce qui avait provoqué ce changement.

-_J'étais aussi étonné que toi._

Un petit rictus très léger se dessina sur le visage d'Hibari. Kusakabe le connaissait si bien après tout.

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle lui avait parlé et qu'elle était partie dans un délire en disant qu'elle savait où était Sawada et qu'elle allait le retrouver.expliqua Kusakabe.

Le sourire d'Hibari disparut.

_Qu'est ce qu'elle raconte ?_

-Retrouver Sawada ?souffla Hibari.

-_Oui. Hana a interprété ça comme une menace de suicide alors dans le doute, elle veut l'emmener avec elle._

Sawada Tsunayoshi avait disparut depuis 3 ans. Personne ne sait où il se trouve s'il n'est pas mort. Tout le Vongolas l'ont cherchés pendant des mois entiers sans succès.

-Comment est ce que Kyoko Sasagawa pourrait savoir où il est ?demande Hibari intrigué.

Si Kyoko l'a retrouvé ça veut dire que lui aussi il pourrait peut être... 

Non, Sawada est mort le jour où il s'est jeté dans le fleuve, Sawada a disparut. Sawada Tsunayoshi n'est plus depuis presque 3 ans alors ça ne sert à rien d'espérer un quelconque signe de vie ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

-_Elle dit qu'elle lui téléphone et que parfois il répond._

Elle lui téléphone ? Hibari a presque envie de rire, ils l'ont tous cherchés pendant si longtemps et apparemment il lui téléphone ? Aussi simplement que ça ?

-_Kyoya. Ne prête pas attention aux paroles d'une fille aussi désespérée._

-Ne me donne pas d'ordre.

Il entendit distinctement Kusakabe soupirer.

-_Écoute, je sais qui était Sawada pour toi mais ne laisse pas ces suppositions te redonner de l'espoir. Kyoko est folle. Sawada est mort. Ce sont les deux seules certitudes que j'ai._

Hibari le sait mais il ne peut s'empêcher de se dire que de toute sa vie Kyoko n'avait jamais mentit.

-Ce sont des certitudes que j'ai aussi.dit Hibari.

Il savait que son ami était désormais rassuré.

-_D'ailleurs, j'ai un cousin qui fait face à une menace apparemment conséquente, un type qui ne respecte aucun des traités signés entre les différents gangs pour instaurer la paix. Il faudrait envoyer certaines de nos nouvelles recrues mais j'ai peur qu'elles ne fassent pas le poids..._

Hibari n'y voyait d'abord aucun intérêt, si ce n'était pas à Namimori ce n'était pas son problème mais...

Il avait besoin de se défouler un peu. Et puis si Kusakabe avait un doute sur les capacités de leurs hommes c'est bien que l'adversaire devait être puissant.

-J'irais quand je reviendrais d'Italie.dit Hibari.

Hibird vint voler autour de lui, attirant son attention. Il piaillait joyeusement son nom puis vint se nicher sur le haut de sa tête, ses cheveux noirs formant une sorte de nid douillet dans lequel il se prélassait.

Il leva les yeux vers la personne qui arrivait vers lui.

Dino.

-_C'est noté. Je dois y aller Kyoya, sois prudent._dit Kusakabe avant de raccrocher. 

Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui donne des ordres et encore moins qu'on le chaperonne mais venant de lui, c'était un petit plus acceptable que les herbivores moyens.

-Kyoya, comment ça va ?lui sourit Dino avant de l'embrasser.

Il avait beaucoup de mal à s'habituer à ça.

Dino le prenait par surprise, il se penchait vers lui et caressait sa joue et en quelques secondes, Hibari sentait une douce chaleur dans son ventre. C'était perturbant de perdre aussi facilement le contrôle.

Dino lui sourit quand ils se séparèrent et Hibari détestait ce sourire qui voulait sûrement dire un truc du genre "il est beaucoup trop mignon". Dans ces moments-là, il se souvient que Dino est un homme qui a surement déjà eu des dizaines de relations et qu'il sait quoi faire et comment le faire. Hibari n'avait jamais eu personne et Dino lui avait déjà dit que ça se voyait. Il était un solitaire, c'était sa nature .

Malgré ça, Hibari avait parfois la sensation étrange et détestable de ne pas être à sa place et de mal faire les choses.

Quand Dino l'embrasse comme ça en public, il ne sait jamais quoi faire. C'est agréable mais en même temps perturbant comme sensation.

-Ce soir, après la réception, tu viens à mon hôtel ? Romario a ramené du thé.lui propose Dino en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Hibari acquiesce doucement. Dino sait à quel point le thé vert lui manque alors il lui en a fait ramener.

Etre riche a définitivement des avantages.

-Tu seras là ?demanda Hibari.

-Oui, j'ai quelques mains à serrer.

Le silence prend vite place entre eux. 

Hibird s'est endormi sur sa tête et le soleil brille même si c'est bientôt l'hiver.

Etre avec Dino est agréable. Tout est presque normal.

-Cavallone. Quel est le problème ?

Dino ne débarque jamais le voir à l'improviste. Il l'appelle pour lui parler et pour savoir où il est mais jamais il ne vient par surprise. S'il est ici aujourd'hui c'est qu'il y a un problème.

-Il n'y en n'a pas.lui sourit il.

Hibari déteste quand Dino lui ment.

-Je vais te mordre à mort.grogne Hibari en serrant ses tonfas.

-Je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien calme toi ! C'est juste que tu repars au Japon dans deux semaines et moi je pars pour le Mexique dans une semaine et tu ne m'as toujours pas donné ta réponse.explique-t-il.

La réponse à la question qu'il lui avait posée.

"Est ce que tu voudrais intégrer la famille Cavallone et rester avec moi ?"

Hibari n'aimait pas les questions compliquées comme celle-ci car elles comprenaient toujours plus qu'un oui ou un non comme réponse. Il ne sait pas s'il veut quitter les Vongolas. Comme l'a dit lui-même Dino, "Qu'est-ce qu’un nuage sans ciel ?". La dernière génération Vongola n'est pas prête, elle a perdu son ciel. 

Plus rien ne retient Hibari. Il peut partir s'il le veut et puis les Cavallone sont des alliés alors officiellement ce n'est même pas comme s'il quittait vraiment les Vongolas. 

Dino lui offrait littéralement une échappatoire, une vie de de rêve mais lui, il avait encore besoin d'y réfléchir.

Parce qu'on fond de lui il espère encore voir cette bouille brune aux grands yeux noisette.

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Tsuna ne reviendra pas.

Il déteste encore plus la façon dont Dino lui fait la morale comme s'il n'était qu'un gamin qui faisait un caprice.

-Ne me dit pas des évidences.fit Hibari en lui lançant un regard froid.

-Je m'inquiète juste pour toi Kyoya.soupira Dino.

S'inquiéter ? Kusakabe aussi avait l'air de s'inquiéter, il l'appelait plus souvent que d'habitude.

Il n'aimait pas qu'on s'inquiète pour lui parce que ça voulait dire qu'ils se croyaient mieux placés pour faire de meilleurs choix que lui.

-Ne me regarde pas avec cet air outré. T'es pas passé à autre chose. Tu crois que je sais pas que tu fais surveiller sa maison à Namimori ?

Hibari à l'impression d'être nu face à Dino. Il ne se demande même pas comment il sait ni comment il l'a su, parfois il aime lui rappeler qu'il reste le boss d'une famille mafieuse et en savoir plus sur lui que lui-même est son boulot.

Il n'aime pas façon dont sonne cette vérité. Elle est blessante.

Hibari a de l'espoir et l'espoir rend faible, il désillusionne et parfois il tue. Il va peut-être tuer Kyoko.

Hibari n'est pas faible, c'est un carnivore.

-Viens chez les Cavallone. Je te promets que je te ferais l'oublier.

Dino à l'air triste quand il lui dit ça. Sa main se tend vers lui tandis que ses doigts passent dans ses cheveux. Hibari apprécie la caresse même s'il sent encore un poids peser sur son estomac.

Il ne sait pas s'il a envie d'oublier Tsuna même si c'est le meilleur des choix.

Dino caresse ses joues maintenant. 

Il le regarde comme s'il allait disparaître (mais il le regarde toujours comme ça) et son visage se fait plus sérieux, mélancolique. Hibari se demande à quoi il pense.

Le blond soupire puis le lâche avant de lui sourire.

-Je dois y aller. On se voit ce soir ?

Le brun acquiesce lentement puis Dino s'en va. Il peut sentir derrière lui Romario avancer discrètement vers son boss.

* * *

Il y a du monde.

Hibari n'aime pas les attroupements de ce genre mais il n'a pas le choix.

Ils sont tous en costume, les serveuses ont des tenues dénudées et il arrive parfois qu'elles entrainent certains hommes vers des pièces un peu plus tranquilles pour faire leurs affaires.

Les serveuses Vongolas sont entraînées à soutirer des informations importantes qui sont stockées dans une base de données que Shoichi a codé.

L'alcool coule à flot. La drogue aussi circule bien, les serveuses se promènent avec des plateaux de substances récréatives qu'elles proposent à ceux qu'elles voient.

Les gardiens n'ont pas le droit d'y toucher, il ne faut pas oublier qu'ils doivent protéger le boss. Enfin, c'est la théorie.

Hibari n'aime pas ce genre d'évènements parce que les Vongolas montrent leur vrai visage. C'est une famille qui a du pouvoir, qui est forte et qui n'hésite pas à le montrer.

Les démonstrations de force de Xanxus sont choses courante, Squalo et Yamamoto sont souvent obligés de le retenir. Le pire est quand il a un peu trop bu, il est intenable.

L'avantage c'est que ceux qui doutaient de la puissance des Vongolas ne pouvaient plus se tromper mais l'attitude de Xanxus pouvait leur porter préjudice.

Hibari caresse doucement Hibird sur son épaule. Il a envie de faire une sieste.

Il observe la salle.

Il voit au loin Gokudera fumer avec des serveuses qui lui servent un verre de whisky. Il va encore être défoncé, Hibari le sait et il faudra appeler Chrome pour cacher ça à Yamamoto. Il ne sait pas quel genre d'accord tacite ces deux-là ont passé mais en ce qui concerne de près Gokudera et ses bêtises, il fallait en parler à Chrome.

Yamamoto, lui, parlait avec Squalo. Les deux épéistes étaient souvent fourrés ensemble, c'était étrange à voir. 

Chrome discutait calmement avec Kozato Enma entouré de ses gardiens.

Les Shimons étaient des alliés de poids mais ils n'appréciaient pas Xanxus. Hibari sent que leur alliance va bientôt prendre fin ce qui serait problématique, il est toujours bon d'avoir de puissants et fidèles alliés. Chrome doit l'avoir senti et c'est pour ça qu'elle parle avec Enma.

Hibari ne voit pas Ryohei, il ne voit pas Dino non plus. Pourtant celui-ci lui avait dit qu'ils se verraient.

Les Cavallone aiment arriver en retard, c'est agaçant.

Dino lui avait dit que c'était pour l'effet, tout le monde se concentrait sur eux et ainsi ils pouvaient montrer leur puissance aux autres familles.

Le monde de la mafia était empli de faux semblants et de manipulations hypocrites, d'alliances parfois factices et de violence. Hibari n'avait que 19 ans et il se demandait parfois sincèrement pourquoi il était encore ici.

Il caresse encore Hibird. Son oiseau est fatigué et lui aussi. La mission de surveillance de la veille avait été particulièrement difficile même s'il avait dormi, il n'avait pas encore entièrement récupéré.

Il aimerait partir et rentrer à l'hôtel mais il serait obligé de revenir à une certaine heure, celle des renouvellements des différentes alliances. Cela arrivait en fin de soirée vers 2h du matin et en général les choses chauffaient à ce moment-là. On aurait besoin des gardiens.

Alors Hibari reste là et observe la déchéance humaine. Il pourrait faire comme Gokudera et boire pour oublier pas mal de choses mais ce soir il n'en n'avait pas envie.

Les Cavallone choisissent ce moment pour arriver. Comme toujours, c'est spectaculaire et intimidant. Dino va serrer la main aux différents boss. Hibari le trouve beau. Dino a toujours été beau mais quand il le veut il peut réellement être séduisant et dégager une aura dominante presque envahissante.

Leurs regards se croisent.

Dino lui sourit et Hibari sent une douce chaleur se diffuser dans son bas ventre. Il ne sait pas s’il a envie de lui ou de se battre.

Et c’est à ce moment précis qu’il voit Yamamoto accompagné d’un boss de famille et de ses hommes l’approcher.

-Hibari je te cherchais ! Je te présente le boss de la famille Fulvio, Alberto Fulvio. Ils nous fournissent en armes et c’est eux qui ont conclus la négociation pour le territoire des espagnols.explique Yamamoto.

C’est peut-être le meilleur diplomate de tous les gardiens. Il parle bien italien, il est souriant, avenant et ne dit jamais non. C’est sûrement pour ça qu’il est venu le chercher quand ce type le lui a demandé.

Hibari lui lance un regard noir qu’il essaye d’éviter discrètement mais son rire gêné montre très bien qu’il sait qu’Hibari va lui faire sa fête.

-J’ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. Vous êtes un combattant redoutable à ce que l’on dit !dit le boss.

L’homme lui tend la main et il est obligé de la saisir et de la serrer. Sa poigne est forte, il cherche à l’impressionner. On ne prend jamais les gardiens au sérieux au début, tout le monde les prend pour des gamins facilement manipulables mais Reborn les a bien entraînés. Ils savent quoi dire et quoi faire.

La main est moite, les doigts sont épais. Le type pue la condescendance et l’argent. Encore un de ces mafieux de secondes zones qui se croient au-dessus de tout parce qu’ils sont alliés des Vongolas.

-Hm… Pas très bavard n’est-ce pas ? dit-il pour Yamamoto.

Hibari n’aimait pas qu’on parle de lui comme s’il n’existait pas.

Yamamoto haussa simplement les épaules.

-Il n’aime pas perdre du temps avec de stupides mondanités je suppose ? Mais vous pouvez toujours lui demander.dit il sans se départir de son sourire avenant.

L’homme sembla tiquer et lâcha la main d’Hibari. La pique avait fait mouche. Hibari et Yamamoto se sourirent discrètement. Il fallait bien avouer qu’une certaine complicité était née entre tout les gardiens depuis le départ de Tsuna. Ils ne se sentaient pas tous amis mais ils s’entraidaient tous. C’était toujours discret et il n’y avait jamais de grand remerciement et autres effusions de reconnaissance car c’était normal. Mais parfois, un regard et un sourire pouvaient être échangés.

-Il nous faudrait un endroit plus calme pour discuter vous ne pensez pas ?proposa l’homme.

Yamamoto les emmena vers une autre salle beaucoup plus calme. En partant Hibari lança un dernier regard à Dino qui lui sourit.

Hibari a encore envie de partir.

Yamamoto les a emmenés dans une pièce vide et a appelé des serveuses. L’alcool, la drogue et des cigares leurs avaient été proposés.

Ils sont obligés de dire oui, c’est une marque de respect en quelques sortes mais Hibari s’en serait volontiers passé. Tous les hommes étaient désormais bien éméchés et riaient comme des ivrognes en racontant des histoires stupides ou comment ils avaient assassiné tel ou tel ennemi. Yamamoto riait avec eux mais Hibari savait qu’il en avait assez et qu’il voulait juste rentrer. Lui-même ne pourrait pas leur fausser compagnie temps que le boss ne lui avait pas dit ce qu’il lui voulait et pourquoi il l’avait sollicité.

Il attendait juste que le type lui dise qu’il avait une fille qu’il voulait la marier blablabla et enfin il pourrait rejoindre Dino.

Soudain la sonnerie d’un téléphone retentit et Hibari put voir que c’était celui de Yamamoto. Celui-ci répondit, dit quelques mots puis s’excusa de son départ précipité avant de partir. Il lança un regard désolé à Hibari qui lui rendit un regard noir.

_Sale traître._

Il était désormais seul avec les hommes de Fulvio et lui-même.

Ce n’est pas qu’il aurait des difficultés à les abattre si ça venait à tourner en bain de sang mais les adultes avaient une certaine facilité à manier la langue quand ils le voulaient et Hibari n’était pas connu pour être diplomate.

Yamamoto était plus doué que les autres pour jouer à l’autruche mais lui frappait quand ça devenait chiant et ça, ils pourraient très bien l’utiliser contre lui.

-Alors mon petit Hibari… commença Fulvio en allumant un cigare.

Il n’aimait pas la façon si familière qu’avait cet homme de s’adresser à lui, comme s’il n’était qu’un gamin à qui on apprenait de grandes choses. En plus, il le tutoie. Hibari à l’habitude qu’on le tutoie parce que tout le monde le considère comme un gamin et se sent au-dessus de lui mais venant de ce type c’est insupportable.

Il se met à étudier sérieusement les options qui s’offrent à lui ; rester ou partir.

S’il part maintenant et que ces types s’en trouvent offusqué, ça va remonter aux oreilles de Reborn qui le punira. Il n’a pas peur du bébé (enfin on ne peut plus dire bébé maintenant) mais l’assassin est fourbe et il y a de grandes possibilités qu’il le fasse arrêter à la douane le jour de son retour au Japon ou qu’il lui vole son passeport. Et Hibari est fatigué, il n’a pas envie de se battre pour des futilités.

Mais s’il reste, ces types vont au mieux l’énerver, au pire le tuer d’ennui. Hibari ne savait même pas que c’était possible mais il allait bientôt le découvrir.

-J’ai entendu dire que tu es plutôt doué dans ce que tu fais.dit il en aspirant la fumée.

Hibari hausse simplement les épaules. On lui a déjà fait faire des missions d’assassinat mais contrairement à ce que l’on pourrait penser, c’est plutôt difficile.

Observer la proie, ses habitudes, choisir un moment, commettre le meurtre puis le maquiller en accident ou faire accuser quelqu’un d’autre, cacher le corps et les différentes preuves… C’était beaucoup trop de détails et de complications qu’il n’appréciait pas. Reborn excellait dans ce domaine.

Lui il aimait simplement se battre.

-Si vous le dites.dit il.

Fulvio part dans un éclat de rire gras comme si Hibari avait fait une blague hilarante et s’affale un peu plus dans le fauteuil dans lequel il est.

-Je ne te le dis pas, je l’affirme.sourit il.

Hibari n’aime pas ce sourire. Quelque chose lui dit qu’il ne présage rien de bon.

-J’aimerais moi aussi bénéficier de tes services.

Il souffle la fumée de son cigare quand il dit ça. Hibari le fixe simplement, ne comprenant décidément pas pourquoi il ne dit pas directement ce qu’il veut de lui, le nom de la personne qu’il veut tuer et la somme qu’il va lui proposer en échange.

-Si vous cherchez un assassin, faites appel à Reborn.

-Mais je ne parle pas d’assassinat mon mignon.

Ok, ça devient bizarre.

Hibari se sent mal à l’aise, il n’aime pas le regard que l’autre lui lance, ni son « mon mignon ». Il aurait dû partir en même temps que Yamamoto et tant pis si Reborn lui volait son passeport. Là, il sait que la situation va indéniablement empirer.

-Dans ce cas, je ne peux pas plus vous aider. Les gardiens Vongolas sont censés protéger le 10e du nom. Si ce n’est pas un ordre direct venant de lui, je n’ai pas le droit d’agir.récite Hibari.

Gokudera avait dit que c’était la manière la plus simple et la plus polie de décliner une offre ou un service d’une autre famille alors ils l’avaient tous appris par cœur. Même si ce n’était pas tout à fait vrai, en tant que gardien il pouvait agir comme il le voulait sur pas mal de points. Protéger le 10e du nom était une priorité mais il n’y avait rien de spécifier sur les actions qu’ils menaient du moment qu’elles n’allaient pas à l’encontre de la famiglia.

-Oh, je vois, tu ne peux pas « m’aider »… Mais le Cavallone dit moi, tu acceptes bien de « l’aider » lui, non ?

Tout le monde sait qu’Hibari et Dino sont proches, mais tout le monde ne sait pas forcément à quel degré. A vrai dire Hibari ne s’en soucis pas vraiment de ce que disent les autres. Enfin, en temps normal. Là, il n’apprécie pas tellement ce que sous-entend Fulvio. Il chasse cette hypothèse de son esprit parce qu’après tout c’est impossible voyons, un boss d’une famille alliée ne peut pas être en train de lui faire des avances.

-C’est un boss allié proche de la famille et du boss.dit il.

-Un boss allié hein… Mais moi aussi je suis un allié n’est-ce pas ? sourit toujours l’homme.

_J’aurais préféré que non._

-Alors moi aussi je pourrais avoir le droit à ses services non ?

Hibari en a marre de ce petit jeu.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous voulez dire par « services » ? dit-il.

Et il le demande le plus poliment possible pour que ça ne prête pas à confusion.

-C’est évident voyons. Tout le monde sait que Hibari Kyoya, le gardien des nuages de la famille Vongola est la pute de Dino Cavallone.

Hibari fixe Fulvio et c’est comme si le monde autour de lui n’existait pas. Il ne sait pas s’il doit rire, s’il doit se demander ce qu’il se passe ou comment il doit agir, tout simplement.

-Tout le monde sait aussi que Cavallone les préfère plus jeune et puis sa réputation n’est plus à faire, ce type est un véritable tombeur. Mais je suis sûr que s’il a réussi à allonger dans son lit même le terrible Hibari Kyoya c’est qu’il a dû payer cher n’est-ce pas ? Alors, c’est combien la nuit ?

Il ne se rend compte qu’il a fini de parler que quand il le voit le regarder, silencieusement en attente d’une réponse. Mais Hibari n’arrive pas à savoir ce qu’il ressent.

De la colère, ça c’est certain. Il sent ses poings se serrer et il sait que très bientôt il retrouvera la froideur rassurante du métal de ses tonfas.

Mais il sent aussi son visage se teinter d’un rouge inhabituel. Il a honte.

Oui, c’est ça, il a honte.

En temps normal déjà, il n’aime pas qu’on lui parle comme à un gamin mais là, ce type le prend clairement pour un herbivore. S’il a le culot de le traiter de pute aussi sereinement c’est parce qu’il le prend pour un faible, il n’y a pas d’autre explication.

Il va le tuer.

Et là, il n’en a très clairement rien à faire des représailles ou de gâcher l’accord que Yamamoto a réussi à faire signer, il va lui faire regretter ces mots.

Hibird s’envole doucement, il a dû sentir sa colère.

-Je ne suis pas une pute Fulvio et je vais te mordre à mort.dit il.

Sa voix gronde comme le tonnerre même si elle est étonnamment basse.

Fulvio semble s’amuser de sa colère. Il souffle encore de la fumée de son cigare en éclatant de rire.

-C’est donc ça la fameuse réplique de-

Il n’a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son tonfa heurte sa mâchoire dans un craquement sinistre.

Les hommes de Fulvio crient et lui tirent dessus mais Hibari pare les balles ou au pire les évite. Il se déchaîne contre eux, tel le monstre qu’il est.

L’odeur du sang est enivrante.

Avant, Hibari n’y était pas habitué, il trouvait même ça dégoûtant.

Mais aujourd’hui, il a l’impression qu’elle le rend euphorique. L’odeur du sang envahi tout comme le liquide rouge tâche et imprègne les vêtements, les cheveux, la peau. C’est toujours difficile de faire partir le sang mais avec un peu de bonne volonté, on peut.

Mais le sentiment de puissance qui vient avec, c’est impossible de s’en défaire. Le sang, c’est la vie et quand le sang coule, la vie s’échappe. Quand elle s’échappe, la mort la remplace. Hibari devient alors le maître, celui qui accorde ou non le droit de vie ou de mort.

C’est ce que sont les carnivores, les puissants, les maîtres.

Les herbivores, les faibles, les esclaves eux n’ont le droit que d’attendre leur sort, une mort douce ou violente. Ils ne la choisissent pas, les faibles n’ont pas le droit de choisir.

Les faibles n’ont pas le droit de le traiter de pute.

-Hibari bon sang arrête de le frapper !

Il se fige. Il est retenu par quelqu’un.

Il se retourne et fait face à Gokudera qui tient difficilement mais qui tient quand même son bras droit.

Il y a aussi Yamamoto et Chrome.

Toujours pas de Ryohei en vue.

-Lâche moi ou je te mords à mort.dit il.

-Alors arrête de frapper ce pauvre type ! Tu vois pas qu’il est suffisamment mal en point ?

Hibari jette un œil à ce qu’il reste de Fulvio mais il ne distingue pas grand-chose avec tout le sang. Il lui a surement cassé le nez, vu comment il respire.

-Il respire encore.ennonce-t-il.

-Encore heureux ! T’allais quand même pas le tuer ?

-Si.

Gokudera soupire en le lâchant tandis que Yamamoto éclate de rire.

La situation n’a rien de drôle pourtant mais lui, il arrive toujours à rire de tout. C’est sûrement ce qui fait sa force.

-Maa, maa, comprend le Gokudera ! Depuis tout à l’heure le type le voulait dans son lit alors tu connais Hibari, il a fini par craquer ah ah !dit il.

Hibari regarde Yamamoto, intrigué.

-Ah, tu n’avais pas remarqué ? Il te regardait en se léchant les lèvres bizarrement pourtant et puis il faisait plein de sous-entendus.dit il.

Il fallait avouer qu’Hibari ne s’était senti concerné par la situation que quand Yamamoto est partit.

-Tu savais et tu m’as laissé ?

-Mais rester aurait été insultant pour toi Hibari, tu n’as pas besoin d’herbivores dans tes pattes, pas vrai ?

Yamamoto sourit toujours tandis qu’Hibari se retient de l’insulter.

-Yamamoto Takeshi, tu es une personne fourbe.dit il.

-Tch ! Je l’ai toujours dit.commente Gokudera et Hibari se dit qu’il devrait parfois plus écouter le manieur d’explosifs.

Hibird choisit ce moment pour voler jusqu’à lui et se poser gentiment dans ses cheveux. Il a l’impression d’être fatigué, comme vidé de toute énergie.

C’est sûrement l’espoir qui le rend comme ça.


	5. Perdre l'espoir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou ! Me voici de retour pour un nouveau chapitre un peu plus dur que les autres mais ça reste plutôt soft par rapport à ce qui va arriver.
> 
> ATTENTION !!  
Ce chapitre contient :  
de la mutilation  
pensées suicidaires et tentatives de suicides  
scène de sexe
> 
> Donc si vous êtes sensibles à ce genre de choses, sautez ce chapitre, j'en mettrais un résumé au suivant et ça perturbera pas la suite de l'histoire voila, bonne lecture !

_« Pour moi, la vie humaine est sans but. » Osamu_ _Dazai_.

* * *

_Il va mourir. Ça y est, c'est aujourd'hui, il n'aura même pas eu l'occasion de dire adieu à sa pauvre mère, c'est triste._

_-He, Tsunaze, tu m'entends ?_

_Sa voix si proche de lui le fait frissonner. Il a mal mais en même temps il a chaud et il aime ça, c'est agréable._

_-Reborn, j'vais mourir...pleurniche-t-il._

_L'assassin rit puis vient se saisir de ses lèvres. Le baiser est doux, Tsuna sent son bas ventre se réchauffer et des frissons le traversent. Reborn l'embrasse tellement bien..._

_-Arrête de dire des bêtises._

_-J'ai mal..._

_-T'as supporté bien pire Tsuna. T'inquiète pas, ça va vite passer._

_Il embrasse ses joues, son nez, son front puis vient se perdre dans le creux de son cou._

_Son bas ventre chauffe de plus en plus et la présence d'un corps étranger en lui est moins dérangeante. C'est même agréable. _

_Il gémit quand Reborn se met à bouger. Ses doigts s'enfoncent dans ses épaules tandis que ses cuisses s'écartaient pour lui laisser plus de place._

_Il a l'impression d'être ailleurs. Les caresses sont enivrantes, bientôt il quémande un baiser, il le supplie d'aller plus vite._

_La chaleur est toujours aussi agréable._

* * *

-Tsu-kun, tu ne vas pas à l'école aujourd'hui ?demande Nana après avoir toqué à sa porte.

-Je suis malade.souffle Tsuna.

Cela semble suffire à Nana qui partit en disant qu'elle allait travailler.

Il n'est pas malade aujourd'hui. Mais comme certains jours depuis 3 ans, il lui arrive de repenser à tout ça.

Il pense à Reborn.

À leur histoire, à comment ils étaient et à quel point ils étaient beaux et à quel point c'était idyllique. Et ça lui donne encore plus envie de mourir.

Il a aimé Reborn comme il n'avait aimé personne. Parfois il se souvenait de ses sourires, ceux qu'il n'adressait qu'à lui. Ou quand il l'appelait _amore_ pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Ses caresses enivrantes qui lui faisaient perdre doucement la raison et sa voix suave et rauque quand il lui parlait en italien.

Les larmes commencent doucement à couler tandis qu'il se blottit encore plus dans sa couverture.

Il l'a aimé. Peut-être qu'il l'aime encore. Le plus douloureux dans tout ça c'est de savoir que comme tous les autres, Reborn est un Vongola, un être sans foi ni loi, un être monstrueux dépourvu de tout sens moral.

Malgré ses mots et ses caresses, il n'a pas hésité une seconde à se servir de lui, à le manipuler du début jusqu'à la fin.

Parfois Tsuna se demande si leur amour aussi était factice, si ce n'était qu'une vaste mascarade.

Il connait déjà la réponse mais il aime se voiler la face, non, il en a tout simplement besoin.

Au fond Tsuna a envie de le pardonner.

Au fond il aimerait le voir revenir, le serrer contre lui et lui crier amicalement dessus.

Et d'autres fois il veut juste le tuer.

Parfois une voix lui chuchote de se venger et de lui faire payer. Mais comment tuer le meilleur assassin du monde ? Tsuna sait que ce n'est qu'une idée débile qui le prend quand il est euphorique.

Il a envie de le faire souffrir. Il a envie de le voir se tordre de douleur, pleurer, le supplier comme lui l'avait supplié quand il l'a quitté.

Ses poings serrent les draps rageusement.

Même après 3 ans, c'est toujours aussi douloureux.

Il se demande s’ils l'ont oublié. Kyoko lui a assuré le contraire mais il sait qu'elle ment juste pour le rassurer. De toutes façons Kyoko est bizarre, elle se rattache désespérément à une époque qui n'existe plus. Tout comme lui. Mais lui c'est différent, il sait qu'il va particulièrement mal.

Parfois il a l'impression de penser à des choses qui ne lui ressemblent pas, il a l'impression de ne plus être lui-même. Et plus le temps passe et plus ces pensées parasites deviennent banales et se mêlent au fil de ses pensées.

Il est en train de changer et le pire c'est peut-être qu'au fond ça ne le dérange même pas.

Après tout, qui aimait le Tsuna faible et pleurnichard ? Le type pathétique et insupportable ?

Certainement pas lui.

L'envie de mourir laisse de plus en plus place à une envie dévorante de détruire et de tuer. C'est terrifiant mais en même temps grisant parce qu'il s'en sait capable.

Il sourit doucement à l'idée de tuer Reborn puis détruire les Vongolas comme ils l'ont détruit.

_Vous auriez dû me laisser mourir quand j'ai sauté dans le fleuve._

Puis, il se fige.

C'est mal. Ces idées sont mauvaises, s'il fait ça, il ne vaudra pas mieux que les Vongolas, il sera comme eux.

Il ne veut pas être comme eux.

Tsuna pousse un cri rageur en secouant la tête comme pour chasser ces idées de son esprit.

Les Vongolas réussissent même à le faire penser autrement. À cause d'eux, l'odeur du sang est devenue agréable.

C'est mal, c'est vraiment mal, il ne veut pas devenir un être aussi abject.

C'est pour ça qu'il doit les détruire.

Mais les détruire c'est agir comme eux.

Même s'ils doivent payer.

_Arrête de penser à ça. Arrête._

Tsuna se lève brusquement cogne sa tête contre le mur. Il gémit de douleur mais recommence. Encore.

Il faut que ces idées sortent de son esprit, il faut qu'il pense à autre chose. Il faut-

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée qui retentit le stoppe.

Il faut aller ouvrir.

-Sawada, je peux savoir pourquoi t'es encore en pyjama ?demande Sawamura.

Comme la dernière fois, elle n'a pas ses épingles argentées qui retiennent habituellement sa frange. Maintenant, elle tombe un peu devant ses yeux avec ses cheveux courts.

Il se demande comment elle serait avec des cheveux longs.

-Je suis malade.dit -il d'un ton las.

Il a envie de dormir.

Dormir ça fait oublier, dormir ça fait penser à autre chose.

-Tu mens. Et pourquoi tu saignes ?demande encore Sawamura.

Effectivement, le liquide rouge coule sur son front, retrace l'arête de son nez et tombe sur le sol.

Tsuna regarde distraitement les gouttes tacher le bitume.

_Le sang coulait des cadavres des enfants innocents._

Il a envie de vomir.

Prit d'un haut le cœur, il se rut vers les toilettes avant de rendre son dernier repas et de tomber à genoux.

Il sent avec une netteté effrayante chaque détail de ce souvenir.

La main de Reborn qui guidait la sienne.

Lui qui visait avec son pistolet.

Ses lèvres qui embrassaient doucement sa tempe, pour le rassurer avant qu'il ne tire sur le gamin.

Et leurs regards, emplis d'une haine et d'un désespoir qui ne le quittera jamais.

Tsuna se cogne la tête contre le mur, encore.

Il faut qu'il pense à autre chose. Il faut qu'il pense à autre chose.

Mais les souvenirs sont envahissants, tenaces. Ils le collent à la peau, ne veulent pas le lâcher.

Ses mains tirent ses cheveux, les arrachent. Il pleure doucement en gémissant de douleur.

Les Vongolas sont des monstres, c'est indéniable mais la vérité c'est qu'il est comme eux. Ce n'est pas Reborn qui a appuyé sur la gâchette et qui a tué ces gosses un par un. Ce n'est pas Reborn qui les a regardés dans les yeux et qui a maintenant leurs regards qui le hante toutes les nuits.

C'est lui seul. Il est un monstre comme eux, il ne mérite pas mieux.

-Je suis un monstre.souffla Tsuna avant de cogner encore sa tête contre le mur.

Et soudain, on l'arrête.

Il sent des mains le retenir et un corps se serrer contre le sien.

L'odeur n'est pas celle familière et agréable de sa mère, ni celle du neuf et des parfums or de prix des Vongolas. C'est une odeur douce et c'est bizarre parce que Tsuna n'aurait jamais pensé que Sawamura sentait la douceur.

-Tsuna. Tsuna, écoute moi d'accord ? Écoute ma voix.dit elle et sa voix n'est pas aussi directive et énervée que d'habitude, là sa voix est posée et calme.

Elle se met devant lui, à genoux, à sa hauteur. Ses mains tiennent les siennes mais sa poigne n'est pas forte.

-C'est Sawamura Tomoko. Je suis dans ta classe tu sais ?

Il acquiesce.

Elle a l'air calme. Tsuna aussi voudrait être aussi calme mais il n'y arrive pas. Il voit juste le sang goutter dans le caniveau le plus proche et Reborn qui lui tient la main et qui le félicite.

-Respire calmement. Tu me suis d'accord ? Inspire, comme moi.

Elle inspire un grand coup et Tsuna tente de faire pareil mais il a du mal, son corps entier tremble et le sang coule toujours sur son visage.

Il doit sûrement ressembler à un monstre.

-Sa-Sawamura… je suis un monstre, lâche moi.dit il.

-Non Tsuna. Tu n'es pas un monstre. Ça va aller, respire.

Alors Tsuna inspire puis expire.

-C'est bien Tsuna, recommence.dit elle.

Sa voix est exagérément douce, il en aurait ri autrement mais là, c'est agréable.

Alors Tsuna suit cette voix, il inspire et expire, il se concentre sur ce qu'elle lui dit et sur ses mains douces qui tiennent ses poignets.

La chaleur qui grandit en lui lui fait penser à celle des flammes.

Elle est agréable.

-Je suis avec toi Tsuna, ça va. D'accord ?

Il acquiesce doucement même si une voix au fond de lui dit qu'elle ment.

Et il continue de respirer comme Sawamura lui a dit. Il finit par se calmer et c'est comme s’il était revenu à lui.

Sawamura est en face de lui à genoux, elle lui tient les mains et ils sont tous les deux dans ses toilettes.

Un poids se dépose doucement sur son ventre quand il se rend compte quelle scène pathétique il lui offre.

-Je… je suis désolé Sawamura.dit il.

Elle lui sourit gentiment.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Sawada, tout va bien.

Le poids sur son estomac s'enlève un peu.

Tout va bien.

Sawamura l'a dit alors elle a sans doute raison n'est-ce pas ?

Sawamura Tomoko est gentille.

Ça lui fait bizarre parce que d'habitude elle est autoritaire et semble s'amuser à le voir galérer sur ses exercices.

Mais là, elle est restée avec lui et lui a même fait du thé (bon il a essayé mais s'est brûlé avec l'eau chaude).

Quand elle le veut, elle a une voix gentille et bienveillante, c'est perturbant surtout quand il repense à quelques jours plus tôt le coup de pied qu'elle a mis au type qui le poursuivait.

-Sawada, tu vis seul ?

Il secoue doucement la tête et manque de se brûler la langue avec le thé (boisson de malheur).

-Ma mère vit avec moi. Elle travaille.dit il.

-Oh, je vois. 

Elle touille distraitement sa cuillère dans sa tasse puis remonte ses lunettes.

-Ça t'arrive souvent ce genre de choses ?

Tsuna hausse les épaules. Ça lui arrivait souvent au début mais ça s'était un peu calmé ces temps-ci.

D'habitude il trouvait un couteau tranchant ou une lame de cutter et entaillait le haut de ses cuisses. La douleur le rendait vivant. La douleur lui rappelait qu'il n'était pas comme eux.

Mais maintenant, cette violence qu'il s'infligeait se répercutait sur les autres. 

-Je sais pas. Il y a un moment que... enfin, que ça ne m’étais pas arrivé.dit il.

-Ça dure depuis combien de temps ?

Il n'aimait pas beaucoup les questions de Sawamura mais il lui devait bien ça, elle l'avait aidé.

-Presque 3 ans.

Elle acquiesce silencieusement.

-Tu… enfin, tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi ça t’arrive ? Et pourquoi tu disais que tu étais un monstre ?

La question compliquée.

Il ne voulait pas la mêler à tout ça et puis qu'est ce qui dit qu'elle va le croire ?

-T'es pas obligé de me raconter Sawada. Mais si jamais t'en a envie, je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait.

-Tu veux dire, un psy ?

Ce serait très mauvais pour lui. Il imagine facilement les Vongolas le retrouver en cherchant son nom ou par une quelconque coïncidence et puis connaissant sa chance habituelle…

-Oui, mais tu n'es pas obligé.

Tsuna a l'impression qu'elle ne le laissera pas tranquille avant d'en savoir un minimum. Elle est gentille de s'inquiéter pour lui-même si c'est inutile parce qu'elle ne peut rien faire.

-Hum… je…

Il ne sait même pas par où commencer. Et puis ça fait 3 ans déjà.

-Prend ton temps.

Il inspire un coup et fixe ses mains.

-Je suis tombé amoureux d'un homme qui a toujours été là pour moi.

_Les choses avaient changé depuis que Reborn n'était plus un bébé._

_Déjà, Tsuna et lui dormaient ensemble, quand il était à Namimori et pas en Italie pour une quelconque mission d'assassinat._

_Il le frappait quand il entendait son cœur battre trop fort (c’était juste un prétexte pour l’embêter en vérité il n’entendait pas battre son cœur) ou quand il bougeait trop dans son sommeil, parfois il lui volait toute la couverture et le menaçait quand il voulait la récupérer et l'obligeait à se lever à 5h tous les matins. Ce qui ne l'empêchait absolument pas d'arriver en retard en cours._

_Ensuite, il y avait les regards._

_Tsuna sentait constamment son regard sur lui et quand parfois il était sadique, amusé ou agacé, parfois il sentait autre chose. Une tension s'installait entre eux et Tsuna fuyait toujours, gêné parce que son cœur ne battait jamais aussi vite que dans ces moments-là._

_La plupart du temps, pour lui ces instants étaient rêvés._

_Et puis un jour, c'est devenu une évidence._

_Il aimait Reborn._

-Mais… il s'est servi de moi.

_-Reborn, je… Je peux pas faire ça. Ce sont des gamins, le plus vieux a même pas mon âge.dit il._

_Le soleil se couche sur l’Italie. Le soleil les éclaire de ses derniers rayons orangés avant de disparaître. Ils sont dans cette rue, près d’un bâtiment abandonné, les enfants sont une dizaine tous attachés les mains dans le dos._

_La lumière crépusculaire donne des tons oniriques à la scène, on dirait que ce qu’il se passe n’existe pas. _

_Tsuna aimerait être dans un mauvais rêve, il aimerait que ce qu’il se passe actuellement ne soit pas en train d’arriver._

_-Tsuna, je sais que c’est difficile.commence doucement Reborn._

_Mais non, il ne sait pas. Lui c’est un assassin, tuer c’est sa seconde nature, tuer c’est ce qu’il fait le mieux. Lui, il n’a jamais tué et il ne veut pas le faire._

_-Reborn…_

_-Ils ont faillis tuer Gokudera et Chrome. Ils ont voulu faire du mal à tes amis, tu vas réellement les laisser partir comme ça ?_

_Il se tourne vers ses deux gardiens. Gokudera refait un bandage à Chrome qui plisse les yeux de douleur. Ce n’est qu’à cet instant qu’il se rend compte qu’il aurait sérieusement pu les perdre, que s’il n’était pas arrivé à temps…_

_Ils auraient pu tuer ses précieux amis. Tsuna n’aurait jamais pu le supporter._

_-Tsuna._

_Il sursaute et fixe Reborn qui posa doucement ses mains sur ses épaules. _

_Elles sont frêles, fragiles. Ce ne sont définitivement pas celle d’un boss. _

_Mais c’est ce qu’on veut qu’il devienne._

_-Tu es le boss de la famiglia et souviens toi de ce que je t’ai dit.dit il._

_-Personne ne touche à la famiglia.répéta Tsuna._

_Reborn le lui avait appris. La famiglia, on mourrait pour elle, pour chacun de ses membres. La dévotion que ses hommes avaient pour lui, il devait avoir la même pour chacun d’entre eux, il devait dédier sa vie à chacun d’entre eux, à la famiglia._

_C’est ce qui faisait sa force ; son unité._

_-Exactement Tsunaze, personne n’y touche. Personne n’a le droit de faire ça à Gokudera et Chrome, ni à aucun d’entre nous. Tu ne peux pas les laisser partir comme ça.lui dit il._

_Tsuna se sentit plus qu’il ne le voulait doucement acquiescer. Au fond de lui, il y avait une colère inhabituelle qui grondait._

_Ce qu’ils avaient fait était impardonnable._

_Reborn lui sourit puis lui tendit un pistolet._

_Il était froid et lourd entre ses mains._

Un petit sourire amer se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-C’est bête parce que je l’aimais encore à ce moment-là mais… ça m’a détruit.

Sawamura acquiesça, elle avait l'air... concernée par ce qu'il venait de dire ? En tout cas c'est l'impression que donnait l'expression qu'elle arborait.

Dans son regard il y avait un mélange de douleur et de tristesse partagée.

Il se demanda quelle était son histoire et si ce type, Makoto, elle l'aimait comme lui avait aimé Reborn.

-Enfin, tout ça c'est fini. Je me suis enfuis, il ne sait pas où je suis et c'est tant mieux.conclut il.

Et soudain, Sawamura ouvrit la bouche, en se levant comme si elle allait dire quelque chose d'extrêmement important, qui lui pesait sur le cœur.

-Est-ce que toi aussi...

Puis elle se stoppe en pleine phrase et ce qui marqua peut-être le plus Tsuna à ce moment là c'est son expression. Comme si tout le désir débordant de s'exprimer, de dire quelque chose d'important venait de disparaître, heurté par une douloureuse vérité qu'il ne connait pas. Ou peut-être pas encore. Il sent que Sawamura le pense différent et que c'est pour ça qu'elle lui parle et qu'elle l'a aidé. Elle apprécie d'une certaine manière alors il pense qu'elle finira par lui parler.

Tsuna la connaît depuis peu mais il sait déjà que parfois son visage arbore des expressions qui ne lui vont pas, des expressions qui sont tellement inhabituelles sur elle que la voir avec semble presque surréaliste.

La peur. 

Sawamura à l'air de faire partit de ses gens qui semblent inébranlables. Le monde leur tomberait sur la tête qu'ils sauraient quoi faire. Alors la peur, ça ne lui va pas du tout. Parce que Sawamura à l'air de toujours savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire dans n'importe quelle situation (elle l'a encore prouvé une heure avant). Alors la voir se figer dans une expression d'appréhension et de pure terreur par rapport à ce qu'il va se passer ensuite ne lui va pas.

Le désespoir.

Son regard s'était perdu dans le vide et tout son corps semblait s'être affaissé, comme écrasé par un poids imaginaire. Son être hurle "C'est sans issus, ça ne sert à rien". Tsuna le sait parce qu'il a longtemps été comme ça lui aussi.

-Moi aussi ?tente de l'encourager Tsuna.

Son regard se pose sur lui, comme si elle reprenait contact avec la réalité puis finalement elle secoue la tête.

-Non, rien.

Tsuna a envie de lui demander mais il sait que ça ne servirait à rien. Alors il laisse tomber. Elle lui parlera quand elle en aura envie de toutes façons.

-T'as des frères et soeurs Sawada ?demande-t-elle.

C'est une belle tentative pour changer de sujet et elle fonctionne particulièrement bien car déjà Tsuna se replonge dans ses souvenirs avec I-pin et Lambo qui faisaient des bêtises et parfois Futa qui les rejoignait.

A vrai dire, Tsuna ça ne l'avait jamais réellement dérangé d'être fils unique. Il sait qu'avant sa mère voulait une grande famille mais qu'avec le poste qu'occupait son père, ça n'aurait pas pu être possible. Alors quand I-pin, Lambo et Futa ont commencés à vivre avec eux, elle était sur un petit nuage.

Tsuna avait dû s'habituer à vivre avec ces enfants turbulents mais finalement, il ne s'en était pas trop mal sortit.

Parfois, quelques rares fois où il délirait complètement comme aujourd'hui, il regrettait d'avoir quitté les Vongolas et d'avoir laissé derrière lui ces gamins qui comptaient plus que ce qu'il aurait pensé. 

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de ressasser le passé, Sawamura lui avait posé une question et ne pas y répondre (ou mettre du temps à répondre) allait amener à d'autres questionnements chez elle auxquels qu'il préférerait éviter.

-Pas vraiment. C'était des...

Il ne savait même pas comment les qualifier sans que cela ne sonne étrange.

-Des gamins en foyer et ma mère les a accueillis un peu avant de les adopter complètement.

C'est un mensonge sans réellement l'être mais Sawamura n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir.

-Et toi Sawamura ?demande à son tour Tsuna.

La discussion à l'air affreusement banale mais au fond il sait pertinemment que quelque chose cloche.

_Ce ne sont presque que des fausses vérités ou des demi-mensonges_

-Fille unique.dit elle.

-Et tes parents ?

-Je vis avec ma mère, mon père travaille à l'étranger.

Ça sonnait vraiment familier.

Un silence étrange prit place entre eux.

Tsuna ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait relancer la conversation ou juste se taire et passer à autre chose.

-Dit Sawada, tu veux toujours pas porter plainte contre les types qui t'ont agressé l'autre jour ?dit elle.

Tsuna secoua vivement la tête. Porter plainte c'était être repérable pour les Vongolas.

Et puis il ne voulait pas avoir plus de problèmes.

Sawamura avait dû prendre cet empressement comme une forme de peur car elle fronça les sourcils.

-Tu sais Sawada, je sais que je n'en ai pas l'air comme ça mais je peux te protéger d'eux. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur.dit elle.

_Ça je le sais bien..._

Il se souvenait avec précision du coup de pied qu'elle avait mis à ce type, Yuki. Son sourire carnassier qui a suivi signifiait clairement de quel bois se chauffe Sawamura. Hibari aurait sûrement dit que c'est une carnivore.

-Je n'ai pas peur tu sais, je veux juste... éviter les problèmes.

-Donc, tu as peur.

Tsuna eut un sourire gêné. Il avait sincèrement plus peur de ce que pourraient faire les Vongolas s'ils le retrouvaient qu'un vulgaire gang qu'il pourrait battre facilement.

Non, il mentait. La vérité c'est qu'il avait peur de ce que **lui-même **ferait aux Vongolas s'ils le retrouvaient.

Il veut tous les voir souffrir autant que lui.

-Non je...

Il poussa un soupir en voyant le sourcil de Sawamura se hausser. Elle semblait réellement avoir envie de le convaincre de ne pas laisser ces types s'en sortir comme ça. Peut-être avait-elle une dent contre eux.

-Sinon, ça fait combien de temps que tu fais du taekwondo ?tenta Tsuna pour changer de sujet.

-Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai pas vu ta tentative de changement de sujet ?

_J'aurais espéré, oui._

Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, Sawamura eu un petit sourire amusé. 

-J'ai commencé quand j'avais 10 ans. Ma mère gérait le club c'est elle qui m'a tout appris.dit elle.

Elle avait l'air plongée dans ses souvenirs en même temps qu'elle lui parlait.

-Oh et tu gagnes souvent tes compétitions ?demanda encore Tsuna.

Elle acquiesça.

-J'ai déjà participé à des compétitions internationales.

_Ok, elle est vraiment forte._

-Tu gagnais aussi ?

-Pas tout le temps mais c'était amusant de se confronter à plus fort que soi.

Le sourire carnassier de la dernière fois réapparaît sur ses lèvres quand elle dit ça. 

-Je vois... mais gagner, c'est pas ce qui est le plus amusant d'habitude ?demande Tsuna.

Il se souvient des discussions qu'il avait avec Ryohei (bizarrement quand on lui parlait de boxe il devenait beaucoup plus compréhensible) ou Yamamoto. Ils étaient tous les deux d'accord sur le fait que pour un sportif le plus important était la victoire.

"-Quand tu gagnes après avoir tout donné contre un adversaire puissant, ça c'est la meilleure sensation du monde."

-Non, pour moi gagner est facultatif. C'est affronter quelqu'un qui te donnera un but à atteindre qui est encore meilleur, t'entrainer encore et toujours pour se surpasser.

Sawamura avait des étoiles dans les yeux quand elle parlait. Tsuna voyait que ses paroles venaient du fond de son cœur.

Ils continuèrent de parler de taekwondo et ainsi Tsuna en apprit plus sur elle. Il ressentait la même passion venant d'elle que Yamamoto quand il parlait de baseball.

Tsuna était plutôt surpris au final, certe Sawamura n'était pas une petite chose fragile à protéger mais des filles comme elle en dehors de la mafia, il n'en n'avait pas connu. En général les filles correspondaient à un modèle imposé par tout le monde que Tsuna avait du mal à comprendre mais qu'il avait toujours essayé (sans succès) de suivre. Elles avaient en général les cheveux longs, des sourires doux et ne se battaient pas.

Sawamura avait les cheveux aussi court qu'un garçon et des lunettes qui occupaient une partie de son visage. 

Elle était très directive et ne semblait pas aimer perdure du temps ou que l'on se moque d'elle. Son intervention pendant l'agression de Tsuna dénotait également un certain sens de la justice.

Au final, elle était plus gentille que ce qu'il aurait pu penser au premier abord.

Et puis elle avait l'air forte aussi. Peut-être aurait-elle pu tenir tête à Hibari ?

Il se fustigea mentalement. Il faut qu'il arrête de penser aux Vongolas.

Finalement, Sawamura partit vers 16h30 suite à un appel d'Akira. Elles avaient apparemment un devoir à faire ensemble.

En partant elle laissa son numéro de téléphone à Tsuna.

-Tu sais, je t'aime bien Sawada alors, si tu t'ennuis ou quelque chose comme ça... hésite pas à m'appeler.

Il acquiesça puis Sawamura quitta les lieux, le laissant seul.

Il y eu un moment de silence pendant lequel Tsuna resta immobile face à sa porte, essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Sawamura l'appréciait. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'ils étaient désormais amis ?

C'était étrange parce qu'il avait oublié qu'est-ce que ça faisait d'être aimé par des gens. Ou ce que cela pouvait signifier.

Et puis comment est-ce qu'un être aussi pathétique que lui pouvait être aimé ?

Reborn avait fait semblant. Ils avaient tous fait semblant. Peut-être que Sawamura faisait elle aussi semblant ? Peut-être qu'elle travaillait avec les Vongolas et qu'il fallait la tuer ? 

Son téléphone choisit ce moment précis pour sonner.

C'était Kyoko.

Le temps sembla se figer pendant que le téléphone vibrait dans sa main. Le duel ultime auquel il était confronté habituellement était encore en train d'arriver.

Répondre ou pas ?

Non, il a dit qu'il faut qu'il tourne la page.

Au moment où il va rejeter l'appel, son Hyper Intuition s'affole. C'est la première fois que ça lui fait ça.

Alors il répond sans réfléchir.

La première chose qu'il entend quand il décroche c'est une respiration saccadée.

_-Tsuna ?_

Son coeur rate un battement. Entendre la voix de Kyoko est une sensation étrange. 

Kyoko son premier amour, celle pour qui il aurait pu décrocher la lune.

-Kyoko...dit-il.

_-Tsuna je suis heureuse de t'entendre ! Je pensais pas que... enfin, j'ai cru que tu ne répondrais pas._

Sa voix tremble un peu.

_-Est ce que tu vas bien ?_

Cette question est devenue l'une des plus dures qu'on ne lui ai jamais posé. Surtout quand c'est Kyoko qui le demande. Il n'arrive pas à lui mentir, c'est trop dur.

Le "oui" sûr de lui et sans hésitation ne veut pas sortir de sa bouche pourtant elle attend une réponse.

Et il ne sait toujours pas pourquoi son Hyper Intuition l'a fait répondre à son appel.

_-Non, en fait ne répond pas, je sais déjà Tsuna._

Sa voix fait des trémolos étranges et il sait que ça ne va pas. Il commence à comprendre que quelque chose est en train de se passer et que c'est pour ça que son Hyper Intuition s'est affolé.

_-Je suis désolée tu sais. Je... on aurait... on aurait tous du faire quelque chose à ce moment là. On savait tous que t'allais mal mais on n'a rien fait. Tu sais pas à quel point je regrette._

Et Kyoko pleure. Il entend les sanglots violents de l'autre côté de la ligne et il s'imagine son corps secoué par les larmes.

Ça lui fait mal. Il regrette d’être partit parce que s’il n’était pas parti, il serait en train de la consoler en la serrant doucement dans ses bras ou en lui disant des choses rassurantes. Mais s’il était resté…

-Kyoko...souffle-t-il.

Elle renifle puis respire un bon coup avant de continuer.

_-Mais tout ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant, je vais te rejoindre Tsuna._

-Me rejoindre ?

Il n'aime pas du tout ce qu'elle dit. Ça voudrait dire qu’elle l’a retrouvé et si elle l’a retrouvé, les Vongolas l’ont retrouvé.

_-Hana m'avais dit au début que te parler pourrais me faire du bien. C'est pour ça que je t'avais appelé. Mais maintenant, elle dit que je m'accroche trop à un souvenir et que ça me fait du mal mais moi je veux pas arrêter. Même si c'est faux, même si ta voix je l'imagine juste dans ma tête, même si mes messages sont envoyés je ne sais où, je peux pas continuer comme ça. Je peux pas agir comme si de rien n'était, comme si t'avais jamais existé._

Tsuna se fige en comprenant doucement dans quel délire Kyoko nageait. Elle pensait donc qu'il n'était qu'une invention de son esprit ? 

Il ne savait même pas comment réagir à ça. Comment Hana avait-elle pu lui faire croire une chose pareille ?

_-3 ans c'est long tu sais. Eux, ils agissent tous normalement comme si de rien n'était mais moi, je peux pas le supporter. C'est beaucoup trop dur._

Ses derniers mots résonnent particulièrement en lui. Il a ressenti la même chose pendant si longtemps.

_-Alors Tsuna, c'est la dernière fois qu'on se parle tu sais ? Je vais mourir._

C'est comme si on venait de geler son sang. Un effroi et une horreur incomparables venaient de se saisir de tout son être.

_Kyoko ? Mourir ? Non, c'est impossible._

_-À quoi tu pensais avant de sauter dans le fleuve ? Est-ce que t'as eu peur ? Moi un peu, cette attraction est super haute. J'ai eu du mal à l'escalader mais j'ai réussi. Tu serais fière de moi._

Son corps est comme figé.

_C'est impossible, c'est une blague, ce qui arrive ne peut pas être réel._

Il faut qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il faut vraiment qu'il fasse quelque chose. Mais quoi?

_-La vue est belle d'en haut, le ciel est encore bleu. Tu trouves pas ça beau comme dernière image avant de mourir ? _

-Kyoko...

Cette fois, c'est sa propre voix qui tremble. Les larmes roulent sur ses joues tandis qu'il serre les poings, impuissant. 

Namimori est à 2h30. Il ne peut même pas aller sur place, le mieux reste de lui parler pour la raisonner. Mais comment la raisonner ? Comment l'empêcher de se jeter dans le vide alors qu'il a la même envie ?

-S'il te plaît écoute moi. Je sais que ça te paraît insurmontable mais...ça va aller. Mourir, ce n'est pas ça la solution. Il faut que tu continues à te battre et-commence-t-il.

_-J'en ai assez de me battre. Je ne vois pas d'autres solutions Tsuna. Je veux juste... dormir._

Elle a raison. Il veut lui apporter de l'espoir, il ne veut pas qu'elle meurt mais il n'y a rien qui pourrait la retenir actuellement.

Il ne sait même pas ce qui le retient de faire la même chose.

_Il y a maman. Tu ne peux pas lui faire de mal._

_-Kyoko, pense à ta famille, à ton frère ! Il t'aime, tu peux pas lui faire ça !_

Le rire triste qui résonne dans ses oreilles est glaçant. Il a du mal à reconnaître Kyoko. Ce n'est peut-être pas elle ?

_Peut-être que ce qu'il se passe n'est pas réel._

Et il aimerait tellement que ce qu'il se passe actuellement ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve, une hallucination, un moment qui n'existe pas.

Mais non, c'est réel. Tout est beaucoup trop réel, que ce soit sa voix, ses pleurs, le vent qui souffle et qui témoigne de la hauteur qu'elle a pris.

Tout est réel. 

_-Il n'en n'a rien à faire de moi. Tout le monde s’en fiche de moi ! Même toi t'es partit ! T'as abandonné tout le monde sans le moindre scrupule !_

C'est comme si on venait de le frapper. Chaque mot de Kyoko résonne en lui plus fort que le précédent. C'est totalement ce qu'il ressent mais savoir que c'est aussi ce qu'il fait subir à Kyoko le blesse plus profondément que ce qu'il aurait pensé.

Il ne peut même pas le nier, au fond de lui il sait qu'en partant il abandonné tout ceux qui comme lui n'étaient que des victimes des Vongolas.

-Je...souffle-t-il parce qu'il a envie de lui dire à quel point il la comprend et à quel point il aurait aimé que les choses se déroulent autrement.

_-Ils disent que t'es mort et que c'est bien mieux comme ça. C'est clairement le meilleur choix que je fais._

-C’est ce que je pensais aussi.

C’est la première chose qu’il arrive à dire.

-Je pensais que mourir, c’était plus simple que de vivre. Respirer, marcher, parler c’est tellement dur que… Que je préférerais dormir jusqu’à la fin des temps.

Et il repense à ses journées entières passé à pleurer dans son lit, à attendre un quelconque miracle, à attendre que Reborn revienne. A prier pour que rien de tout ça ne soit jamais arrivé.

-Mais Kyoko, tu ne sais pas à quel point c’est faux. Je crois que c’est bien ça le plus dur, de savoir que c’est faux. Mourir, c’est juste, déplacer le problème.finit il.

_-Tu le penses ?demande Kyoko la voix emplie d’espoir._

Et à ce moment précis, Tsuna pense qu’il a réussi, que finalement Kyoko ne va pas mourir, qu’il l’a sauvé.

-Oui, je le pense vraiment.

Il entend juste un petit soupir, peut-être qu’elle sourit ? Ou qu’elle retient d’autres larmes ?

_-Au revoir Tsuna.dit elle et il comprend qu’en réalité, il n’a pas réussi à la faire changer d’avis mais juste à la convaincre que ce qu’elle fait est la solution._

C'est la fin. C'est totalement la fin, Kyoko va sauter dans le vide et elle va mourir et ce sera de sa faute parce qu'il n'aura rien fait pour la retenir. 

-Kyoko non !crie-t-il.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'un cri désespéré peut faire contre l'appel de la mort, inéluctable et séduisante ? Qu’est-ce qu’un cri peut faire contre sa chute ? 

Il a l'impression d'entendre des crépitements de l'autre côté de la ligne, comme si on avait mis quelque chose sur le micro du téléphone.

-Il est interdit de monter aussi haut herbivore.fit une voix bien connue.

-Hibari !s'exclama Kyoko.

_Hibari_

Le soulagement qu'il ressent lui donne l'impression de respirer, comme s'il s'était retenu pendant tout ce temps.

La communication coupa à cet instant précis et les battements de son cœur ont décidé de se calmer même si une seule chose reste.

Il n'a pas pu la faire changer d’avis.

_À quoi est-ce que tu sers Tsuna ? _

Il lâche son téléphone tandis que ses bras entourent se genoux qu'il a ramené contre sa poitrine.

Kyoko va vivre. Hibari l'a sauvé, normalement tout va bien. Tout va bien c'est fini.

Mais ça ne l'empêche pas de pleurer sans réussir à s'arrêter.

_Elle est en sécurité, tout va bien. Tout va bien._

Mais ça ne va toujours pas parce que si Kyoko a voulu se suicider, c'est parce qu'il est parti, tout est de sa faute.

Tout est toujours de sa faute de toutes façons. Tout serait tellement plus simple s'il n'était jamais venu au monde...

Kyoko n'aurait jamais souffert. Ces gamins en Italie n'auraient jamais souffert. Ses amis n'auraient jamais souffert et ne seraient même pas dans la mafia. Sa mère aurait eu la vie de rêve qu'elle mérite. 

Tout aurait été tellement plus simple...


	6. Obscurité

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> résumé du chapitre précédent :  
Tsuna fait une crise d'angoisse à cause de ses souvenirs et Sawamura vient l'aider. Suite à ça, ils discutent et Tsuna évoque son ancienne relation avec Reborn. Sawamura s'en va et Tsuna reçoit un appel de Kyoko qui veut se suicider. Heureusement, Hibari vient la sauver in-extremis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut salut, premier chapitre de 2020 apparemment ? Je vous souhaite une très bonne année emplie de bonne choses alors !  
J'ai quelques chapitres d'avance mais honnêtement j'oublis toujours de prendre le temps de relire, de corriger puis de poster c'est aussi pour ça que je poste un peu de manière chaotique ahahah :). (ajoutez à ça que je ne suis que peu satisfaite de mes chapitres et vous avez toutes les raisons de ma lenteur)  
bref, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre, j'espère que vous allez apprécier !  
WARNING :  
Ce chapitre contient des scènes de violence conjugale

_Où se loge la justice ? Osamu Dazai_

* * *

-Dites…

Sawamura lève la tête de son bento pour écouter ce que Akira veut dire.

Son visage est froncé en une moue un peu étrange, comme s’il y avait quelque chose qui la dérangeait mais qu’elle ne savait pas réellement comment l’exprimer. C’était assez bizarre à voir d’ailleurs car elle était connue pour sa spontanéité.

-Que se passe-t-il Akira-chan ? demande Hayashi. Il mange souvent avec Sawamura et Akira le midi.

-He bien, le nouveau là, Sawada… Il est un peu bizarre parfois non ? dit-elle.

Sawamura lance discrètement un regard vers Sawada qui, le regard vide, semble ouvrir son sac et chercher son bento. Suite à un faux mouvement, celui-ci finit par s’ouvrir et s’étaler sur le sol sans aucune réaction de la part du jeune garçon.

_Il a l’air totalement ailleurs. _

Sawamura l’apprécie un peu plus que ce qu’elle souhaite laisser transparaître. Il lui fait penser à elle quand elle est entrée dans le club de taekwondo, complètement paumée et triste.

-Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Il est complètement frappé, ça se voit.dit Hayashi.

Sawamura soupira en se dirigeant vers lui. Il avait l’air d’aller encore plus mal que la dernière fois.

-Sawada.

Aucune réaction de sa part. C’est comme si elle n’existait pas.

-He, Sawada.insiste-t-elle cette fois en lui secouant l’épaule.

Au moment où elle le touche, Sawada s’est saisit de son poignet et la fixe. Ses yeux ont l’air de briller en orange, c’est assez étrange pour que Sawamura le remarque.

-Tsunayoshi ?souffle-t-elle.

Et c’est comme s’il était revenu à lui.

Il la lâche brusquement en secouant la tête avant de rire, un peu gêné par la situation.

-Ah, Sawamura ha ha… J’était un peu… Perdu dans mes pensées…dit-il.

-J’ai bien vu ça…dit Sawamura en touchant son poignet. Elle aurait juré sentir une chaleur étrange émaner de la main de Sawada.

-Tu… enfin, tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

-Euh oui, ton bento, il est foutu.

-Ah ? Oh non c’est pas vrai !

C’est comme s’il venait seulement de revenir parmi le monde des vivants, ce type pouvait vraiment être bizarre parfois, Hayashi n’avait pas tort là-dessus. Mais étrangement, ça la faisait plutôt rire.

-Viens avec moi, on va t’acheter quelque chose !dit-elle en le prenant par la main.

Il n’a même pas le temps de protester que déjà ils sont dans les couloirs du lycée, à chercher un distributeur.

Ils marchent tranquillement dans les couloirs vides. Sawada semble un peu gêné même s’il ne dit rien et Sawamura le voit se reperdre dans ses pensées sombres.

-Sawada, je peux t’appeler Tsunayoshi ?demande-t-elle subitement.

Il lève la tête vers elle, étonné, comme si ça venait de le ramener à la vie.

Il ne s’y attendait certainement pas et pour être honnête, elle non plus. C’est juste qu’il a l’air un peu plus concerné quand elle prononce son prénom que son nom. Même si son prénom sonne mieux dans sa bouche.

-Euh… Oui, bien sûr. Enfin, je préfère Tsuna si tu veux bien. C’est comme ça que… Que mes amis m’appelaient. 

Sawamura lui sourit.

-D’accord Tsu-na.dit-elle en insistant sur les syllabes.

Il se met à rougir et Sawamura trouve ça tellement facile de le mettre mal à l’aise qu’elle en rit.

-Alors, je… Enfin, je peux t’appeler Tomoko ?demande-t-il à son tour.

-Oui bien sûr.

Tsuna sourit aussi et Tomoko trouve encore qu’il a un beau sourire.

-Maintenant qu’on a fait plus ample connaissance, tu peux me dire ce qui va pas ?

Tsuna s’arrête et son regard se perd comme avant. Elle voit son visage qui arbore encore cette expression entre le désespoir et la tristesse. Puis il la fixe et c’est tout à coup comme si rien de tout cela n’avait existé.

-Tout va bien.dit-il.

_Il ose mentir en plus ?_

-Tu ne sais pas mentir Tsuna.rétorque Tomoko.

Tsuna allait protester mais elle le coupe avant.

-Ecoute Tsuna, je peux comprendre que cette agression peut t’avoir traumatisé mais il faut que tu me parles ! Il n’y a que comme ça que je pourrais t’aider !

Sa bouche s’ouvre puis se referme puis il soupire.

-Tomoko, c’est vraiment gentil mais je préfèrerais vraiment que tu oublies cette histoire.

Tomoko fronce les sourcils en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Et puis quoi encore ? Attaquer des innocents dans notre zone malgré les traités de paix je trouve que ça mérite une sanction !

Elle se sent particulièrement engagée dans toutes ces histoires de gang. Si le traité a été créé c’est pour une raison et qu’il ne soit pas respecté la met particulièrement en rage.

-Hum… Je n’y connais pas grand choses à ces histoires, tu pourrais m’expliquer ?demande Tsuna.

Elle acquiesce en avançant vers un distributeur qui ne se trouvait pas très loin.

-Comme tu le sais, il y a des gangs à l’est de la ville. Comme de nombreuses personnes qui habitaient à l’est ne voulaient pas être mêlées aux gangs, le maire a décidé de faire signer des traités pour que les gangs de l’est ne cherchent pas de problèmes aux habitants allant à l’ouest pour travailler ou faire des études. De plus, les combats entre gangs ne doivent être provoqués que dans la zone des quartiers à l’est. En échange de ça, la police a un droit d’action restreint sur ce qu’il se passe à l’est. Même si quelques malins ne respectent pas toujours les règles, en général ils se battaient toujours à l’est et arrêtaient de poursuivre leurs victimes une fois à la limite. Mais là, ils t’ont suivi jusqu’au lycée alors que tu as juste eu le malheur de croiser leur chemin ! C’est inadmissible ! expliqua Tomoko.

Tsuna eu un petit rire gêné et évita son regard.

-Je comprend ce que tu veux dire mais tu sais, tout va bien, c’est pas la peine de leur en vouloir à ce point là…

-Si.

Ses poings étaient serrés. Elle détestait qu’on s’en prenne aux plus faibles.

-J’en fais une affaire personnelle.

-Pourquoi ?

Tsuna la fixait sérieusement et son regard avait… Quelque chose en plus.

Parfois il avait l’air d’un petit maigrichon fragile qui allait se casser au moindre coup de vent et d’autres fois il avait l’air… Fort. Sûr de lui, de ce dont il était capable. C’était étrange.

-Ils ne respectent pas les règles et-

-Mais c’est pas à toi de les faire respecter Tomoko.

Elle se fige. Touchée en plein cœur.

Tsuna semble voir qu’il l’a peut-être blessée et commence à s’excuser mais elle ne l’écoute plus vraiment. Il a raison quelque part, c’est ce que tout le monde lui a toujours dit.

« Arrête de t’en mêler » ou bien « C’est pas tes affaires ».

Mais elle voulait juste bien faire et aider les gens comme elle aurait aimé être aidée.

-Je… T’as raison Tsuna. Mais c’est juste que si je le fais pas… Personne ne le fera tu comprends ?

Il acquiesce, l’air pensif. Tomoko se demande souvent ce qu’il se passe dans sa tête. Elle aimerait le comprendre ou bien être dans son corps au moins une fois.

-Au fait, n’oublie pas ce soir, toi et moi on va bosser le cours de géographie.dit elle pour changer de sujet. Elle n’aime pas trop se triturer les méninges à un certain point.

Tsuna poussa un long soupir de désespoir.

-C’est obligatoire ?

-Oui.

_On dirait que je le torture… Enfin, c’est pour son bien après tout._

Tomoko décide d’acheter un des nombreux onigiris dans le distributeur puis le tend à Tsuna.

-Tiens, cadeau. Disons que c’est pour t’encourager pour ce soir.

Elle lui tend la nourriture et Tsuna la fixe comme si elle venait d’une autre planète. Peut-être qu’il a un peu de mal à réaliser qu’elle lui offre à manger ? Bon, d’accord elle n’est pas forcément connue pour sa gentillesse enfin, des fois elle fait des efforts même Akira lui dit qu’elle a l’air plus gentille quand elle sourit.

-Tsuna, ce serait un peu gênant pour moi que tu me mettes un vent alors aurais-tu la gentillesse d’accepter cet onigiri ? dit-elle un peu vite aussi parce qu’elle est gênée. Peut-être qu’il n’aime pas ce goût tout simplement ?

Et contre toute attentes, Tsuna se met à pleurer.

Les larmes coulent silencieusement sur ses joues tandis qu’il fixe toujours son bras tendu vers elle.

Tomoko ne sait pas vraiment comment réagir. La dernière fois qu’il pleurait, elle avait pu gérer parce que ça lui faisait penser aux crises que pouvait avoir Fuyumi mais là, c’était bizarre parce qu’il semblait… Calme ? Ou même heureux ? Alors c’était des larmes de joie ?

-Tsuna ?

Il essuie rapidement ses larmes puis se saisit de l’onigiri qu’elle lui tendait.

-Merci beaucoup Tomoko ! Tu es tellement gentille avec moi c’est… Enfin, je te suis vraiment très reconnaissant.dit il en s’inclinant face à elle.

Elle lui sourit, amusée quand son regard croise celui d’un autre élève dans le couloir.

Elle ne le connaît pas mais il à l’air peut être un peu plus vieux qu’elle. En revanche elle n’apprécie pas la façon dont il la regarde avec insistance.

_Est-ce qu’il vient de l’est ?_

Si c’est le cas, elle risque d’avoir des problèmes.

Le type se saisit de son téléphone et elle voit sur sa main un numéro écrit en lettres romaines.

FIVE.

Son sang se gèle dans ses veines. C’est le nom d’un des gangs de l’est et pas n’importe lequel.

Son cœur se met à battre fort dans sa poitrine. Le type l’a sûrement vu donner cet onigiri à Tsuna. Il l’a vu interagir avec un autre garçon.

_Et merde._

Il faut qu’elle lui parle avant qu’il aille balancer ce qu’il vient de voir.

_Calme toi Tomoko, peut-être qu’il n’a pas un rôle élevé dans la hiérarchie et puis il ne va pas lui dire hein ? Arrête un peu d’être parano._

Mais elle ne peut pas se permettre d’être dans le doute.

-Tomoko ?l’appelle Tsuna.

Mais elle ne l’écoute pas et se dirige vers ce type au tatouage sur la main.

Elle ne sait même pas ce qu’elle va lui dire sans que ça ne paraisse trop suspect. Mais il ne faut pas qu’il sache. Il ne faut pas qu’il sache parce que sinon ce sera encore pire que d’habitude.

-Salut.lui dit le type en levant à peine les yeux de son tel quand il la voit arriver.

-He, salut.répond-elle.

Il y a un silence qui suit leurs paroles. Tomoko à peur, elle se mord la lèvre en serrant les poings pour s’empêcher de gratter frénétiquement ses cicatrices.

-Heu, on se connaît ?

-Il semblerai que toi oui, vu que tu me fixes depuis tout à l’heure.

Elle ne devrait pas parler comme ça, il est clairement en position de force et elle non mais elle a réellement peur. Elle ne peut pas se permettre de ne pas savoir.

-Tu bosses pour Makoto ?souffle-t-elle assez fort pour qu’il l’entende.

-Heu ouais mais à ta place je l’appellerais pas comme ça. Le boss aime pas qu’on l’appelle par son prénom tu sais.lui répond-il sur le même ton.

_Il ne sait pas._

S’il lui dit de ne pas prononcer son prénom c’est parce qu’il ne sait pas qu’elle sort avec lui, donc il ne connaît pas son identité. Il ne l’espionnait pas.

C’est le soulagement qui enlève le nœud que la peur avait créé dans son estomac.

_Tout va bien. Il ne va rien se passer, il ne va rien dire. Tout va bien._

-Ouais, t’as raison… A plus.dit-elle avant de partir.

Elle peut respirer normalement.

-Tomoko, tout va bien ?lui demande Tsuna qui semblait avoir suivi toute la scène.

Son regard semblait réellement inquiet. Et inquisiteur. Elle n’aimait pas beaucoup ça.

_Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde Tsuna._

-Oui, tout va bien.dit-elle.

-Tu ne sais pas mentir non plus.lui dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Elle s’apprête à dire quelque chose mais Tsuna avance déjà en direction de leur salle de classe.

-Tu traînes beaucoup avec Sawada en ce moment.déclara Akira.

Elle est aux toilettes avec elle quand ces mots sortent de sa bouche.

Elle a sa moue boudeuse, celle qu’elle fait quand elle est contrariée et que les choses ne se passent pas comme elle le souhaite.

-Arrête d’être jalouse.soupire Tomoko en sortant de son sac une trousse de maquillage.

Akira Fuyumi est sa meilleure amie mais celle-ci se sent toujours en danger quand quelqu’un approche Tomoko.

-Je suis pas jalouse. C’est juste que faut pas que t’oublies que t’es en couple et que t’as d’autres amis géniaux comme moi.

Tomoko rit un peu puis fronce un peu les sourcils. Elle pensait avoir ramené sa poudre avec elle. Son visage s’éclaire quand elle la retrouve.

-D’accord, d’accord.

-Non mais sérieusement, qu’est-ce que tu lui trouves ? Il est hyper banal.

Elle hausse les épaules puis se saisit d’un des nombreux pinceaux de la trousse.

-On n’a pas forcément besoin de trouver quelque chose à quelqu’un pour être ami avec tu sais.dit-elle à Akira.

-Ah parce que vous êtes amis ?s’exclame-t-elle visiblement surprise.

Elle acquiesce silencieusement en faisant passer son pinceau poudré sur sa joue droite, au niveau de la mâchoire. Il serait sérieusement temps qu’elle investisse dans du maquillage de meilleure qualité parce que celui-ci avait tendance à ne pas tenir longtemps.

Akira l’observe attentivement faire son petit manège.

-Au visage ?souffle-t-elle comme si elle ne voulait pas qu’on l’entende. Elles ne sont que deux dans les toilettes mais on n’est jamais trop prudentes.

-Ouais. Il fait attention d’habitude.

Le visage d’Akira se crispe dans une grimace de colère et de haine pure.

-Si seulement j’avais été plus forte…dit-elle en serrant rageusement ses poings.

Tomoko se tourne vers elle puis pose ses mains sur les siennes.

-Arrête. Le coma dans lequel il t’as plongé ne t’as pas suffi ?dit-elle.

La peur peut se lire dans le regard d’Akira qui secoue doucement la tête.

-Tu sais très bien que c’est mieux comme ça alors arrête de faire cette tête. Allez, je préfère quand tu souris tu le sais bien.

Akira acquiesce silencieusement en soupirant.

-Je le tuerais, je te le promet.dit-elle.

Tomoko rangea ses affaires puis se regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir.

-Retournons en classe.

Akira sortit la première des toilettes tandis que Tomoko touchait ses cheveux. Il faudrait encore les couper, ils devenaient un peu trop longs.

La fin de la journée arrivait à grande vitesse.

Leur professeur leur avait rendu leurs derniers contrôles. Comme toujours elle avait eu une bonne note. Akira aussi apparemment.

En jetant un coup d’œil à Tsuna, elle put voir qu’il avait à peine obtenu la moyenne. C’était réellement médiocre surtout sur un contrôle de cours aussi simple.

Mais Tsuna avait l’air plutôt content.

_Il faudra retravailler ça pendant les cours de soutien. _

-He Sawamura, Akira ! les appelle Isoyama, un des membres du club d’athlétisme.

Il draguait Akira depuis un moment déjà mais celle-ci ne daignait pas lui accorder d’attention.

Son amie pouvait parfois se montrer cruelle avec les garçons.

-Ça vous dirait qu’on aille au karaoké après les cours ? dit-il.

-Oui, bien sûr ! Hayashi, tu viens ? répondit Akira avec un sourire.

_Elle vient de l’incruster dans cette sortie sans aucune gêne._

Le sourire d’Isoyama se crispe un peu mais il ne semble pas émettre de protestation. Hayashi Daisuke n’est pas un sportif alors il n’est pas très apprécié par les autres. Il est brun, pâle, à des yeux sombres et a toujours des cernes. Il n’aime pas beaucoup les gens en général mais apprécie la compagnie d’Akira. Beaucoup pensent à tort qu’ils sont ensemble d’ailleurs.

-Hum… Non merci.dit-il remarquant le regard noir que lui lançait l’athlète.

-Oh… C’est dommage… Tant pis, j’irais avec Tomoko-chan pas vrai ?

-Je peux pas non plus, une prochaine fois peut être ?

Akira fait la moue puis Isoyama donne une heure de rendez-vous. Tomoko est à peu près certaine qu’elle n’ira pas, Akira déteste être seule avec des inconnus.

Le regard de Tomoko croise celui de Tsuna. Après un instant de flottement, ils se sourient, ce qui n’échappe pas à Hayashi.

_Tsuna a vraiment un beau sourire._

-Tomoko, à ta place je ferais pas ça surtout quand on a un copain comme le tien.lui souffle le jeune garçon.

Son sourire se fane instantanément tandis qu’Akira lui frappe l’épaule avec violence.

-T’es complètement malade de lui dire ça ! Excuse toi tout de suite !s’exclame-t-elle mais Tomoko est déjà ailleurs quand il lui présente ses excuses.

Elle serre fort ses poings pour s’empêcher de gratter ses cicatrices. Au fond elle sait qu’il a raison mais parfois elle préfèrerait qu’on ne le lui rappelle pas aussi durement.

Elle sait qu’elle est faible. Elle sait qu’il est dangereux. Elle sait qu’elle n’est qu’une pauvre fille fragile mais serait-ce trop demander qu’on ne le lui rappelle pas toutes les heures ?

_T’es pathétique._

Les heures de cours se succèdent jusqu’à la fin.

Quand la dernière sonnerie retentit, elle pousse un petit soupir pour se donner du courage avant de se diriger vers Tsuna.

Son regard se fait implorant quand elle vient vers lui mais Tomoko n’a aucune pitié. Il doit travailler s’il veut obtenir de meilleurs résultats en classe.

Plus le temps passe et plus ce qui était une corvée pour le jeune garçon se transforme presque en moment agréable.

Ils sont dans le bureau de Tomoko, elle signe de nombreux documents concernant l’établissement et le conseil des élèves tandis que Tsuna fait ses exercices. Quand il ne comprend pas quelque chose, elle l’aide et quand il a terminé, elle lui donne d’autres exercices ou le corrige.

C’est plutôt paisible.

Outre sa maladresse (il a déjà cassé deux tasses de thé) Tsuna reste quelqu’un de plutôt calme. Tomoko apprécie ce climat. Elle n’aime pas vraiment quand c’est trop bruyant, elle a du mal à se concentrer dans ces moments-là.

-Tomoko ?

Elle lève la tête distraitement et voit qu'il est juste en face d'elle. D'habitude est installé sur la table de réunion sur laquelle ont souvent lieux les projets qu'elle explique et les résultats des compétitions sportives.

-On rentre ? Enfin, il se fait tard.dit-il.

Elle semble surprise mais en jetant un coup d'œil dehors elle peut voir qu'il fait déjà nuit.

Tsuna à l'air agité, il semble éviter son regard et serre et desserre ses poings.

_Il a peut-être des tocs ?_

-Euh oui, allons y.

Elle rassemble rapidement ses affaires puis les range dans son sac avant de suivre Tsuna qui était déjà sur le pas de la porte.

Même s’il a dit qu'il se fait tard, Tomoko sait qu'il n'est pas assez tard pour qu'il ait fini ses cours. Elle va devoir rentrer seule.

Ce n'est pas inquiétant pour elle, au contraire elle est plutôt soulagée mais elle va devoir lui envoyer un message pour lui expliquer pourquoi elle rentre seule.

Ils sont devant le lycée quand elle se saisit de son téléphone pour commencer à écrire.

-Tomoko, quelqu'un arrive.lui dit Tsuna.

Ses yeux brillent en orange et cette fois elle ne rêve pas.

Le ton de sa voix est froid, dénué d’une quelconque émotion et ce regard, il n'a plus rien à voir avec Tsunayoshi Sawada, ce garçon maladroit et un peu timide.

-Tes yeux-

-To-chan !

_Et merde_.

Son corps entier se fige tandis que la peur se répand dans chaque parcelle de son être. Du bout de ses doigts à ses orteils.

Makoto est là. Il est là alors qu'il n'est pas censé être là.

Elle se retourne.

Il avance vers elle, sourire aux lèvres, l'air joyeux mais Tomoko sait que ce n'est qu'une façade. Il n'est jamais joyeux, jamais heureux de la voir. À une autre époque elle y aurait peut-être cru, qui sait ?

Son sourire se crispe légèrement quand il voit Tsuna avec elle. Elle n'aime pas quand il est comme ça parce qu'elle sait qu'il est capable de tout. Même agresser des innocents, coupables par leur simple présence.

À ce moment-là, deux options se présentèrent à elle.

Dire à Tsuna de partir immédiatement avant que ça ne dégénère parce qu'elle sait pertinemment qu'elle ne pourra pas le défendre. Face à Makoto elle n'est rien, elle n'est personne. Elle prendrait certes le risque que Tsuna la prenne pour une folle et ne comprenne pas la situation mais tant pis.

Ou alors laisser la confrontation avoir lieu. Avec un peu de chance, il sera aussi conciliant que la dernière fois.

Mais ça fait déjà 2 fois qu'il voit Tsuna et ça fait 2 fois qu'elle finit tard pour rester avec lui. Il va croire qu'ils couchent ensemble et il va encore se mettre en colère.

_Pitié, tout mais pas ça._

-Tsuna, tu devrais y aller. Maintenant.dit-elle et sa voix tremble et elle déteste ça, elle déteste avoir l'air aussi faible mais c'est ce qu'elle est réellement après tout, les masques finissent toujours par tomber.

Tsuna la fixe comme si elle venait d'une autre planète. Il ouvre la bouche avant de la refermer et de mordre violemment sa lèvre. Tomoko le trouve encore plus bizarre que d'habitude mais ce n'est pas le problème, le problème c'est qu'il ne bouge pas et que Makoto arrive. 

-Sawada !l'appelle-t-elle et ses yeux brillent encore en orange.

-Est-ce que c'est lui qui te fait peur ?

Les mots lui font encore plus mal que les coups. 

Si Makoto lui fait peur ?

Bien sûr que non. Makoto est son ami d'enfance, ils vivaient tellement proches l'un de l'autres qu'il avait ses jouets chez elle et prenait ses bains avec elle. Makoto est comme son frère, Makoto est sa moitié. C'est un beau parleur avec une grande gueule qui s'énerve parfois un peu vite et qui est susceptible mais c'est son frère, elle n'a pas peur de lui. 

Elle le rassurait quand il faisait pipi au lit, elle le défendait contre les garçons qui lui volaient son goûter et même quand les profs le réprimandaient elle était là. 

Elle n'a pas peur de Makoto, c'est ridicule.

Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a tellement envie de pleurer ? Pourquoi sa question a soulevé une réalité tellement violente qu'elle lui fait mal ?

_Ce ne sont que de mots. Ils ne peuvent pas t'atteindre._

Un rire faux s'échappe de sa gorge tandis qu'elle essuie rapidement le début de larmes au niveau de ses yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Sawada ? Bien sûr que non j'ai-

-S'il te fait peur, je peux le tuer si tu veux.

Les yeux de Tomoko s'écarquillent.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire ?_

Tsuna la fixe, avec ces yeux toujours aussi orange et froids, dénués d’une quelconque émotion et c'est juste terrifiant la façon dont ces mots ont sonné précédemment. C'est comme s’il en était réellement capable.

Mais non, c'est tout simplement impossible, Tsunayoshi Sawada, le type qui sèche les cours, nul à l'école, sans amis qui se fait poursuivre par des racailles de gang ne peut pas lui avoir dit ça. Ce type naïf aux yeux candides **ne peut pas** lui avoir dit ça. Tomoko refuse d'y croire.

Elle cligne plusieurs fois des yeux et c'est comme si le garçon en face d'elle aux yeux orange avait disparu. Tsuna est là, il semble paniqué et il recule en serrant fort ses poings. La peur peut se lire sur son visage.

-Je... Désolé ! s’exclame-t-il avant de partir en courant.

Il disparaît dans la nuit et un immense soulagement prend Tomoko. C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça. 

Si personne n'est blessé, si personne n'est mêlé, tout va bien. Elle, elle peut encaisser les coups, ça ira pour elle.

La scène précédente et les mots de Tsuna sont rangés dans un coin de son esprit où elle préfère ne jamais retourner puis elle reprend doucement contact avec la réalité.

Makoto est là.

Ses bras entourent doucement ses bras tandis que son torse se colle à son dos et sa tête repose dans le creux de son épaule.

Elle peut sentir l'odeur du tabac froid et de l'alcool. Pourquoi Makoto boit ? Elle n'en n'a aucune idée mais c'est toujours pire que d'habitude quand il est éméché. 

Un désespoir sans fin prend possession d'elle à ce moment-là. Pourquoi continuer à se battre ? Pourquoi continuer à lutter contre l'inéluctable, à avoir peur ? Elle connait cette chanson par cœur, elle sait comment ça se finit. Alors pourquoi se battre ? Pourquoi espérer pour de jours meilleurs ? Espérer que ce soir il ne se passe rien, que ce soir Makoto redevienne son meilleur ami ?

Il n'y a qu'à attendre paisiblement la mort. C'est tout ce qu'elle peut faire. Son sort ne lui appartient plus, sa vie ne lui appartient plus, son existence n'est plus la sienne. Tout ce qu'elle est et sera peut-être appartient à Makoto.

Et finalement c'est peut-être mieux ainsi.

-To-chan...chouine-t-il.

-Oui ?souffle-t-elle assez fort pour qu'il l'entende. 

Il attend toujours une réponse.

-Tu sais que tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui ?

Son souffle chatouille sa peau quand il parle. 

-Je sais.

Il sourit dans son épaule puis dépose un baiser dans son cou. Elle prie pour qu'il n'y en ai pas d'autres. Quand il y en a d'autres c'est qu'il a envie d'elle et ce soir elle n'est pas prête psychologiquement. Aujourd'hui était une bonne journée, elle ne peut pas se mettre dans sa bulle et faire semblant.

Elle ne veut pas avoir mal.

C'est pathétique parce qu'elle a tout le temps mal.

-Alors si tu le sais, pourquoi t'étais avec lui ?

La voix n'est plus douce et enfantine. L'agressivité s'entend déjà. Il est énervé.

-On travaille ensemble.

La réponse est courte et précise. Il n'aime pas quand elle parle trop pour ne rien dire.

Ses bras se resserrent autour d'elle, comme un étau.

-Pourquoi tu mens To-chan ? Je pensais qu'on pouvait tout se dire ?

La peur lui tord le ventre.

-Je ne mens pas, je-

-T'étais avec lui. En plus tu l'appelles par son prénom.

Elle remonte dans sa poitrine et l'empêche de respirer.

Ses doigts serrent ses bras et s'enfoncent dans sa peau. Dans ces moments-là elle se rappelle qui elle est vraiment. Une pauvre fille faible. Nulle. Moche. Tellement dégoûtante que personne ne pourra jamais l'aimer.

-Pourquoi tu l'appelles par son prénom ? Vous êtes proches ?

Elle arrive dans sa gorge et l'empêche de parler.

Tomoko fixe la rue en face d'elle, silencieuse, le cœur battant. Makoto la serre mais pas assez fort pour que ça fasse mal, juste assez pour lui rappeler qu'il est fort. Bien plus qu'elle.

-Répond moi.

La voix est dure, forte. Elle sait qu'actuellement il se retient comme il peut de la frapper là tout de suite dans la rue. Au fond, elle apprécie l'effort même si elle sait que ses mots vont tout gâcher.

-C'est... C'est mon ami.

-Oh... Ton ami ?

Elle acquiesce lentement, incapable de prononcer un mot de plus sans pleurer.

-Mais To-chan, tu n'as pas d'ami.

Ce ne sont que des mots. Elle sait que c'est faux, elle sait que ça ne peut pas l'atteindre mais chuchotés à son oreille de cette façon, ça sonne comme une réalité.

-Akira est une fille stupide, je te l'ai déjà dit. Dès qu'elle comprendra quel genre de fille dégoûtante tu es en réalité, elle finira par partir. Comme tout le monde. Il n'y a que moi qui te comprend To-chan, je suis le seul à pouvoir t'aimer et tu sais pourquoi ?

Elle sait pertinemment pourquoi mais elle n'a pas envie qu'il le dise, elle n'a pas envie que-

-Parce que tu m'appartiens.

Il lui claque un bisou sur la joue avant de la lâcher.

-Tu viens ? Il se fait tard, il faut rentrer.

La main est tendue vers elle mais les larmes brouillent sa vue. Elle la saisit avant d'avancer, tirée par Makoto.

Il est encore en colère elle le sait. Peut-être qu'il va la tuer aujourd'hui ? Ou peut-être qu'il lui reste encore quelques jours à vivre dans ce monde pourri ? A vrai dire, elle ne sait pas réellement et elle s'en fiche. Actuellement, elle a juste envie de mourir.

La première gifle ne fait jamais mal. Elle encaisse silencieusement et elle voit tout de loin, comme dans un film. 

Ce n'est pas elle qui vit ce qu'il se passe, elle entend vaguement ce que lui hurle Makoto. Quelque chose comme "T'es qu'une sale pute" ou "C'est pour ça que personne ne t'aimera jamais" mais elle n'écoute pas, elle n'est pas là.

La deuxième gifle fait siffler ses oreilles et saigner sa bouche mais elle ne s'en rend pas compte, elle est encore ailleurs. 

C'est la 3e qui la réveille. 

Qui réveille en elle la fille qu'elle est réellement, celle qui se bat, celle qui ne se laisse pas faire, celle qui veut défendre les opprimés. Cette fille se prend toujours pour un super-héros et elle la pense souvent morte mais c'est comme ça qu'on appelle l'espoir pas vrai ? Quand il n'est plus là, il renaît soudainement de ses cendres tel un phénix...

Elle a presque envie de rire tellement elle est pathétique.

Il y a des jours où elle riposte, des jours où elle se bat. Des jours où elle a peut-être plus envie de mourir que d'habitude. Aujourd'hui est un de ces jours-là.

Alors elle se lève, chancelante. Elle inspire un grand coup (peut être le dernier) et lève la tête. Elle veut être fière, elle veut être combative, elle veut au moins faire semblant d'être quelqu'un d'autre juste le temps qu'il faut.

-Makoto, arrête.

C'est faible, tremblant et il la fixe d'un air ennuyé. Air ennuyé qui se transforme en sourire carnassier. C'est lui qui lui a appris à sourire comme ça et elle déteste ça. Elle n'est pas une victime. Elle n'est pas faible.

-Oh, aujourd'hui on se rebelle To-chan ? Tu veux vraiment mourir c'est ça ?

Il se met en position de combat et à cet instant elle a juste envie de pleurer parce que bon Dieu qu'a-t-elle fait pour mériter tout ça ? Est-ce que naître était là son seul pêché ? Si c'est le cas, elle aurait préféré ne jamais exister.

Elle se reprend et tente de se mettre en position elle aussi malgré la douleur.

-Peut être bien ?sourit-elle.

Makoto perd son sourire et dans sa tête elle a au moins gagné quelque chose.

Et le combat commence.

Elle aura tenu 2 minutes. C'est son plus long record. Et puis elle a réussi à lui mettre un crochet du droit aussi. Elle s'est explosé les phalanges mais ça en valait la peine.

Et maintenant les coups pleuvent sur elle comme une pluie de météorites. 

Elle pleure, elle crie, elle le supplie mais Makoto s'en fiche, lui il veut juste la voir saigner et faire disparaître son petit sourire arrogant, ce sourire qu'elle fait quand elle est fière d'elle.

Elle est par terre et Makoto l'étrangle. Ses deux grandes mains serrent sa gorge comme si elle n'était rien et elle a tellement mal et son cœur bat tellement vite qu'elle sait que c'est la fin, elle sait que c'est terminé pour elle et que plus jamais elle ne verra le soleil se lever. C'est une fin pathétique, comme elle.

Et soudain, Makoto la lâche.

Elle a mal à la gorge mais l'air semble apaiser sa douleur. Le monde semble reprendre peu à peu des couleurs et la sensation de mort s’estompe doucement (elle est toujours présente quand Makoto est là).

-Regarde ce que tu me fais faire To-chan. C'est de ta faute tout ça.

Sa main vient caresser sa joue et essuyer le sang comme si ça le dégoûtait alors qu'elle sait que ça l'excite de la voir saigner.

Elle fixe le plafond en prenant de grandes goulées d'air.

Elle est encore en vie.

Elle ne sait même pas si c'est une bonne chose.

-To-chan, arrête de pleurer... 

_Non, non me parle pas comme ça. Arrête de parler comme si t'étais réellement désolé. Arrête parce que je vais encore te croire._

-To-chan...

Il tend sa main vers elle mais elle se tourne sur le côté pour échapper à son touché.

Son corps est secoué par les sanglots qu'elle tente faiblement de taire en serrant les dents. Même si ça échoue pathétiquement.

_Pitié, faites que ça s’arrête._


	7. La meilleure sensation du monde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut salut, j'espère que vous allez bien ! Désolée pour ce retard, en fait mon principal problème est que j'oublie de poster les chapitres que j'ai corrigé. Je voulais m'imposer le rythme de poster une fois par semaine mais visiblement c'est râté.  
Enfin bref, le nouveau chapitre mais avant de commencer quelques warnings s'imposent (je sais plus trop si je les ai déjà fait mais on n'en fait jamais trop) :
> 
> Je ne sais pas réellement comment décrire l'ambiance de cette fic mais sachez qu'elle n'est pas joyeuse, on traite ici de thèmes et de sujets assez durs (comme j'ai mis dans les tags) et ça va être de pire en pire (sans vouloir vous faire peur). Donc encore une fois, les âmes sensibles, passez le chapitre ou ne lisez pas cette fic, rien ne vous y oblige.
> 
> Donc voilà voilà, bonne lecture et oubliez pas qu'un avis constructif ça fait toujours plaisir ! :)

_"Attirés par la violence parce qu'on est nés dans le sang" Nekfeu_

_-Yamamoto ?dit Tsuna._

_Le joueur de baseball sourit puis se met à éclater de rire. Tsuna lui a encore les mains qui tremblent et les doigts serrés autour de son pistolet. Gokudera regarde simplement dans le vide, tandis que Chrome murmure sans arrêts le nom de Mukuro._

_Globalement, c'est plutôt silencieux si on ne compte pas Yamamoto qui s'esclaffe comme si on lui avait raconté une blague absolument hilarante._

_-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu rigoles imbécile ? grogne Gokudera au bout d'un moment._

_Tsuna tente de respirer pour se calmer et lâcher son arme. Autant les pistolets et les armes létales le dégoûtent, autant en situation d'urgence comme celle-ci elles deviennent ses meilleures amies._

_-On l'a vraiment échappé belle ! dit-il entre deux rires._

_Et.Tsuna se demande si finalement Yamamoto n'a pas fini par craquer, si lui aussi n'est pas devenu fou._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes...souffle Gokudera fatigué._

_Et encore, c'est un faible mot pour décrire l'état dans lequel ils sont tous._

_Ils ont passé leur nuit à tenter de fuir une famille ennemie après une infiltration ratée et après une énième embuscade, ils ont failli se faire mitrailler par un tireur ennemi. Ils ne doivent leur salut qu'aux renforts arrivés à temps et à Chrome qui a distrait les ennemis avec son illusion._

_Ils sont actuellement à l'arrière d'une fourgonnette pour rentrer au manoir. Tsuna entend déjà d'ici les réprimandes de Reborn puis de Shoichi et les cris de Squalo et de tous les mentors de leur génération. Ils ne sont pas assez forts, pas assez prudents, trop naïfs... Et c'est de ta faute Tsuna t'es trop gentil comme Boss blablabla... il est fatigué. Cette journée ne veut pas se terminer, tout le monde déprime, sauf Yamamoto qui éclate de rire comme s'ils n'étaient pas assez dans la merde._

_-He, relax les amis. On s'en est sortis, on est encore en vie, c'est pas génial ? Arrêtez de tirer cette gueule allez quoi...dit-il._

_Tsuna se demande très sincèrement s'il n'aurait pas préféré se prendre une balle dans la tête pour éviter tout ce qui les attend._

_Gokudera saisit Yamamoto par le col et le secoue brusquement._

_-Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de génial stupide baseballeur ! Tu comprends pas qu'on a totalement foiré cette mission et que le Juudaime aurait pu y passer ! Au lieu de remettre en cause tes capacités en tant que gardien toi... toi tu ris ? Je vais te-_

_-Gokudera. Tsuna est en vie, je vois pas en quoi on a foiré là dessus.le coupe Yamamoto._

_Il marque un point._

_Gokudera le lâche tandis qu'il s'affale contre la paroi en souriant avant de recommencer à rire._

_-Honnêtement je pensais pas qu'on allait s'en sortir.dit-il._

_Et Tsuna ne sait pas ce qui l'horrifie le plus, le fait qu'il le dise en rigolant ou le fait que cette pensée, cette conscience de la mort, ai pu traverser son esprit qui semble si insouciant et joyeux._

_-Tu nous fais pas confiance ?demande Gokudera et au ton de sa voix on pourrait presque croire qu'il est vexé._

_-Bien sûr que si mais il faut bien admettre qu'on était mal partis._

_Il a encore raison et cette fois Tsuna baisse la tête, coupable. S'il avait vérifié qu’ils n'étaient pas suivis ils n'auraient pas eu à se battre._

_-Mais encore une fois, on s'en est sortis ha ha ! On est les meilleurs pas vrais ?_

_-Pfff... parle pour toi.soupira Gokudera._

_Yamamoto leva les yeux au ciel._

_-Sourire ne te tueras pas tu sais. Toi non plus Tsuna. Regardez, même Chrome fait un effort !_

_-Sûrement parce qu'elle communique avec l'autre psychopathe..._

_Effectivement, la jeune fille semblait marmonner des choses, un petit sourire sur les lèvres._

_-Vous savez c'est quoi la meilleure sensation du monde ?demanda Yamamoto en mettant ses bras derrière la tête et en regardant en le plafond de la petite fourgonette._

_Tsuna secoua doucement la tête tandis que Gokudera soupirait encore._

_-C'est ce moment, quand un danger arrive, avec l'odeur de la mort et la peur. Tu sais pas si tu vas t'en sortir, tu sais pas si tu en as les capacités, tu sais même pas si tu te vois quelque part dans quelques instants. Cette incapacité à pouvoir se projeter dans un futur proche parce qu'il n'y en n'aura sûrement pas, parce que la mort est présente. Cette sensation-là elle vous prend aux tripes. Elle serre tellement fort que c'est comme si on ne pouvait plus respirer._

_Yamamoto avait décrit avec une précision effarante ce que Tsuna ressentait durant ses combats. L'adrénaline et la peur coulaient dans son sang. C'était une étrange sensation qui si avant le figeait était devenue habituelle._

_-Mais ça, c'est pas le meilleur. Le meilleur c'est quand finalement tu t'en sors quand t'as frôlé la mort et que t'y as échappé. Cette puissance, cette euphorie, ce bonheur qui parcourt tout ton être c'est ça la meilleure sensation du monde. Vous voyez les gars ? C'est pour ça qu'on est en vie, c'est parce qu'on est les meilleurs, même la mort ne peut pas nous avoir et-_

_-Et on a eu beaucoup beaucoup de chance._

_Yamamoto se stoppe. Il fixe Gokudera avant de lui sourire._

_-Ouais, on a eu une sacrée chance. Surtout quand t'as sorti ta dynamite avec Tsuna on s'est fixé et puis on a tenté de t'arrêter mais t'en n'avais rien à faire ! Tu sais c'est quoi le pire ? C'est que ça commence toujours de cette façon !_

_Les joues de Gokudera sont rouges de gêne mais Tsuna sourit aussi. Il s'emporte tellement facilement qu'il s'est demandé au début de la mission quand est ce qu'il ferait foirer tout ça._

_-Vous vous rappelez tout à l'heure quand on s'est caché ? J'avais tellement envie d'éternuer mais il fallait faire aucun bruit et là Tsuna à hurler à cause de l'araignée ah ah !_

_Cette fois c'est à Tsuna de devenir rouge mais Gokudera se retient de rire._

_Finalement Yamamoto a raison, ils sont en vie et leur mission ratée est plus drôle que catastrophique._

_Yamamoto a toujours ce don pour voir le bon côté des choses, Tsuna aimerait être pareil._

* * *

Yamamoto avait raison. La puissance, c'est définitivement la meilleure sensation du monde.

Il ne sait pas pourquoi il ne la laisse pas exploser plus souvent. C'est tellement bon de se laisser aller de temps en temps.

Un soupir de bien être s'échappe de ses lèvres tandis que son poing rencontre violemment l'estomac du type en face de lui. Il sent ses phalanges s’enfoncer dans la peau, dans les muscles qui se tendent sous la douleur.

Il tousse, recule et essaye de respirer mais il n'y arrive pas. On dirait un poisson hors de l'eau.

-Ok ok mec ! Mec s'il te plaît on est désolés ! On n’aurait pas dû t'attaquer on est désolés ! Laisse nous maintenant, pitié !dit l'autre garçon aux côtés de celui qu'il vient de frapper.

Tsuna penche doucement la tête sur le côté en se demandant quoi faire.

Il semble réellement désolé, peut-être qu'il a compris la leçon maintenant, que continuer à le frapper est inutile ?

_Derrière toi._

Tsuna se baisse et évite de justesse la lame d'un couteau finement aiguisé.

_Donc il y en avait un 3e ? Parfait._

Avant que l'autre n'ai pu faire le moindre mouvement, Tsuna le saisit par les épaules et lui fait violemment rencontrer son genoux.

Il lâche sa lame dans un râle de douleur mais Tsuna n'a pas terminé. 

Un sourire effrayant se dessine sur ses lèvres tandis que le rythme de son cœur accélère.

Et voilà, il recommence.

Il se laisse aller à la violence la plus primaire, animale, sauvage. C'est ce qu'il est vraiment, ce n'est que comme ça qu'il se sent vivant.

Les coups, le sang, le sang, le sang, il n'y a que ça qui compte.

Depuis le temps qu'il en avait envie !

Il lâcha les corps inconscients et poussa un cri. Cette sensation était bel et bien la meilleure, il n'y a pas à dire.

Il s'était tellement retenu devant Tomoko qu'il avait fui quand son copain était arrivé. Son envie de sang avait drastiquement augmenté à ce moment précis. Peut-être l'avait-elle compris parce qu'elle lui avait fait remarquer pour ses yeux.

Ses yeux ?

Tsuna se pencha vers l'un des trois inconscients avant de se saisir de son téléphone pour se regarder.

Son visage était taché de sang. Un des types en avait craché sur sa chemise d'ailleurs. Mais ce qui l'interpella fut la couleur ambrée de son regard. Et ce regard il le connaissait bien, surtout quand il avait encore ses gants.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et son reflet fit la même.

Il n'avait même plus de flamme, comment est-ce que ça pouvait être possible ?

_Tu as leur pouvoir. Tu es l'un des leurs, que tu le veuille ou non. Tu es un Vongola._

-Oh...souffla une voix derrière lui.

Il se tourna pour faire face au type de la dernière fois, avec sa batte de baseball.

Yuki peut être ?

Sauf que contrairement à la dernière fois, son visage n'arborait pas cette arrogance et cette colère qui semblaient habituelles.

Cette fois, il y avait de la peur.

Il lui faisait peur.

Tsuna sourit en lâchant le téléphone. Il aimait encore plus cette sensation de domination.

Yuki prit sa batte à deux mains puis la serra avant de se mettre en garde. Il tremblait, très très légèrement, pas assez pour que cela soit réellement visible mais assez pour raffermir sa prise sur le manche de sa batte pour se rassurer.

-Reste où t'es !cria-t-il.

Tsuna sourit et resta à sa place, bien sagement. 

Le regard apeuré du jeune garçon fit plusieurs fois l'allé retour entre les corps sur le sol et Tsuna.

-Putain c'est... tu les as tués enfoiré ? Ils sont morts c'est ça ? cria-t-il.

_Il doit les connaître, ce sont peut-être ses amis._

Tsuna jeta un coup d'œil blasé vers les trois individus. Peut-être qu'il avait tapé fort mais de là à les tuer...

_Mais les humains normaux sont fragiles, tous n'ont pas subis l'entraînement de Reborn alors... Peut-être qu'ils sont bien morts ?_

Il haussa simplement les épaules. Ils n'avaient qu'à le laisser tranquille.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte hein ? hurle Yuki, au bord des larmes.

Tsuna se fige et c'est comme si cette sensation de puissance et de force venait de disparaître.

Pourquoi ?

Il fixe ses mains, puis les corps sur le sol et le sang.

Le sang que boivent les Vongolas, le sang de leur richesse et de leur puissance. C'est le même qu'il fait couler.

_On n'oublie pas aussi facilement ses racines._

_-_Pour qui tu bosses ? On va le trouver et je te jure qu'on vous le fera payer !crie encore Yuki mais Tsuna n'a plus rien du monstre sanguinaire de l'instant d'avant. On dirait juste un garçon paumé, qui ne sait pas quoi faire.

Ses yeux font plusieurs fois l’allé retour entre Yuki, sa batte puis les corps au sol et le sang qui s’écoule et celui qui est sur ses mains.

_Tu es un monstre Tsuna._

Alors il fuit.

"_Tu ne sais faire que ça."_

Il recule doucement puis heurte un des corps avant de s'écrouler sur le sol.

Il se relève rapidement, sous le regard ahuris de Yuki avant de courir. Où ? Il ne sait pas. Certainement pas chez lui.

Il faut qu'il parte. Il faut que-

-He ! Attend !

Mais il n'attend pas. Il veut juste disparaître, ne plus voir ce qu'il a fait, échapper à ses actes qui prouvent encore et toujours qu'il est lui aussi un Vongola. Un de ces monstres.

Il trébuche puis s'écroule sur le sol, face contre terre.

_"Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout ça ?"_

C'est une excellente question.

En vérité, il sait très bien pourquoi il fait ça, simplement pour se défouler, pour calmer cette chaleur qui brûle en lui, ces pulsions qui ne cessent d'augmenter.

Mais c'est totalement injuste pour ceux qui subissent ses coups.

Il n'y comprend plus rien. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi ses yeux virent à l’orange alors qu'il n'a plus ses gants, ni pourquoi il a ce besoin irrépressible d’user de violence alors que ça le dégoûte tant.

Alors est-ce que c’est comme ça ? C’est dans son ADN d’être un monstre ?

On le saisit brusquement par les cheveux pour le relever.

-Tu croyais quand même pas t’en sortir comme ça après ce que t’as fait ?fait la voix de Yuki, près de lui.

La poigne qu’il a sur ses cheveux se fait plus forte, Tsuna à mal mais il serre les dents. Il mérite totalement ce qui lui arrive. Il mérite totalement de se faire tabasser voir même tué.

_Les monstres n’ont pas le droit de vivre._

Yuki le jette contre le sol et son visage le heurte brutalement. Cette fois, le cri de douleur lui échappe en même temps que le sang coule sur son visage.

Yuki ne semble pas en avoir fini car il lui assène un violent coup de pied dans les côtes. La force du coup l’envoi bouler quelques mètres plus loin.

-He, tu sais que je vais te tuer ? J’espère que tu le sais et que t’as fait tes prières.dit-il.

La colère gronde dans sa voix, il a l’air sérieux.

Tsuna ferme les yeux et sourit légèrement. Finalement il va obtenir ce qu’il voulait n’est-ce pas ?

**Si tu meurs, tu ne pourras jamais tuer Reborn.**

Ses yeux s’ouvrent brusquement et il se relève, esquivant le coup de batte de baseball.

Son cœur bat vite mais il n’a pas cette envie destructrice de tuer comme avant. Il est à l’affut, regardant autour de lui, oubliant la douleur et le sang qui coule de son nez et qui tache ses lèvres.

La rue semble vide, ils ne sont que deux. Yuki lui hurle quelque chose mais il n’écoute pas, il cherche qui vient de parler.

**Si tu meurs, tu rendras maman triste.**

Il se retourne mais il n’y a personne.

_Est-ce que je suis en train de devenir fou ?_

Le coup de batte le heurte dans l’épaule gauche avec une violence inouïe. Il crie de douleur et serre les poings.

Il ne sait pas qui parle dans sa tête de cette façon mais la voix à raison.

Il ne peut pas mourir maintenant.

Son corps agis automatiquement. Ses mains se tendent vers le garçon, ouvertes et des flammes apparaissent.

Elles ne sont pas aussi puissantes qu’avec ses gants mais elles semblent aussi beaucoup plus violentes.

Tsuna écarquille les yeux en voyant ce qu’il est en train de faire et se stoppe immédiatement. Yuki qui avait d’abord été figé par le choc s’était jeté au sol évitant in-extremis les flammes dévastatrices de Tsuna.

Il y eu un moment de silence pendant lequel les deux garçons se fixèrent, Tsuna choqué par ce qu’il venait de réaliser et Yuki choqué par ce qu’il venait de voir.

-Putain de merde mais… T’es même pas humain !s’exclama-t-il.

Ça eut le mérite de réveiller Tsuna qui se mit à courir.

* * *

_« Tout est noir autour de lui. Il n’y a qu’une chaise au milieu de la pièce qui est éclairée. Sur cette chaise est assis quelqu’un, la personne est de dos. On dirait qu’elle pleure._

_Tsuna s’avance doucement vers la chaise. Il n’arrive pas à voir qui est la personne assise dessus, à chaque fois qu’il se concentre pour capter un détail c’est comme si tout devenait flou. _

_Les pleurs s’intensifient._

_-Pourquoi tu pleures ? demande Tsuna._

_Sa voix résonne comme si la pièce était grande mais il n’en distingue pas les limites. Tout est noir comme dans un four._

_-On m’a traité de monstre.réussi à dire la personne entre deux sanglots._

_La voix semble être un mélange étrange de plusieurs voix, comme si elle avait été modifiée. Il n’arrive pas à la reconnaître._

_-Qui t’as dit ça ?_

_Sa main se pose sur la chaise et la retourne._

_Il recule brusquement quand il fait face à lui-même. Les larmes ne semblent ne jamais avoir existé et ses yeux orange le fixent calmement. C’est troublant d’être face à soi-même._

_-Toi._

_Tsuna recule encore tandis que son lui en hyper mode avance. En un seul pas, il est déjà en face de lui, c’est comme s’il s’était téléporté._

_Ses mains saisissent les siennes et il lui sourit._

_-Qui es-tu ? souffle-t-il tandis que la chaleur se diffuse doucement dans tout son corps. C’est agréable, c’est rassurant._

_-Je suis toi, je suis ta volonté Tsuna. _

_Leurs voix sont identiques. C’est autant effrayant que fascinant._

_-Ma volonté ? _

_Sa volonté acquiesce._

_Il retire brusquement ses mains de l’étreinte rassurante que lui prodiguait son double et celles-ci vont rejoindre son cou._

_Il étrangle son double de toutes ses forces et la douleur et l’incompréhension se lisent sur son visage._

_-Tu es tout ce qui fait de moi un Vongola. Si tu disparais, je ne serais plus comme eux, je-_

_Le sourire qui se dessine sur le visage de son double est emplit d’empathie._

_-Tu ne peux pas me faire disparaître. Je suis une partie de toi._

_Ses propres mains lâchent leur prise sur lui sans qu’il ne puisse s’y opposer._

_Sa volonté le regarde puis pose ses deux mains sur ses joues._

_-Tu n’es pas un monstre. Arrête de lutter contre moi, accepte-moi. _

_-Je…_

_-Tu n’es pas un monstre. »_

Le son du réveil semble venir des enfers tellement il lui vrille les tympans.

Il tend sa main vers celui-ci et le brûle instantanément. Le silence qui suit cette action est irréel.

Tsuna hurle en se rendant compte de ce qu’il vient de faire c’est-à-dire réduire en cendre son réveil.

Ce n’était pas censé se passer comme ça !

_Tomoko va me tuer si je sèche aujourd’hui_

Soudain, les souvenirs de la veille et de son étrange rêve s’imposent dans ses pensées. Son corps entier souffre en plus de ça. Il espère très sincèrement que Yuki ne l’a pas blessé trop sévèrement et surtout qu’il n’a parlé à personne de sa maîtrise (approximative) des flammes.

-Tsu-kun ! C’est l’heure de se lever ! résonne la voix de sa mère.

-J’a-J’arrive !répond Tsuna en se levant lentement.

Il a vraiment mal partout, c’est horrible. Il boite vers la salle d’eau et enlève son t-shirt pour observer ses blessures.

Sa bouche s’ouvre dans un « o » parfait quand il voit les marques bleues et rouges qui décorent sa peau blanche. On dirait qu’on l’a passé à tabac.

Étonnamment, son visage est intact.

_J’ai beaucoup de chance. Je ne sais pas comment j’aurais pu expliquer ça à maman._

Il pousse un long soupir.

Il faut vraiment qu’il arrête de se battre contre des gens qu’il ne connaît pas, c’est réellement une mauvaise idée.

Mais son « lui intérieur » lui avait dit d’arrêter de lutter, est-ce que cela voulait dire qu’il devait céder à ses pulsions ?

Quand il avait les gants, sa maîtrise des flammes n’était pas aussi violente, peut-être que les gants agissaient comme une sorte de canalisateur ?

Il tendit sa main face à lui et la regarda s’enflammer.

Les flammes orange dégageaient une chaleur agréable autour de sa main. Ça lui avait presque manqué de ne plus la sentir.

Il leva les yeux vers le miroir en face de lui et remarqua qu’eux aussi avaient pris cette jolie couleur ambrée. Comme toujours quand il activait ses flammes, il avait l’air mortellement sérieux, certaines fois il ne se reconnaissait plus. Où était passé le gentil Tsuna, maladroit et faiblard ?

Il ferma les yeux puis désactiva sa flamme.

Ok, il arrivait plus ou moins à la maîtriser mais il ne faudrait surtout pas qu’il perde le contrôle comme la veille… Ou comme à l’instant avec son réveil.

Il n’imagine même pas ce qu’il se serait passé s’il avait envoyé ses flammes sur Tomoko ou son petit copain.

Soudain, ses souvenirs de la veille firent surface avec une netteté effrayante.

Elle avait eu l’air d’avoir peur et c’est comme si la voix qui lui avait parlé hier avait pris le contrôle de son corps. Ensuite, il lui avait demandé s’il voulait qu’il tue son copain.

Et elle avait vu ses yeux !

_Je suis vraiment vraiment dans la merde._

Il ne pouvait définitivement pas aller à l’école. Elle allait lui poser BEAUCOUP trop de questions ! C’est clairement le genre de fille à ne pas lâcher l’affaire.

Pourtant, son hyper intuition lui disait que quelque chose n’allait pas.

Avec les années Tsuna aurait dû savoir que son hyper intuition ne le trompait jamais. C’était stupide mais il avait certaines fois l’espoir de se tromper. Que ce qu’il avait sentit n’était qu’une simple inquiétude, rien d’autre.

Pourtant, à la simple vue des deux amis de Tomoko, Akira et Hayashi, sans la jeune fille, Tsuna compris qu’il y avait réellement un problème.

Cela se confirma quand Akira arriva vers lui en furie avant de l’attraper par le col et de le secouer.

Il fallait avouer qu’elle avait une sacrée poigne.

-Sawada ! T’es le dernier à avoir vu Tomoko-chan est-ce que tu sais où elle est partie ? s’exclama-t-elle et Tsuna pouvait entendre la panique dans sa voix.

Il n’en savait pas grand-chose car il était parti en courant avant mais ça, il ne pouvait pas vraiment le lui dire.

-Heu, non mais elle était avec son copain.répondit-il et Akira et Hayashi s’échangèrent un regard grave.

Son hyper intuition semblait s’affoler rien qu’à l’évocation de cette personne.

-Pourquoi vous me demandez ça ? Tomoko a un problème ?demanda Tsuna.

Hayashi ouvrit la bouche mais Akira le devança.

-Tomoko-chan n’est pas là. Elle ne sèche jamais les cours d’habitude donc je pense qu’elle doit être malade chez elle.dit simplement Akira sur un ton badin.

Et si elle n’avait pas tenu aussi fort le col de sa chemise et si la panique ne s’était pas lue aussi bien sur son visage, Tsuna l’aurait cru.

-D’accord mais ça n’explique pas pourquoi tu m’as attrapé comme ça et tu m’as demandé si je sais où est-ce qu’elle est partie.dit Tsuna.

-Oh. C’était juste pour être sûre.dit-elle sans se départir de son air badin, comme si elle énonçait une simple situation.

Tsuna n’aimait pas la façon dont elle lui mentait si éhontément mais il garda le silence et les regarda partir. Si Tomoko avait un problème, il allait devoir le régler sans leur aide.

Le cours commença.

Même le prof sembla remarquer l’absence de la jeune fille mais n’en dit rien. Cependant, l’hyper intuition de Tsuna le déconcentrait du cours (même si en temps normal il ne se sentait pas spécialement concerné par le cours).

Il avait besoin de savoir ce qu’il se passait.

La pause de midi arriva plus rapidement que ce qu’il pensait.

Il décida d’en profiter pour sortir du lycée et savoir ce qu’il se passait avec Tomoko.

Quand il quitta la salle de classe, il sentit le regard d’Akira rivé sur lui mais n’y prêta pas attention.

Il fallait qu’il trouve Tomoko.

_Tsuna secoua Chrome puis Yamamoto._

_Les deux reprenaient doucement connaissances mais le temps pressait, il fallait retrouver Gokudera._

_C’était l’un des nouveaux entraînements de Reborn, rechercher un camarade blessé ou enlevé dans un laps de temps réduit. Les situations à risques étaient censées les aider à améliorer leur sens des priorités et la prise de décision. Tsuna avait plus l’impression de paniquer qu’autre chose._

_Cela pouvait arriver n’importe quand et la personne enlevée devait essayer de trouver un moyen de s’en sortir avant que ses alliés ne la retrouvent._

_La première fois ça avait été Chrome qui avait échoué. Quant à eux ils s’étaient faits battre par l’équipe de Reborn qui devait les empêcher de retrouver Chrome. Bref, un véritable échec comme d’habitude pour Tsuna._

_Gokudera était le deuxième._

_Tsuna avait beau être mieux préparé que la première fois, ne pas savoir Gokudera à leurs côtés l’inquiétait beaucoup._

_Gokudera était toujours celui qui avait les meilleures idées, c’était aussi celui qui le guidait dans ses choix. _

_Sans Gokudera, ils partaient avec un sérieux handicap._

_Reborn l’avait sûrement fait exprès._

_En plus de ça, ils n’étaient que 3, Hibari étaient en mission d’infiltration, Mukuro négociait sa sortie de chez les Vendicare, et Ryhoei faisait une retraite de l’extrême dans les Alpes pour prouver à Koyo qu’il en était capable (ou quelque chose du genre ?). _

_-Boss, qu’est-ce qu’on fait ?demanda Chrome._

_Pour être honnête, Tsuna n’en n’avait aucune idée mais s’il pouvait être sûr de quelque chose c’est que s’ils ne bougeaient pas rapidement, ils allaient se faire attaquer._

_L’objectif numéro 1 restait de trouver Gokudera à tout prix._

Son instinct le guida dans les quartiers est.

Plus il avançait, plus sa vigilance augmentait, en même temps que les regards mauvais qu’on lui lançait.

Quelque chose lui disait qu’il allait très certainement se faire attaquer dans peu de temps aux vues de l’hostilité ambiante.

Enfin, ce n’était pas comme s’il n’était pas préparé.

-He, toi !l’interpella-t-on.

Il fallait bien que ça arrive à un moment ou un autre.

Tsuna se retourna pour faire face aux types qui l’avaient appelé.

Ils étaient 4 et portaient le même uniforme que Makoto, la veille.

-Est-ce que tu sais où tu te trouves ?demanda le premier.

Tsuna acquiesça silencieusement. Cela n’aurait servit à rien de mentir.

-Alors tu sais que tu devrais partir avant d’avoir des problèmes n’est-ce pas ?dit un autre.

-T’es de quel gang ? questionna le premier.

-J’ai pas de gang.dit Tsuna.

-Hein ? Tu viens seul ici ? He bah petit soi t’as une énorme paire de couilles, soi t’es suicidaire et vu ton gabarit, je pencherais pour la deuxième option.intervint un troisième type.

Ils éclatèrent de rire tandis que Tsuna soupirait. Il n’avait pas de temps à perdre mais à vrai dire, il se demandait s’il devait les affronter directement ou essayer de passer par un autre chemin.

Il ne savait pas du tout où habitait Tomoko mais si son hyper intuition l’avait amené jusqu’ici c’est qu’elle devait certainement être dans le coin.

-Je veux juste voir une amie pour lui donner ses devoirs, je cherche pas de problèmes.

-Oh, comme c’est mignon… Tu sais vraiment pas qui on est pas vrai ?

_Je devrais le savoir ?_

Tsuna secoua la tête.

-On est des FIVE. Y a qu’une seule règle à suivre quand tu vois des membres des FIVE, c’est courir.

Tsuna se demanda réellement si il était possible de faire plus péteux comme présentation. Ils ne lui faisaient absolument pas peur, à vrai dire il ne les prenait même pas au sérieux.

-Alors maintenant qu’on t’as averti, tu ferais mieux de dégager. On n’aime pas trop les gens de l’ouest ici.

Tsuna soupira.

Ils allaient réellement l’obliger à se battre pas vrai ?

-A votre place, j’dirais pas ça à ce type.fit une voix que Tsuna reconnaissait désormais.

Il se tourna encore pour faire face à Yuki, armé de sa fidèle batte de baseball, portant le même uniforme que les autres types.

-Jun, c’est notre territoire, on vous a déjà dit à toi et ta bande que le Boss vous faisait une fleur en vous laissant exister alors dégage.

Yuki, désinvolte haussa simplement les épaules avant de mettre sa batte sur ses épaules.

-J’vais pas bouger d’ici avant que ce psychopathe vous ai brûlé vif.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il raconte ?

Yuki pointa Tsuna avec sa batte de baseball.

-Je connais ton secret Sawada Tsunayoshi et crois-moi, tu vas pas me la faire.

Tsuna sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort.

Qu’est-ce qu’il savait de lui ?

Il espérait de tout son cœur qu’il n’était pas en train de parler des Vongolas et de la mafia en général sinon…

Il allait sérieusement devoir se débarrasser de lui.

-Encore ce regard orange. T’aurais pas dû me rater Sawada.

Le regard du garçon était empli d’une haine sourde.

Tsuna ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu’il avait fait pour mériter cet acharnement.

-Jun, calme-toi. Tu crois vraiment que ce p’tit gars va nous faire quelque chose ?dit le premier type du début.

-Il a tué Kazuo et Nagawa.lâcha simplement Yuki.

Tsuna ne se rappelait pas avoir tué ces types. Mais il ne se souvenait pas de les avoir laissés en vie non plus.

Aux vues des expressions qu’arboraient les FIVE, ils devaient être importants dans leur hiérarchie.

-J’te crois pas, ils auraient jamais pu se faire buter par-

-Espèce d’enfoiré ! Donc c’était toi !hurla le quatrième type qui avait été silencieux jusqu’ici.

C’est comme si la scène se jouait au ralenti.

Tsuna vit avec précision le garçon sortir un pistolet de sa veste et le viser. Il se jeta au sol, évitant une salve de balle mortelles.

-Putain mais Satou à quoi tu joues ? Tu crois vraiment que ce merdeux aurait pu tuer Kazuo ? Réfléchis bordel ! hurla un des autres types en lui prenant l’arme des mains.

Tsuna n’attendit pas plus longtemps pour fuir en s’enfonçant un peu plus dans les quartiers est.

-Eh ! cria Yuki derrière lui mais Tsuna accéléra (il faut bien avouer que des journées entières de courses poursuites l’avaient rendu rapide).

Après l’avoir semé, Tsuna s’accorda un petit instant de répit pour respirer. Malgré toute cette aventure, il ne savait toujours pas comment Tomoko allait.

Quelque chose lui disait qu’elle allait plutôt mal.

Les quartiers est étaient vraiment différents de l’ouest et Tsuna ne s’en rendait réellement compte que maintenant.

La plupart des bâtiments étaient gris et délabrés quand aux rues elles étaient étroites et sales. L’endroit n’était pas insalubre mais on pouvait clairement remarquer une différence avec l’ouest. La ville devait avoir mis en place une politique visant à isoler les classes moyennes et précaires et favoriser les riches.

Ça lui rappelait un peu certains endroits en Italie…

Il n’y avait pas ça à Namimori.

Tsuna sursauta quand un hurlement retentit au coin de la rue dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Le cri fut rapidement étouffé par autre chose tandis qu’une voix plus calme disait quelque chose. Tsuna était un peu trop éloigné pour entendre mais il se rapprocha furtivement, en suivant le son de la voix.

C’était un cul de sac au fond duquel il y avait un type allongé sur le sol, les mains attachés avec une serviette mouillée sur le visage.

Un premier garçon tenait la victime qui se contorsionnait à chaque fois que l’eau lui était versée sur le visage et un deuxième tenait une bouteille d’eau qu’il lui versait dessus.

Un troisième était assis sur une chaise et lisait un papier à voix haute.

-Donc, si j’ai bien compris, aucun membre de « Underwat’s» n’est venu sur notre territoire pour attaquer nos hommes c’est ça ? Et donc ils se sont faits massacrés par un psychopathe errant simplement dans les rues c’est bien ça ?

Celui qui versait l’eau releva la serviette, juste assez pour qu’il puisse parler.

-C’est… C’est ce que je dis… Depuis tout à l’heure…dit leur victime qui tentait de reprendre son souffle.

-J’aimerais vraiment te croire tu sais. Le problème c’est que parmi tous les gangs de cette foutue ville, vous les Underwat’s, vous êtes les plus tenaces face à nous. Vous êtes aussi ceux qui nous ont le plus tenu tête avant les traités donc ça me parait plutôt logique que vous vouliez nous la mettre à l’envers n’est-ce pas ? Alors arrête de mentir et dit nous la putain de vérité sinon on va tous rester ensemble un petit moment.

-Mais c’est la vérité !

Un long soupir s’échappa des lèvres de celui qui tenait la bouteille d’eau.

-Remet lui la serviette.

L’instant d’après, des gargouillis étranglés retentissaient dans le petit cul de sac.

Tsuna sentait la chaleur augmenter en lui. Des séances de torture, il en avait déjà vu et déjà vécu. Cette impression insupportable de se noyer et cette impuissance que l’on avait quand on était attaché il la connaissait aussi cette sensation.

Tsuna considérait cela comme de la simple et pure cruauté. Surtout quand on savait que ce type disait la vérité.

De ce qu’il commençait à comprendre, ses petites escapades nocturnes avaient de réelles conséquences sur l’équilibre de cette ville.

Ce type payait pour lui alors qu’ils ne se connaissaient même pas.

Il fallait qu’il intervienne.

A peine Tsuna avait il fait un pas en avant que deux fils s’accrochent à son t-shirt et une décharge électrique le traversa. Tsuna hurla de douleur en convulsant avant de s’écrouler sur le sol, paralysé.

On venait de lui mettre un coup de taser.

Son agresseur le saisit par les cheveux et le traîna lamentablement jusqu’à la scène qu’il regardait précédemment.

La terre et les cailloux râpaient la peau de ses bras.

-On avait un spectateur.dit son agresseur au reste du groupe.

Son corps fait un bruit mat quand il le laisse tomber sur le sol.

Tsuna a mal. Vraiment. Il avait oublié quel goût avait la douleur et quelle sensation elle pouvait avoir. Il avait aussi oublié à quel point il pouvait être faible face à elle.

Il tenta de se relever, poussant ses bras tremblants mais un pied se posa doucement sur son dos, comme pour le dissuader de finir son action.

-Reste où t’es petit. T’as essayé de sauver ton Boss c’est ça ?demanda celui qui tenait la feuille.

Il avait un tatouage sur le dos de sa main, un 5 dessiné en chiffre romain.

-Je… Je connais pas ce-

Tsuna n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu’on lui assénait un violent coup de pied dans le ventre.

La puissance du coup le retourna sur le dos.

Il toussa en se recroquevillant sur lui-même, tentant de reprendre de l’air.

Ça faisait vraiment mal.

La chaleur en lui commença à augmenter.

-On n’aime pas DU TOUT les menteurs ici.dit le type à la bouteille d’eau.

-Vous savez quoi ? J’en ai vraiment marre de perdre mon temps avec eux deux. Butons les une bonne fois pour toute.intervint le troisième type qui tenait leur victime.

Il sortit de sa poche un couteau de chasse puis s’approcha de Tsuna et s’accroupit juste au-dessus de son visage.

Tsuna le fixa, le garçon avait un sourire mauvais, qu’il pourrait qualifier de malsain, il pouvait lire dans ses yeux son envie de meurtre. Il n’arrivait pas à comprendre comment des garçons de son âge pouvaient en arriver à ce genre d’extrémités, comment des gens comme lui pouvaient avoir envie de tuer les autres juste pour le plaisir ?

Était-ce ce sentiment de supériorité, cette impression de puissance qui les rendait fous ?

-Attend. J’ai envie de m’amuser un peu avec celui-là, tu permets ?fit celui qui l’avait amené ici.

Il se pencha vers lui et l’attrapa par le col pour le relever.

Tsuna sentait de plus en plus la chaleur mais contrairement à d’habitude, ça semblait contrôlable. Ce n’était pas comme toutes ces fois où cette pulsion prenait le contrôle de lui.

-Avant de mourir, dit moi pour qui tu travailles. Est-ce que t’es un envoyé des Underwaters ? Ces idiots envoient des chatons mourir maintenant ?

Les autres ricanèrent.

Tsuna ne put retenir un sourire.

Soudain, une douleur aiguë se fit ressentir au niveau de sa gorge.

Son ennemi avait plaqué sa lame contre son cou, il ne riait plus du tout.

-J’aime pas ton petit sourire.

Tsuna allait rétorquer quand il sentit le liquide rouge couler de sa plaie et glisser sur sa peau, sous ses vêtements.

Le sang.

Le sang, le sang l’obsède, c’est horrible, il se sent sombrer comme toutes ces autres fois, il sent la violence ancrée en lui ressortir brutalement.

Ses yeux ont viré à l’orange.

Il se saisit des mains de son ennemi, et le brûle avec ses flammes.

Son cri retentit autour d’eux. Douce mélodie.

Tsuna a l’impression étrange d’être dans son élément. Il n’entend plus rien autour de lui, si ce n’est que les cris étouffés et les paroles de ses ennemis.

Chacun de ses gestes est cordonné, préparé, millimétré. C’est comme s’il exécutait une chorégraphie qu’il a travaillé pendant des mois. Tout est si prévisible dans leurs attaques qu’il les esquive ou les pares avec aisance.

Ses flammes l’accompagnent dans cette danse mortelle. Elles brûlent la chair, purifient et apportent la lumière dans ses ténèbres de violence.

Une pensée surgit dans son esprit embrumé.

_Et si les Vongolas finissaient pas me repérer à cause des flammes ?_

Cette pensée le terrifie tellement qu’elle le ramène à la réalité.

Et dans cette réalité, il ne reste que deux types encore debout, les deux premiers ne sont que des carcasses brûlées et l’odeur de la chair rend l’air irrespirable.

Tsuna fixe ses mains sales et le sang dessus mélangé aux cendres et à la chaire carbonisée lui donnent envie de vomir.

-Sale monstre ! crie un des deux derniers types qui lui assène un coup de couteau dans l’épaule.

Son uniforme se déchire et le sang coule.

Tsuna déteste sentir la chaleur de son propre sang sur sa peau. Il déteste le fait que ce pauvre type ai pu le blesser.

Le sang c'est précieux alors on ne le gaspille pas. Il doit mourir et l’autre, c’est pareil. Il peut le décider, il en a le droit parce qu'il a le pouvoir et ceux qui ne l'ont pas, ils ont juste le droit de se taire.

Un sourire mauvais se dessine sur ses lèvres puis quand il voit la peur dans leurs regards.

_C’est la meilleure sensation du monde._

Tsuna frappe. Il frappe encore et toujours, ignorant les cris de douleur, ignorant le sang sur ses mains, ignorant la douleur.

-Il est mort. Ça suffit maintenant.

Tsuna lève la tête vers le type qui lui parle. Il est complètement trempé et semble masser ses poignets attachés quelques minutes (Heures ? Tsuna n’a plus la notion du temps) plus tôt. C'est celui de la dernière fois. Celui qui l'avait prévenu le jour ou Tomoko l'a protégé.

Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir peur ni même d'être étonné.

Tsuna lâche l'homme qu'il tenait par le col pour s'approcher du garçon.

Tsuna regarde les hommes à terre.

Le 5 en chiffre romain lui rappelle quelque chose mais il ne pourrait dire quoi.

-Qui sont-ils ?

-Le gang des FIVE. Des rivaux.

Logique. Tsuna décida qu'il ferait désormais attention à toutes les personnes ayant un tatouage de ce chiffre.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Il sursaute et se tourne vers Hijime. Il se demande comment il s'est délivré d'ailleurs.

Il a l'air vraiment mal en point, fatigué et par-dessus tout trempé jusqu'aux os. 

-Pour te remercier d'avoir sauvé ma vie, moi Hijime Naoki te prête allégeance jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Laisse-moi devenir ton second !

Il se mit à genoux face à lui pour ponctuer sa demande.

Ça lui semblait un peu familier tout ça.

_"-Juudaime !"_

Il secoua la tête. Il ne fallait pas repenser à tout ça.

-Hum... Hijime... je n'ai pas de gang et je n'ai pas besoin de second.dit-il, un peu gêné.

-Sawada, c'est impossible. Tu ne peux pas te promener ainsi sans avoir un minimum de protection. Cet endroit est dangereux.

_J'ai cru comprendre._

-Enfoiré ! Tu m'échapperas pas cette fois ! retentit une voix qui commençait sérieusement à devenir agaçante.

Yuki apparut, essoufflé, batte levée.

En voyant Hijime et Tsuna ensemble la surprise se lut complètement sur son visage.

-Boss ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais à genoux en face de ce sale type ?

_Donc ces deux-là sont dans le même gang ?_

-Jun. Ce sale type comme tu le dis m'a sauvé la vie et je viens de lui jurer fidélité. Il est le nouveau chef des Underwaters.dit Hijime très calmement.

-QUOI ? s’exclamèrent en chœur Yuki et Tsuna.

-J'ai jamais dit être d'accord pour ça !

-Boss, il a tué Kazuo et Nagawa !

-Jun ! Ce type est pas comme nous ! Il est clairement plus fort et il peut nous aider à vaincre Makoto et les FIVE !expliqua Hijime.

Makoto, n’était-ce pas le copain de Tomoko ? Et puis de quoi parlaient-ils ?

_On va encore me mêler à des trucs contre mon gré, c’est ça ?_

-Boss t’es sérieux là ? On peut pas demander à un mec aussi dangereux de-

-On n’a pas le choix Jun. Et il m’a sauvé. Je ne suis pas digne d’être le chef des Underwaters depuis longtemps, tu le sais très bien.

Une sorte de tension silencieuse s’installe entre les deux garçons après leur discussion. Tsuna assistait à tout cela sans rien dire, sans réellement savoir quel sort l’attendait.

-Hum… Juste, vous sauriez où habite Sawamura Tomoko ?demanda-t-il brisant le silence.

-On te montre uniquement si t’acceptes de devenir notre nouveau Boss.déclara Hijime malgré la grimace de Yuki.

Tsuna soupira. Il n’arrivait vraiment pas à comprendre pourquoi les gens finissaient toujours par déduire qu’il devait diriger une quelconque organisation. Lui il voulait juste voir Tomoko et puis c’est tout !

_J’ai vraiment dû faire des trucs répréhensibles dans une vie antérieure et j’en paye les conséquences maintenant, je vois pas d’autre explication._

-Désolé, je peux pas faire ça.dit Tsuna.

-Alors apprend nous ton pouvoir ! Comment tu fais apparaître ces flammes ?le retint Hijime.

Tsuna se raidit.

_Donc ils les ont vraiment vu n’est-ce pas ?_

-C’est… Je ne peux pas vous le dire, désolé. Et il vaudrait mieux pour tout le monde que vous gardiez pour vous ce que vous avez vu.

Yuki croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en souriant, l’air narquois.

-Tiens donc ? Tu veux pas que tout le monde sache quel genre de monstre tu es ?dit-il.

Tsuna se figea à l’entente de ce mot tandis que Yuki continuait.

-Et il se passe quoi si on décide de parler ? Tu nous tues comme les FIVE ? Désolé Boss, mais j’accepterais pas ce psychopathe de pyromane en tant que nouveau Boss.

Il n’était pas un monstre. Il n’était pas un monstre parce que ces types n’avaient eu que ce qu’ils méritaient et puis il n’avait fait que se défendre, il n’avait pas tué juste pour tuer alors non, il n’était pas un monstre.

Il aurait aimé le dire à voix haute mais au fond de lui, une petite voix (sûrement un reste de sa raison) lui chuchotait que tout ceci était faux.

-Yuki, est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter d’être aussi désagréable ?demanda simplement Hijime mais Yuki sembla prendre peur et son sourire moqueur disparu.

-Croyez-moi, si vous parler, des gens bien pire que moi vous ferons bien pire que ce que j’ai fait à ces mecs.dit Tsuna.

Et il savait de quoi étaient capables les Vongolas quand ils voulaient des informations. Il l’avait lui-même expérimenté durant un entraînement.

Hijime et Yuki se regardèrent puis hochèrent la tête d’un commun accord.

-Tu peux pas te balader ici sans être accompagné Sawada. Et si tu nous aides pas, toute la ville va être au courant de ce que t’as fait à Kazuo et Nagawa. Ça m’étonnerais que t’ais envie que tes amis, tes parents et tout le reste soient au courant n’est-ce pas ?dit Yuki.

Il ne voulait réellement plus blesser sa mère. Il ne voulait plus la voir souffrir.

Tsuna soupira. Il ne voulait vraiment pas être dans des histoires de gang mais honnêtement s’ils pouvaient juste lui montrer où habitait Tomoko, ça l’arrangerait.

-C’est plutôt un bon marché non ? On t’accompagne où tu veux et tu nous aides à défaire Makoto et les FIVE. Tu dirigeras même notre gang si tu veux.dit Hijime.

-C’est clairement avantageux pour toi.ajouta Yuki.

_Comme si j’avais réellement le choix…_

-Ok. Maintenant emmenez-moi chez Tomoko s’il vous plaît.

Yuki et Hijime se sourirent en se tapant dans la main.

-He, Sawada, cette meuf là, c’est pas celle qui m’a fichu un coup de pied ?demanda Yuki, tandis qu’ils marchaient.

-Si c’est bien elle.affirma Tsuna en retenant un petit sourire moqueur.

Il fallait admettre que ce coup de pied avait été magnifique et amplement mérité. L’expression entre surprise et douleur qu’arbora Yuki quand il encaissa le coup resta marqué dans l’esprit de Tsuna.

-Tch ! J’vais lui faire regretter son coup à elle…fulmina Yuki.

Il sentit tout à coup une aura particulièrement meurtrière venant de Tsuna et quand il se tourna vers lui, celui le fixait, les yeux orange dénués d’une quelconque expression. Sa main vint se saisir doucement de son poignet.

-Est-ce que tu tiens à ta main gauche ?demanda-t-il.

Et ce fut tellement bas, tellement monotone que Yuki ne reconnut pas sa voix au premier abord.

-Heu… oui ?dit-il, peu sûr de lui.

-Alors évite de dire ce genre de chose ou je te coupe la main.dit Tsuna.

Tsuna sentit distinctement la peur se répandre dans tout le corps de Yuki après qu’il ai prononcé ces mots.

Puis il lui sourit et le lâcha.

Yuki se rapprocha de Hijime et lui chuchota quelque chose du genre « C’est un psychopathe, je te l’avais dit. » mais Tsuna les ignora.

Il voulait juste voir Tomoko à la base lui.

-On est arrivés.dit Hijime, une fois qu’ils furent en face d’une maison.

Tsuna sentit son cœur battre plus fort tandis que son hyper intuition lui disait qu’il y avait quelque chose qui n’allait pas.

Il prit son courage à deux mains avant de sonner à la porte.

Il y eu trente longues secondes de battements avant que la porte ne s’entrouvre, assez pour distinguer la forme que faisait le corps de Tomoko à travers la fente mais pas assez pour la voir.

-C’est qui ?souffla une voix étrangement rauque de l’autre côté de la porte.

-Heu… C’est-c’est Sawada Tsunayoshi ! T’étais pas en cours alors avec Akira on s’inquiétait.dit Tsuna.

-Tsuna ?fit la voix et la porte s’ouvrit un peu plus.

Cette fois-ci, Tsuna pouvait voir le visage de Tomoko et le choc le saisit. Sa bouche s’entrouvrit dans un « o » silencieux.

Elle ne portait pas ses lunettes et sa joue gauche était enflée et rouge, les traces des doigts d’une main étaient encore imprimées dessus. Sa lèvre était ouverte et un pansement ornait sa joue droite. Le pire devait bien être de voir les marques de griffures qui descendaient sur sa mâchoire et les striures bleutées et marques de strangulation qu’il y avait autour de son cou.

La jeune fille portait un pull et pantalon qui cachaient le reste de son corps mais Tsuna se doutait bien qu’il devait y avoir bien d’autres blessures.

Tsuna en avait eu des blessures et il pouvait dire avec exactitude quels coups pouvaient les provoquer.

Il se sentit extrêmement mal pour Tomoko. Elle ne méritait pas ça. Personne ne méritait ça. Mais le pire n’était pas de voir toutes ces blessures, toutes ces marques sur son corps, c’était bien de voir la honte dans ses yeux.

C’était comme si tout son être hurlait « Je suis désolée d’être aussi faible ». Tsuna voulait la serrer dans ses bras, lui dire que ce n’était pas grave et qu’elle n’était pas faible et que la personne qui lui avait fait ça allait payer mais à la place il serra juste le poing en une tentative vaine de retenir sa colère.

-Qui… Qui t’as fait ça ?demanda-t-il.

Il vit distinctement le regard de Tomoko passer de la honte à une résignation pure et dure.

-Ah, ça…dit-elle nonchalamment en désignant son visage.

_Ne parle pas de ça comme si ce n’était pas grave. Arrête._

-He bien comme tu le sais, je fais du taekwondo et ce qui arrive quand on fait trop la maligne face à un adversaire plus fort que soi c’est qu’on perd. He oui, ça peut arriver même aux meilleures tu vois.dit-elle.

Tsuna détestait le ton rauque de sa voix. Il détestait encore plus l’entendre mentir. Au fond il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne lui donnait pas un nom qu’il massacre celui qui lui avait fait ça.

_Mais est-ce que t’aurais pu tuer Reborn à l’époque ? Définitivement, non._

Les choses étaient malheureusement toujours plus compliquées que ça.

-Arrête de mentir Tomoko.dit-il.

Celle-ci sembla se figer l’espace d’un instant avant de reprendre.

-Tsuna, ça ne se fait pas trop de dire aux gens qu’ils mentent quand-

-Pourquoi t’as la voix aussi rauque alors ? Et ces traces sur ton cou ? Tomoko, on t’as-

-Sawada si t’es juste venu t’apitoyer sur mon sort de pauvre petite femme, tu peux vite dégager ok ? J’ai pas attendu que t’arrives pour avoir besoin de toi donc casse-toi si t’as rien d’autre à dire !

Tsuna recula, choqué par cet éclat de voix. Tomoko semblait réellement en colère.

Il allait dire quelque chose mais soupira simplement en haussant les épaules. C’était horriblement frustrant mais parfois agir aussi directement n’était pas la bonne méthode.

-Tomoko, si t’as peur, je peux-

Cette fois-ci, Tomoko l’attrapa par le col et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il sentait ses doigts serrer si fort le tissu que sa main en tremblait.

-Ecoute bien ça : j’ai peur de personne. Maintenant dégage Sawada.

Elle le poussa puis claqua la porte de chez elle.

Il y eu un long silence pendant lequel Tsuna fixa simplement la porte.

Tomoko lui tournait le dos. Elle rejetait son aide.

_Je te laisserais pas Tomoko, je vais te sauver._


	8. Impuissance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> salut, nouveau chapitre, ça fait un petit moment effectivement !  
Les écritures en gars et en italique sont les pensées de Tsuna durant le flashback  
WARNING !  
ce chapitre contient des scènes de violence, (comme d'hab j'ai envie de dire)  
Bref, bonne lecture

-Dites-moi que c’est une blague ?

Comme toujours, Hibari se retrouvait à un endroit où il ne voulait pas être avec des gens qu’il ne voulait pas voir.

Il aurait préféré être avec Dino et boire un bon thé. Mais Dino était partit pour le Mexique.

-Laisse-moi reformuler : est-ce que ta question est une blague ? Le simple fait que tu puisses considérer que Hibari Kyoya puisse te faire une blague, c’est ça la vraie blague. Réfléchis deux secondes boxeur à la con ! T’as déjà vu Hibari faire une blague ? Surtout sur un sujet aussi sérieux ?

Ce que Gokudera disait était tout à fait injuste sans être entièrement faux. Il lui arrivait de faire des blagues.

C’est juste que son humour était trop carnivore pour être compris par eux tous voilà tout. Il était réservé à une certaine élite.

-Justement, comme on parle de ma sœur, je me suis dit que-

-Ryohei, ta petite sœur a tenté de se suicider, Hibari n’a pas de cœur mais tu le penses réellement capable de plaisanter là-dessus ?

Avant que le plus vieux ai pu donner sa réponse (ce qui allait très certainement être un oui) Yamamoto intervint.

-On s’inquiète tous pour Kyoko, Ryohei et on attendait que tu rentres de ta mission pour te le dire en face.dit-il.

Le boxeur se laissa tomber dans un des nombreux fauteuils de la pièce. Ils étaient dans une des nombreuses résidences Vongola à Tokyo. Reborn les y avait réunis pour une dernière mission. Celle-ci terminée, Gokudera avait proposé de parler à Ryohei de sa sœur.

-Kyoko a toujours été fragile mais putain je pensais pas qu’elle allait faire quelque chose d’aussi extrême !

Hibari aurait applaudi le fait qu’il ne dise pas ce mot en hurlant si la situation n’avait pas été aussi grave.

-Elle a escaladé toute seule la plus haute installation de Kokuyo Land et elle prévoyait d’en sauter. Ça faisait une bonne vingtaine de mètres à mains nues, je ne l’en pensais même pas capable.dit Gokudera.

Hibari lui-même avait été surpris en la voyant si haut.

-Putain…jura Ryohei en frappant dans le mur.

La trace de son poing s’y imprima.

Les autres gardiens gardèrent le silence.

-Tout ça c’est de la faute de Sawada.dit-il.

La tension dans la pièce sembla augmenter d’un cran, comme à chaque fois que l’on parlait de lui. C’était plus ou moins devenu un sujet tabou. Hibari essayait toujours d’éviter ce genre de situation parce que ces discussions étaient stériles.

-Ryohei, le Boss n’a…tenta timidement Chrome, l’une des dernières défenseures de Tsuna.

-C’est même pas notre Boss Chrome ! C’est un enfoiré qui a laissé ceux qui avaient besoin de lui derrière lui et regarde où ça nous mène ! Ma petite sœur a failli mourir !cria Ryohei.

-Ne crie pas sur Chrome herbivore.

Premier avertissement d’Hibari et aussi une prise de parti implicite. S’il n’avait jamais été dans les débats concernant Tsuna, il avait toujours défendu ceux qui prenaient la parole en son nom.

-Que je lui crie dessus ou pas, ça empêche pas que ça reste extrêmement de sa faute.

-Tu ne peux pas mettre ça sur son dos.objecta Chrome.

-Bien sûr que si ! Elle l’a appelé avant de sauter ! Et qu’est-ce qu’il lui a dit ? Est-ce qu’il l’en a empêché ? Il n’était même pas là !

Hibari savait ce qu’il lui avait dit parce qu’il était là. Il l’avait entendu dire, « ne saute pas », il l’avait entendu parler à Kyoko.

Il savait qu’il n’était pas mort bien sûr mais entendre sa voix après 3 ans de silence semble être sa plus belle récompense.

-Bien sûr qu’il l’en a empêché, c’est Tsuna après tout.intervint Yamamoto ce qui était une chose remarquable car il n’intervenait jamais pendant ces débats, gardant une position très neutre.

Hibari ne savait pas si comme Gokudera ou Ryohei, Yamamoto en voulait à Tsuna d’être parti et pour tout ce qu’il s’était passé.

-Qu’est-ce que t’en sais ? T’étais là ?demanda Gokudera.

Yamamoto soupira.

-Venant de la part du type qui était censé être notre Boss, tu penses vraiment qu’il l’aurait empêché de sauter ? On sait tous très bien qu’il aurait sauté avec elle s’il avait pu.

Hibari décida de quitter les lieux. Ces herbivores ne l’intéressaient pas.

C’est stupide mais Hibari décide de le chercher.

Même si son attitude est digne des herbivores les plus faibles et les plus sentimentaux, il est obstiné alors il le cherche. Il ne sait pas tellement quoi faire d’autre. Attendre et prier comme Chrome ? S’énerver et s’enfermer dans sa rancœur comme Gokudera ? Il n’était pas un de ces stupides herbivores.

Kyoko lui a donné le numéro qu’elle avait appelé, celui de Tsuna apparemment. Hibari n’a jamais eu son numéro, même avant tout ça. Quand il lui parlait au téléphone c’était toujours sur celui de quelqu’un d’autre. Ça ne fait que confirmer la distance qu’ils avaient et qu’ils ont toujours plus ou moins eu.

Hibari ne cesse de fixer la suite de chiffre sur le bout de papier parce que ça paraît surréaliste et puis beaucoup trop simple.

S’il avait pu trouver Tsuna comme ça, ça se serait su.

Et puis même s’il le retrouve, qu’est-ce qu’il va lui dire ? Qu’est-ce qu’il va faire ?

Il n’était pas réellement le genre de personne à se poser des questions mais il n’avait pas envie de ressentir une deuxième fois ce qu’il avait ressenti en sauvant Tsuna. Cette impuissance était plus douloureuse que tout au monde.

_Il avait froid. Normal après un petit plongeon dans le fleuve._

_Ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau et il pouvait entendre les gouttes d’eau qui tombaient sur le sol._

_Une flaque s’était formée en en dessous de lui tandis qu’il attendait, adossé contre le mur du couloir de l’hôpital._

_Chaque fois qu’une infirmière ou un médecin passait, son regard les dissuadait de poser trop de questions. _

_Il attendait impatiemment que Tsuna se réveille pour lui mettre la raclée de sa vie (il avait quand même dû aller le chercher au fond du fleuve) et surtout pour lui demander pourquoi._

_Pourquoi voulait-il mourir ?_

_Hibari ne portait d’intérêt qu’à très peu de choses et il en aimait encore moins._

_L’amour était pour lui un concept très flou, un prétexte que les herbivores utilisaient pour faire tout un tas de choses très niaises comme se tenir la main ou s’embrasser._

_Dino lui avait dit un jour (et il ne se souvenait même pas de comment ils avaient pu en arriver à cette discussion) que l’amour ne se limitait pas à ça. Qu’on aimait tous forcément quelque chose ou quelqu’un. Hibari savait qu’il aimait Namimori. Ça ne le rendait pas plus herbivore, bien heureusement mais il avait du mal à comprendre le concept._

_Là où c’est devenu encore plus flou c’est quand l’herbivore, Sawada Tsunayoshi a commencé à susciter de l’intérêt. _

_Il est devenu fort même s’il restait faible d’une certaine manière ce qui était totalement paradoxale, soit un herbivore était un herbivore, soit un carnivore était un carnivore, il n’y avait pas de juste milieu._

_Et ce qu’il se passait actuellement le démontrait encore : Tsuna était faible. C’était un herbivore._

_Hibari n’arrivait décidément pas à comprendre pourquoi il avait fait ça._

_La mort c’était quelque chose que l’on recevait ou que l’on donnait. Ce n’était pas quelque chose que l’on devait s’administrer à soi-même._

_Hibari connaissait ces choses, le suicide, la dépression, on lui en avait parlé et parfois, Namimori commissionnait des intervenants pour sensibiliser les élèves à ça. Il s’en souvenait parce que Kusakabe lui avait raconté l’histoire d’une de ses tantes qui s’était suicidée à cause de sa dépression. Hibari avait ce jour-là commencé à comprendre que peut-être que les choses n’étaient pas aussi binaires que forts et faibles. _

_Ce monde était particulièrement cruel et Hibari ne pensait pas que fouler le sol de cette terre était une chance mais plus qu’il fallait rendre les coups que la vie nous mettait. Il fallait savoir survivre._

_Seuls les forts survivaient._

_Tsuna était fort alors pourquoi voulait-il mourir ?_

_Il avait prouvé à bien des reprises qu’il avait les capacités pour survivre et même rendre le monde meilleur pour ceux qui n’avaient pas sa force. _

_Hibari resserra ses bras sur lui-même en essayant d’ignorer les tremblements qui commençaient à secouer son corps. Il avait tellement froid. Il ne pouvait rien faire à part attendre qu’on vienne miraculeusement lui annoncer que Tsuna avait ressuscité d’entre les morts._

_Si Tsuna n’était plus là, comment allait-il vivre sa vie ? _

_C’était agaçant d’aimer, ce fut le premier constat que fit Hibari en comprenant la nature de ses sentiments envers le Dixième du nom._

_Chaque moment passé avec lui, chaque sourire qu’il lui faisait étaient des souvenirs repassés en boucle._

_Il n’arrêtait plus d’y penser. Tout son être l’obsédait d’une manière effrayante pour lui qui ne se souciait que de Namimori et Hibird. Il avait besoin de savoir que Tsuna allait bien. _

_Il avait aussi besoin de ses sourires mais ceux-ci n’étaient adressés qu’à Reborn._

_Malgré les sentiments qu’il pouvait ressentir à son égard, Hibari n’avait jamais rien dit ou tenté._

_L’amour restait un truc d’herbivore._

_Mais maintenant qu’il attendait, une petite voix lui soufflait qu’il aurait peut-être dû lui dire ou tenter quelque chose parce que plus jamais cette occasion ne se représentera s’il est mort._

_Non, c’est ridicule. Tsuna ne peut pas mourir maintenant, ni comme ça._

_La porte de la chambre s’ouvrit sur un médecin._

_-Vous êtes un de ses amis ?lui demanda-t-il._

_Hibari ne pouvait même pas dire oui._

_Yamamoto et Gokudera étaient amis avec Tsuna. Lambo était collant mais il avait plus ou moins le droit à ce statut. Kyoko était son premier amour et Haru ce qui s’apparentait le plus à une sorte d’amie d’enfance. Sasagawa aussi était plus ou moins son ami. Lui il était simplement Hibari._

_Là quand on avait besoin de lui et c’est tout._

_-Oui.résonna la voix de Reborn derrière lui et il ne l’avait même pas senti arrivé._

_Ce type était définitivement un assassin._

_L’arcobaleno avait la mine sombre. Hibari ne savait pas si c’était de la colère ou de l’inquiétude. _

_-Par contre, comme vous êtes mouillé ce serait mieux si-_

_Un seul regard d’Hibari fait taire le médecin et ils entrent dans la chambre._

_Tsuna est réveillé mais c’est comme s’il a l’air mort._

_Son regard est vide, c’en est presque effrayant. Il n’y a plus aucune volonté de vivre dedans. C’est comme si Tsuna n’était plus là._

_-Pourquoi t’as fait ça ?demande Reborn._

_Mais la réponse ne vint pas. Tsuna se contenta de le fixer sans rien dire._

Hibari soupira.

Il en avait assez d’attendre.

3 ans c’était beaucoup trop long.

Il composa le numéro sur son téléphone et appela.

Il y eu une attente assez courte et finalement il tomba sur le répondeur. Hibari se retint de toute ses forces de jeter son téléphone sur le sol en signe de pure déception.

Il pouvait peut-être demander à Shoichi ? Lui, il saurait l’aider.

-Hein ? Géo localiser à partir d’un numéro ? Heu… Je crois que je peux le faire mais c’est pourquoi ?dit le roux.

Le regard d’Hibari le dissuada de poser plus de questions.

-D’accord, j’ai compris. Je te préviens quand c’est fait.

-Ah mais Hibari, tu ne peux pas me prendre mon petit Sho-chan sans donner de raison quand même.

Byakuran venait de rentrer dans le labo de Shoichi, marshmallow en bouche. Il vint se coller au roux et fit passer son bras sur son épaule de manière possessive.

Shoichi semblait à deux doigts de s’évanouir tellement il était rouge.

Hibari mettrait sa main à couper qu’il venait de lui toucher les fesses ou quelque chose du genre au vu de son expression outrée.

-C’est pas tes affaires.dit-il simplement.

-Un peu quand même. Alors ?sourit Byakuran.

Hibari sortit ses tonfas, prêt à se battre.

-Hum… C’est pas grave Hibari, j’ai pas besoin de savoir ah ah, pas vrai Byakuran ?dit Shoichi, terrifié.

Byakuran soupira avant de manger un autre marshmallow.

-Si on peut même plus s’amuser…râla-t-il.

Hibari leur lança un dernier regard noir avant de ranger ses tonfas puis partir. Il n’avait pas autant de temps à perdre.

En sortant du labo, il croisa Gokudera qui fronça les sourcils et s’arrêta en le voyant.

-Hibari ? T’es pas en mission à Namimori ?fit-il visiblement perturbé.

Effectivement, il devrait normalement être en train d’accompagner Kusakabe et d’autres hommes de familles alliées à une réunion parlant de la sécurité des Boss mais honnêtement, il avait envoyé Kusakabe seul qui lui fera un merveilleux résumé de cette réunion.

Lui, il devait retrouver Tsuna.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à Gokudera qui sembla mal le prendre et qui le suivit.

-Espèce d’enfoiré, Hibari ! Ne m’ignore pas !

Gokudera pouvait être réellement agaçant quand il le voulait. En fait, il l’était quand il voulait jouer au mini Boss avec tous les gardiens. Quand Xanxus ne leur pourrissait pas la vie, il ne leur donnait jamais d’ordre. Gokudera prenait les initiatives, organisait les réunions, rencontrait certains parrains pour ouvrir des négociations etc.

Il aimait aussi beaucoup leur donner des ordres ce que Hibari n’appréciait pas.

Ils arrivèrent dehors, en face du bâtiment et Gokudera lui toucha l’épaule pour l’arrêter.

Grossière erreur car Hibari dégaina immédiatement son tonfa et lui assena un coup.

L’argenté l’évita de justesse (ils s’étaient tous beaucoup améliorés en corps à corps) mais perdit l’équilibre et tomba assis par terre.

Hibari sembla hésiter entre le tabasser tout simplement ou partir. Gokudera sembla profiter de cet instant de faiblesse car il se leva et parla posément.

-Tu l’aimes vraiment, pas vrai ?

Silence.

Hibari s’était complètement figé. Il ne savait pas comment Gokudera savait.

-C’est étonnant parce que je pensais que toi et Dino c’était du sérieux.

Il n’aimait pas que cet herbivore en sache autant sur lui. Il appréciait encore moins son petit sourire suffisant, comme s’il était satisfait d’avoir pu le faire taire ou quelque chose du genre.

-Enfin c’est-

-Herbivore, parle.

Ils n’étaient pas amis, du moins Hibari ne le définirait pas comme tel. Mais ils se connaissaient et Hibari avait passé suffisamment de temps (un peu trop) avec lui pour savoir comment il fonctionnait.

Gokudera aimait fanfaronner, être sarcastique. Il voulait lui parler et là, il se vengeait de sa « fuite » (parce qu’un carnivore ne fuit jamais, ne soyez pas stupides) en touchant des points qu’il savait sensible chez lui.

Ok pour Dino, après le petit scandale de la semaine précédente en Italie, il pouvait comprendre mais Tsuna ? Comment avait-il su ?

-Je sais que t’aimes pas qu’on te donne des ordres Hibari mais crois-moi, il est beaucoup mieux là où il est. Arrête de le chercher.

Etonnamment, Gokudera avait l’air sincère et si on faisait bien attention, on pouvait entendre un certain désespoir dans sa voix.

Malgré ses airs désinvoltes, il avait été particulièrement touché par sa disparition, ce que Hibari pouvait comprendre. Il lui était totalement dévoué.

C’était sa façon de faire après tout, mettre les mauvais souvenirs dans un coin pour les oublier et ne jamais y penser. Mais on ne pouvait réduire Tsuna à un simple souvenir. Il était bien plus que ça et Gokudera le savait aussi bien que Hibari.

-Et pourquoi ?demanda Hibari.

Gokudera eu un rire sans joie.

-T’as la mémoire courte ? S’il est parti comme ça c’est qu’il ne voulait pas de nous.

Hibari soupçonne que ce soit beaucoup plus complexe que ça mais il ne dit rien et fixe simplement Gokudera.

L’argenté semble comprendre que ce qu’il dit n’a aucun effet car il lui lance un regard noir et s’énerve.

-Tu veux continuer à le chercher ? Tu veux continuer à te faire du mal ? Parfait, fait le mais oublie pas Hibari, Sawada Tsunayoshi a préféré fuir en abandonnant tous ceux qui l’aimaient derrière lui plutôt que se battre encore. C’est pas un comportement d’herbivore ça ?dit Gokudera.

Parfois Hibari ne comprenait pas pourquoi Gokudera était aussi meurtri par la dureté de la vie. Il ne comprenait pas non plus comment il pouvait avoir autant de rancœur envers lui.

-Ne me donne pas d’ordre herbivore.

Puis, Hibari s’en va.

* * *

_-On retourne en Italie._

_Un long frisson traversa Tsuna._

** _Tout sauf l’Italie, pitié._ **

_-Super, ah ah ! On part quand ? demanda Yamamoto._

_Son rire sonnait tellement faux que Tsuna eu envie de pleurer._

_Il ne voulait pas retourner là-bas. Ce qu’il s’était passé là-bas c’était… C’était beaucoup trop dur pour être évoqué._

_-Dans deux jours._

_Reborn disparut après avoir dit ça._

_Tsuna soupira. Il n’aimait vraiment pas ça et visiblement, il n’était pas le seul. Personne n’est réellement revenu indemne de l’Italie._

_A part peut-être Gokudera._

** _Parce qu’il savait déjà_ ** _._

_-Dites, vous trouvez pas que ça fait un petit moment qu’on n’est pas allés en cours ? L’école me manque…dit Yamamoto._

_Tsuna avait beau détester l’école mais son ami avait raison. Voir des gens normaux lui manquait terriblement. Dans ce monde, tous les hommes étaient des adultes en costards noirs armés jusqu’aux dents. Rien de bien joyeux qui leur rappelait tous les jours qui ils étaient et quelles étaient les fonctions qu’ils occupaient tous._

_-Tch ! Tu vas pas me dire que ce connard de prof de maths te manque ? dit Gokudera._

_Yamamoto sourit en se replongeant dans ses souvenirs. Lui et Tsuna détestent les maths et leur prof leur en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs._

_-Ah ah ! T’as raison, ce type est vraiment un enfoiré !_

_-Bien sûr que j’ai raison. Et puis, on est tellement mieux avec le Juudaime. _

_Tsuna apprécia la tentative de Gokudera de leur faire penser à autre chose._

_-L’Italie est un beau vous savez.dit-il en italien._

_Souvent Gokudera tentait de leur apprendre des mots ou des expressions au détour de conversation. Il disait que c’était plus simple d’apprendre s’ils s’exerçaient tous les jours plutôt que les sessions intensives de Reborn._

_Yamamoto tenta de répondre quelque chose qui n’eut aucun sens ce qui eut le mérite de les faire éclater de rire._

_L’Italie n’était pas le problème et ils le savaient tous. Le problème c’est ce qu’ils y faisaient._

_Le soir venu, Tsuna décida de rentrer chez lui (ils avaient passé la journée à s’entraîner chez Yamamoto là où Reborn leur avait annoncé leur départ) et Gokudera l’accompagne._

_Tsuna tenta vainement de batailler pour que l’argenté et le brun restent seuls, il savait qu’il y avait clairement un petit quelque chose entre ces deux-là mais aucun des deux ne voulait se l’avouer. En tant que Boss c’était aussi son rôle de donner un coup de pouce à ces choses-là. Bien évidemment Gokudera ne voulait pas le laisser rentrer seul._

_-Juudaime, vous ne pouvez pas rentrer seul c’est dangereux !_

_-Gokudera je t’ai déjà dit d’arrêter de me vouvoyer et appelle moi par mon prénom ! Et puis, il ne se passe jamais rien à Namimori tu sais, je ne vois pas bien ce qui pourrait me mettre en danger._

_-Désolé, Ju-Tsuna. Vou-Tu connais Reborn. Il a toujours des plans farfelus pour nous entrainer._

** _Ou pour tenter de nous tuer._ **

_-Tu sais, je n’ai pas peur de Reborn et puis, on sort ensemble… _

_Ses joues rosirent quand il dit ça. Ça lui faisait toujours bizarre de pouvoir le dire à voix haute._

_-Tu n’aurais pas préféré rester avec Yamamoto ? _

_-Tch ! Cet imbécile ? Et puis quoi encore, je préférais largement rester avec vous._

_Tsuna soupira. C’était tellement prévisible qu’il se demandait pourquoi il avait posé la question. _

_Soudain, troublant le silence de Namimori, le bruit d’une explosion au loin retentit._

_Gokudera et Tsuna se tournèrent vers le bruit comme un seul homme. L’explosion semblait être proche de chez Yamamoto._

_-Allons-y !s’exlama Tsuna quand son hyper intuition s’affola._

** _A gauche._ **

_Il se jeta par terre évitant une balle sûrement meurtrière venant de sa gauche. Tsuna ne remerciait jamais assez son instinct pour lui sauver la vie aussi souvent._

_-Juudaime !cria Gokudera._

_-Attention Gokudera !s’exclama Tsuna qui vit des hommes en noirs sortir des différents coins de rue._

_Il se releva rapidement, enfilant ses gants et en position de combat. Gokudera lança une salve de dynamite et la bataille commença._

_Où était Yamamoto ? Que se passait-il ? Qui étaient ces types en noir qui semblaient parer chacune de leurs attaques ? Tsuna n’en n’avait aucune idée._

_Très vite, Tsuna et Gokudera se retrouvèrent acculés dans une rue adjacente du début du combat._

_-Juudaime, il faut que vous fuyiez. Prévenez Hibari et les autres, je vais les retenir le temps qu’il faut.dit Gokudera._

_-Non. Je ne peux pas te laisser ici, je ne t’abandonnerais pas. _

_La voix de Tsuna était catégorique. Si on ajoutait à ça son regard ambré caractéristique de son hyper mode, on pouvait clairement comprendre qu’il était sérieux._

_Un petit sourire triste se dessina sur les lèvres de Gokudera. Bien sûr que non le Juudaime ne l’abandonnerait jamais mais il ne fallait pas oublier qu’il n’était qu’un sous-fifre, un simple pion. Tsuna était le Boss et en tant que bras droit c’était à lui de le protéger mais souvent, Tsuna oubliait leur hiérarchie et son importance._

_-Juudaime, je comprends mais le temps presse. Vous êtes le Boss, vous êtes important, il faut vous mettre en sécurité._

_-Gokudera je te l’ai déjà dit, je ne laisserais personne derrière. _

_Gokudera allait dire quelque chose quand un objet cylindrique atterrit à leurs pieds._

_-C’est des fumigènes ! Juudaime, attention !s’exclama Gokudera quand la fumée commença à se diffuser. _

_Tsuna eu la sensation de devenir très lourd. La fumée qu’il inhalait le fatiguait beaucoup plus qu’en temps normal._

_Il tomba à genoux et lutta avec force pour rester conscient mais il entendit Gokudera tomber près de lui._

_Son corps heurta durement le sol et il vit simplement des chaussures noires avant de fermer les yeux._

_Le seau d’eau le réveilla en sursaut._

_-Enfin parmi nous Tsuna ? _

_Reborn était là avec Colonello qui tenait encore le seau dans les mains._

_Il était assis sur une chaise, dans une pièce qu’il ne connaissait pas. Il ne comprenait plus rien. L’instant d’avant, lui et Gokudera se faisaient attaquer et maintenant…_

_-Qu’est-ce que…_

_-C’est un entraînement Tsuna. On a envoyé des hommes d’une famille alliée pour tester la fidélité de tes hommes kora.expliqua Colonello en lui tendant une serviette._

_Il n’aimait vraiment pas ce qu’ils étaient en train de lui dire parce qu’il avait de plus en plus peur de comprendre._

_-Tester la fidélité de mes hommes ? répéta doucement Tsuna._

_-Oui. Dans la famiglia tout le monde doit respecter l’omerta. Encore plus les gardiens qui sont les hommes les plus proches du Boss. _

_Il le savait déjà. Mais il ne comprenait pas où Reborn voulait en venir._

_-Mais mes gardiens me sont fidèles, ils l’ont déjà prouvé de nombreuses fois.objecta Tsuna._

_-Tes gardiens te sont fidèles parce que ce sont tes amis et qu’ils t’aiment ou parce que ce sont tes hommes ?demanda Reborn._

_-He bien, un peu des deux je pense, mais je ne vois pas où se situe la différence ?_

_Colonello soupira en se dirigeant vers la porte suivit par Reborn. Ils l’invitèrent à les suivre._

_Ils marchaient dans un grand couloir éclairé par des lumières accrochées sur les murs. Tsuna ne reconnaissait pas l’architecture un peu ancienne du manoir Vongola alors il en déduisit qu’ils devaient être dans une base alliée ou dans une planque._

_-La différence elle est très simple. Tes amis seront prêts à tout pour toi, tes hommes seront prêts à tout pour la famille kora. Tu représentes les Vongolas en tant que dixième du nom mais n’oublie pas que même si tu meurs, la famiglia existera toujours kora._

_Tsuna l’avait bien compris vu le nombre de fois où on le lui avait répété. Malgré le fait qu’il était officiellement le dixième du nom, il y avait dans la famille beaucoup d’opposants à son titre. Il avait cette impression familière, relent de ses douces années d’école, que tout le monde le détestait et qu’il n’était définitivement pas à sa place. Même si Reborn et ses amis lui assuraient le contraire, il y avait toujours ce petit « et si ? » qui pointait de temps à autres le bout de son nez._

_-A ton avis, si tes amis devaient avoir un choix à faire entre toi et la famiglia, qu’est-ce qu’ils choisiraient kora ?demanda Colonello._

_Tsuna allait répondre à la question quand ils arrivèrent face à une porte._

_Son hyper intuition lui indiquait fortement que ce qu’il allait voire n’allait pas lui plaire mais il ne savait pas pourquoi._

_C’était la même sensation que cette fois en Italie quand il a vu son père et Reborn discuter._

_-Vas-y, ouvre la porte.lui dit Reborn mais il n’avait pas envie._

_Il savait qu’il allait le regretter._

_-Bon, on va pas y passer deux ans, kora…dit Colonello en passant le premier._

_Tsuna était complètement figé, il sentait son cœur battre plus fort. _

_-Reborn…souffla-t-il._

_-Ton hyper intuition m’impressionnera toujours Tsuna.dit-il._

_-Qu’est-ce qu’il y a derrière cette porte ?_

_-Tu verras bien si tu y vas._

_Tsuna détesta son sourire puis soupira avant d’avancer._

_Il n’y avait rien d’autre qu’une table et une chaise ainsi qu’une baie vitrée sans teint. Tsuna eu honte de s’être attardé aussi longtemps alors qu’il n’y avait rien._

_-Vous vous bécotiez kora ?_

_Son visage changea de couleur tandis que Reborn tirait une balle juste à côté de son oreille._

_-Active la vitre au lieu de dire des bêtises.dit Reborn._

_Colonello râla pour la forme et sortit une petite télécommande de sa poche._

_La vitre en face de lui laissa apparaître une autre pièce dans laquelle on voyait un homme habillé tout en noir (sûrement un de ceux qui les avait attaqués) maintenir quelqu’un, la tête dans une bassine d’eau._

_Tsuna pouvait entendre les gargouillis étranglés de la personne qui se faisait noyer. Ça devait être vraiment douloureux._

_Il savait que la mafia était violente et sans pitié mais il ignorait encore jusqu’à où pouvait aller ces gens-là._

_Soudain, l’homme en noir releva la tête de sa victime et Tsuna put voir avec horreur Yamamoto reprendre de l’air._

_Il savait qu’en entrant dans cette pièce, il n’aimerait pas ce qu’il allait voir._

_-La température te plait ? C’est à ton goût ?demanda l’homme._

_L’adolescent reprenait de grandes goulées d’air entrecoupées par des quintes de toux._

_Tsuna fixa la scène puis Reborn et Colonello et encore la scène. Yamamoto portait les mêmes vêtements que quand ils s’étaient quittés et soudain Tsuna se demanda depuis quand est-ce qu’il était là et où étaient les autres._

_-Tu vas nous dire ce que tu sais alors ?_

_Le brun lança un regard insolent à son bourreau._

_-Essaye encore.dit-il avant que sa tête ne rencontre encore l’eau de la bassine._

_-Qu’est-ce que vous foutez, dites-lui de le relâcher.dit Tsuna._

_-Pas temps que ce ne sera pas fini kora._

_-Vous pouvez pas faire ça. Je pensais que la famiglia était censée protéger chacun de ses membres, vous êtes en train de le tuer !_

_-On ne va pas le tuer. On veut juste tester sa fidélité, il n’y a rien de plus simple. C’est un passage par lequel tous les mafieux passent. Sache que je n’ai pas envie d’être un jour amené à tuer Yamamoto parce qu’il n’aura pas respecté l’omerta.dit Reborn._

_Tsuna sentit la colère l’envahir. Il serra les poings tandis que ses yeux viraient orange. _

_Il devait aider Yamamoto._

_Au moment où il leva le poing pour briser la vitre, Colonello lui tira dessus et Tsuna tomba à genoux._

_-Je t’ai juste mis un petit sédatif qui va bloquer tes flammes pendant un moment kora.indiqua-t-il pendant que l’adolescent se frotta douloureusement la cuisse._

_Reborn le releva et lui administra une gifle monumentale._

_Le son résonna dans toute la pièce. Tsuna avait l’habitude que Reborn le frappe, après tout c’était Reborn mais ce qui était réellement douloureux c’était de réaliser que non seulement il n’allait pas l’aider mais en plus il était contre lui._

_N’étaient-ils pas censés être un couple ?_

_Est-ce que Reborn l’aimait réellement pour être aussi cruel ?_

_-Arrête de pleurnicher, ce n’est pas le comportement d’un Boss. Oui, des gens vont mourir pour toi et tes gardiens vont souffrir pour toi alors regarde bien, regarde et n’oublie pas que ce qu’ils subissent actuellement, c’est pour toi._

** _C’est de ta faute Tsuna. Des gens vont souffrir à cause de toi._ **

_Il secoua sa tête comme pour reprendre ses esprits. Si ses amis souffraient c’était à cause de tous ces entraînements à la con qui n’avaient que pour seul objectif de les briser un peu plus. _

_-Vous pouvez pas être aussi violents juste pour un entraînement !_

_-Parce que tu crois que pour de vrai ils seront gentils ? Qu’ils poseront des questions avec du thé et des petits gâteaux ? Ne sois pas naïf Tsuna, ce sera bien pire._

_C’était injuste, terriblement injuste. _

_Il sentit les larmes monter mais les retint du mieux qu’il put. _

_Il commençait à détester la mafia._

_-Bon petit, tu m’amuses beaucoup mais j’ai pas de temps à perdre.dit l’homme en noir en sortant Yamamoto de l’eau._

_Il toussa en tentant de reprendre son souffle._

_-Ah… Ouais ? On… Arrête déjà… De jouer ?dit-il entre deux bouffées d’air._

_Tsuna serra les poings, impuissant. Il aurait aimé dire à son ami d’arrêter d’être aussi insolent. Il aurait aussi aimé le sauver._

_-Très drôle._

_Il lui replongea la tête dans l’eau puis la ressortit._

_Yamamoto toussa et vomis l’eau qu’il y avait dans ses poumons._

_Cette fois, Tsuna ne retint pas ses larmes. _

_Yamamoto souffrait à cause de lui. _

_-On a votre Boss._

_Tsuna vit distinctement son ami se figer, ses yeux marrons observant avec attention son ennemi._

_-Et je crois qu’il n’aime pas trop parler, comme toi. Je pense qu’il acceptera de l’ouvrir si on lui coupe deux ou trois doigts._

_-Touche-le… Touche-le et je te tuerais…_

_Il avait le regard d’un tueur et Tsuna savait que Yamamoto n’arborait ce regard que très rarement. Uniquement quand le danger était assez conséquent pour que ça devienne sérieux._

_-Mais oui, mais oui… Voici tes deux choix : tu nous dis ce que tu sais sur les Vongolas et ton Boss s’en sort indemne, ou tu ne dis rien et il y a de fortes chances qu’il meurt dans d’atroces souffrances. _

_Tsuna vit le doute prendre place sur le visage de Yamamoto en même temps qu’une certaine peur et c’est ce qui était le plus inquiétant, Tsuna n’avait jamais vu Yamamoto avoir peur._

_Yamamoto souriait souvent, il riait aussi, il pouvait être gêné et quelques fois sérieux mais jamais il n’avait peur. Il rassurait les autres, jamais le contraire. _

_Tsuna priait pour qu’il ne croit pas les paroles de ce type. Il priait pour que Yamamoto ne dise rien et qu’il contredise Reborn et Colonello._

_Une porte s’ouvrit de nulle part et un autre homme en noir amena une autre personne avec un sac de toile couvert de sang face à Yamamoto._

_Le bourreau de Yamamoto retira le sac et Tsuna vit la copie conforme de lui-même de l’autre côté de la vitre._

** _Une illusion_ **

_C’était évident mais Yamamoto était déjà en proie au doute et était sûrement peu lucide à cause de la séance de torture qu’il venait de passer. Tomber dans ce piège évident était simple._

_-Yamamoto…dit l’illusion, le nez en sang, visiblement cassé._

_-Vos retrouvailles sont très touchantes._

_L’homme qui avait amené l’illusion dans la pièce tira dans l’épaule de son double qui s’écroula sur le sol en hurlant._

_Le sang coulait._

_Tsuna voyait la panique dans les yeux de Yamamoto en même temps que la peur et la colère._

_-C’est inhumain ce que vous lui faites vivre.souffla Tsuna._

_-On arrive au moment de vérité.commenta simplement Reborn._

_-Alors, t’as fait ton choix ? La vie de ton Boss ou les secrets des Vongolas ?questionna l’homme en noir._

_-Yamamoto, ne dit rien ! Les écoute pas !s’exclama l’illusion._

_Mais le regard de l’adolescent fixait le corps de son ami et tout ce sang. Tsuna allait mourir. Mais Tsuna ne pouvait pas mourir, il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça alors qu’il avait une occasion de le sauver. _

_-Je…_

_-Tu prends un peu trop de temps gamin, on va accélérer les choses.dit l’homme en noir en visant la tête de son illusion._

_-1…_

** _Ils l’obligent à choisir dans la panique, c’est injuste._ **

_-2…_

_-OK ! Attendez ! Je vais vous dire, je vais tout vous dire !_

_Colonello désactiva la vitre juste après ces mots._

_-Allons voir comment s’en sort Ryohei.dit-il._

_Et Tsuna ne put rien faire d’autre que les suivre en priant pour que tout aille bien pour lui._


	9. L'aide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut salut, j'espère que vous portez bien en ce temps de confinement. Moi j'avance sur cette fic et mes autres projets j'ai (enfin) l'impression d'être productive. Bon j'avoue aussi que je lutte beaucoup contre Netflix pour ne pas me laisser distraire mais l'appel de l'écriture reste le plus fort !  
Bref, prenez soin de vous et j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre :)

Tsuna fixe son téléphone.

Il a un mauvais présentiment. Le numéro qui l’avait appelé était inconnu et il n’aimait pas répondre aux inconnus. Premièrement parce qu’il avait peur que ce soit les Vongolas et deuxièmement parce qu’il ne connaissait tout simplement pas la personne qui pourrait l’appeler et c’était une source de stress non-négligeable pour lui qu’il devait gérer.

La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours retentit.

Il hausse les épaules en rangeant son téléphone. Il réfléchit trop.

Cela fait 3 jours qu’il n’a pas vu Tomoko en cours et que Akira et Hayashi lui jettent des regards étranges.

Quant à lui, depuis sa toute nouvelle alliance, il n’est pas reparti se battre dans les rues, ce qui est une bonne nouvelle, par conséquent il n’a pas revu les deux garçons de la dernière fois, Hijime et Yuki.

C’est plutôt une bonne nouvelle aussi vu qu’il n’avait pas réellement envie de les voir.

Qui dit bagarre dit problème et Tsuna n’en veut pas vraiment.

On tapote sur son épaule et il se retourne pour faire face à Akira qui a les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et l'air agacé.

-Sawada, on doit parler de Tomoko.dit-elle.

Ils sortirent ensemble de la salle de classe. Tsuna lança un regard en arrière avant de partir et put voir Hayashi qui les regardait.

Ils descendaient les escaliers du lycée quand Akira le tira pour qu'ils s'arrêtent au premier étage du bâtiment.

Là, elle le fit entrer dans une salle de classe vide.

-Elle m'a dit que t'es allé la voir. T'aurais pas dû faire ça Sawada, je sais pas si tu te rends compte du danger qu'il y a là-bas.dit-elle, visiblement contrariée.

_J’ai eu le droit à un petit aperçu, merci…_

Tsuna ne pense pas qu’elle s’inquiète pour lui, après tout Akira est l’amie de Tomoko, pas la sienne. S’il meurt ou s’il lui arrive quelque chose, elle ne viendrait certainement pas l’aider.

Peut-être que sa venue aura une incidence sur Tomoko ? C’est ce qui lui semblait être le plus logique.

-He, tu m’écoutes ? J’essaye de te sauver la vie là alors un conseil, ne retourne plus là-bas. Si tu veux avoir Tomoko, appelle là, j’irais lui donner ses devoirs.

Akira était une fille populaire, Tsuna avait remarqué qu’elle pouvait passer du sourire radieux au regard froid, de la voix douce au ton agressif. Il se demandait laquelle de ces facettes était la vraie ? Celle de la jeune fille mignonne ou celle de la fille agressive ?

-Qui lui a fait ça ?demanda Tsuna qui avait décidé que tourner autour du pot était non seulement inutile mais en plus très agaçant.

Il devait aider Tomoko.

Akira le toisa en fronçant les sourcils.

-De quoi tu parles ?

Tsuna soupira.

-Ne fait pas l’imbécile. Qui a frappé Tomoko ?

Akira le fixa, silencieuse. Ses yeux se plissèrent comme si elle essayait de comprendre quelque chose puis elle soupira.

-Elle a perdu son combat, c’est tout.

-Je croyais t’avoir demandé de ne pas faire l’imbécile Akira.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux en sursautant à l’entente de la voix de Tsuna. C’est comme si l’atmosphère était soudainement devenue plus lourde.

Tsuna s’étonna lui-même d’avoir pris sa « voix de Boss » avec Akira. A l’époque, Reborn lui avait dit que tout son être hurlait la faiblesse et la peur et qu’il devenait une autre personne en hyper mode. Pour avoir une certaine crédibilité il devait travailler sa voix et sa prestance. Cela devait être un savant mélange entre son lui en hyper mode et le Tsuna habituel.

Malheureusement, personne ne le prenait jamais au sérieux.

Il était étonné que cela fonctionne maintenant. Encore plus que Akira sente la tension de la pièce.

Peut-être en avait-il un peu trop fait ?

Akira sembla revenir à elle et la colère se lut sur son visage.

-C’est pas tes affaires Sawada. Si Tomoko veut pas te le dire, compte pas sur moi pour la trahir.

Sur ces mots, la brune commença à avancer vers la sortie.

Tsuna ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne voulait pas parler, pourquoi personne ne voulait lui dire ? Il lui suffisait simplement d’un nom et cette personne brûlerait sous ses flammes. Et tout le monde serait heureux et il aura enfin été utile.

-C’est censé être ton amie alors pourquoi tu fuis comme une lâche ? Pourquoi tu l’abandonnes ? Tomoko n’est-elle pas importante pour toi ?demanda Tsuna.

Akira se stoppa instantanément et Tsuna jubila intérieurement de savoir que sa pique avait fait mouche.

Elle tremblait, dos à lui, les poings serrés. Elle était peut-être en train de pleurer.

-Sawada !cria-t-elle brusquement.

Puis, elle lui fit face et Tsuna put lire la colère dans son regard.

Elle le gifla et son coup fut tellement fort que ses oreilles sifflèrent.

Puis, elle le plaqua contre le mur.

Akira avait plus de force que ce qu’il aurait pu imaginer.

-Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas. Tomoko est mon amie et je ferais tout pour elle. Et si ça inclut te balancer par cette fenêtre pour que tu arrêtes de dire de la merde, je le ferais ! Jamais je n’abandonnerai mes amis mais toi Sawada ? Qu’est-ce que tu es prêt à faire pour tes amis ? Oh, mais c’est vrai, tu n’en n’as pas.

Tsuna n’aimait pas la façon dont ses paroles sonnaient. Elles étaient douloureusement vraies, presque un peu trop précises. 

-J’ai… J’ai des amis.protesta faiblement Tsuna.

Ses gardiens avaient été ses amis, ceux dont il avait secrètement toujours rêvé quand il était seul, enfant, à jouer dans un bac à sable, ou quand tous les autres élèves le surnommaient « Dame-Tsuna ». Parce qu’après tout, Tsuna est tellement inutile, qui voudrait être ami avec un type comme ça ? Qui pourrait aimer un type comme lui ? Kyoko avait été la seule. Elle le sera peut-être toujours.

Il avait **eu** des amis et cela ne retirait en rien la véracité des propos d’Akira.

-Ah oui ? Et où sont-ils Sawada ? Je ne vois jamais personne à part toi. Sont-ils restés dans ta ville, avant que tu ne déménages ? Est-ce que tu les as abandonnés ?

Tsuna se fige complètement à l’entente de ces mots.

Akira a tort, elle ne sait rien de tout ce qu’il a pu vivre. S’il est parti c’est parce qu’il n’avait pas le choix, c’est parce que sinon il allait mourir à Namimori, il allait devenir fou (si ce n’est pas déjà le cas). Il devait fuir les Vongolas et ça les incluait eux aussi. Et puis objectivement, ils n’auraient jamais pu venir avec lui.

Mais…

Mais au fond, tout au fond, il sait qu’elle a raison.

Il les a abandonnés.

Et elle est là, la vérité. Il aurait pu les emmener avec lui, ses gardiens, sa famiglia, ses amis. Ils auraient compris, c’est évident qu’ils auraient compris parce que ce sont ses amis. Il aurait pu faire tellement de choses mais lui, il a simplement fui avec sa mère en laissant tout le monde derrière lui.

C’est plus compliqué que ça, bien sûr. Fuir les Vongolas n’est pas une tâche aisée sans aucune aide et peut-être qu’ils n’auraient pas tous compris, peut-être qu’avec tous ces évènements, ils ne l’auraient pas suivi aussi simplement dans une autre aventure, parce qu’après tout, si Sawada Tsunayoshi n’était pas le dixième du nom de la famille Vongola, qui était-il à part dame-Tsuna ?

Mais Tsuna ne retient que la forme du problème.

Il les a abandonnés.

Il a promis qu’ils seraient tous toujours ensembles mais il a fui. Parce que c’est la seule chose qu’il sait faire, fuir. Il ne peut sauver personne. Il ne s’est même pas sauvé lui-même alors Tomoko ? Quelle blague !

Akira sembla voir une lueur disparaître dans le regard de Tsuna.

Si avant tout son être semblait retenir une colère sourde, là elle avait juste l’impression qu’il était devenu apathique.

Elle le lâcha brusquement puis recula.

-A l’avenir ne parle pas sans savoir Sawada.dit-elle en lissant la jupe de son uniforme.

Puis elle quitta la pièce sans attendre de réponse de sa part.

Tsuna resta seul pendant de longues minutes avant de faire un mouvement.

_Arrête de penser à ça. Ce n’est pas comme si tu pouvais retourner en arrière de toutes façons._

Il descendit les escaliers vides puis sortit de l’école en se sentant atrocement seul.

-Sawada, t’en met du temps à sortir de classe.

Tsuna leva la tête pour faire à Yuki, sans sa batte de baseball (pour une fois !) habillé avec le même uniforme que celui qu’avait Makoto.

Les autres élèves du lycée autour le fixaient et chuchotaient tout en lançant des regards effrayés. Yuki semblait ne pas le voir (ou alors il n’y prêtait pas réellement attention ?).

-Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?demanda Tsuna qui décidément n’était pas d’humeur à régler d’autres problèmes.

-Crois pas que je voulais voir ta sale gueule. C’est juste que le Boss s’inquiétait vu qu’on t’as pas vu en ce moment et puis on doit aller faire « tu-sais-quoi ».soupira Yuki.

-« Tu-sais-quoi » ?répéta Tsuna.

Yuki lui lança un regard noir et Tsuna commença à réfléchir à une théorie selon laquelle si Yuki ne lui lançait pas un regard noir au moins une fois dans la journée, il mourait d’une crise cardiaque.

-Bref, suis-moi.

Tsuna se demanda l’espace d’un instant s’il avait le choix avant de se souvenir qu’en fait il ne l’avait jamais réellement eu.

Les élèves de son lycée et les gens dans la rue s’écartaient à leur passage. Cela ne semblait pas réellement déranger Yuki qui avançait, les mains dans les poches, le regard lointain mais Tsuna voyait ces regards et chuchotements.

-Hum… Yuki-

-Je ne me rappelle pas t’avoir autorisé à dire mon prénom Sawada.

Il sursauta et sentit son visage changer de couleur. C’est vrai que c’était impoli de sa part de faire ça.

-Désolé. Hum… Junichiro…

-Quoi ?

-Est-ce que… Enfin, pourquoi les gens te regardent comme ça ?

Yuki haussa les épaules.

-Ils ont peur des gens comme moi.

-Des gens comme toi ?

Yuki se tourna vers lui en souriant. Mais ce sourire avait quelque chose d’ironique et d’amer.

-Oui, tu sais, les gens qui viennent de l’est.

-Mais pourquoi ?

Yuki haussa encore les épaules avec désinvolture pourtant, Tsuna voyait à la façon dont se fronçait ses sourcils qu’il était plus affecté qu’il ne le laissait paraître.

-Je sais pas. Peut-être parce qu’ils pensent qu’on est tous des délinquants ou des trucs comme ça… C ’est pas comme si c’était réellement faux de toutes façons…

Tsuna ouvrit la bouche pour rajouter quelque chose mais Yuki le coupa.

-Tu me fais chier avec toutes tes questions et arrête de faire le type timide, je sais que t’es un putain de psychopathe Sawada.

Cela eu le mérite de clore le début de discussion que tentait vainement d’engager Tsuna.

Ils marchèrent encore pendant une dizaine de minute avant d’arriver à l’entrée du quartier est. Tsuna savait que certains endroit (comme celui par lequel il passait pour rentrer chez lui) étaient surveillés et d’autres non. Celui-ci en l’occurrence était occupé par une petite fille, sûrement une collégienne, assise sur une chaise avec un livre scolaire sur les genoux. Ses deux longues tresses noires bougèrent quand elle leva la tête vers eux.

-Yuki, c’est qui lui ?questionna-t-elle.

-Ferme là Rin, c’est pas tes affaires.répondit Yuki sans lui jeter un regard.

Tsuna allait objecter mais Yuki le saisit par le poignet avant d’accélérer leur allure. Quand ils furent assez éloignés de la fillette, il le lâcha brusquement.

-Cette gamine bosse pour Makoto. Moins elle en sait, mieux c’est pour nous, crois-moi.dit-il.

Tsuna commençait sérieusement à se demander qui était ce fameux Makoto et quels pouvoirs il avait sur cette ville.

-Le Boss est chez lui, c’est dans cet immeuble.indiqua Yuki.

Tsuna acquiesça silencieusement et commença à avancer quand Yuki le retint encore par le poignet. Tsuna le fixa et Yuki retira immédiatement sa main en reculant d’un bon mètre.

-Ok, me frappe pas, il faut juste que je t’explique un truc.

_Il a peur de moi ?_

-Le Boss vit seul avec sa grande sœur. Elle sait pas qu’il est le chef des Underwaters donc s’il te plaît, ne dit pas de bêtises si tu la vois.

Yuki avait vraiment l’air sérieux. Et inquiet, Tsuna se demanda pourquoi mais il acquiesça simplement sans poser plus de questions.

L’instant d’après, ils entraient dans l’immeuble, montaient au 3e étage et toquaient à l’appartement 58.

C’est Hijime qui leur ouvrit la porte.

-Boss ! Tu vas bien ?demanda Yuki en entrant subitement.

Hijime acquiesça. Contrairement à Yuki, il ne portait pas l’uniforme de son lycée.

-Sawada, entre. On doit discuter.dit-il.

Tsuna déglutit en soupirant intérieurement. Les choses sérieuses commençaient.

Deux tasses de thé plus tard…

Ils étaient tous les trois assis autour d’une table, dans le salon. Visiblement la grande sœur d’Hijime n’était pas là.

Tsuna se sentait un peu mal à l’aise d’être ici, il avait l’impression de rentrer dans l’intimité et dans la vie de personnes qu’il ne connaissait pas.

-Avant toutes choses, j’aimerais t’expliquer la situation actuelle et pourquoi nous avons besoin de toi.dit Hijime qui sortit de nulle part, un paquet de feuille comportant plusieurs schémas.

-Et c’est reparti…soupira Yuki, ennuyé.

-T’as un problème ?lui demanda Hijime.

Yuki secoua brusquement la tête, apeuré.

-N…non, non, tout va bien…

Hijime l’ignora en prenant la première feuille de la pile. Il y avait marqué FIVE en très gros avec une couronne dessinée au-dessus.

-Pour faire très simple, le gang des FIVE est le plus influent de la ville. Ils contrôlent absolument tout et ont passés de nombreux accords pour obtenir cette influence. Au départ c’était un petit gang qui a pris de l’ampleur grâce à ses alliances. Aujourd’hui il ne reste que 7 gangs qui ne sont pas affiliés aux FIVE.commença Hijime.

Même si Tsuna comprenait, il ne voyait pas réellement où se situait le problème pour le moment.

-Le problème c’est que désormais, avec sa puissance, le gang des FIVE ne respecte pas les limites de territoires et les accords passés. Certains commercent même leur drogue à l’est ce qui est interdit depuis 1987. Les autres gangs ont soi peur de s’opposer à eux ou sont décimés.continua Hijime.

-Depuis que Makoto est aux commandes, c’est complètement le bordel.soupira Yuki.

-Makoto ? C’est donc lui le chef de ce gang ?

-Oui. Hanagawa Makoto 17 ans, dirige le plus gros gang de cette ville. Son père, Hanagawa Satoshi a été tué lors d’une tentative de rébellion interne. Il a pris très tôt les commandes des FIVE, c’est clairement le prince de cette ville. En plus d’être un stratège et un chef charismatique, c’est aussi un redoutable combattant.

-Et c’est pour ça qu’on a besoin de toi.

Yuki grimaça à l’entente des derniers mots de Hijime mais visiblement il n’avait pas le choix.

-Pour tuer Hanagawa Makoto ?demanda Tsuna.

Ils acquiescèrent.

-Crois pas qu’on est les seuls à s’opposer à sa manière de faire, c’est juste qu’on est de ceux qui ont le plus de couilles, c’est tout. Si les autres voient ce dont on est réellement capable, c’est certain qu’ils vont suivre.dit Yuki.

Tsuna croisa les bras sur sa poitrine puis fronça légèrement les sourcils, pris dans une réflexion intense. Il comprenait leur problème et leur démarche mais il avait la vague impression de retomber dans les mêmes histoires qu’avec la mafia.

Ce que lui avaient appris les Vongolas c’est que tout était bien plus une histoire de pouvoir et d’influence que de simples meurtres ou du trafic de stupéfiants.

-Bon, en admettant que je décide de vous aider, vous pensez sérieusement que tuer le chef d’un gang aussi puissant va régler tous vos problèmes ?dit-il.

Hijime haussa un sourcil, visiblement très étonné tandis que Yuki lui lançait un regard noir.

-C’est justement ce qu’on vient de t’expliquer le pyromane, on dit pas que ça va régler tous nos problèmes mais suffisamment les déstabiliser pour qu’on puisse s’imposer !dit Yuki.

_Le pyromane ? C’est nouveau, ça._

-Junichiro, j’ai bien compris mais… Hum… Comment dire ça…

-Dit nous ce que tu penses Sawada, ne te préoccupe pas de lui.intervint Hijime sous le regard outré de Yuki qui garda tout de même le silence.

Tsuna se sentit gêné sous les deux regards rivés sur lui mais repris rapidement contenance. C’était simple d’expliquer un plan, il le faisait souvent avant.

-He bien, je pense qu’il faut envisager tous les imprévus possibles et le premier c’est celui-ci : et si la réaction des autres gangs n’était pas celle que vous vouliez ? Imaginons que je tue Hanagawa, celui-ci sera vu comme un martyre, un peu comme son père qui a été tué pour les mêmes raisons n’est-ce pas ? Les gens se conforteront dans l’idée que ce qu’il faisait était bien et qu’il était un héros, comme son père. Les rares personnes opposées à ses idées seront vues comme les responsables de sa mort et seront persécutées et tuées. En plus, son héritage survivra parce que les gens seront surement nostalgique de sa façon de faire.expliqua Tsuna.

-Il n’y a aucune raison pour que ça se passe comme ça ! Crois moi, on est un paquet à vouloir la mort de ce type !dit Yuki.

-Si vous êtes autant, pourquoi personne n’agis ? Et puis, ce que je dis se confirme par les types qui ont attaqués Hijime l’autre jour, rien que le fait que l’ordre des gangs soit troublé leur met la puce à l’oreille et les dirige immédiatement vers vous.

-Alors que tout ce bordel, c’est toi qui l’as créé en t’attaquant à n’importe qui…

Tsuna ignora la remarque et tenta de cacher sa gêne en baissant la tête.

-Deuxièmement, je pense que vous n’êtes pas les seuls à convoiter le pouvoir que possède Hanagawa en tant que chef des FIVE. A la moindre occasion, des types dans ses rangs prendront sa place et qui sait s’ils ne changeront pas les choses à leur profit ? Votre action aura été inutile et comme dans le premier cas, vous serez persécutés.

Cette fois-ci, seul le silence répondit à ce que venait d’énoncer Tsuna qui sentait qu’il avait encore raison.

-Enfin, le plus important, si vous êtes le seul gang à tenir tête aux FIVE et au reste, il est certain que votre force de frappe est insuffisante. Si vous êtes encore ici aujourd’hui c’est parce que je pense que Hanagawa vous laisse vivre mais s’il se doute de quoi que ce soit, il vous éradiquera comme les autres-

Yuki l’attrapa par le col, le poing levé, le regard noir.

-Sawada, enfoiré… Ne nous sous-estime pas !

Son poing allait s’abattre sur son visage et Tsuna ferma les yeux en anticipation mais seul la voix calme de Hijime qui prononça son prénom l’arrêta dans son geste.

-Lâche-le.

-Mais il-

-Lâche-le.

Yuki grogna mais lâcha Tsuna qui retomba assis sur sa chaise.

-Sawada, qu’est-ce que tu proposes ?demanda Hijime.

-Il faut détruire les FIVE et devenir le gang le plus puissant de cette ville.

Le silence suivit la déclaration de Tsuna.

-Alors en plus d’être un putain de pyromane, t’es suicidaire c’est ça ? Boss, j’avais dit que ce type était cinglé !s’exclama Yuki.

Hijime lui se contenta simplement de sourire.

-Sawada, tu veux vraiment mourir ou quoi ? Si on avait le pouvoir et les ressources de devenir le gang le plus puissant, ça fait bien longtemps qu’on l’aurait fait. Détruire les FIVE est juste, impossible.dit-il.

C’est vrai que dit comme ça, cette proposition ne semblait pas mieux que le plan originel, à vrai dire c’était tout aussi foireux. Mais Tsuna savait que la finalité était ce qu’il y aurait de mieux pour eux. Simplement tuer le boss en espérant que cela règlerait tous leurs problèmes était sacrément naïf.

-Alors je peux rien faire pour vous.dit Tsuna.

-Sawada, enfoiré ! Tu vas réellement nous laisser dans cette merde que TU as causé ?cria Yuki.

Il est vrai qu’il avait blessé deux ou trois personnes qu’il n’aurait pas dû frapper mais ça ne voulait pas dire que tout était entièrement de sa faute !

-J’ai rien-

-T’as buté beaucoup trop de personnes importantes et ça nous retombe dessus ! En plus t’as aidé le Boss l’autre jour alors tout le monde pense que t’es avec nous ! Si t’avais pas autant foutu la merde en débarquant, crois-moi, on n’aurait pas besoin de ton aide.

Bon, c’était peut-être un peu plus grave que ce qu’il pensait. Le ton mi-désespéré mi-furieux de Yuki ne faisait que le confirmer.

-Prend tes putains de responsabilités ! T’en a sûrement rien à foutre mais nous on a beaucoup plus à y perdre que toi enfoiré ! C’est nos vies qu’on joue alors t’as pas le droit de faire ça, de nous laisser dans cette merde !

Yuki avait raison.

Lui, il n’était ici que depuis 3 ans mais il avait l’impression que les années précédentes étaient très floues pour lui. Il n’avait repris l’école que l’année précédente et ne communiquait avec personne d’autre que sa mère.

Il avait été dans sa bulle et n’avait pas conscience du monde qui l’entourait parce qu’en vérité, son esprit était resté quelque part à Namimori.

Au fond, il a comme l’étrange sentiment que toutes ces histoires ne le concernent pas et qu’il n’est que de passage mais Yuki a raison. Ils ont beaucoup à perdre dans ce conflit, encore plus si c’est de sa faute. Lui, il n’a plus grands choses à perdre.

-Sawada, je le jure sur ma vie, si tu nous laisse comme ça je ferais de ta putain de vie un enfer et je buterais les unes après les autres toutes les personnes auxquelles tu tiens !

Tsuna fixa Yuki qui serrait tellement ses poings que ceux-ci tremblaient. Il pouvait sentir toute la détermination qui l’habitait même si celle-ci n’était pas assez puissante pour faire apparaître des flammes.

-C’est pas la peine de t’énerver comme ça Jun. C’est bon, je vais vous aider à détruire les FIVE.

_Après tout, c’est de ma faute…_

Hijime qui jusqu’ici avait gardé le silence esquissa un sourire satisfait.

Yuki lâcha un soupir de soulagement.

-Dis Sawada…demanda Hijime.

-Hm ?

-D’où te vient ce pouvoir ? Et comment ça se fait que tu te transformes en psychopathe puis tu redeviens normal d’un seul coup ?

-C’est pas vos affaires.

Hijime haussa simplement les épaules malgré le ton froid et sec qu’avait eu Tsuna.

Celui-ci ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi il agissait comme ça alors il ne pouvait pas réellement leur répondre mais surtout, il ne voulait pas avoir à prononcer le nom des Vongola.

Tsuna se demanda s’il était né pour avoir des problèmes ou s’il les attirait naturellement.

_-C’est donc lui le dixième parrain de la famille Vongola ? _

_Tsuna gardait le silence comme le lui avait dit Reborn._

_Se taire, sourire s’il le faut, observer. Répondre quand on s’adresse à lui mais pas plus. Il n’est pas là pour se présenter, il est ici parce qu’il faut que le monde de la mafia se familiarise avec lui, qu’ils apprennent à le connaître. Cela doit passer par un premier contact mais Tsuna n’aime pas ça._

_Ce n’est pas comme s’il avait le choix de toutes manières._

_Il n’y a que des adultes autour de la grande table, certains boivent et d’autres fument des cigares. _

_Ils parlent tous italien. Ça va un peu vite pour Tsuna mais il capte quand même une bonne partie de ce qu’ils lui disent. Même s’ils parlent très vite._

_Par contre il ne comprend pas les messes basses et autres qu’ils se chuchotent à l’oreille ou les blagues qu’ils se font entre eux. Un énième rire venant d’un des mafieux retentit et Tsuna sent qu’on se moque de lui._

_-Lui-même.sourit Nono._

_Il est très calme mais sa présence n’arrive pas à rassurer Tsuna qui stresse de plus en plus._

_Heureusement, la cuisse de Gokudera vient se coller discrètement à la sienne, sous la table._

_Tsuna lève les yeux vers lui et tombe sur les deux orbes verts de son second. Celui-ci lui sourit silencieusement. Tsuna peut presque entendre le « Ne vous inquiétez pas Juudaime, je suis avec vous ! » si rassurant de Gokudera._

_Il lui fait confiance, aveuglément._

_Maintenant qu’il y pense, il n’a jamais eu d’amis avant toutes ces aventures. Gokudera est avec Yamamoto ce qui se rapproche le plus d’un meilleur ami._

_Et ça fait tellement du bien de se sentir compris et apprécié que parfois Tsuna a l’impression que tout ceci n’est qu’un rêve, qu’il va se réveiller et que tout le monde le détestera à nouveau._

_-Sérieusement Timothéo ? Ce … ? s’exclame un mafieux._

_Tsuna ne comprend pas le dernier mot, il a à peine articulé. Au vu du regard que lui lance Gokudera, ça ne devait pas être très gentil pour lui._

_-Ton fils semblait bien plus prometteur ! Où est-il ?demanda un autre._

_Tsuna ne le prend pas réellement pour lui mais ça reste vexant. Il est tout aussi capable que Xanxus. Voir plus, il est le Neo-decimo. Il a l’héritage de la première génération contrairement à Xanxus, il mérite cette place._

_C’est un peu sa destinée._

_-C’est très gentil à vous de vous inquiéter pour Xanxus mais que les choses soient clairs, il n’est pas le dixième du nom.sourit encore Nono._

_Mais contrairement à tout à l’heure, son sourire avait quelque chose de peu rassurant et de plutôt menaçant. _

_Certains hommes semblèrent déglutir difficilement tandis que d’autres soupiraient bruyamment, montrant leur agacement._

_-Timothéo, tu me connais, ça fait plus de 30 ans que je travaille avec les Vongolas et vous êtes l’une des plus belles et grande famille que l’Italie n’ait jamais connue. Mais … … , je ne peux pas laisser un … comme lui gâcher tout ça !déclara un des hommes._

_Il y avait des mots que Tsuna n’avait pas compris et il se tourna discrètement vers Gokudera pour lui demander de traduire._

_Celui-ci eu un sourire désolé et Tsuna compris que c’était plus des insultes à son égard qu’autre chose._

_-Je suis totalement d’accord avec Roberto, ce serait déshonorer les Vongolas et tout ce que nos familles ont vécues pendant tant d’années que de te laisser faire cette erreur Timothéo. Et puis, tu es encore bien portant, pas besoin de ce … pour te remplacer ! Tu as encore assez de temps pour y réfléchir tu sais, ce n’est qu’un gamin !s’exlama un autre._

_-Je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà demandé votre avis au sujet de mes décisions messieurs.sourit toujours Nono et Tsuna sentait une certaine tension émaner de lui._

_Il sentit aussi Gokudera qui commençait doucement à s’échauffer, les poings serrés sous la table et sa jambe bougeant frénétiquement. Il devait avoir besoin d’une cigarette._

_-Timothéo bordel ! Il est même pas italien ! Il est aussi fragile qu’un …., il a même pas de poils sur …. , tu veux nous faire croire que ce gosse va un jour nous diriger ?objecta encore le fameux Roberto._

_Tsuna avait remarqué que depuis le début, seuls certains hommes parlaient et s’opposaient ostensiblement à cette décision. Le reste semblait soit marmonner entre eux tout en le fixant ou gardaient tout simplement le silence. Pourtant, Tsuna sentait qu’ils étaient tous aussi importants les uns et que les autres et que même ceux qui ne disaient rien n’étaient pas de son côté._

_-T’as quel âge gamin ?lui demanda un autre homme et cette fois Tsuna sentit son cœur battre très fort._

_C’était la première fois que l’on s’adressait directement à lui._

_-J’ai…j’ai 15 ans._

_Ils rirent tous et Tsuna sentit son visage s’enflammer. Il voulait disparaître sous terre tout de suite._

_-Il sait à peine parler italien !_

_-Ecoutez son accent !_

_Timothéo allait ouvrir la bouche mais c’est Gokudera qui tapa ses deux mains sur la table en se levant._

_-Arrêtez de manquer autant de respect au dixième du nom ! Vous vous croyez puissants juste parce que vous êtes assis à cette table bande de … … …. Mais n’oubliez pas qui sont les Vongolas et tout ce que vous leur devez !cria-t-il._

_Cela ramena le silence dans la salle._

_-Qui est ce gamin ?demanda d’une voix calme un des hommes qui n’avait pas parlé._

_Cigare en bouche, il souffla tranquillement la fumée qui s’évapora dans l’air. Tsuna remarqua que contrairement aux autres hommes qui étaient intervenus, celui-ci n’avait pas l’air en colère ou indigné. Il était juste très calme. Cela ne rassura pas Tsuna, au contraire, quelque chose lui disait qu’il fallait particulièrement se méfier de lui._

_-Je suis Gokudera Hayato, le bras droit du decimo Vongola.répondit Gokudera, toujours debout, fixant l’homme droit dans les yeux._

_Tsuna admirait beaucoup Gokudera pour le courage et l’audace qu’il n’avait pas. Il aurait aimé, comme lui se lever fièrement, bomber le torse et défier chacun des hommes présents dans la pièce. Mais il n’en n’était pas capable. Gokudera, lui, le pouvait. C’était comme une seconde nature chez lui, ce besoin vital de crier qu’il existait et qu’il n’avait pas peur de le dire._

_L’homme sembla assimiler l’information puis son regard se posa sur Tsuna._

_-C’est ton bras droit ?_

_-Enfoiré, c’est ce que je-_

_-Ferme ta gueule petit bâtard. Tu veux finir comme ta pute de mère ? _

_Et soudain, c’est comme si le temps s’était figé._

_Tsuna regarde Gokudera qui écarquille les yeux, choqué._

_Sa famille était un sujet sensible alors sa mère, c’était tout simplement un tabou. Comme toutes les choses que Gokudera aimait, il n’aimait pas beaucoup en parler publiquement, c’était peut-être sa manière à lui de les protéger._

_Mais ce que venait de faire ce type, c’était vicieux. Tsuna n’aimait pas ça. Il n’aimait pas qu’on s’en prenne à ses gardiens, ses amis._

_Sa famille._

_Le désarroi et la tristesse qu’exprime le visage de Gokudera pendant un moment est particulièrement prenant, Tsuna a juste envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de partir d’ici._

_Puis, les mafieux se mettent à rire._

_-Enzo, toujours aussi mauvais !_

_-Il parle peu mais il vise bien ah ah ah !_

_Le dénommé Enzo a un petit sourire fier sur le coin des lèvres et Tsuna sent la chaleur monter brusquement en lui._

_Il a envie de le faire souffrir._

_La colère pure et dure se lit sur le visage de Gokudera. Il serre les poings, son corps entier tremble de rage. Tsuna voit ses yeux s’assombrir, comme à chaque fois qu’ils doivent gérer une situation difficile, Gokudera sombre dans ses derniers retranchements, dans des sensations qu’il a connu mais qu’il déteste ressentir. Tsuna n’aime pas le voir ainsi._

_Il n’aime pas le voir souffrir._

_Il pose sa main par-dessus la sienne, à la vue de tous. Gokudera cesse immédiatement de trembler._

_Il y a beaucoup de choses entre eux qui dépassent la simple parole. Souvent, leurs gestes parlent à leur place._

_Se toucher dans les moments de stress, ou les moments difficile, c’est comme si quelqu’un disait « Je suis avec toi », ou « ça va aller ». C’est rassurant pour Gokudera et Tsuna de ne pas se savoir seul quand on l’a si longtemps été._

_Tsuna sait que Gokudera va s’en vouloir par la suite parce que c’est son boulot de bras droit de soutenir le boss mais pour l’instant il n’y pense pas encore._

_-T’as perdu ta langue gamin ? Je t’ai demandé si c’était ton bras droit.répéta Enzo._

_-Il vous l’a déjà dit lui-même.répondit Tsuna._

_L’homme fronça les sourcils. Sa voix était beaucoup plus assurée que l’instant d’avant et ce regard brûlait d’une colère profonde. Le gamin ressemblait à un chaton énervé mais le ton de sa voix ne lui présageait rien de bon._

_-Dio mio, t’es pas dans la merde avec ce spécimen._

_Encore des rires._

_-Regardez ses cheveux et toutes ces bagues ! Tu te crois où … ?dit Roberto._

_-C’est pas avec un bras droit comme ça que les Vongolas iront quelque part, enfin, le bras droit est à l’image du boss, pas vrai…renchérit Enzo._

_-Continue d’insulter le decimo de cette manière et je te … … … sale … !dit Gokudera._

_-N’oublie pas à qui tu parles bâtard. Bras droit ou pas, ta tête on peut me l’apporter sur un plateau. A ta place, je me calmerais.rétorqua Enzo qui perdit son air calme et son sourire._

_Tsuna sent la chaleur augmenter considérablement. C’est comme si elle le faisait suffoquer. Ses idées ne sont plus claires, tout ce qu’il veut c’est voir ce sale type disparaître._

_-Essaye seulement et tu goûteras à la puissance des Vongolas.s’entend-il dire._

_Tout le monde se tourne vers lui quand il dit ça. Même Nono le fixe, comme s’il avait fait quelque chose de grave._

Quand Tsuna entre dans la salle de classe le lendemain c’est en baillant.

La nuit avait été très courte à cause de ses deux nouveaux acolytes qui avaient décidés de créer un groupe sur LINE, une application sur smartphone, afin de discuter de la suite des opérations.

Et puis ça empêchera Tsuna de se déplacer pour aller à l’est.

Il s’affala sur sa table quand il arriva à sa place puis ferma doucement les yeux.

_Tu t’attires encore des problèmes, tu vas le regretter._

-He, Tsuna, c’est pas le moment de dormir.résonna une voix.

Il grogna un peu avant de lever la tête pour faire face à Tomoko.

Il se releva entièrement brusquement et faillit en tomber de sa chaise, chaise que Tomoko venait de rattraper à une main.

-Tomoko ! Tu… Tu vas mieux ?dit-il, gêné.

Il ne savait pas réellement quoi lui dire vu comment ils s’étaient quittés la dernière fois. Il ne savait pas si elle lui en voulait encore ou si elle venait simplement lui parler, considérant que leur différent de la dernière fois avait été réglé.

Les blessures qu’il avait vu sur elle la dernière fois semblaient presque toutes avoir disparues, du moins celles qui étaient sur son visage. Tsuna notifia néanmoins le fait que Tomoko portait un col roulé près du corps en dessous de sa chemise, ce qui cachait son cou.

Il était certains que les marques de strangulations devaient avoir changé de couleur. Pour avoir déjà subi ça, Tsuna savait que ça ne partait jamais avant un certain temps.

Pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre qu'il lui restait encore pas mal de blessures mais qu'elle les dissimulait.

Tsuna se surpris à se demander si ça avait toujours été comme ça et comment avait-il pu être si peu attentif à tout ce qui l'entourait.

Derrière Tomoko se trouvait Akira, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et l’air particulièrement renfrogné.

-Ouais. Tsuna, je dois te parler.dit-elle avant de se diriger vers la porte de leur salle de classe.

Le jeune garçon la suivit, curieux, laissant derrière Akira qui les fixait toujours, le regard mauvais.

Ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans le couloir.

Tomoko poussa un petit soupir avant de le fixer, l’air mortellement sérieux.

Elle n’était pas comme d’habitude. Tomoko avait l’air fatiguée, quand on faisait attention on pouvait voir des cernes sous ses yeux.

_Ça ne va pas mieux. _

-Aussi étonnant que cela puisse te paraître, j’ai apprécié ton attention. Commença-t-elle.

_T’as une façon bizarre de le montrer…_

-Mais Tsuna, je t’en supplie ne refait pas quelque chose d’aussi bête. Ne te mêle pas de ma vie. S’il te plaît. J’ai plus envie de perdre mes amis.

Tsuna ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, ne sachant pas réellement quoi dire.

Tomoko avait l’air de le supplier. Elle a aussi l’air d’avoir peur.

Tsuna n’aimait pas ça. Il avait énormément de questions à lui poser, ça lui donnait encore plus envie de se battre contre la personne responsable de tout ça.

-Je-

-Non. Tu fais comme je t’ai dit. S’il te plaît.coupa Tomoko.

Tsuna n’eut pas le temps de rajouter quelque chose car un groupe d’élèves passa dans le couloir. Tomoko en profita pour rentrer en classe.

« J’ai plus envie de perdre mes amis. »

Les paroles de Tomoko avaient une étrange saveur pour Tsuna. Il y avait un relent de nostalgie.

Tomoko veut protéger ses amis. Elle ne veut même pas se protéger elle-même, seuls ses proches comptent, plus que sa propre vie. Tsuna a déjà ressenti ça. Il donnerait sa vie pour ses amis.

Mais est-ce encore le cas ?

_Tu les as abandonnés._

Il secoue la tête pour chasser ces idées noires puis décide de rentrer en classe.

_Tomoko a déjà dû perdre quelqu’un, c’est pour ça qu’elle a aussi peur. Mais je la sauverais._


	10. L'amour rend stupide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut, j'espère que vous allez bien !  
Nouveau chapitre (certainement pas le meilleur) j'espère que vous allez appréciez :)  
N'hésitez pas à laisser des remarques ou théories si vous en avez voili voilou sur ce bonne lecture

Le bruit de la sonnette d’entrée résonne dans toute la maison.

Tomoko posa son stylo sur son bureau et descendit les escaliers avant d’ouvrir la porte d’entrée.

Elle eut un vif mouvement de recul quand elle vit Makoto face à elle, lui tendant un sac.

Ses blessures avaient eu le temps de changer de couleur et certaines de disparaître depuis la semaine précédente. Une petite semaine de répit durant laquelle elle avait eu le temps de ranger les évènements dans les recoins les plus profonds de son esprit en espérant oublier.

Elle n’y arrivait jamais réellement.

Tout lui rappelait toujours à quel point elle souffrait et à quel point Makoto contrôlait chaque parcelle de sa vie.

Elle frotta frénétiquement ses cicatrices en fixant le sachet en plastique face à elle. Elle pouvait deviner ce qu’il contenait, sûrement des sucreries et autres qu’elle aimait sur le dessus et tout au fond une liasse de billet. Il fut un temps où il lui offrait des bijoux hors de prix mais Tomoko ne les portait jamais. Quelque part, elle aimait affirmer qu’elle n’était pas sa chose.

Même si tout le monde savait que c’était le contraire.

-Arrête de toucher à ça, tu vas les rouvrir, dit Makoto.

-Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-elle, ignorant totalement sa fausse inquiétude.

Il y eu un moment de silence durant lequel il se fixèrent puis il baissa la tête.

-Je suis désolé.

Et il le semble réellement. Comme toutes les autres fois.

-J'ai faillis te tuer Tomoko et je m'en veux. Réellement. J'aurais pas dû faire ça. 

Elle le fixe, blasée, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle sert les poings pour ne pas toucher à ses anciennes blessures.

-Pourquoi tu me fais autant de mal ? souffle-t-elle, la voix cassée.

-Je… je t'aime tellement que... j'ai peur de te perdre. Réellement. Et je sais que c'est [pas la](http://pas.la) bonne méthode mais ça me ronge tellement que… je sais même plus quoi faire.

Il la regarde et Tomoko déteste ça parce qu’elle sait qu’elle est sur le point de céder.

Il s’en veut rarement autant.

Le plus souvent, il revient comme si de rien n’était et il l’accompagne à l’école ou vient la chercher à la fin des cours. Les cadeaux, elle y a rarement le droit. La solitude aussi, d’habitude il vient la voir tous les jours ou la fait surveiller.

Mais là, il lui a laissé du temps. Elle en a sûrement besoin de beaucoup plus mais c’est déjà assez pour lui, Makoto n’est pas patient en temps normal. S’il fait cet effort, c’est uniquement pour elle, uniquement parce qu’il l’aime.

Et puis c’est Makoto de toutes manières.

Ils ont dormi ensemble, pris des bains ensemble, elle veillait certaines nuits sur lui quand il tombait malade.

Il fait des erreurs. Bien sûr qu’il en fait, tout le monde en fait et puis le climat actuel n’aide absolument pas. Après tout, il est chef de gang, c’est un poste particulièrement stressant alors c’est tout à fait normal que certaines fois il soit à cran, il a juste besoin de relâcher la pression de temps à autres. C’est normal, c’est même tout à fait humain.

Alors forcément, quand il a juste envie d’être avec sa petite-amie et qu’il la retrouve avec un autre garçon, ça l’énerve un peu. Après tout, il voulait simplement lui faire une petite surprise et elle, elle gâche tout ça.

C’est normal qu’il s’énerve. C’est même légitime, Tomoko aurait fait la même chose.

Elle doit le pardonner. Elle doit le faire parce qu’elle est autant en tort que lui dans tout ça.

Pourtant, quand elle tente de faire un pas vers lui, son corps entier est crispé, son cœur bat fort et ses mains tremblent.

Makoto avance vers elle, comblant en deux pas l’espace qu’il y a entre eux.

Tomoko sent son corps reculer avant d’être stoppée par les bras de Makoto qui l’entourent.

Il est contre elle, la tête plongée dans son épaule.

Tomoko sent son odeur, sa présence envahissante et surtout sa puissance. Makoto peut l’écraser s’il en a envie, elle ne pourra même pas lui résister.

Elle sent ses propres doigts s’enfoncer dans ses cicatrices, s’enfonçant dans sa peau, sa respiration accélérer et son corps trembler tandis que sa vision se brouille à cause des larmes.

« Arrête. Laisse-moi tranquille je te hais. »

C’est ce qu’elle a envie de lui dire mais ses lèvres restent désespérément closes.

Elle inspire un coup pour se calmer.

La main de Makoto caresse doucement son dos, comme pour la rassurer.

-Chut… ça va aller To-chan. Je suis là, chuchote-t-il.

Tomoko se retient de hurler.

Makoto a raison. Il n’y a pas à avoir peur, c’est juste lui. C’est juste Makoto qui est là avec elle.

Il n’y a pas à avoir peur. Il ne va rien lui faire, il vient juste se faire pardonner.

Tomoko desserre lentement ses doigts et ses bras s’ouvrent pour se poser sur les épaules de Makoto. C’est mécanique, spasmodique mais au moins c’est fait.

Ils restent comme ça de longues minutes et finalement, le cœur de Tomoko arrête de battre aussi vite et son corps arrête de trembler.

Tout va bien.

_Tout va bien._

L’amour peut tuer.

C’est la seule conclusion logique à laquelle arrive Tomoko.

L’amour est quelque chose de dangereux et il peut tuer. Il ne faudrait jamais tomber amoureux.

Mais c’est malheureusement trop tard pour elle.

Elle est amoureuse de Makoto. Complètement.

Quand ils sont simplement assis dans son canapé, blottis l’un contre l’autre à manger des Pocky tout en regardant des animes stupides, Tomoko se demande si tout cela, ce qu’il lui a fait, n’était pas qu’un délire inventé par son cerveau défaillant.

Le corps de Makoto contre le sien est une source de chaleur agréable. Son rire ressemble au chant des oiseaux et son sourire la rend heureuse.

Parfois il la regarde et lui tend des gâteaux, ou il lui prend la main et leurs doigts s’emmêlent. Ce geste vaut bien plus que des milliers de « je t’aime ».

Tout est si parfait que c’en est irréel.

Makoto est le Makoto qu’elle a toujours connu. Le garçon dont elle est amoureuse.

-Dit, To-chan…

Et quand il lui dit ça, elle n’a pas peur. Elle sait qu’il n’est pas énervé, il pose simplement une question.

-Hum ?

-Ce type, Sawada… C’est ton ami pas vrai ?

Tomoko acquiesce silencieusement en avalant un autre Pocky.

-Il est faible, un peu simplet. Ne te préoccupe pas de lui, dit-elle.

Elle sentit Makoto se détendre contre elle et c’est seulement là qu’elle remarqua qu’il semblait tendu avant.

-Je t’aime tu sais. Que toi. Il n’y a que toi.

Parfois, égoïstement, elle souhaiterait qu’une autre imbécile tombe amoureuse de lui pour qu’il la laisse tranquille. Puis elle revient à la réalité et sait que de toutes façons, elle ne pourrait jamais supporter que Makoto la laisse tomber pour une autre. Elle n’est personne sans lui et il n’est personne sans elle, c’est ainsi que fonctionnent les choses.

Tomoko se tourne face à lui et caresse sa joue avant de l’embrasser.

Les mains de Makoto se posent doucement sur ses hanches puis glissent sous son t-shirt. Tomoko se fige complètement, le cœur battant. Makoto le sent car il se contente de simplement caresser l’une de ses cicatrices, une longue balafre le long de son flanc droit et qui se finit au niveau de son nombril, puis la lâche. Tomoko se détend et les deux se séparent.

Makoto lui sourit de son air doux habituel puis passe la main dans tes cheveux. Soudain, il fait la moue.

-Pourquoi tu coupes toujours tes cheveux ? Tu ressembles à un garçon comme ça, je préférais quand ils étaient plus long c’était plus simple de les attraper quand on…

-C’est chiant de s’en occuper. Et puis ça ne me dérange pas de ressembler à un garçon, coupa Tomoko.

Elle détestait quand il mentionnait quand ils couchaient ensemble parce qu’elle voyait plus ça comme une torture qu’un moment de plaisir.

Couper ses cheveux avait été l’une des meilleures décisions de sa vie, Makoto passait son temps à les lui tirer comme la laisse d’un chien que l’on tire quand il est désobéissant. Quand il la frappait il lui tirait les cheveux pour l’empêcher de bouger.

Makoto bouda encore un peu, jouant avec ses mèches courtes puis finit par l’embrasser dans le cou avant de se lever.

-Faut que j’y aille, j’ai encore plein de trucs à faire mais je viens te chercher demain pour l’école ok ?

Tomoko acquiesça.

Il lui fit un signe, puis enfila ses chaussures avant de partir.

Tomoko était restée immobile, assise dans le canapé. Même après que la porte ait claqué, elle ne fut pas capable de bouger.

Elle avait cette sensation étrange qui traversait tout son être, une sorte d’instinct de survie doublé d’une peur dévorante qui lui disait qu’elle ferait mieux de fuir et de disparaître avant que Makoto ne revienne, avant que son humeur ne change et qu’il veuille lui faire du mal.

Tomoko inspira un bon coup puis se leva en ignorant cette étrange sensation. Elle avait encore des devoirs à faire.

_-Maaaaaaaaa-kuuuuuuuun ! Dépêche-toi on va être en retard ! hurla la petite Tomoko du haut de ses 11 ans._

_Mains sur les hanches, la tête levée vers la fenêtre du premier étage de la maison en face d’elle Tomoko poussa un long soupir en secouant la tête, faisant danser les deux longues tresses sur ses épaules._

_Makoto était toujours en retard pour leur cours de taekwondo, c’était sans espoir._

_La fenêtre s’ouvrit laissant apparaître une petite tête ronde aux joues remplies. Makoto était un peu grassouillet pour son âge et c’est parce qu’il voulait perdre du poids qu’il a commencé le taekwondo avec sa meilleure amie, Tomoko._

_-Déjà ? J’arrive To-chan ! dit-il._

_Tomoko croisait les bras sur sa poitrine, mécontente, préparant déjà le sermon qu’elle allait pouvoir lui faire sur le retard et l’importance du respect des horaires._

_La porte d’entrée s’ouvrit, laissant apparaître Makoto qui courut vers elle._

_-A tout à l’heure maman !cria-t-il._

_Sa mère lui fit un petit signe de la main avant de fermer la porte._

_-On y va ?dit-il à Tomoko avant de se saisir de sa main et de se mettre à courir._

Le réveil sonne toujours le retour à la réalité et le recommencement de son enfer quotidien.

Tomoko a envie de le détruire, qu’il ne vienne plus troubler ses rêves paisibles d’un passé parfait dans lequel tout allait bien mais ce serait inutile, ce n’est pas le réveil le problème.

Elle se prépare tranquillement en fredonnant quelques anciennes chansons de Morning Musume 20 tout en pensant à tout ce qu’elle devra faire durant la journée.

Le conseil des élèves à plusieurs réunions auxquelles elle devra assister aujourd’hui, ça l’ennui d’avance mais ce n’est pas comme si elle avait réellement le choix, elle était présidente, elle avait des responsabilités.

-‘jour maman, dit-elle en descendant les escaliers.

Le petit déjeuner était déjà servi sur la table et l’attendait. Sa mère était simplement assise dans le canapé, un livre en main.

Saika Sawamura était une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux noisette. Elle arborait constamment un air blasé que certains qualifieraient de froid mais Tomoko savait que c’était juste la manière d’être de sa mère. Elle avait un peu de mal à exprimer ses sentiments.

Sa mère lui fit un signe avant de retourner à la lecture de son livre.

Tomoko s’assied et commença son repas.

-Ton bentô est dans la cuisine, dit sa mère en tournant tranquillement une page du livre.

-Merci maman. Tu travailles aujourd’hui ? demanda Tomoko.

-Oui. J’ai des commandes pour l’Italie que je dois finaliser avec des fournisseurs de Tokyo. Je rentrerais demain matin.

Demain matin. Tomoko allait donc rester une nuit de plus seule chez elle.

Pas que ça la dérangeait particulièrement de rester seule chez elle, à vrai dire sa mère accepterait volontiers de l’amener avec elle mais elle n’aimait pas beaucoup le boulot de sa mère. Cependant, rester ici, ça voulait dire que Makoto pourrait venir et quand ils étaient seuls chez elle, il avait particulièrement envie d’elle.

Tomoko serra doucement son poing pour s’empêcher de toucher à ses cicatrices, souvenir de la seule et unique fois où Makoto l’avait envoyée à l’hôpital. Les balafres qu’il avait dessiné au couteau étaient devenues marrons et presque lisses sur sa peau blanche.

Elle se souvenait de la sensation du métal froid qui entrait en elle, du sang chaud dans lequel elle baignait et les hurlements stridents de Fuyumi. Makoto était incontrôlable ce jour-là.

Elle avait réellement cru mourir.

-Tomoko ?

Elle sursauta à l’entente de son prénom. Retour à la réalité, sa mère la fixait, visiblement inquiète.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es devenue très pâle.

Elle acquiesça rapidement avant de finir son petit déjeuner en vitesse puis de partir pour l’école.

-A demain maman !s’exclama-t-elle avant de sortir.

Elle n’attendit pas la réponse de sa mère pour partir. Elle détestait quand sa mère s’inquiétait. Elle détestait être un poids pour sa mère alors il y avait beaucoup de choses qu’elle ne lui disait pas.

Comme la façon dont Makoto agissait avec elle.

Tomoko se mit à avancer en direction du point de rendez-vous dont elle et Makoto avaient décidés.

Parmi la masse d’adolescents qui se dirigeaient vers le lycée, elle faisait tâche avec son uniforme. Elle avait d’ailleurs le droit à de nombreux regards curieux ou mauvais.

Tous ceux qui n’allaient pas au lycée Masatoko étaient vus comme des traîtres, des bourges. Tomoko savait qu’il y avait un groupe d’élèves de son lycée qui partaient ensemble pour Masaiko mais elle n’en faisait pas partie. Déjà parce qu’elle n’avait pas besoin d’être protégée, elle n’était pas faible, mais aussi parce que Makoto l’emmenait en moto.

Les élèves du lycée Masatoko étaient un concentré de délinquants, de dépravés et de cas sociaux tous plus perdus les uns que les autres. La drogue circulait en masse, les guerres de gangs avaient lieux même durant les cours et être bourré ou défoncé dès 8h du matin était presque une obligation là-bas.

Le sens du mot « école » avait totalement disparut. Mais d’après Makoto, depuis qu’il avait repris la direction des FIVE et qu’ils contrôlaient presque tous les quartiers, les choses allaient beaucoup mieux.

Cela ne l’empêchait pas de croiser quelques élèves du lycée avec des bouteilles de saké en main.

Tomoko arriva au point de rendez-vous en avance.

C’était en face d’un vieil immeuble abandonné en apparence mais Tomoko savait que c’était le repaire des dealers des FIVE.

-He, la bigleuse ! Alors comme ça, on oublie d’où on vient ? l’interpella un type dans le groupe de garçons qui passaient en face d’elle.

Tomoko poussa un soupir en remontant brièvement ses lunettes. Elle n’aimait pas qu’on l’embête aussi tôt le matin, sa journée n’avait même pas encore commencée pourtant…

-Laisse-moi tranquille et va à l’école, dit-elle.

-Te crois pas au-dessus de nous juste parce que tu portes les jupes des putes de Masaiko salope !cria-t-il.

Tomoko fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi criait-il aussi fort ? Il était bruyant…

_Pourquoi chercher les problèmes de si bon matin ?_

-J’espère que c’est pas ma copine que tu traites de salope là.

La voix de Makoto la fit sursauter. Elle ne l’avait même pas entendu arriver.

Il est lui aussi en uniforme, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, l’air mécontent. Tomoko en rirait presque ; même enfant il faisait cette pose pour montrer son désaccord pour quelque chose ou pour signifier son énervement.

_Makoto n’a vraiment pas changé…_

-Je vois pas d’autres salopes ici, dit le garçon qui l’a insultée.

Tomoko sent son cœur raté un battement.

_Ne me dites pas que cet idiot ne sait pas qui est Makoto ?_

Elle fixa son copain qui arborait une mine sombre. La même que quand il se mettait en colère. Et quand Makoto se mettait en colère, en général, il tuait des gens.

_L’odeur du sang envahit l’air. Tomoko fixe le corps sur le sol, en face d’elle puis ses yeux rencontrent le regard de Makoto qui range son pistolet. _

_Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi il fait preuve d’autant de violence, elle ne comprend même pas ce qui est en train de se passer._

_Est-ce réel ? Est-ce que ce type par terre, est bien mort ? _

_L’odeur du sang lui donne envie de vomir. Elle pose sa main sur sa bouche pour se retenir sans remarquer que l’instant d’avant ses mains reposaient dans la mare de liquide carmin qui s’étendait toujours plus._

_Tomoko hurla._

_C’est la voix de Makoto qui la ramena à la réalité._

_-Tout va bien To-chan, il est mort. Tu n’as plus à avoir peur, dit-il._

_-Mais…mais… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi t’as…souffla Tomoko, tremblante._

_-C’était qu’un salaud, il le mérite._

-Ah ouais ?dit Makoto.

-Ouais mon pote, répondit le type, visiblement sûr de lui.

-Makoto…souffla Tomoko qui sentait que les choses allaient très vite dégénérer.

Ce qui ne manqua pas car Makoto sortit un pistolet de nulle part et menaça le jeune garçon avec.

La panique se lut dans son regard, en même temps qu’il levait les mains en l’air.

-OK, mec, c’est pas… C’est pas la peine d’en arriver là tu sais ?

-Dit moi c’est qui la salope maintenant ? Dit le juste pour voir !

Il arrivait à Makoto d’être impulsif, Tomoko le savait mais là, ce n’était pas comme d’habitude. Il s’était énervé beaucoup trop vite pour que ce soit anodin.

D’un autre côté, Makoto s’énerve toujours vite, c’est presque comme s’il cherchait un prétexte pour pouvoir user de la violence.

-Makoto, c’est bon. Arrête ça, dit-elle en espérant que ça suffise.

Si Makoto ne l’écoutait pas, elle ne donnait pas cher de la peau de ce pauvre type qui avait eu le malheur de l’insulter.

-Mais il t’as insulté To-chan, il mérite que…objecta Makoto.

-Non. On ne tue pas les gens juste pour ça Makoto.

Très honnêtement, si elle n’avait pas eu cours aujourd’hui, elle se serait fait un plaisir de lui régler son compte. Marre de se faire traiter de « salope » pour un oui ou pour un non. Et puis au moins, ça l’aurait empêché de recommencer.

Mais aussi stupide que l’était ce type, il ne méritait certainement pas de mourir aussi brusquement et injustement.

Makoto fait la moue et à ce moment-là, il ressemble à un enfant qui réfléchit entre le gâteau au chocolat ou celui à la fraise. Pour lui, le choix semble particulièrement compliqué alors qu’en vérité, pas tellement.

Mais là, on parle de vie humaine.

Tomoko trouve souvent édifiante la manière dont Makoto a perdu une grande partie de son humanité.

Finalement Makoto range son pistolet en soupirant puis s’adresse au garçon.

-Si je te revois, je te mets une balle dans la tête. Dégage.

Le type et ses amis ne se le font pas dire deux fois et disparaissent en quelques secondes.

-Tu sais, t’étais pas obligé de faire ça, j’aurais pu les gérer toute seule, déclare Tomoko après un moment de silence.

-Tu ne l’as pas fait.

Makoto est dos à elle, elle n’arrive pas à savoir s’il est énervé ou pas.

Non, il n’y a pas de raison, il était juste inquiet pour elle.

-Parce que je ne jugeais pas ça nécessaire et puis, on a cours, dit-elle.

Elle s’avance pour lui prendre la main mais Makoto se tourne vers elle pour lui faire face, l’air contrarié.

-Arrête de te plaindre tout le temps To-chan, tu peux pas juste dire « Merci mon cœur, je t’aime » comme toutes les petites amies normales ?

Tomoko a l’impression de prendre une douche froide. Les mots la blessent même s’ils ne devraient pas.

C’est Makoto.

Makoto et ses changements d’humeur constant, Makoto et ses remarques passives-agressives, Makoto et ses mots blessants.

-Mais, je…souffle Tomoko.

-Non, t’es pas normale To-chan, je te l’ai déjà dit. Tu passes ta vie enfermée chez toi, t’as tout le temps peur de moi mais le pire c’est que tu dis aimer les filles et les garçons. Tu dois faire un choix tu sais ?dit Makoto.

Tomoko se flagelle mentalement tous les jours pour avoir fait l’erreur de lui avoir parlé de sa bisexualité. Depuis, Makoto ne cessait de dire qu’elle était dégoûtante et égarée.

Il était le premier à qui elle en avait parlé mais n’avait jamais rien dit à personne d’autre par peur de la même réaction.

Au fond Tomoko savait que Makoto avait raison et c’est peut-être aussi pour ça qu’elle a commencé à sortir avec lui.

-J’ai peur de toi parce que tu me frappes, lâcha-t-elle.

Elle sait qu’il n’aime pas beaucoup quand elle lui dit aussi frontalement les choses. Quand tout va « bien », quand Makoto n’est pas pris de ses crises de folie démentielle, il n’assume pas du tout ses actions. Il n’aime pas quand Tomoko le fait culpabiliser parce qu’il l’aime et il ne veut pas lui faire du mal.

Enfin, ça c’est ce qu’il lui dit parce qu’en pratique, Makoto la frappe jusqu’à ce qu’elle perde conscience.

Il se fige puis pousse un soupir.

-Je… Ok, To-chan, je suis désolé. C’est juste que… Enfin met toi un peu à ma place, j’essaye d’être gentil et j’ai même pas le droit à un merci. Je voulais juste te protéger de ce type.

-Makoto, je ne suis pas faible. C’est pas parce que je casse pas des gueules tous les jours qu’il faut que tu l’oublies.

Makoto acquiesça doucement puis se pencha vers elle pour un baiser.

-On y va ?dit-il comme si l’embrasser avait tout effacé.

Tomoko n’avait pas envie de se battre aujourd’hui alors elle acquiesça.

Sawamura Tomoko était la présidente du conseil des élèves.

Elle marchait souvent dans les couloirs, suivie par les autres délégués du conseil et à ses côtés, en première ligne, Akira Fuyumi sa meilleure amie. Elle n’était même pas membre du conseil mais passait le plus clair de son temps avec Tomoko et allait certaines fois aux réunions pour l’assister.

Fuyumi était une élève populaire que beaucoup appréciaient alors ça ne dérangeait pas grand monde qu’elle s’incruste de cette manière. Hayashi s’en était énormément plaint au début mais désormais il s’entendait bien avec Fuyumi. Les trois adolescents mangeaient souvent ensemble le midi.

Hayashi Ichiro était le secrétaire du conseil des élèves. L’un des seuls garçons avec qui Tomoko discutait et considérait comme un ami.

Peu de personnes avaient le privilège de posséder ce titre-là.

Il avait toujours des cernes, des cheveux noirs et des yeux de la même couleur. Sa peau était très pâle aussi. Il était très fin et beaucoup de personnes disaient qu’il ressemblait à un fantôme. Tomoko trouvait qu’il avait pris pas mal de poids depuis qu’elle le connaissait.

Hayashi était comme un fantôme, il arrivait très facilement à se faire oublier dans une pièce et il utilisait cette capacité pour écouter les gens discuter entre eux.

Grâce à ça, Hayashi était toujours au courant de tout. Ce fut le premier à découvrir que Tomoko était la copine de Makoto, le chef des FIVE.

Peu de personnes avaient connaissance de la relation qu’avaient Tomoko et Makoto, en dehors des élèves venant de son quartier. Malgré ça, Tomoko n’avait jamais eu de réel problème.

Elle savait que Makoto la faisait suivre au lycée mais elle n’arrivait pas à savoir qui était cette personne. Les gangs étaient interdits dans l’établissement, c’était un accord qui avait été passé avec les élèves et le proviseur. Si Tomoko arrivait à démasquer la personne qui l’espionnait, elle pourrait le faire sanctionner.

Malheureusement pour elle, en plus d’être intelligent, cet espion était doué parce qu’elle n’arrivait jamais à savoir quand et où elle était suivie.

Tomoko poussa un petit soupir qu’Akira remarqua immédiatement.

-Tout va bien ?demanda-t-elle.

Tomoko acquiesça avant de s’étirer.

-Ma mère est pas là ce soir, je peux dormir chez toi ?questionna Tomoko qui redoutait déjà la fin de la journée.

Elle n’avait pas envie d’être seule et encore moins d’être avec Makoto.

Souvent, elle en voulait à ses parents de travailler autant et si loin. Elle aimerait avoir une petite famille tranquille avec une mère au foyer qui lui prépare ses bentos et qui lui souhaite « bonne journée » et « bon retour ». Malheureusement, sa mère est une trafiquante d’arme qui part toujours à l’autre bout du monde pour ses affaires. Quant à son père, il était beaucoup plus vieux que sa mère et avait ses périodes où il avait besoin de solitude. Tomoko ne comprenait jamais quel genre d’amour liait ses parents mais il semblait transcender le temps et la distance.

_Si c’était pour me laisser toute seule, ça ne servait à rien de faire des enfants._

Enfin, elle devait s’estimer heureuse, sa mère lui faisait ses bentos et tentait de faire des efforts pour être une mère plus conventionnelle. Elle l’aimait, Tomoko le savait mais ça ne suffisait pas toujours.

-D’accord. Il faudra juste que je prévienne ma grand-mère.

Akira vivait avec sa grand-mère depuis petite. C’est elle qui l’a élevé. Née d’un adultère entre sa mère et un homme coréen, ses parents l’avaient abandonné à leur voisine de l’époque qui était devenue sa grand-mère.

Akira portait son nom.

Elle sourit en prenant la main de Tomoko.

-Je suis contente, tu viens pas souvent chez moi.

Principalement parce que Makoto n’aimait pas la savoir chez sa meilleure amie. Il avait déjà failli la tuer alors Tomoko ne voulait pas tenter le diable une énième fois en énervant son petit-ami.

-Oui, désolée, on doit se faire ça plus souvent.

Akira sourit encore puis lâcha sa main.

Akira était son amie depuis longtemps mais elle l’avait connue après Makoto.

Petite, Akira était une pleurnicharde. Elle avait peur de beaucoup de choses, les pigeons, les chiens, le miaulement des chats, le bruit des voitures, son reflet dans une flaque d’eau… Elle se cachait derrière Tomoko et lui tenait toujours la main.

Puis comme Makoto et Tomoko elle a commencé le taekwondo et les choses ont changées.

La gamine pleurnicharde a laissé place à une guerrière, une fille courageuse prête à tout pour ses amis.

La gamine prudente et émotive a laissé place à une suicidaire impulsive qui ne se soucie pas des conséquences. Et elle a failli en mourir.

_Tomoko se demanda si ce qui était en train d’arriver était un rêve, si c’était réel._

_Akira était devant elle et faisait barrière de son corps face à Makoto._

_Elle lui hurlait d’aller se faire voir, de ne plus jamais la toucher et qu’il n’avait pas le droit. Et Makoto se contentait de rire en disant que Tomoko lui appartenait et qu’elle n’avait rien à dire là-dessus._

_Ils criaient forts tous les deux mais les sons sortaient comme s’ils étaient étouffés. Tomoko avait mal à la tête, mal partout mais surtout mal au cœur. Comment Makoto pouvait-il lui faire ça ?_

_Et soudain, ce fut comme si tout redevenait normal. Le son redevint parfaitement audible._

_Makoto frappa Akira._

_Elle est tombée mais elle s’est relevée, en colère, le sang coulant de son nez._

_-Tu vas le regretter, souffla-t-elle avant de se jeter sur lui._

_Et Akira frappa sans relâche, sans aucun répit._

_Tomoko avait envie de pleurer. Elle tendit faiblement les mains vers eux, par terre, vidée de toute force qui lui permettrait de se lever pour les séparer._

_Ses amis se battaient. Sa gentille Akira, son doux Makoto se battaient avec violence, avec l’envie de tuer, l’envie de détruire._

_Ils se battaient pour elle._

_Quand est-elle devenue aussi faible ? Quand a-t-elle arrêté de se relever après chaque coup encaissé ?_

_Quand est-elle devenue une victime ?_

_Tomoko ne le sait pas. Elle est si fatiguée…_

_Akira elle n’a pas peur. Elle est si forte, si belle qu’on dirait qu’elle danse. _

_Elle encaisse et continue, encore et toujours sans aucun repos._

_Et soudain, c’est comme si la danse s’était arrêtée._

_Akira encaisse un coup à la tête, puis un deuxième dans le ventre qui l’envoie au sol. Makoto rit._

_Il l’attrape par les cheveux et la traîne derrière lui. Akira crie mais elle ne bouge pas, elle a trop mal, elle n’en peut plus._

_Il la jette encore par terre et la frappe._

_Encore et toujours et Tomoko voit, elle a l’impression que c’est elle qui est par terre et qui tente de se protéger comme elle le peut._

_Et le sang se met à couler._

_Makoto lui ça ne le gêne pas, il continue, il crie, rit encore mais Akira ne bouge plus._

_Elle est peut-être morte._

_C’est quand elle le réalise que Tomoko se met à bouger, comme si depuis le début elle n’avait été qu’une spectatrice et que désormais elle devenait une actrice de ce qu’il se passe._

_-Makoto… Arrête._

Le cours ennuyeux se terminait dans quelques minutes. Tomoko aimait fixer l’horloge comme si elle portait en elle le salut des élèves de la classe.

En jetant un rapide coup d’œil sur tous ses camarades, elle s’arrêta sur Tsuna qui avait arrêté de lutter contre le sommeil.

_Celui-là il ne veut vraiment pas faire d’effort…_

Tomoko ne saurait expliquer pourquoi elle s’était prise d’affection pour cet étrange personnage qu’était Sawada Tsunayoshi. Il faisait partie des faibles.

C’est comme ça qu’on les appelait à l’est, tout ceux qui n’ont pas la carrure ni le mental pour survivre dans leur quartier. C’était ceux qui mourraient en premier, ceux que l’on agressait, ceux qui n’avaient pas d’autre choix que de fuir.

Être faible n’était pas un choix et Tomoko ne le voyait pas forcément comme une tare mais là où elle vivait, c’était problématique. Les faibles n’avaient pas le droit d’avoir le choix.

Tomoko n’avait rien contre les faibles en général mais ce qu’elle blâmait était surtout la façon dont ils pouvaient agir pour se protéger ou pour tenter de survivre. Les faibles pouvaient parfois être particulièrement stupides ou naïfs, au choix.

Sawada Tsunayoshi ne survivrait pas une journée à l’est. Elle était même étonnée qu’il ait pu trouver où elle habitait. Mais vu son état quand il avait toqué à sa porte, il avait dû se faire taper par deux ou trois personnes. Elle saluait son courage mais déplorait sa prise de risque inconsidérée.

Sawada Tsunayoshi était d’une maladresse presque exagérée, nul à l’école, naïf et parfois ridicule. Mais il était d’une gentillesse dont encore peu de personnes pouvaient faire preuve de nos jours.

C’était peut-être pour ça qu’elle l’appréciait finalement ? Tsuna était naturellement gentil, il n’était pas intéressé par ce que sa personne pouvait lui apporter, il était juste gentil avec elle parce qu’il aimait l’être avec les gens.

C’était quelqu’un de bien.

Quelqu’un de bien visiblement marqué par des traumatismes. Parfois elle repensait à sa crise quand elle était venue chez lui.

Tsuna restait quelqu’un de bien mystérieux, elle avait cette étrange impression avec lui, comme s’il était un être qui venait d’un autre monde.

_Trop gentil, trop naïf, trop maladroit. Les gens comme ça meurent ici. Les faibles ne résistent jamais longtemps._

Ou alors peut-être que quelqu’un l’avait sauvé ?

Comme elle avait sauvé Makoto ?

Tomoko secoua la tête. Elle n’avait pas sauvé Makoto, s’il elle l’avait réellement sauvé elle n’en serait pas là aujourd’hui.

Il arrivait assez souvent que les faibles puissent être protégés par les forts, parfois sauvé. C’est ce qui pouvait expliquer pourquoi ils existaient encore en dépit de cette « sélection naturelle ».

Le cours se termina enfin et à peine le professeur eut-il quitté la classe que Akira réunissait leurs tables pour qu’ils mangent ensemble.

Hayashi, Akira et Sawamura, le trio incontestable, le « trio d’or » comme elle aimait les appeler. En dehors de ces deux-là (et Makoto bien sûr) Tomoko n’avait jamais réellement eu beaucoup d’amis. Tout le monde avait peur d’elle, elle se bagarrait et ne perdait aucun combat alors tous la pensaient dans un gang (même si à l’époque elle n’avait que 11 ans).

-Tomoko-chan, montre-moi ce qu’il y a dans ton bentô ! Je veux goûter !s’exclama joyeusement Akira.

Tomoko sourit en ouvrant la boîte.

Akira était souvent de mauvaise humeur en ce moment alors la voir aussi enjouée lui réchauffa le cœur. Pendant qu’elle s’émerveillait sur la façon dont sa mère coupait son tofu, elle remarqua Tsuna qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

Il avait ce regard.

Vide, dénué d’une quelconque émotion. Un regard qui ne lui allait pas.

-Et si…

Hayashi la regarde distraitement en sortant son bentô de son sac.

-Enfin… Si Sawada venait manger avec nous ?lâche-t-elle.

Silence complet de ses deux acolytes.

-En quel honneur ?demande Hayashi.

-Juste comme ça.

-C’est pas notre ami.

-Il peut le devenir.

Hayashi fronce les sourcils, suspicieux.

-T’en a marre du trio d’or ?

-Non, mais… Enfin, je l’aime bien, c’est mon ami.

Hayashi fronce encore plus les sourcils.

-Ce type est ton ami ? Alors que le tyran sait que vous faites du soutien tous les soirs et qu’il t’observe ?

_C’est vrai que dit comme ça…_

-Akira, dit lui quelque chose.

-Je l’ai déjà dit mais j’aime pas ce type. Je comprends pas ce que tu lui trouves et Hayashi à raison, au moins pour ce pauvre gars, tu devrais éviter de trainer avec lui, ça lui apporterait des problèmes.

Tomoko soupire. Elle sait qu’ils ont raison et en temps normal elle aurait même été d’accord.

Makoto n’aimait pas qu’elle parle avec des garçons. Il n’aimait pas la savoir entourée par des faibles. Chaque personne qui avait tenté d’être ami avec elle ou se rapprocher d’elle était menacée par des FIVE. Enfin, ça c’était quand elle allait au collège à l’est. Maintenant il se contentait de la faire surveiller et bizarrement les gens avaient naturellement peur d’elle.

Il n’y avait qu’Akira qui était restée. Et Hayashi.

Cela suffisait amplement, elle n’avait pas besoin de plus, après tout elle n’était pas ce genre de filles à avoir dix mille personnes autour d’elle. Temps qu’elle avait Akira, Hayashi et Makoto (dans ses bons jours), tout irait bien.

-Mouais. Vous avez raison, dit-elle en prenant ses baguettes pour commencer à manger.

-Tu dis ça mais de toutes façons tu vas lui faire du soutien tout à l’heure…marmonne Hayashi.

Tomoko retient son sourire. Il la connait si bien.

Tsuna n’est pas concentré. Enfin, c’est quelque chose de plutôt habituel. Il n’est pas bête comme garçon c’est juste quelqu’un qui a besoin d’exemples concrets et tangibles pour comprendre des concepts qui lui sont abstraits. La seule façon dont il peut comprendre c’est en se concentrant sur ce qu’il fait mais voilà, il n’est déjà pas très concentré en cours alors quand Tomoko lui réexplique toutes les notions vues quelques heures plus tôt, il doit se remettre dans le bain et ça, c’est plutôt long.

Alors Tsuna n’est pas concentré, c’est-à-dire, encore moins que d’habitude.

En temps normal ça l’aurait énervé parce que Tomoko n’aime pas perdre son temps à expliquer des choses déjà expliquées alors qu’elle pourrait s’entraîner, mais là, elle se questionne.

Elle se demande ce à quoi peut bien penser Tsuna, qu’est-ce qui l’empêche de se concentrer et de travailler ?

-Est-ce que ça va ?

La voix du garçon la fait sursauter. Elle ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’il parle en premier. 

Il la fixe de ses yeux marrons, puits sans fond de douceur qui n’ont rien à voir avec le regard perdu qu’il avait avant. On dirait qu’il arrive à capter les émotions des gens, c’est un peu perturbant.

Tomoko lui sourit gentiment.

-Oui, pourquoi ?

Il ouvre la bouche avant de se mordre la lèvre pour s’empêcher de parler.

_Il est un peu bizarre parfois._

-Pour rien, c’est juste que… T’avais l’air un peu triste.

_Triste ?_

Tomoko est réellement surprise. La tristesse n’est pas une émotion qu’on lui prête. Ce n’est pas ce que l’on lit sur son visage.

Tomoko peut-être en colère, froide, dure et parfois joyeuse voir moqueuse mais la tristesse, ce n’est pas quelque chose qu’elle montre.

Montrer que l’on est triste c’est montrer que l’on a mal, que l’on est faible. Il ne faut pas montrer aux autres quand on est faible, sinon c’est la mort, elle ne le sait que trop bien.

Quand elle est triste, Tomoko maquille ça en colère, en sarcasme. Elle retient ses larmes, durcit son visage ou affiche un sourire narquois avec un brin de fierté. Et quand elle est seule dans sa chambre, quand elle est trop faible pour s’en empêcher elle pleure.

Alors non, elle n’est pas triste. Il n’y a aucune raison d’être triste alors elle n’est pas triste.

Tout va parfaitement bien dans sa vie.

-Qu’est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Tsuna hausse les épaules.

-Simple impression.

_C’est certainement plus qu’une simple impression. Il me prend pour une débile ou quoi ?_

-Et toi Tsuna, t’es jamais triste ?

Il se fige l’espace d’un instant puis la regarde en souriant d’un air mélancolique.

-Comme à tout le monde n’est-ce pas ?

Tomoko acquiesce doucement.

Tsuna joue distraitement avec son stylo, comme perdu dans ses pensées et Tomoko le regarde. Il n’y a presque pas de bruit si ce n’est celui des corbeaux qui croassent en bas dans la cour.

C’est plutôt paisible. Tomoko apprécie le calme.

Le calme ne dure jamais longtemps de toutes façons. Il précède souvent les cris, le sang, la violence ou la douleur. Avant elle ne prenait pas le temps de l’apprécier parce qu’elle savait à quel point il pouvait être éphémère mais maintenant…

De toutes façons la fin est toujours la même.

-Le type que t’as aimé…souffle-t-elle brisant la sérénité ambiante.

Tsuna la fixe immédiatement avec ce mélange de curiosité et de souffrance dans les yeux.

_Il devait vraiment être important._

-Comment t’as su que t’étais amoureux de lui ?

Elle ne sait même pas pourquoi elle pose cette question. Peut-être parce qu’elle a envie de le connaître un peu plus ? Ou alors parce qu’elle a réellement envie de savoir si lui aussi il a déjà ressenti ce sentiment si illogique qu’était l’amour ?

Ce sentiment qui la rendait si stupide et qui la faisait faire des choses qui n’avaient tout simplement aucun sens.

_Tout ceci est complètement absurde._

Elle aimait Makoto, elle en était certaine. C’était souvent ça le problème.

_J’espère seulement ne pas être la seule à avoir ce problème._

Tsuna se mit à rire. Avec tout le corps qui se secoue et les yeux qui se plissent. Comme les rires qui propagent la joie. Elle n’avait pas vue Tsuna rire ainsi depuis qu’elle le connaissait.

-Désolé, c’est juste que je repense à avant…

_Avant ? Avant quoi ?_

Le sourire de Tsuna est nostalgique. Tomoko est certaine qu’il l’aime encore.

-Je pense qu’au fond je l’ai toujours su. Et puis je suppose qu’il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas n’est-ce pas ?

Tomoko ne le savait que trop bien.

-Pourquoi ?

Il est curieusement attentif à elle aujourd’hui. Mais il l’a toujours été après tout alors ce n’est pas surprenant.

Tomoko hausse les épaules se voulant nonchalante mais la vérité c’est qu’elle a un peu peur qu’il la juge (juste un petit peu). Elle n’est pas le genre de midinette qui se soucis de ça habituellement.

-Je… Je repense à comment j’étais avant d’être amoureuse. C’est tout.

_Avant j’étais libre._

-Je pense que l’amour rend stupide. C’est pour ça que c’est si dangereux.

Et Tomoko était bien d’accord avec lui.


	11. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saalut j'espère que vous allez bien ! Voici un tout nouveau chapitre, un peu court qui marque la "fin" d'un premier arc on va dire, les choses vont un peu s'accélérer par la suite :)  
Comme ce chapitre est court, je vais certainement poster la suite après du coup voilà, j'espère que vous allez apprécier !

L’espoir finit toujours par tuer.

C’est désormais une certitude que Kyoko a assimilée, il ne faut croire en rien car croire en quelque chose d’intangible, d’abstrait et d’incertain pourrait finir par nous tuer.

Kyoko l’a bien compris désormais, elle ne referait pas la même erreur.

La famiglia, tout ce que leur groupe d’amis représentait était désormais mort sans Tsuna.

Elle l’avait immédiatement vu au début, sans l’harmonie du ciel ne régnait que le chaos et c’était totalement ce qu’il s’était passé.

Désormais, le chaos régnait.

Mais personne ne l’avait écouté. Personne n’avait voulu la voir tenter de sauver leur famille.

Elle avait pourtant essayé si fort…

Et maintenant tout le monde l’abandonnait pour ça. Comme si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal.

-Kyoko…

La jeune fille resta silencieuse à l’appel de son frère.

Ryohei et Kyoko avaient toujours été seuls après tout. Ça avait toujours été eux deux contre le reste du monde, Ryohei protégeait Kyoko des autres et Kyoko le protégeait de lui-même.

A quel moment est-ce que les choses avaient changées ? Tout simplement quand Ryohei a commencé à la délaisser.

Ryohei partait en mission et ne lui disait pas où il allait. Ryohei ne l’appelait jamais pour lui dire s’il était en vie ou si tout allait bien. Kyoko n’était plus une priorité.

Tout ça avait commencé quand Tsuna a disparu.

Mais au début ce n’était pas si grave parce que Kyoko essayait de réparer la famiglia, Kyoko essayait de rester souriante et d’apporter du bonheur. Bien sûr qu’elle ne remplacerait jamais le ciel mais elle voulait juste que les autres soient heureux. Alors elle n’avait pas remarqué Ryohei.

-Il faut que tu te lèves. Hana à fait du curry.dit-il.

Il ne criait pas. Il semblait essayer d’être le plus doux possible, peut-être pour ne pas l’effrayer ou pour l’inciter à lui parler ? Cela était inutile.

Kyoko resta silencieuse, la couverture sur la tête, tournée vers le mur.

Un soupir résonna et Ryohei entra dans la chambre. Il posa doucement sa main sur la couverture et la retira.

-Kyoko, il faut que tu manges.

-J’ai pas faim.

Son ton était amorphe, dépourvu d’une quelconque volonté.

Ryohei s’agenouilla face au lit. Sa grande main vint doucement caresser ses cheveux et Kyoko trouva cela agréable, ça lui rappelait quand ils étaient enfants.

-Je suis tellement désolé de t’avoir fait subir tout ça.souffla-t-il la voix cassée.

Et Kyoko ne sentit rien d’autre qu’une immense fatigue. Elle savait que Ryohei n’était pas désolé. Il était désolé des conséquences mais pas des actes en eux-mêmes. Si c’était à refaire il le referait certainement car il n’apprenait jamais de ses erreurs. Et elle en payait le prix.

Elle avait longtemps cru que comme il la protégeait, elle n’aurait jamais été une victime collatérale.

Elle avait été naïve. Si naïve…

Kyoko sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais elle les retint. Tsuna lui manquait, leur famiglia lui manquait. Les journées passées à « jouer à la mafia » lui manquait.

Ils étaient une famille si soudée avant.

Ça ne servait à rien de pleurer une époque révolue.

-La famiglia, c’est terminé, pas vrai ?souffla-t-elle la voix serrée.

-Bien sûr que non-

-Sans lui, rien n’est pareil, tu le sais très bien. Sans lui, cette famiglia n’existe pas. Si tout cela n’a plus aucun sens, à quoi ça sert de vivre ?

Soudain, Kyoko sentit la couverture disparaître de ses épaules et les mains de Ryohei la saisir par les bras pour la mettre face à lui.

Il avait l’air triste mais surtout très en colère.

Ses doigts s’enfonçaient dans sa peau tellement il la serrait.

-Tu ne dis plus jamais ça ok ? Ta vie à un sens.

Kyoko secoua doucement la tête, un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

-Non. Elle n’en n’a jamais eu, j’ai toujours été une sorte de… de poupée. Avec la famiglia, j’existais réellement, Tsuna me faisait exister.

Ryohei la fixait, choqué.

Qu’avait-on fait à sa sœur, à sa Kyoko ? La prunelle de ses yeux ?

Elle avait le même regard que Tsuna en sortant de l’hôpital. Dénué de toute volonté.

Il la lâcha lentement puis serra le poing.

Tout ça c’est de la faute de Sawada, il commençait à comprendre ce que lui disait Gokudera sur l’abandon.

Tout ça c’est de sa putain de faute et il va lui faire payer.

D’abord, Tsuna était parti.

Kyoko se souvenait de leurs adieux.

_Il devait être 4h du matin mais Kyoko se tenait là, debout dans la rue en pyjama._

_Elle avait entendu une discussion entre deux hommes de mains qui ne l’avait pas remarquée et elle savait dans quelle voiture se trouvait Tsuna et quand il quitterait la ville._

_C’est pour ça qu’elle se tenait debout en plein milieu de la rue, éclairée par les phares de la voiture._

_Les hommes en noirs sortirent en premier pour pointer leurs pistolets sur elle mais Kyoko ne bougea pas._

_Elle n’avait pas peur._

_-Il faut dire au revoir avant de partir Tsuna.sourit-elle._

_Il y eu un petit silence puis la portière arrière droite du véhicule s’ouvrit et Tsuna apparut._

_Il avait l’air si faible, si fatiguée que Kyoko s’en voulut encore plus de ne pas avoir vu tout de suite._

_Tsuna s’était fané comme une fleur à laquelle on ne donnait plus d’eau. Personne ne l’avait vu mourir, ou alors n’avaient-ils pas plutôt détourné le regard ? Kyoko ne savait pas. _

_-Kyoko…_

_-Tu vas nous manquer tu sais._

_Et elle sait que Tsuna le sait déjà. _

_-Je suis désolé.dit-il mais Kyoko secoue doucement la tête._

_Elle ne lui en veut pas. Elle préfère le savoir ailleurs que mort._

_-C’est moi qui suis désolée. J’aurais dû… enfin, on aurait dû… _

_Elle n’arrivait même plus à parler. Kyoko soupira avant de s’approcher de lui puis de lui tendre un petit bout de papier._

_Avec des si on aurait refait le monde._

_-Donne des nouvelles de temps en temps._

Et le lendemain, Tsuna avait disparu.

Au début, personne ne le lui en avait parlé frontalement.

Quand elle était là, le sujet était évité, ils essayaient tous de se faire le plus discret possible alors qu’elle savait déjà.

Alors Kyoko avait commencé à sourire, comme Tsuna, pour masquer bien des choses.

Evidemment, ça n’avait pas suffi.

Alors Kyoko avait essayé de maintenir la famiglia unie.

Parce que la famiglia était triste et quand la famiglia était triste, tout le monde faisait des choses bizarres, tout le monde restait de son côté.

Ryohei se battait plus, Yamamoto buvait, Gokudera fumait encore plus que d’habitude en plus d’être particulièrement irritable, Hibari était violent, Mukuro était étonnamment silencieux et Chrome massacrait des gens. Lambo passait son temps à pleurer et ça énervait Reborn mais Reborn, elle l’avait toujours trouvé un peu étrange.

Kyoko organisait des fêtes pour toutes les occasions plus stupides les unes que les autres, elle n’hésitait pas à appeler tous les gardiens pour qu’ils l’accompagnent faire des courses, faire du sport ou n’importe quoi.

N’importe quoi pour qu’ils soient à nouveau tous ensemble, comme avant que Tsuna ne parte.

Mais il fallait se rendre à l’évidence, rien ne fonctionnait. Tout le monde finissait par se disputer, ces petites réunions faisant toujours plus de mal que de bien, ils avaient les uns après les autres cessé de venir.

Et Kyoko s’était retrouvée seule. Encore.


	12. Le rouge est la couleur des monstres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> désolée pour les fautes

_La cellule est sombre et humide. Tsuna y est déjà depuis deux semaines._

_Deux semaines qu’il a lamentablement fait foirer la mission et qu’il s’est sacrifié pour que ses amis puissent s’enfuir._

_Il est épuisé. Physiquement, moralement, il a l’impression qu’il a toujours été là, que cette cellule est sa maison._

_Il pense parfois aux autres, à s’ils ont réussi à s’échapper, à combien il est stupide de les avoir menés à ce piège et comment il aurait dû écouter son intuition. _

_Il se demande s’il va mourir ici. Ce qui serait très stupide, il est censé être le boss d’une des familles les plus puissantes du monde et il se fait attraper aussi facilement…_

_Il vaudrait même mieux qu’il meurt, ce serait beaucoup plus simple._

_Parfois, les hommes viennent l’interroger mais Tsuna ne dit rien. Il garde ses lèvres désespérément closes, c’est la seule chose qu’il peut encore faire, protéger ses amis._

_Aujourd’hui semble être un jour spécial car Tsuna entend des voix fortes provenant du couloir. _

_Quand la porte s’ouvre, Yamamoto, Chrome et Gokudera s’écroulent sur le sol de la cellule. Ils ont les mains attachées par des menottes et ils semblent blessés, au bord l’inconscience._

_-On s’est dit que t’aimerais avoir un peu de compagnie, alors t’en dit quoi ?ria un des hommes._

_Tsuna avait envie de hurler. Il avait tout fait foirer, non seulement cette situation était entièrement de sa faute mais en plus, ses gardiens, ses amis y étaient mêlés._

_Une petite voix lui dit qu’au moins, ils mourraient tous ensemble._

_-He, répond quand on te parle sale gosse.intervint un autre homme qui saisit Tsuna par le cou._

_Tsuna avait l’habitude, la douleur physique était comme une partie intégrante de lui-même._

_Pourtant, Gokudera qui était par terre, déjà salement amoché protesta._

_-Le touche pas ! Laisse-_

_L’homme qui tenait Tsuna le lâcha et tira Gokudera par les cheveux._

_Tsuna crut que son cœur allait s’arrêter de battre quand il le vit fracasser la tête de Gokudera contre le mur d’en face._

_Il le fit une deuxième fois avec encore plus de violence. Tsuna était figé, il n’entendait que le bruit sourd de l’impact et le faible gémissement de douleur de Gokudera qui était en train de s’évanouir._

_La troisième fois, le sang de l’argenté tacha le mur._

_Il le laissa ensuite tomber au pieds de Tsuna qui ne cessait de faire l’aller-retour entre le corps de son ami et le type._

_Son cœur battait beaucoup plus vite, sa vue s’était brouillée._

_Peut-être que Gokudera était mort. Peut-être qu’il en garderait des séquelles à vie, Tsuna ne savait pas il n’était pas médecin mais son ami avait souffert juste en face de lui et il n’avait littéralement rien fait._

_-Bande…d’enfoirés…souffla Yamamoto qui luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts._

_Chrome s’était évanouie depuis longtemps, d’ailleurs une flaque de sang commençait doucement à s’étendre sous elle._

_C’était un putain de cauchemar._

_-Bien, maintenant que les choses sont claires petit Vongola, on va faire un deal. On soigne tes amis si tu nous donnes quelques informations, d’accord ?dit vicieusement la voix d’un des hommes._

_Il y avait du sang partout. Sur le mur, sur le sol, et même sur ses mains tremblantes qui touchaient Gokudera._

_Le rouge était une couleur qu’il détestait, cette odeur il la détestait. C’était la mort._

_Mais il ne voulait pas les voir mourir. Pas alors que c’était de sa faute._

_Ils ne mourraient pas s’il acceptait de coopérer. Il avait encore une chance de les sauver. Quelle ironie, c’était pour ce genre d’informations qu’ils en étaient arrivés là et c’est en les donnant qu’il sauvera ses amis._

_Il aurait préféré ne jamais être né._

_-Je…commença Tsuna, la voix tremblante. _

_Ses yeux ne quittaient pas Gokudera. Il était si pâle._

_-Leur…dit rien… Tsuna…souffla Yamamoto au sol._

_L’homme qui venait de parler soupira avant de faire signe à ses hommes de main de se saisir des autres adolescents._

_Ils lui retiraient ses amis. Encore._

_-Non…_

_Son corps entier tremblait et une chaleur immense passa dans son corps._

_Il n’eut qu’à tendre les mains et les flammes s’échappèrent._

_Deux des hommes furent touchés. Tsuna s’élança vers celui qui était le plus proche de lui mais malheureusement, un coup de feu tiré près de son oreille eut raison de lui et le força à reculer._

_Le monde était flou, son oreille sifflait et il dut lutter pour ne pas gémir de douleur._

_Les hommes en profitèrent pour fermer la porte de la cellule, entrainant Gokudera, Chrome et Yamamoto. Il était de nouveau seul._

** _Non. Non, ils vont encore leur faire du mal. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose, il faut que je les sauve !_ **

_Tsuna cria._

_Il se mit à taper contre la porte blindée, prit d’une rage nouvelle et d’une colère dévastatrice. Il n’avait jamais ressenti ça avant._

_Son corps entier tremblait, la chaleur passait dans tout son corps, elle venait de partout et de nulle part. Il n’y avait qu’une seule pensée qui tournait dans son esprit ; venger ses amis._

_Tsuna ne sut pas combien de temps il avait frappé contre cette porte. Il ne sut pas non plus quand il a arrêté de hurler. _

_Tout ce qu’il savait c’est que la haine et la colère avaient fusionné en lui et lui donnaient des envies de meurtre particulièrement violents._

_L’odeur du sang autour de lui ne lui donnait plus envie de vomir, au contraire elle l’enivrait. Le rouge ne représentait plus la mort mais la force, la vie. Il ne détestait plus cette couleur._

_A un moment, peut-être le lendemain, ( il n’avait pas vraiment de notion du temps) la porte s’ouvrit._

_Et Tsuna en profita._

_Quand le carnage fut terminé, Tsuna tremblait._

_Il fixa ses mains rouges, comme une bonne partie du reste de son corps. Il était dans un couloir similaire à celui de sa cellule, avec des dizaines de corps ou de bouts de cadavres reposants sur le sol. Il y avait du sang sur les murs, sur le plafond et une odeur de chaire brûlée particulièrement désagréable._

_Tsuna regarda autour de lui, paniqué._

_Est-ce qu’il était le responsable de tout ça ?_

_Tsuna se souvint comme dans un rêve, de son propre rire dément résonnant dans ce couloir, couvert par les cris d’agonie de ses victimes._

_Il était bel bien le responsable de tout ça._

_C’était la première fois que ça lui arrivait._

_-Herbivore._

_Il sursauta à l’entente de cette voix si familière._

_Hibari était debout à l’autre bout du couloir. C’est là que Tsuna remarqua qu’une partie du mur sur la gauche avait disparue, Hibari devait venir de là._

_Il portait le costume des Vongolas, sans la cravate (et maintenant qu’il y pensait, il voyait rarement Hibari porter des cravates)._

_Il avançait tranquillement vers lui, même pas dérangé par tous les corps qui reposaient sur le sol._

_Tsuna sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux en même temps que sa respiration accélérait. _

_Il avait tué tous ces gens, non, il les avait complètement massacrés. _

_-C’est pas vrai… Putain, dites moi que c’est un cauchemar…souffla-t-il plus pour lui-même qu’autre chose._

_Il s’était toujours juré de ne pas être un meurtrier, parce qu’il accordait une valeur à la vie, parce qu’il avait des valeurs qu’il s’était toujours juré de respecter pour ne pas être comme eux, un vrai mafieux._

_Visiblement il les avait rapidement oubliés._

_Il ne se pensait même pas capable de faire ça. Appuyé sur la détente d’un pistolet lui semblait si dure pourtant et là…_

_-Herbivore.dit encore Hibari qui était désormais en face de lui._

_Tsuna leva la tête vers lui. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et se mélangeaient aux gouttes de sang qui l’avaient éclaboussé._

_-Hibari, j’ai… _

_Il ne put même pas finir sa phrase qu’un sanglot violent le prenait. Ce n’était que le premier d’une longue série._

_Hibari ne disait rien. Il le regardait simplement pleurer._

_Ce n’est qu’au bout de cinq bonnes minutes que Tsuna sentit que l’on posait quelque chose sur ses épaules._

_Hibari venait de lui donner sa veste. _

_Puis, il vint essuyer ses joues avec les manches de sa propre chemise. _

_Tsuna s’était complètement figé au contact des mains de Hibari sur son visage. Elles étaient froides._

_-Pourquoi tu pleures Sawada ?_

_Tsuna le fixa d’abord silencieusement._

_-Je… Tous ces gens, je les ai tués.dit-il._

_Le regard acier de Hibari semblait lire en lui. _

_Le gardien se contenta de légèrement pencher la tête sur le côté, comme s’il ne comprenait pas ce qu’il disait._

_-Et alors ?_

_-C’est mal… Je… J’aurais pas du faire ça._

_-S’ils sont morts, c’est qu’ils l’ont mérité._

_Il veut dire quelque chose mais Hibari à raison. Ces types ont fait du mal à sa famille, ses gardiens. Ils méritent leur sort. Tsuna n’a rien fait de mal à par défendre les siens._

_Mais au fond, quelque chose continue de lui dire que ce qu’il a fait est horrible et qu’il est un monstre._

_La main d’Hibari se saisit de la sienne et c’est étonnamment doux, comme s’il ne voulait pas lui faire peur._

_Hibari ne semble pas se soucier du sang sur ses mains ni du sang sur lui ou qui les entoure. Il ne regarde rien d’autre que lui. Tsuna pouvait presque ressentir son inquiétude mais on parlait d’Hibari, il ne semblait jamais inquiet._

_-Ils nous attendent.dit simplement Hibari._

_A peine Tsuna fit un pas qu’il commença à tomber. Hibari le rattrapa avec facilité._

_Tsuna ne s’était pas rendu compte à quel point il était épuisé. Le monde tanguait de plus en plus et tout devenait plus sombre._

_Il perdit connaissance._

-Sawada.

Tsuna ouvrit les yeux et soupira.

Il ne pensait pas qu’il allait s’endormir et encore moins dans cette situation.

Yuki était à côté de lui, sa batte dans la main droite. Tsuna pouvait voir, malgré la nuit sombre, son pistolet rangé dans son pantalon.

Il avait raison d’être armé. Il fallait toujours venir armé à ce genre de rencontres.

Ils étaient dans un des nombreux entrepôts désaffectés à l’écart de la ville pour entamer des négociations avec le chef d’un des gangs qui n’était pas sous le joug des FIVE.

Yuki et Tsuna y étaient allés à deux. Hijime disait que c’était du suicide (et il n’avait pas complètement tort). Yuki disait que de cette manière, personne ne douterait de leur volonté de négocier avec eux.

-Et puis on a notre pyromane, je vois pas de quoi on devrait avoir peur.avait-il dit, confiant.

Tsuna soupira.

Ils étaient arrivés il y a deux heures, c’était le chef des Redevils qui avait convenu du lieu et de l’heure de leur entrevue.

Ils étaient particulièrement connus car ils avaient fait construire des love hôtels dans la partie ouest de la ville afin de plus facilement blanchir l’argent d’un trafic de drogue externe à la ville.

Si Tsuna avait bien compris quelque chose dans la mafia c’est que tout fonctionnait comme une sorte d’entreprise particulièrement bien organisée. Les Redevils devaient bosser pour une famille mafieuse qui les fournissait en arme, en drogue et autre et eux devaient juste blanchir l’argent et protéger certains lieux stratégiques de la ville. Cela expliquait aussi la raison pour laquelle ils tenaient encore tête aux FIVE.

Selon certains informateurs de Yuki, les relations entre la famille mafieuse et le gang étaient de plus en plus houleuses, ils allaient donc sûrement se retrouver sans protection face aux FIVE qui savaient user de leurs moyens de pressions.

-Et nous qu’est-ce qu’on a à leur proposer ?avait demandé Tsuna.

-Une protection. Notre gang est connu pour ça, on protège et on venge.lui avait dit Yuki.

Les voici donc, attendant dans l’entrepôt la bande des Redevils. Il était 1h du matin, Tsuna s’était endormit entre le moment où ils étaient arrivés et celui où Yuki l’avait réveillé.

Le lendemain il aurait cours.

Les hommes étaient en train d’entrer. Il y avait bien évidemment le boss, au milieu d’eux, cigarette en bouche avec une veste de baseball sur les épaules. C’était un homme très grand et chauve avec une cicatrice sur la joue.

Il leur lançait un regard amusé.

Tsuna pouvait aisément le comprendre, ils n’étaient que deux adolescents face à un groupe d’hommes dans la force de l’âge en large majorité.

Il jeta discrètement un regard à Yuki qui ne semblait pas perturbé le moins du monde.

-Les Underwater’s hein ? Si on m’avait dit que le gang le plus orgueilleux de la ville viendrait un jour me demander de l’aide…commença le boss.

Tsuna n’appréciait pas la façon dont tout ça commençait. D’abord, ils ne demandaient pas de « l’aide », ils venaient leur en apporter. Il croyait qu’ils étaient en difficulté (ce qui était le cas d’une certaine manière) mais cela venait à affirmer qu’ils étaient plus faibles.

-Et moi si on m’avait dit que les Redevils céderaient une partie de leur territoire aux FIVE…retorqua Yuki.

Le petit sourire suffisant de l’homme disparut instantanément de son visage.

-Bon, on n’a pas le temps pour jouer et il se fait assez tard alors on va commencer à discuter.dit Yuki.

-Où est votre boss ?questionna l’homme.

-C’est moi le boss donc c’est avec moi que tu vas parler.répondit Yuki en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Tsuna ne savait pas si c’était parce que l’univers de la mafia était rempli de bien plus de faux-semblants mais Yuki n’hésitait pas à répondre à l’homme en face de lui à la limite de l’insolence malgré le fait qu’ils n’étaient pas en position de puissance, ils étaient là pour négocier. Chez les Vongola les négociations se faisaient toujours derrière un verre de vin, des cigares et beaucoup d’argent. Ici, rien de tout ça.

-La situation est très simple. Les FIVE possèdent la majorité des quartiers à l’est. On n’est pas beaucoup à s’opposer à eux alors le mieux qu’on puisse faire c’est de s’allier.

L’homme regarda Yuki pendant un long moment avant de soupirer.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu’on a à gagner en s’alliant avec une bande de gamins.

Silence. Yuki savait que cette question était tout à fait légitime, ça étonnait toujours de voir que les Underwat’s étaient dirigés par des adolescents. Souvent, ils étaient décrédibilisés à cause de ça et devaient travailler encore plus que les autres pour faire leurs preuves.

-On sera toujours plus fort ensemble que-commença Yuki qui sentait que leur marché n’allait pas se conclure aussi facilement.

-Pas la peine de me le répéter, ça je l’ai compris. Ce que j’vous dit c’est que je veux pas faire affaire avec VOUS. Vous avez quoi ? 15 ? 16 ans ? Et vous croyez savoir diriger des hommes ? Laissez-moi rire, vous en êtes même pas.

Tsuna sourit amèrement. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’on lui disait ça (et certainement pas la dernière de toutes façons). Yuki lui, ne souriait pas. Il lançait un regard noir au boss en face d’eux.

-T’ouvres pas autant ta gueule quand c’est Hanagawa hein.cracha-t-il, plein de colère.

Yuki n’avait pas tort, Hanagawa Makoto avait leur âge pourtant ça ne l’empêchait pas de (presque) diriger la ville.

La tension monta d’un cran.

-Répète un peu gamin ?

Yuki allait parler quand Tsuna décida que la situation était doucement en train de dégénérer. Si ça continuait, ça allait finir en bain de sang.

_Même si ça ne me dérange pas de me battre un peu._

-Les mafieux. Ils nous ont parlés.dit Tsuna.

Yuki le fixa avec des grands yeux, tout son être hurlant « Mais qu’est-ce que tu fabriques ? ».

Même l’homme en face d’eux semblait étonné.

-Mafieux, tu veux dire, les Millefiore ?

Tsuna sentit son cœur battre plus vite. C’était un nom qu’il connaissait si bien. Il n’aurait jamais pensé que la famille mafieuse qu’ils avaient comme alliés étaient celle-ci.

_S’ils sont alliés à eux, ça veut dire que Byakuran connait cet endroit et s’il connait cet endroit, il peut venir à n’importe quel moment. Et prévenir les autres de ma présence ici._

La panique commençait doucement à prendre possession de lui tandis que l’homme attendait une réponse à sa question.

-He, Sawada.lui fit discrètement Yuki mais Tsuna ne réagit pas, perdu dans ses pensées.

Son corps commençait à trembler.

_Tout mais pas ça. S’ils me retrouvent…_

-C’est quoi son problème à lui ?dit un des hommes des Redevils en pointant du doigt Tsuna.

-Bon, gamin, vous leur avez parlés aux Millefiore ou pas ?s’impatienta le boss.

Cette fois il s’adressait à Yuki qui ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il ne comprenait même pas ce que Sawada venait de tenter de faire à l’instant même et pourquoi il semblait si perdu.

Soudain, Tsuna serra son poing et inspira un coup.

_Tout va bien Tsuna, ça fait 3 ans maintenant. Si Byakuran connaissait cet endroit, ça fait bien longtemps qu’il serait venu._

C’était logique et ça le rassura pour le moment.

Il se reprit instantanément.

-Hum… Oui, les Millefiore nous ont parlés, ils nous ont proposés un accord avec eux parce qu’ils vont bientôt rompre celui qu’ils ont avec vous.

C’était totalement faux. Pourtant, ils le crurent tous et même Yuki douta, l’espace d’un instant.

-Bordel, mais c’est pas possible…ragea un des hommes.

-On vous l’avait dit boss ! On peut pas faire confiance à ces types-là !s’exclama un autre.

Un sourire étrange se dessina sur le visage de Tsuna, appréciant la panique et l’angoisse qu’il venait de créer.

_Quelques mots suffisent, pas besoin de plus_

-Bien évidemment, on a refusé l’accord des Millefiore parce qu’on n’a pas besoin d’eux mais vous, vous serez seuls.rajouta Tsuna.

-Et le gang des-

-Ils vont certainement accepter la proposition des Millefiore. Vous avez pas trop de choix là.intervint Yuki qui était resté silencieux jusqu’ici.

Tsuna lui lança un regard complice. Il avait compris.

-Boss, ils ont pas tort sur ce coup-là…dit un Redevil.

Il y eu un silence.

-Alors, tu signes Nagamoto ?demanda-t-il.

Tsuna compris que Yuki parlait du boss des Redevils.

Il était tranquillement adossé contre le mur, l’air désinvolte, un petit sourire supérieur sur les lèvres. Il puait la confiance et la condescendance à l’état pur. Tsuna commençait peu à peu à cerner le jeune homme et s’il avait bien compris quelque chose c’est qu’il ne manquait pas de confiance.

Ses yeux notifièrent la façon dont tressautait nerveusement sa cuisse. Ou alors n’était-ce qu’une apparence ?

Soudain, l’hyper intuition de Tsuna lui indiqua un danger venant des Redevils.

Il poussa Yuki qui tomba par terre avec lui, esquivant une balle qui venait d’être tirée par Nagamoto.

-Boss, mais qu’est-ce que vous foutez !entendit Tsuna qui se relevait.

Il jeta un coup d’œil à Yuki qui se frottait douloureusement l’arrière de la tête.

-On n’est pas en situation de pouvoir protester boss, ils ont raison !disait un autre.

-La ferme ! Je fais ce que je veux et ce sale gosse arrête pas de me manquer de respect !

Le visage de Nagamoto était un mélange de panique et de colère. Il ne contrôlait plus la situation et avait décidé de déverser son ressentiment sur Yuki qui affichait sa confiance sans aucun souci.

Tsuna trouva ça puéril et complètement irresponsable. Quel genre de chef se permettait de gâcher aussi bêtement une alliance qui pourrait à tous leur accorder la sécurité ?

_Il me dégoûte. Les pourritures comme lui méritent de crever._

-Sawada, je peux savoir ce que tu fous sur moi ?dit Yuki qui se relevait entièrement en essayant de ralentir les battements de son cœur.

Il aurait pu y passer. Sans Tsuna, il serait mort.

Un frisson étrange le parcourut. Il avait une autre dette envers le psychopathe désormais.

Tsuna lui sourit bizarrement puis saisit en un instant son pistolet.

La détonation résonna dans tout l’entrepôt.

Tsuna souriait toujours, le bras tendu, l’index encore sur la détente.

_Encore la puissance_

Quand il avait appris à tirer, il avait d’abord eu beaucoup de mal avant de s’habituer au recul mais désormais il pouvait tirer à une main. Il avait appris à apprécier la force qui émanait de cette arme.

Quand on tient un pistolet, on tient la mort, on a le pouvoir. Il adorait ça.

-Touché.souffla-t-il.

Le boss des Redevils s’écroula sur le sol dans un bruit sourd tandis que les autres hommes paniquaient en reculant. Ils étaient finalement moins puissants qu’ils en avaient l’air.

_Bien fait pour toi, sale porc._

Yuki regardait Tsuna, attentif mais aussi tendu. Il avait toujours dit que ce type était fou mais il le prouvait une fois de plus avec son changement si soudain d’attitude. Le regard orange, le petit sourire en coin, malsain et surtout cette sensation de chaleur étrange qui émanait de lui ne lui présageaient rien de bon. Mais Sawada était de son côté.

Normalement.

Tsuna prit une grande inspiration puis s’écria :

-Fermez-là et écoutez-moi bien ! Votre chef est mort donc vous allez bien gentiment vous ralliez à notre cause.

Il n’y avait plus aucun sourire sur ses lèvres, son ton avait claqué, impérieux. Yuki n’aurait jamais pensé Sawada capable de ça.

-Si quelqu’un souhaite s’opposer à cette alliance, qu’il se manifeste.

-Vous avez buté notre boss et tu crois que-

Une autre détonation retentit et le même bruit sourd d’un corps qui tombe suivit.

-Quelqu’un d’autre ?questionna Tsuna.

Le silence lui répondit.

Tsuna aimait le silence et le respect qu’il venait d’imposer.

Ils n’étaient que deux, à peine armés pourtant cela suffisait pour qu’aucun autre Redevil ne s’oppose à eux.

_Ils ont peur de moi._

Cette idée le satisfaisait beaucoup au début. Fini le pauvre Tsuna, si fragile sur lequel tout le monde marchait. Il était un chef, il pouvait être un chef n’en déplaise à Reborn et tous les autres qui-

-Sawada.

Il se retourna pour faire à Yuki qui le fixait. Il s’était relevé depuis un moment seulement, il semblait avoir creusé un peu plus la distance qu’il y avait entre eux.

-Tu peux me rendre mon flingue ? S’il te plaît ?

Yuki ne disait jamais « s’il te plaît ». Pas à lui en tout cas. Sa main tendue vers lui semblait légèrement trembler et puis il lui lançait ce regard, mélange de méfiance et de peur. Celui qu’il avait quand il avait vu ce qu’il avait fait à Kazuo et Nagawa.

_Il a peur de moi._

Tsuna trouva ça ironique pour quelqu’un qui quelques temps plus tôt disait qu’il allait le tuer.

_Il a peur de moi parce que je suis un monstre._

Réaliser cela le ramena soudain à la réalité et ce fut brutal.

Il vit le corps des deux types, une balle entre les deux yeux et le sang sur le sol qui s’écoulait doucement.

Le sang, toujours le sang et sa fragrance si envahissante, Tsuna avait l’impression que cette odeur n’allait jamais le lâcher. Il eut envie de vomir.

Il n’avait eu aucune forme de remord en tuant ces types, il s’était même dit qu’ils l’avaient mérité.

-Sawada ?

Tsuna lui tendit l’arme sans réfléchir, le corps tremblant. C’est comme s’il avait du mal à respirer.

_Il faut que je sorte d’ici putain, je peux pas rester ici. _

Yuki s’en saisit mais haussa un sourcil quand il vit le visage de Tsuna. Il avait encore changé de comportement, son sourire malsain avait disparu et il avait dangereusement pâlit. Ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur marron noisette (avait-il rêvé de cette couleur ambrée ?) et l’horreur et la panique se lisaient sur son visage.

-Sawada, ça va ?demanda Yuki.

Tsuna acquiesça rapidement puis inspira un coup.

La mission n’était pas terminée. Il ne pouvait pas se relâcher comme ça, les autres membres du gang étaient encore présents. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d’être faible devant eux.

-Heu ok, maintenant c’est moi votre boss ! Dites-le au reste, on vous recontactera plus tard. Et dites bien à vos potes que celui qui s’oppose à nous finira comme ces deux là.dit Yuki haut et fort.

Ils acquiescèrent tous et Yuki n’attendit pas plus longtemps pour attraper Tsuna par le poignet et sortir de l’entrepôt, presque en courant.

Tsuna le suivit, le cœur sur les lèvres.

L’air frais de la nuit lui fit le plus grand bien mais les deux corps sans vie lui revinrent en tête comme une réalité dérangeante.

Il s’arrêta brusquement et se pencha pour vomir son dernier repas.

Yuki le fixait, silencieux.

Tsuna se mit à pleurer, le corps secoué par des sanglots de plus en plus violents.

Il en avait assez. Il ne voulait pas être comme eux. Il ne voulait pas être un Vongola. Mais ça lui collait à la peau, son passé ne cessait de le rattraper et quelque chose lui disait que très bientôt, il devrait y faire face.

C’était sa plus grande peur. Sa vie n’était pas parfaite ici mais c’était toujours mieux que là-bas, chez les Vongola. C’était toujours mieux que l’Italie.

-Plus jamais l’Italie, plus jamais, plus jamais, plus jamais, plus jamais…marmonna Tsuna qui perdait pieds.

-Oh, wow, heu… Sawada ? Sawada, est-ce que ça va ?fit Yuki qui ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir face à ça.

Ok, Sawada était bizarre et psychopathe, il en avait déjà croisé des gars comme ça mais pas aussi taré que lui. Yuki était persuadé que ce type jouait le rôle de gentil garçon timide pour mieux assassiner ses victimes. Mais les psychopathes ne se mettaient pas à pleurer et vomir comme ça, si ? Ou alors peut-être qu’il était simplement malade ?

Tsuna secoua la tête puis se mit à tirer ses cheveux.

-Non… Non, ça va pas, ça va pas !se mit à crier Tsuna.

Sa voix résonne autour d’eux, tremblante.

-Calme-toi Sawada ! He, arête ça !dit Yuki en tentant de retirer ses mains de ses propres cheveux.

A peine l’effleura-t-il qui recula immédiatement. Elles étaient brulantes.

_Mais c’est quoi ce type ?_

Pendant un moment, Yuki se dit qu’il allait le laisser là, à crier et pleurer comme un fou. Puis il soupira avant de s’asseoir par terre, à la même hauteur que Tsuna, évitant soigneusement la flaque de vomis.

Ce type lui faisait penser à lui quand sa mère s’était suicidée quelques années plus tôt. Il était dans le même état, hurlant, pleurant, s’arrachant les cheveux. Hijime avait été là, ce fut le seul. C’est pour ça qu’il lui était autant reconnaissant.

Alors Yuki saisit ses mains ignorant la chaleur qui émanaient d’elles puis les plaqua sur le sol, juste en face de lui.

-Sawada écoute-moi !

Et étonnamment, Tsuna l’écouta. L’espace d’un instant il arrêta de pleurer et ses yeux se plongèrent dans les siens.

-Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Personne ne lui posait cette question. Tout le monde partait toujours du principe que ça allait pour lui, quand on demande si « ça va ? » c’est uniquement pour se rassurer soi-même, pas pour demander comment vont les autres.

Mais là, Yuki mettait le doigt sur son problème.

Ça ne va pas.

Tsuna ne va pas bien.

**Mais pourquoi ça ne va pas ? Tout est parfait, on a réussi à avoir l’accord. Ces deux types ont eu ce qu’ils méritaient, tout va bien.**

Non. Non, ça ne va pas.

_Ils ne méritaient pas, personne ne mérite ça, personne ne mérite de mourir, je n’ai pas à choisir, je n’ai pas le droit de choisir qui vit et qui meurt, je ne suis pas Dieu._

**Non, mais tu es un héros. Les héros sauvent leurs amis et les protègent. Tu as protégé Yuki, tu es un héros Tsuna. Les héros peuvent choisir qui peut mourir, ils sont comme Dieu.**

La voix de sa volonté est suave, envoûtante et tellement réconfortante. Tsuna a envie de la croire, il a envie de lui faire confiance et de l’accepter mais il ne peut pas. Accepter c’est être un Vongola.

Alors quand sa bouche s’ouvre, son regard est voilé, presque éteint et dénué de vie.

-J’ai tué des gens, je suis un monstre.

Yuki écarquille les yeux, s’attendant à tout, sauf à ça.

Du regret ? De la repentance ? Des remords ? Venant de Sawada ? Impossible. Et pourtant.

-Sawada, c’est pas parce que t’as tué des gens que ça fait de toi un monstre.dit Yuki.

-Tu crois même pas en ce que tu dis. T’es un menteur Yuki.

Il sentit ses joues rougir de gêne, percé à jour.

A titre personnel, il considérait Sawada comme un monstre. De ceux qui nous poursuivent dans les cauchemars et qui s’abreuvent de la peur et des larmes. Mais pour lui, tous les hommes sont des monstres.

Lui-même en était un.

-Bon, ok. T’es peut-être un monstre et alors ? Tout le monde a déjà tué ici, ça fait de nous des monstres si on suit ta logique ?

Tsuna ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Oui, ça faisait techniquement de lui un monstre mais le problème n’était pas le meurtre en lui-même mais ce qu’il ressentait quand ça arrivait.

Le plaisir, la puissance, la satisfaction.

Tout cela faisait ressortir des aspects de sa personnalité qu’il trouvait particulièrement effrayants. La vérité c’est qu’il se demandait s’il n’avait pas toujours été comme cela ou si les Vongola l’avaient façonné de cette façon.

Mais ça, Yuki ne le savait pas. Yuki ne savait pas quel genre de monstre il était.

-Si être un monstre c’est tuer les gens qui profitent des plus faibles, si être un monstre c’est s’assurer que tout le monde rentre chez soi pendant une mission, si être un monstre c’est veiller sur ses amis comme sur sa famille alors là, ouais, j’veux bien être un monstre. On est tous des monstres à notre manière Sawada.

Et Yuki le disait si légèrement, comme si ce n’était pas grave ce qu’il avait fait, comme si c’était normal. Et dans un certain sens, ça l’était. Il se reconnaissait un peu dans ses mots.

Il s’étira tranquillement en baillant. Ses paumes étaient rouges, ça faisait un mal de chien ! Mais il n’allait pas lui poser plus de questions. Il semblerait que ses paroles aient réussi à le calmer, il s’était arrêté de pleurer.

Ce type était un véritable mystère pour lui.

-Tu vois Sawada, toi et moi on n’est pas si différents. On a tous du sang sur les mains, même Hijime malgré ses airs sage.conclut-il en se levant.

Ses doigts vinrent essuyer les joues de Tsuna qui le fixait sans rien dire. Yuki se mit à rougir face à ce regard inquisiteur.

-Alors arrête de pleurer, on croirait voir une gonzesse.

Tsuna acquiesça automatiquement puis essuya ses joues avant de se relever à son tour.

Yuki pensaient qu’ils étaient pareil mais il ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point il avait bien plus de sang sur les mains.

_Tsuna était accro à Reborn._

_Il adorait ses baisers, la chaleur qui naissait dans son bas ventre quand ses mains chaudes le touchaient, sa voix grave quand il susurrait à son oreille et par-dessus tout quand il prononçait son nom._

_Pas l’habituel Tsunaze ou Tsunabruti, non, quand il disait Tsuna avec ce regard fier et ce petit sourire heureux._

_Tsuna pourrait mourir pour ça._

_Il donnerait sa vie pour Reborn, juste pour qu’il soit fier de lui et qu’il l’aime. _

_Même si le monde de la mafia était dur. Même s’il se devait d’être impitoyable pour ses amis et pour sa famiglia. Même si ce n’était pas ce qu’il voulait, tant que Reborn l’aimait alors tout allait bien._

_Et là, tout allait plus que bien._

_Reborn suçotait amoureusement le creux de son cou tandis que sa main défaisait un à un les boutons du pantalon de Tsuna qui haletait contre lui, ses mains fourrées dans ses cheveux._

_Ils étaient dans son bureau (qui était définitivement une bien trop grande pièce pour lui tout seul) au manoir Vongola. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’ils faisaient l’amour ici, Reborn l’avait pris contre chaque meuble de la pièce, même la bibliothèque ce qui lui avait fait mal au dos pendant une bonne semaine. Tsuna n’aimait pas l’avouer mais il trouvait ça excitant bien qu’inconfortable._

_Le problème était que Hibari devait lui donner son rapport de mission d’une minute à l’autre et Tsuna avait tout sauf envie de se faire surprendre par Hibari. _

_Autant parce que ce serait extrêmement gênant que parce qu’il ne voulait pas le voir se mettre en colère et tout détruire alors qu’il était nu._

_-Reborn…souffla Tsuna en tentant de le repousser._

_-Hum ?répondit le tueur à gage qui venait de glisser sa main dans son sous-vêtement._

_Tsuna sentit son souffle se bloquer l’espace d’un instant quand il commença à le caresser._

_Les frissons de plaisir parcouraient tout son corps et un gémissement lui échappa. C’était si bon…_

_Mais il devait se reprendre. _

_-Hibari… Il va… Il va venir, on peut pas faire ça maintenant…_

_Reborn sembla râler pour la forme mais ne protesta pas plus._

_Il embrassa Tsuna une dernière fois avant de reculer._

_Un petit sourire satisfait orna ses lèvres quand il vit le decimo, les joues rouges, la chemise à moitié défaite, les lèvres humides et surtout ce regard empli de frustration et d’envie. _

_-Quel dépravé vous êtes decimo.dit-il._

_Tsuna rougit encore plus en détournant le regard. Il tenta de se rhabiller et d’avoir une tenue convenable sous le regard amusé de Reborn._

_-Tout ça c’est de ta faute…bougonna-t-il._

_Le téléphone de Reborn choisit ce moment précis pour sonner. L’assassin répondit, ne prêtant plus tellement attention à Tsuna._

_A chaque fois qu’il parlait en italien, Tsuna tentait désespérément de comprendre ce qu’il disait en se concentrant sur les mots. Bon, ça ne fonctionnait pas toujours mais au moins, il essayait !_

_Quand il eut fini de téléphoner, Tsuna avait terminé de remettre son apparence en ordre._

_Reborn avait une voix sexy de base mais elle l’était encore plus quand il parlait italien._

_La main du plus âgé vint caresser sa joue. Tsuna soupira d’aise au contact de sa paume chaude contre son visage. _

_Reborn embrassa sa joue._

_-Je continuerais ce qu’on a commencé ce soir, soit prêt.chuchota-t-il._

_Tsuna acquiesça en même temps que ses joues s’embrasèrent encore plus._

_Hibari décida d’arriver à ce moment-là._

_Il y eu un moment de silence particulièrement gênant pour Tsuna durant lequel Hibari et Reborn se fixèrent (et Tsuna n’arrivait toujours pas à comprendre quel genre de rivalité étrange il y avait entre eux) puis Reborn sourit et quitta la pièce._

_Hibari le suivit du regard mais ne dit toujours rien._

_L’intuition de Tsuna lui hurlait que quelque chose était en train de se passer sous ses yeux._

_-Hum… Hibari ?_

_Ce fut imperceptible mais Tsuna le remarqua. Hibari venait de sursauter à l’entente de sa voix, ce qui était très étrange car Hibari ne sursautait pas._

_En vérité, il y avait beaucoup de choses que Hibari ne faisait pas comme les gens « normaux » mais Tsuna mettait ça sur le fait qu’il était un carnivore. Ces êtres n’ont pas la même perception du monde que lui._

_Mais le voir sursauter devait bien prouver que quelque chose n’allait pas et son intuition ne faisait que le confirmer._

_-Le rapport de mission._

_Cette fois ce fut à Tsuna de sursauter, brusquement sortie de ses pensées. Il ne s’attendait pas à l’entendre parler (Hibari ne parlait que quand c’était nécessaire)._

_-Heu, oui ?_

_-Je l’ai pas. Kusakabe te l’enverra._

_-D’accord. _

_Hibari avait les poings serrés et voir les poings d’Hibari serrés sur autre chose que ses tonfas avait quelque chose de perturbant._

_-Est-ce que ça va ?demanda Tsuna._

_Il s’insulta mentalement immédiatement après avoir posé cette question. Ce n’étaient pas ses affaires, Hibari allait définitivement le mordre à mort._

_Pourtant, il n’en fit rien. Son regard acier se plongea dans le sien et Tsuna eut cette impression étrange d’être nu face à lui, comme s’il pouvait lire au plus profond de ses pensées._

_-Reborn t’a fait un suçon._

_Il y eu un silence durant lequel Tsuna eu vraiment du mal à réaliser que c’était à lui que parlait Hibari._

_Puis il devint rouge et posa sa main à l’endroit où Reborn avait laissé sa marque. Il avait naïvement pensé que le col de sa chemise cacherait une quelconque trace mais c’était mal connaître Reborn qui adorait montrer au monde entier que Tsuna était sa propriété. Que ce soit en lui touchant les fesses, en chuchotant des obscénités à ses oreilles ou en caressant ses cuisses. Reborn était la plupart du temps discret quand il faisait ça mais les réactions de Tsuna avaient tendance à attirer l’attention. Il balbutia des excuses bidon qui se transformèrent en marmonnements incompréhensible._

_-Tu l’aimes ?_

_Venant d’Hibari, cela sonna d’abord comme une affirmation mais Tsuna réussi à capter la nuance de questionnement._

_C’était un peu étrange venant de lui parce que Hibari ne lui avait jamais posé de question sur le couple qu’il formait avec Reborn. Il en avait eu énormément au début, des remarques, des questions souvent très embarrassantes mais Hibari n’avait jamais rien dit._

_Il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui posait cette question mais il y répondit tout de même._

_-Oui. _

_Et son intuition lui hurla encore que quelque chose n’allait pas et qu’il avait fait une connerie mais Tsuna ne comprenait pas._

_Il vit simplement Hibari partir comme il était arrivé, c’est-à-dire silencieusement._

Tsuna entendait vaguement le prof parler. A vrai dire, dormir sur sa table était bien plus intéressant que son cours.

Il devait rattraper ses heures de sommeil. Il n’était rentré que très tard chez lui en plus d’être horriblement fatigué.

Sa mère trouvait qu’il mangeait plus en ce moment, peut-être qu’utiliser ses flammes le fatiguaient plus qu’avant ? Tsuna ne se souvenait plus trop, il n’avait recommencé à les utiliser que récemment. Il ne pensait pas qu’il en était capable sans anneau ou sans ses gants d’ailleurs.

Le cours sembla se finir car Tsuna entendit du mouvement autour de lui.

Sa main bougea d’elle-même et saisit le poing d’Akira qui allait s’abattre sur lui.

Il y eu un moment de flottement entre Akira qui ne s’attendait pas à ce que Tsuna anticipe sa taquinerie (surtout qu’il était de dos) et Tsuna qui la fixait, sa main tenant la sienne, à l’affut d’une quelconque attaque.

-Wow, Sawada à des putains de réflexes, tu le savais Tomoko ?commenta Hayashi qui avait assisté à toute la scène.

Tsuna lâcha Akira, gêné. Il était un peu trop à l’affut du moindre détail en ce moment. Dès qu’il avait sentit sa main entrer dans son espace vitale, il l’avait saisie sans plus de réflexion.

-Non, mais c’est toujours bon à savoir.dit-elle en rangeant ses affaires sans entièrement refermer son sac.

Tsuna faisait souvent la même chose, sachant qu’ils allaient simplement changer de salle pour leur petite session de soutien habituelle.

Malheureusement, il était bien trop fatigué pour encore travailler. Son cerveau n’était décidément pas opérationnel, ses yeux voulaient se fermer et son corps criait grâce.

-Ce soir Sawada, on va venir à votre petite séance de soutien ! C’est pas génial ça ?dit Akira.

-Comment ça « on » ? J’ai jamais dit oui !protesta Hayashi.

-Parce que tu croyais que j’allais te demander ton avis ? Arrête de rêver, on y va un point c’est tout.répliqua Akira.

_Quelle dictatrice_

-Je peux savoir depuis quand vous avez décidé de ça ? Venez pas le perturber, on travaille vraiment.intervint Tomoko visiblement agacée.

Tsuna les écouta blablater un moment avant de décider d’intervenir à son tour (parce qu’après tout ça le concernait et il avait tout sauf envie de rester plus longtemps ce soir).

-Hum… En fait, je suis pas dispo ce soir, remettons ça à demain non ?dit-il.

Le regard que Tomoko lui jeta était un mélange parfait entre l’indignation et l’interrogation.

-Et pourquoi ça ? T’es là tous les soirs d’habitude.dit-elle.

Tsuna lâcha un rire gêné en se grattant l’arrière de la tête.

-Heu, ma mère est malade aujourd’hui alors je préfère rester un peu avec elle ah ah…

Tomoko fronça les sourcils l’air suspicieux.

Elle allait rajouter quelque chose mais Tsuna la devança.

-Bon eh bien, à demain !

Et il prit son sac avant de partir presque en courant.

Moins Tomoko posait de question et mieux ce serait pour lui.


	13. Enchaînés

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut salut, désolée pour la longue absence, il s'est passé BEAUCOUP de choses. Bref, j'espère vous allez aimer ce chapitre hihi

_-Arrête de te comporter comme un gamin Tsuna, tu n’en n’es plus un. Tu es le decimo, le boss. Les décisions, c’est toi qui les prends, les actes c’est toi qui les assumes.crache Reborn._

_Et Tsuna déteste ça. Il déteste quand Reborn est si méchant avec lui, on dirait qu’il le déteste, il se sent comme une merde, pathétique, inutile._

_Il redevient Dame-Tsuna et il hait cette sensation encore plus quand c’est Reborn qui la lui procure._

_Il mourrait pour Reborn, il ferait tout pour le rendre fier, pour qu’il l’aime. Alors quand ces mots sortent de sa bouche, c’est comme si on le tuait et ça fait plus mal que n’importe quelle balle de pistolet._

_-Je voulais pas faire ça ! Je voulais pas tuer ces gosses, c’était pas ma décision c’était…_

_-Ne mens pas Tsuna. Ne mens surtout pas. La seule personne qui a tiré, les tuant un par un, c’était toi et personne d’autre._

_Il se fige complètement._

_-Tu m’as…_

_-Je ne t’ai rien fait du tout. TU as voulu protéger ta famiglia, c’est louable et tout à fait normal mais il faut assumer maintenant. _

_Il faut assumer. Il est un assassin désormais, il a le sang de personnes innocentes sur ses mains. _

** _C’est horrible._ **

_-Tu m’as manipulé.souffle Tsuna qui se souvient de la conversation entre Iemitsu et Reborn, au beau milieu de la nuit._

_Il a les larmes aux yeux mais les retient au maximum. Il ne faut pas que Reborn le voit comme un faible._

_-Je-_

_-T’as fait en sorte que Gokudera et Chrome se fassent prendre en embuscade, tu savais très bien que ça allait m’énerver, t’as juste eu à dire quelques mots._

_La colère semble surpasser le reste en lui, elle ravage tout et lui donne même la force de s’avancer vers Reborn et de le pointer d’un doigt accusateur._

_-Tout ça pour éviter des négociations avec cette famille._

_Un sourire ironique se dessine sur le visage de Reborn qui soupire._

_-Alors c’était toi ce jour-là… Je savais que j’avais senti la présence de quelqu’un._

_-T’as fait de moi un monstre !_

_Il était en train de craquer._

_Son corps entier tremblait et les larmes inondaient désormais ses joues, des larmes de colère parce que c’était terriblement injuste, personne ne lui laissait le choix, personne ne lui avait jamais laissé le choix. Son existence était régie par ce que les autres voulaient ou pensaient de lui. Mais c’était aussi des larmes de tristesse car personne ne méritait ça, encore moins des enfants à qui Tsuna avait volé leur futur. Des larmes de déception, trahis par celui qu’il aimait le plus au monde, trahis par celui pour qui il aurait donné sa vie._

_Amère et dure réalité, Tsuna se demanda s’il était né pour être usé encore et encore par la volonté des autres. Où était la sienne s’il n’était qu’un pantin ?_

_Désormais, il était comme eux. Comme Xanxus, cet homme sanguinaire, comme son père ce manipulateur, comme tous ces types qui composaient cette putain de famille et qui vivaient aussi tranquillement en tuant femmes et enfants, innocents ou pas. Les Vongola écrasaient quiconque se dressait sur leur chemin sans aucune distinction, sans aucune forme de pitié._

_S’il les détestait autant c’est parce qu’il savait pertinemment que sans Reborn, sans les anneaux, sans les flammes de dernière volonté, il serait du côté de ces gens innocents que la mafia détruit, ces gens condamnés à souffrir et ayant eu le seul tort de naître du mauvais côté de la barrière, de naître faible._

_Tsuna avait cru que jamais il n’oublierait qui il était, un faible, un être pathétique, une personne inutile. Il avait cru qu’il garderait ses valeurs, peu importe ce qu’il traverserait. Il avait cru tellement de choses, il avait été si naïf._

_Et maintenant, il était un monstre._

_Un monstre aux mains couvertes de sang, un monstre qui appréciait cette puissance, qui prenait plaisir à écraser les plus faibles._

_Les gens comme lui._

_Il avait tellement envie de vomir._

_-Un monstre hein ?dit Reborn._

_La gifle partit toute seule. Tsuna se retrouva assis par terre sans même comprendre pourquoi, la joue brûlante._

_Reborn se mit à sa hauteur et l’attrapa par les épaules avant de le secouer durement._

_-Arrête de faire ton putain de gamin ! C’est la mafia ici, la Vongola famiglia, c’est ainsi que tourne ce monde. Je te l’ai déjà dit Tsuna, TU es le boss. Bientôt, c’est TOI qui vas reprendre tout ça._

_-Non ! Non non non non non ! Je veux pas, je refuse de faire ça, je veux pas tuer des gens, je veux pas revoir leurs visages toutes les nuits je veux pas…pleure encore Tsuna._

_-Si, tu vas le faire que ça te plaise ou non. Tout le monde se plie à ces putains de règles, même tes précieux amis. Tu crois que Gokudera a survécu comment pendant tout ce temps hein ?dit vicieusement Reborn._

_Tsuna se fige complètement en entendant ça. Gokudera et sa fidélité, Gokudera et sa confiance, Gokudera et ses sourires admiratifs, son ami, il ne pouvait pas avoir fait des choses aussi horribles pas vrai ?_

_-Je…_

_-Il faisait le sale boulot, butait des mecs qui devenaient trop emmerdants et il fermait toujours sa gueule. Il avait même pas 13 ans et toi tu pleurniches tout le temps. Tout tes gardiens ont compris comment ça marche, même Yamamoto qui n’a aucun lien avec ce monde à la base. Ils l’ont tous accepté, y a que toi qui veux pas assumer._

_Tsuna ferma les yeux, mettant ses mains sur ses oreilles. Il ne veut pas entendre ça, c’est un putain de cauchemar._

** _Ce sont tous des meurtriers, des monstres, comme toi._ **

_-Arrête, Reborn arrête…souffle-t-il mais l’ancien arcobaleno retire ses mains et serre fort ses poignets._

_Tsuna à mal mais Reborn ne s’en soucie même pas, son regard est brûlant d’une colère froide, une colère qui s’abat sur lui._

_-Des gens sont mort pour cet anneau, des gens se sont battus pour l’avoir et c’est tombé sur toi. C’est un putain de privilège que t’as alors tu vas arrêter de faire ton bébé et tu vas te reprendre. Cette famille compte sur toi, tout le monde compte sur toi, nos putains de vies dépendent de toi._

_Les mots s’imprègnent en lui, ils résonnent étrangement avec ceux de Byakuran, quelques temps plus tôt._

_« -Tous tes amis vont mourir et ce sera de ta faute. Alors donne toi plus. Sois parfait. Seul toi pourra les sauver Tsuna, tu comprends ? »_

_Mais non, il ne comprenait pas, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on l’avait choisi lui, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi c’était sur ses épaules qu’on mettait toutes les espérances d’une famille, il ne savait même pas se sauver lui-même, comment sauverait-il ses amis ? Il était si faible…_

_-Je veux pas. Je veux pas de cette vie, j’ai jamais rien demandé !_

_Et c’est vrai, il n’a jamais rien demandé, il n’avait jamais demandé à être harcelé toute sa scolarité, ni d’avoir sa seule mère comme support parental, ni d’être tombé amoureux de la seule fille gentille avec lui, ni de rentrer dans la mafia et d’avoir un tueur à gage comme tuteur. Son seul tort a été de naître._

_Il aurait préféré n’avoir jamais existé. Et tout ceci, toute cette douleur n’aurait jamais eu lieu d’être._

_Reborn à l’air encore plus en colère qu’avant. Ses mains serrent si fort ses poignets que Tsuna a l’impression qu’il va les casser._

_-Tout le monde a fait des sacrifices pour toi, on a toujours tout fait pour que tu aies confiance et toi tu…commence Reborn avant de le lâcher puis de soupirer._

_Tsuna pleure toujours mais cette fois Reborn s’en fout. Il se contente de le fixer silencieusement et Tsuna voit la déception._

_Il a envie de mourir._

_-Je me suis trompé sur toi Tsuna. J’ai cru que j’avais fait de toi celui qu’il me fallait._

_C’est comme si son cœur était en train d’arrêter de battre._

_-Tu me quittes ?souffla-t-il._

_Reborn ne dit rien et se releva simplement. Tsuna détestait ça. Il détestait cette impression de voir tout partir en fumer, de voir disparaître ce qu’il avait de précieux._

_-Je veux pas d’un pleurnichard comme toi à mes côtés. Je veux un boss. _

_Il a envie de disparaître._

_-Non, fait pas ça, pitié, je t’en supplie…dit-il et il tend sa main tremblante vers lui et d’habitude, Reborn la saisit toujours, il emmêle ses doigts aux siens et lui dit qu’il l’aime, il le rassure._

_Là, il ne reçoit qu’un regard déçu et empreint de pitié._

_-Reborn, ne m’abandonne pas. Me laisse pas seul, je t’en supplie fait pas ça, m’abandonne pas._

_Et à ce moment-là, il s’en fiche d’être pathétique, il s’en fiche que ce ne soit pas le comportement d’un boss, il veut juste que l’homme de sa vie l’aime encore._

_Mais Reborn tourne les talons et quitte la pièce sans se retourner, ignorant les appels désespérés de son ancien élève._

_La porte claque et Tsuna est seul._

_Alors il craque complètement, il pleure, il crie, il hurle, il tape les murs, les meubles exprimant toute sa douleur._

_Mais personne ne vient et Tsuna reste seul comme il l’a toujours été._

Il se réveille en sursaut, le cœur battant.

Il ne rêve pas toujours du passé mais quand il le faisait il avait cette horrible boule au ventre qui pesait gentiment dans son estomac pour tout le reste de la journée.

Il n’aimait pas repenser à l’époque où il était avec Reborn parce que ce serait admettre que c’était la période durant laquelle il était le plus heureux et ce serait aussi admettre qu’il lui manque.

Cet enfoiré ne lui manque pas. Il pourrait crever la bouche ouverte que Tsuna n’en n’aurait rien n’a faire, mieux, il en rirait.

Reborn ne méritait que ça de toutes façons, une mort lente et douloureuse, à la hauteur de la manière dont il l’avait fait souffrir. Tout ça c’était aussi de sa faute.

Tsuna sentait doucement la chaleur monter en lui, c’était un parfait indicateur de quand il allait utiliser ses flammes. Il était dans sa chambre et il avait déjà cassé son réveil l’autre fois alors pas la peine de détruire plus de choses.

Il soupira en tentant de se calmer.

Avant, penser à Reborn le faisait tout simplement fondre en larmes. Maintenant, la tristesse s’était transformée en haine et c’était plutôt… Agréable. Agréable de voir qu’au fond il n’aimait pas ce sale type et qu’il n’avait plus autant d’influence sur lui.

Il avait grandi maintenant, il n’était plus le même.

Il n’était pas un monstre.

Son téléphone choisit ce moment précis pour sonner, faisant sursauter Tsuna qui tomba de son lit et rencontra violemment le sol.

En ce faisant, il tenta inutilement de se rattraper à quelque chose et ne fit qu’emmener sa couverture dans sa chute.

Il resta la tête à l’envers, empêtré dans ses draps pendant dix longues secondes avant de pousser un cri de désespoir.

Certaines choses ne changeront jamais et sa maladresse en faisait partie.

Tsuna finit par atteindre son téléphone qui sonnait toujours (son interlocuteur devait être patient car Tsuna aurait déjà raccroché) en rampant puis décrocha.

-Allô ?

Silence.

Tsuna détestait ce genre de silence parce qu’ils précédaient souvent une mauvaise nouvelle. Il savait qu’il y avait quelqu’un de l’autre côté car il pouvait l’entendre respirer.

_-Sawada Tsunayoshi._

Les yeux de Tsuna s’écarquillèrent tandis que tout son être se figea.

Il connaissait cette voix. Il pouvait la reconnaître entre milles tellement il était rare de l’entendre.

De tous ces gardiens, il n’aurait jamais pensé un seul instant que Hibari serait le premier à le contacter.

-Hibari.souffla Tsuna qui commençait doucement à paniquer.

Hibari l’avait trouvé. Comment avait-il eu son numéro ? Comment avait-il fait pour le retrouver ? Qui l’avait aidé ?

Mais surtout, avait-il prévenu quelqu’un de sa présence ici ?

Tsuna avait l’impression que son cœur allait éclater dans sa poitrine.

Hibari allait venir le chercher et le ramener de force et Tsuna voulait tout sauf ça. Il ne voulait pas retourner chez les Vongola, il ne voulait pas faire face à Reborn ou à son père ni aux regards déçus de ses gardiens, sa famiglia qui avaient eu confiance en lui. Il ne voulait pas revivre l’Italie.

_-Je… J’ai pas réussi à te sauver._

Il y a un long silence qui suit ces paroles.

Tsuna se demande si ce n’est pas un rêve. Hibari, qui l’appelle après 3 ans de disparition pour lui dire ça ? C’est impossible. Non, même dans une réalité alternative c’est tout simplement impossible.

Tsuna le connait si bien (il connait parfaitement chacun d’entre eux après tout) qu’il sait ce que représente ces paroles.

C’est un constat, froid et objectif.

Non, il n’a pas réussi à la sauver. Le Tsuna qu’ils avaient tous toujours connus est mort en Italie en même temps que les gamins qu’il a tués. Il n’est pas mort en tentant de se noyer, il est mort des mois plus tôt. Dire le contraire serait mentir et Tsuna s’est menti pendant tellement de temps… Hibari le sait, il est l’un des seuls à l’avoir compris.

« Je n’ai pas réussi à te sauver, je suis désolé d’avoir échoué. »

C’est ce que voulait dire ces mots. C’est ce que Hibari venait de lui dire et Tsuna n’arrivait pas à y croire.

Parce que cela voudrait dire qu’Hibari admettait son échec, qu’il voulait le sauver, qu’il se souciait de lui.

D’aussi loin qu’il s’en souvienne, Hibari ne s’était jamais soucié de lui, la seule chose qui l’avait toujours intéressé étaient se battre contre Mukuro et Dino. Oui, parfois Hibari pouvait agir bizarrement mais Hibari était un carnivore, ces êtres là avaient leur propre conception du monde après tout.

Alors, c’était tout simplement impossible.

_Arrête d’être dans le déni Tsuna. Ce qu’il se passe est réel._

-Tu… Tu pouvais pas.

Et c’est la stricte vérité. Tsuna semblait être le seul à voir le problème, le seul à autant en souffrir. Pour le sauver il aurait fallu faire tellement de choses que finalement, mourir était la seule véritable option.

Avec des si on aurait refait le monde.

Il ne sait même pas pourquoi il répond. Il ne sait même pas pourquoi il lui dit une évidence qu’il sait sûrement.

_-Tsuna, je t’a-_

_-He Hibari, tu vois pas qu’on t’attend pour la réunion ? Tu-_

L’appel coupa soudainement.

Tsuna resta de longues minutes à fixer le vide, silencieusement.

La voix de Gokudera qui avait résonné derrière Hibari lui avait presque manqué. Il imaginait parfaitement la scène qui suivait, celle de ses gardiens se disputant avant que tout cela se transforme en combat épique et-

Il se figea en sentant le doux sentiment de nostalgie qui avait commencé à l’envahir.

Non, il n’avait pas à être nostalgique. Les Vongola étaient mauvais, les Vongola étaient des monstres cet endroit n’était pas pour lui.

Rien de là-bas ne lui manque.

Il se demanda ce qu’avait voulu lui dire Hibari avant de couper. Il ne l’appelait jamais Tsuna.

Il ne l’appelait jamais tout court.

Ce qu’il venait de se passer confirmait encore plus le caractère surréaliste de cet évènement.

Tsuna soupira en fermant les yeux.

Hibari l’avait appelé. Il y avait de fortes chances qu’il informe les autres de sa position mais vu la manière dont il avait raccroché quand Gokudera avait débarqué, il y avait plus de chances qu’il ne le fasse pas. De plus, s’il voulait sa position, il devrait la demander à quelqu’un qui s’y connait en traçage or s’il veut garder le secret, Hibari devra se débrouiller tout seul.

En conclusion, Tsuna allait encore passer des jours paisibles dans cette ville avec ses nouveaux camarades.

Enfin, paisibles, c’était une façon de parler bien sûr.

Son téléphone vibra une seconde fois et Tsuna eut peur de voir que c’était Hibari qui le rappelait.

Bien heureusement pour lui, c’était une simple notification d’un nouveau message.

Yuki voulait qu’ils se retrouvent chez lui avec Hijime pour discuter de la suite des évènements.

Il était 19h43.

Tsuna soupira d’avance car il savait qu’il allait encore se coucher tard aujourd’hui mais bon, c’était le week-end. Sa mère s’était fait des copines et passait pas mal de temps chez elles alors parfois elle n’était pas là quand Tsuna rentrait, malgré ça elle rentrait toujours bien plus tôt que lui et lui laissait une assiette préparée du repas qu’elle avait cuisiné.

Tsuna aimait sa mère et il s’en voulait souvent de la laisser aussi seule. C’était sa faute s’ils avaient dû déménager après tout. La voir se créer un cercle d’ami l’inquiétait autant que ça le soulageait.

Nana était naïve et un problème était vite arrivé, pourtant Tsuna aimait se fier à son instinct qui ne lui indiquait rien de mauvais ou dangereux concernant ces personnes.

Il enfila rapidement un pull, ses chaussures puis quitta la maison silencieusement.

_Est-ce qu’ils vont tout le temps faire des réunions aussi tardives ?_

Quand il arriva dans les quartiers est, Hijime l’attendait, adossé à un mur.

Contrairement à là où il habitait, le soir les quartiers est étaient plutôt animés. Tsuna pouvait entendre des rires lointains et de la musique. Si on se concentrait assez, on pouvait même entendre des cris d’agonies et de temps à autres des coups de feu.

-Salut. Désolé de te prévenir maintenant, on a eu quelques imprévus.lui dit Hijime.

Tsuna secoua doucement la tête.

-C’est pas grave. Alors, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?dit-il.

Il avait sérieusement besoin de se changer les idées après l’appel surprise de Hibari.

-Les Redevils veulent venger leur chef, cela créé quelques tensions parmi eux.expliqua Hijime.

C’était plutôt prévisible à vrai dire, Tsuna se demandait même quand cela allait arriver.

_Un chef se doit d’avoir des hommes fidèles. S’ils ne lui sont pas fidèles, ils le sont au moins à ses idéaux._

-Ils ont attaqués ?demanda Tsuna.

Hijime secoua la tête.

-Non, ils ne peuvent pas vraiment. Mais je t’expliquerais tout en détail chez Jun.dit Hijime.

Tsuna allait parler quand un groupe d’hommes apparut dans leur champ de vision.

L’hyper intuition de Tsuna lui hurlait de faire attention à ces types qui prenaient le même chemin qu’eux.

Ils étaient armés et parlaient très fort. Certains d’entre eux étaient certainement éméchés.

-C’est des FIVE.lui indiqua discrètement Hijime.

Quand ils passèrent à côté d’eux, Hijime baissa le regard. Tsuna compris qu’il devait en faire de même et s’exécuter quand il aperçut parmi les hommes un visage familier.

Hanagawa Makoto, le petit-ami de Tomoko.

Celui-ci avait une cigarette dans la bouche et les yeux rivés sur son téléphone.

Tsuna se demanda pendant un instant si Tomoko savait quelle place occupait son petit-ami dans le gang.

-He toi là ! T’as un problème hein ? Pourquoi tu nous regardes comme ça ?l’interpella un des types.

Makoto leva les yeux de son smartphone et leurs regards se croisèrent.

-Il vous regardait pas, il est juste un peu tête en l’air.dit Hijime.

-Mais c’est que tu nous prends pour des cons en plus ? Tu veux mourir toi aussi ?renchérit-il.

Hanagawa Makoto. C’était le copain de Tomoko et de ce qu’il se souvenait, Tomoko avait l’air d’avoir peur quand il était là.

Est-ce que c’était lui qui lui avait fait autant de mal ? Ou alors avait-elle simplement peur du fait qu’il était un chef de gang ?

-Oh, Hijime, c’est toi ? Ça faisait longtemps.dit Makoto.

Tsuna arrivait à sentir la tension qu’il y avait dans l’air. Hijime avait beau arborer un air neutre, Tsuna savait qu’au fond il ne l’était pas. Il le voyait à la façon dont il serrait les poings.

-Hanagawa.

Makoto souffla la fumée de sa cigarette et sourit gentiment. Son regard se dirigea encore vers Tsuna.

-Sawada, c’est ça ?

Tsuna acquiesça.

-Qu’est-ce que tu fous ici et surtout avec ce délinquant ? Tomoko m’avait dit que t’étais faible pourtant…

Tsuna vit Hijime se tendre et il comprit. Il ne fallait pas que Makoto se doute ne serait-ce qu’un seul instant que quelque chose de bizarre se tramait sinon tout leur plan tomberait à l’eau.

Le brun s’avança doucement vers eux, perdu dans sa réflexion.

-Oh, je vois ! Hijime, tu vas lui vendre les services de ta sœur c’est ça ?s’exclama-t-il comme s’il venait tout à coup de comprendre quelque chose.

_« Vendre les services de ta sœur » ? Qu’est-ce qu’il veut dire par là ?_

Les autres types ricanèrent grassement tandis que Makoto passait affectueusement son bras par-dessus l’épaule de Hijime.

-T’as totalement raison, l’argent c’est important par ici. Fait le payer cher, les mecs de l’ouest en ont toujours plein les poches, pas vrai ?continua Makoto, le sourire aux lèvres, comme si lui et Hijime étaient des amis de longues dates.

Hijime ne souriait pas du tout, il serrait la mâchoire et ses poings comme pour se retenir de faire ou dire quelque chose qu’il pourrait regretter.

-Sawada, t’en a de la chance tu sais, elle suce super bien Miyuki.

Cette fois-ci, Tsuna compris. Son sang s’était figé tandis que le groupe s’en allait en riant. Hijime n’avait rien dit et s’était contenté de serrer les poings silencieusement.

Tsuna détestait ce monde.

-Hijime, est-ce que ça va ?souffla Tsuna.

Hijime acquiesça puis poussa un soupir. Il releva la tête et son regard brûlait d’une rage sourde que Tsuna n’avait jamais vu chez lui (pas étonnant, ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis longtemps).

-Allons-y.

Ils continuèrent de s’enfoncer dans les quartiers est sans évoquer ce qu’il venait de se passer.

Bientôt ils arrivèrent à ce qu’il semblait être la maison de Yuki.

C’était une petite maison à la façade claire. Il y avait des gens assis sur des tabourets devant l’entrée de la maison. Certains fumaient et d’autres jouaient tranquillement aux cartes. Tsuna crut reconnaître certains de ceux qui étaient avec Yuki le jour où Tomoko l’avait défendu.

Quand ils les virent arriver, certains se levèrent immédiatement pour saluer Hijime.

-Boss, c’est lui ?dit l’un des types, l’air suspicieux.

Tsuna savait qu’il n’avait pas vraiment l’air d’être quelqu’un de dangereux mais la première fois que les gens le voyaient, ils avaient systématiquement cette réaction.

_Prenez-moi un tout petit peu au sérieux s’il vous plaît_

-Oui. Où est Jun ?répondit Hijime.

-A l’intérieur avec Aki et les autres.

Hijime ouvrit la marche et Tsuna le suivit silencieusement, tentant d’ignorer les regards insistants que lui lançaient les autres membres du gang. Il ne se sentait pas très à l’aise même si cette ambiance lui était désagréablement familière.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce où se trouvait Jun, celui-ci était assis à une table et buvait tranquillement sa canette de bière, face à un autre groupe d’hommes.

-Aki, tu butes le premier qui bouge hein ? Moi j’ai la flemme, j’suis fatigué.dit-il à son ami qui tenait en joue les hommes silencieux.

L’autre adolescent acquiesça silencieusement.

-Jun, tu peux m’expliquer ce que tu fiches ?soupira Hijime.

Tsuna sentait une certaine fatigue dans sa voix.

Yuki était très désinvolte, il avait l’impression que c’était sa façon à lui de prouver qu’il n’avait pas peur.

-Bah, ils faisaient trop de bruit alors…répondit simplement Jun.

Hijime soupira avant de s’installer à ses côtés, face au groupe d’hommes. Tsuna hésita un instant avant d’aller s’asseoir aussi.

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment la situation mais il savait qu’il devait être ici.

-Bon, maintenant que le boss est là, vous pouvez recommencer pas vrai ?dit Yuki.

Le premier homme était un chauve et lunetteux, il avait une barbe grisonnante et le regard grave.

-Je m’appelle-

-On s’en fout de comment tu t’appelles, parle vite !le coupa Yuki.

L’homme soupira.

-Je viens représenter le gang des Kyôkai , les Redevils avaient notre chef en otage mais maintenant qu’ils sont démunis, on vient vous proposer un marché.dit-il.

-Les Kyôkai sont un peu plus au nord de la ville, ils contrôlent surtout les limites et la circulation de drogues avec la ville voisine. Ils sont pas très puissants.expliqua Hijime à Tsuna.

-C’est exact. Je vais vous dire les choses clairement, beaucoup d’entre nous veulent se venger de ce que nous ont fait subir les Redevils pendant des mois. Si vous nous permettez de régler nos… Différends, on s’allie à vous.

Tsuna commença à réfléchir. Si les Kyôkai étaient aussi faibles, cela ne ferait que créer un énième conflit inutile voir pire, ils pourraient même se faire exterminer par le reste des Redevils en colère. Mais d’un autre côté, Tsuna ne les avait pas trouvés spécialement puissants, de plus ils avaient besoin d’alliés. Deux gangs pour le prix d’un, c’était toujours avantageux.

-Boss, t’en dis quoi ?fit Yuki à Hijime.

-Je suis Sawada.dit-il.

-Qu- Boss, tu peux pas laisser ce psychopathe décider !s’exclama Yuki.

-Jun, ferme ta gueule. Je t’ai déjà dit que Sawada était notre boss désormais.

Yuki serra les poings mais ne rajouta rien. Tsuna n’avait jamais senti autant d’agressivité émaner de Hijime qui semblait bien moins calme que d’habitude.

L’altercation avec Makoto semblait réellement l’avoir perturbé, il n’était pas en mesure de prendre des décisions actuellement.

Mais Tsuna n’était pas le mieux indiqué pour en prendre. Mais avait-il réellement le choix ?

_Le jour où quelqu’un me demandera ce que je veux, je serais certainement mort_.

-Alors ? Vous êtes d’accord ?

Tsuna ne voyait pas réellement d’inconvénient. Si ce gang gérait les Redevils à leur place, ils pourraient planifier la suite des évènements.

_Et puis, si ça part en vrille, il suffira de leur envoyer un petit X Burner qui les calmera tous._

Tsuna secoua la tête pour faire sortir cette idée de sa tête. Pourquoi leur envoyer un X Burner ? Et puis, il n’était même pas certain que ses flammes dans l’état actuel puissent générer autant de puissance.

Il avait de plus en plus tendance à laisser les pensées violentes l’envahir et ce n’était pas très rassurant.

-C’est d’accord.dit Tsuna après un long silence.

Un soupir de soulagement se transmis parmi les hommes et Yuki lança un regard noir à Tsuna.

-Mais ne faites pas de conneries, je vous préviens, le premier qui tente un truc bizarre, on le brûle vif.prévint Tsuna.

L’éclat orangé dans son regard glaça toutes les personnes présentent dans la pièce. C’était comme si la tension avait soudainement augmenté d’un cran.

-Il l’a déjà fait.renchérit Yuki.

Quelques instants plus tard, les types quittaient les lieux à vitesse grand V. Au moins, ils étaient sûrs qu’ils ne feraient pas de bêtises.

-Ils sont partis bien plus vite qu’ils ne sont arrivés…commenta Aki, l’ami de Yuki.

-Ouais. Bon, on fête ça les gars ?déclara Yuki en s’étirant comme un chat.

-Faites comme vous voulez, je rentre chez moi.dit Hijime.

Il avait l’air un peu sur les nerfs et Tsuna pouvait le comprendre. Il était curieux de connaître son passif avec Makoto mais ce n’était définitivement pas le moment de lui poser des questions.

-Heu… Moi aussi alors.dit Tsuna en se levant mais Yuki attrapa son poignet.

-Nan, toi tu restes, on va discuter un peu. Et puis, faut que j’te présente le reste du gang.dit-il.

Yuki semblait de plutôt bonne humeur et Tsuna n’avait pas réellement envie de gâcher ça. Et puis quelque chose lui disait qu’il n’avait pas réellement le choix de toutes façons.

-Hum…

-De toutes façons t’as pas le choix comme t’es notre nouveau boss, pas vrai ? Allez, viens.

_Le jour où on me demandera mon avis…_

Si Tsuna devait donner une caractéristique aux Underwater’s c’était qu’en plus d’être particulièrement bruyants, ils étaient très joviaux. Tsuna avait pu faire la connaissance de beaucoup de personnes et il était d’ailleurs étonné de voir une majorité d’adultes bien plus vieux qu’eux accepter de se faire diriger par des gamins.

Yuki le présentait comme le « pyromane » ou le « psychopathe » et tout le monde semblait comprendre qui il était. Il se demandait bien ce que pouvait avoir dit le blond sur lui.

La fête battait son plein, tout le monde buvait et chantait à tue-tête.

Tsuna se demandait si les fêtes se déroulaient toujours de cette façon ici.

Ils étaient dans une petite pièce à l’écart, lui et Yuki. Yuki avait décidé qu’il allait lui parler sérieusement et ils s’étaient isolés du reste du groupe.

Tsuna était assis à même le sol, sur le tatami. Yuki avait pris avec lui une bouteille de saké qu’il buvait au goulot et venait présentement de sortir un paquet de cigarette et un briquet de sa poche.

Avant de le voir aujourd’hui, Tsuna ne savait pas que Yuki buvait autant et encore moins qu’il fumait. Il commençait peu à peu à comprendre les quartiers est et sa logique, c’était une sorte de pays des merveilles un peu horrifique et décalé où tout était permis.

-Bon, Sawada, toi et moi on va discuter, sérieusement.

Tsuna se sentit se tendre. Il appréhendait les questions qu’il allait lui poser même si elles étaient totalement légitimes. Il espérait juste ne pas avoir à répondre à des questions sur les Vongola.

-Ok, mais si je réponds à tes questions, tu devras aussi répondre aux miennes ok ?

Il savait que même s’il avait refusé, Yuki aurait continué de le harceler à ce sujet.

_Foutu pour foutu…_

-D’accord.

Yuki inspira la fumée de sa cigarette tranquillement. Tsuna ne le voyait pas souvent calme, il avait toujours cet air désinvolte et renfrogné. C’était un peu étrange de le voir ainsi, on aurait dit que ça ne lui allait pas.

-Comment ça se fait que tu connais les Millefiore ? C’est une famille mafieuse hyper puissante.commença-t-il.

_Byakuran avait encore gagné en puissance alors…_

Tsuna savait qu’ils avaient pris plus de notoriété ces temps-ci, parfois il lisait quelques journaux italiens et se renseignait afin de voir s’il n’était pas poursuivi. Mais si même Yuki les connaissait c’est qu’ils avaient vraiment gagné en notoriété. Il se demanda si ils avaient d’ailleurs dépassé les Vongola.

-Hum… J’ai déjà eu affaire à eux dans le passé.répondit Tsuna.

C’était difficile de répondre quelque chose sans tout dévoiler.

-T’as bossé pour eux ?fit Yuki, visiblement surpris.

-Nan, avec une famille alliée.

-Sawada ? Toi ? Bosser pour des mafieux ? Je savais que t’étais un psychopathe mais je pensais pas que t’étais comme ça.

_Oh, beaucoup de gens ne pensent pas grand-chose de moi au premier abord_

-En même temps, c’est normal avec ton pouvoir.

_Et voilà on y est._

-Alors, tu peux me le dire, on est entre nous. Ça vient d’où ? Est-ce que t’es une sorte d’extra-terrestre ? Tu viens détruire le monde c’est ça ?

En faisant bien attention, Tsuna pouvait voir que Yuki avait les joues un peu rouges. Est-ce qu’il était déjà soûl ?

-Hum… Non, pas vraiment. Et si je te le disais je serais obligé de te tuer de toutes façons.

_C’est surtout que j’ai pas du tout envie de l’impliquer dans tous mes problèmes._

-T’es pas drôle Sawada. T’es vraiment pas drôle, on se demande tous pourquoi t’es aussi bizarre mais tu veux pas le dire, tu veux jamais rien dire. On sait même pas d’où tu sors, ni ce que t’as fait avant. Comment tu veux qu’on te fasse confiance comme ça ?

Tsuna haussa doucement les épaules.

-Vous n’avez pas à me faire confiance.

-Bah t’es dans notre bande maintenant alors…

-Ne te méprends pas, je vous aide parce que Hijime me l’a demandé mais après, je vais reprendre ma vie normale.

-Oh, parce que tu trouvais ça normal de tabasser des types qui avaient le malheur de se trouver sur ton chemin ?

Cette fois, c’est à Tsuna de rougir de honte. Il n’a pas tort.

Yuki rit et le tape dans le dos amicalement.

-C’est bon Sawada, je rigole. Tu peux être vraiment coincé parfois.

_Et toi t’es beaucoup plus amical quand t’as bu._

-Jun, Hijime, tu l’as pas trouvé un peu bizarre tout à l’heure ?

Yuki haussa les épaules.

-Bah tu le connais mal mais le boss en vrai il s’énerve facilement. Il aime pas crier mais il déteste à avoir à se répéter tu vois ? Donc ses sautes d’humeur, c’est pas nouveau pour moi.

-Avant d’arriver, on a croisé un groupe de FIVE, Hanagawa était dedans.

Cette fois, Yuki se figea.

-Merde. Comment ça s’est passé ?

Tsuna commença à lui conter leur altercation et la façon dont avait réagis Hijime aux propos de Hanagawa.

Yuki avait tout à coup l’air grave. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de soupirer.

-Bon, j’te le dis parce qu’on est qu’entre nous mais y a une époque où Hijime et Miyuki, sa sœur, ils se… Enfin ils offraient des « services » aux gens. C’était avant le gang bien sûr mais Hijime il aime pas qu’on en parle. Miyuki elle a arrêté aussi et elle veut plus rien à voir avec ce monde. C’est pour ça qu’il faut pas qu’elle sache ce qu’on fait.expliqua Yuki.

Tsuna avait mal au ventre. Il trouvait ça horriblement injuste. Hijime n’avait jamais eu le choix. Il vivait dans un quartier pourri, avec des gens pourris et il tentait de survivre comme il le pouvait, comme le faisait Yuki. Plus le temps passait, plus Tsuna avait l’impression de se sentir proche de ces deux types un peu bizarres et paumés.

On ne lui avait jamais laissé le choix. Eux non plus ne l’avaient jamais eu.

-Si tu croises Hanagawa la prochaine fois, brûle-le. Il mérite que ça ce chien.

Tsuna pouvait sentir la haine dans les mots de Yuki.

_Ce type est vraiment un sale type alors ?_

Yuki avala une longue gorgée de sa boisson puis la tendit à Tsuna.

-Allez, bois.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

Et il le pensait vraiment, la dernière fois qu’il avait été ivre chez les Vongola ça s’était plutôt mal fini pour à peu près tout le monde.

_Très mauvais souvenir._

-J’ai repensé à ce que tu m’as dit l’autre fois sur les monstres.

Tsuna eu la subite envie de se terrer dans un trou sans fond. Il aurait vraiment préféré que Yuki oublie ce moment particulièrement gênant de sa vie.

-On a tous des démons qui hurlent dans nos têtes. Et ça, ça les rend supportables.dit Yuki en lui tendant encore la boisson.

Et Tsuna sait à quel point il a raison. Il est horriblement tenté parce qu’il repense à son rêve du passé et la façon dont Reborn a été si cruel et il a juste envie d’oublier que parfois, ça fait mal de vivre.

_C’est une très mauvaise idée._

-Heu, juste un peu alors.dit Tsuna.

Yuki lui sourit.

Yuki commence à regretter.

D’accord, son plan consistait à profiter du fait que Sawada soit éméché pour lui soutirer des informations mais là, le brun était complètement différent et extrêmement effrayant.

Au premier abord, il avait son air candide habituel, voir joyeux. Quand on faisait attention, on pouvait voir ses yeux briller en orange.

Yuki avait compris que Sawada souffrait surement d’une sorte de dédoublement de la personnalité et qu’à chaque fois que ses yeux viraient à l’orange il se transformait en psychopathe pyromane.

Malgré tout, il avait les yeux orange par moment, ce n’était jamais définitif (encore heureux). Là, il les avait presque constamment, ce qui était mauvais signe.

-Donc, t’es en train de me dire que le feu, c’est ta volonté c’est ça ?dit Yuki très lentement qui ne savait pas s’il nageait en plein délire ou s’il avait trop bu.

Tsuna avait dû passer la demi-heure précédente à lui expliquer son pouvoir. Yuki ne trouvait toujours pas d’explications logique et rationnelle à ces flammes.

-Oui.sourit Tsuna avec ses yeux orange.

-C’est juste impossible.

-Bien sûr que si. Avec de la volonté, tout fonctionne. Même si je te tire une balle, tu meurs pas.

Sawada était vraiment cinglé. Il ne savait pas s’il appréciait ou s’il trouvait ça encore plus flippant.

-Si tu ne me crois pas, on devrait essayer.dit Sawada en faisant mine de chercher quelque chose.

Il marmonna quelques mots comme « pistolet» et « X quelque chose » puis son visage s’illumina.

-Si j’essaye avec mes flammes, ça va fonctionner tu penses ?

-Attend, qu’est-ce que tu vas faire là ?

-Te prouver que les flammes de dernière volonté existent. Si j’essaye de te tuer avec la force de ta volonté, tu survivras.

-Sa-Sawada…

Les mains de Tsuna furent entourées par des flammes et ce fut comme si le cœur de Yuki s’arrêtait de battre. Ce type était définitivement un psychopathe.

-O-ok, Sawada, calme-toi. Tu vas me tuer et on est dans le même camp, je sais pas si tu te souviens, me faire ça ce serait me tuer et c’est pas une si bonne idée.

-Mais il n’y a aucune raison que tu meurs Yuki, tu n’es pas faible. Tu vas survivre pas vrai ?

Le pire c’est bien la façon dont Sawada semble certain de ce qu’il dit.

-Non, putain tu vas juste me tuer ! Sawada n’approche même pas, je te préviens.

Tsuna lui sourit et Yuki se souvint ce l’odeur de la chaire brûlée et des cendres et la chaleur des flammes près de sa peau.

Ce type avait tué des gars comme lui sans aucun scrupule, rien ne l’empêchait actuellement de mettre fin à sa vie.

Yuki allait se saisir de son arme mais la main de Tsuna attrapa son poignet avant qu’il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, comme s’il savait déjà ce qu’il allait faire. Son autre main vint se poser sur son épaule, dans le creux de son cou.

Yuki serra les dents, appréhendant la brûlure mais rien ne vint.

Sawada le fixait de ses yeux orange qui transperçaient son âme et la chaleur que ses mains diffusaient était étonnamment agréable.

Il avait l’impression d’être vidé de toute énergie. Son corps tendu s’était totalement relâché et il était à deux doigts de se laisser tomber sur Sawada.

_Mais qu’est-ce qu’il m’a fait ?_

Un petit rire s’échappa de Sawada et maintenant qu’il y pensait c’était peut-être la première fois qu’il l’entendait rire de cette façon.

Sawada le lâcha et Yuki se laissa tomber sur le sol. Il avait soudainement très envie de dormir, c’était la première fois depuis longtemps qu’il ressentait cette sorte de paix intérieure.

-Qu’est-ce que tu m’as fait ?souffla-t-il.

-Rien, juste une petite blague. Tu vas bien dormir ce soir.dit Tsuna.

Ça ne l’aidait absolument pas pourtant ses paupières se faisaient de plus en plus lourdes.

-Yuki, je ne ferais jamais de mal à mes alliés. Je protégerais toujours ma famiglia.

La fin de la phrase avait été soufflée, presque chuchotée.

_« Famiglia » ? C’est en quelle langue ça ? Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

Yuki eut envie de dire quelque chose mais déjà un voile noir se déposait devant ses yeux tandis qu’il sombrait dans le sommeil.


	14. Des mensonges

« Tu pouvais pas. »

Hibari n’arrête pas de penser à ses mots. C’est si douloureux mais en même temps si vrai qu’il ne sait quoi dire.

Il ne pouvait pas sauver Tsuna.

Et si même lui n’aurait pas pu, personne n’aurait pu le faire.

_Cette famiglia est un échec, personne n’est fichu de protéger correctement le boss._

Il ressent une certaine amertume. Au fond il se demande si même Reborn n’aurait pas pu le sauver. Mais Reborn est le responsable de tout ça de toutes façons.

Hibari se surprend à rêver de ce qu’il se serait passé si Tsuna avait été avec lui au lieu de l’homme au fedora. Il se demande comment Tsuna l’aurait pris si Gokudera ne l’avait pas interrompu et s’il avait entendu ce qu’il allait lui dire.

Un sourire ironique étire ses lèvres. Il sait pertinemment ce qu’il se serait passé. Tsuna aurait fui et il aurait perdu toutes chances de le revoir un jour.

Dire « je t’aime » n’a jamais sauvé personne.

-Kyoya…

La voix de Dino fredonne son prénom à son oreille. Ses bras viennent doucement entourer ses épaules et ses lèvres effleurent le creux de son cou.

Hibari peut sentir son odeur et la douceur de sa peau nue contre son dos. Dino est chaud et c’est agréable.

-A quoi est-ce que tu penses ?

Dino est revenu de mission le soir même. Il a ensuite envoyé à Hibari l’adresse de son hôtel pour qu’ils se voient.

Les vêtements jonchaient le sol de la suite cinq étoiles. Hibari avait fini par s’habituer au luxe que leur procurait la mafia mais jamais il ne s’habituerait aux petites attentions de Dino et ses caresses.

-A la mission de demain.ment Hibari.

Dino a beau être souvent maladroit, il n’en reste pas moins perspicace. Hibari pense qu’il sait qu’il aime encore Tsuna. Mais la situation actuelle leur convient, ils sont en « couple » ils couchent ensemble et s’apprécient plus ou moins mutuellement. Même si la réapparition de Tsuna remet les choses en question, Hibari n’a pas envie pour l’instant de briser cet accord tacite.

Il n’a pas envie de faire de mal à Dino.

Même s’il a du mal à l’admettre, tout ça l’a affecté. Beaucoup plus que ce qu’il ne croyait et Dino, il était là. Il l’a aidé quand il le fallait, il l’a compris.

Hibari ne l’aime pas de la même façon que Tsuna.

-Mh, tu pars avec qui ?

La main de Dino joue doucement avec ses cheveux. C’est plutôt apaisant.

-Yamamoto Takeshi.

-Ça ne devrait pas être bien compliqué alors.

_On ne sait jamais vraiment avec Yamamoto…_

Le silence les enveloppa encore.

Hibari aimerait vraiment rester allongé dans ce lit dans la chaleur des bras de Dino mais il y avait encore beaucoup à faire pour préparer la mission. De plus, il redoutait l’agaçante manie que Dino avait de discuter des choses sérieuses quand ils étaient au lit. Il devrait partir maintenant.

Hibari décida de se lever et de s’asseoir sur le bord du lit. Il avait retrouvé son caleçon mais le reste de ses vêtements devaient reposer quelque part par terre.

-Kyoya, t’as pas répondu à ma question l’autre jour.

_On y est_

Hibari est de dos mais il entend Dino se lever et s’approcher de lui.

Il n’a pas envie de le regarder. Il n’a pas envie de faire face à sa douleur. Il n’a pas envie de le voir aussi déçu.

Mais ce sont des pensées d’herbivores, de personnes faibles. Depuis quand avait-il peur de la réaction des autres ? Depuis quand les sentiments d’autrui le concernaient ?

_Depuis que Tsuna a essayé de se tuer parce que tu as préféré l’éviter pour ne pas faire face à tes sentiments._

-Est-ce que tu veux rejoindre ma famiglia ? Rester à mes côtés ?

La voix de Dino résonne dans tout son être. Il sait pertinemment ce dont il a envie.

La vérité n’était pas qu’il ne voulait pas blesser Dino, la vérité c’est qu’il avait peur de perdre un appui, quelqu’un qui le soutient.

Il ne veut pas le voir partir comme Tsuna.

Mais avoir peur, redouter l’inconnu, c’est une attitude d’herbivore. Ce n’est pas lui.

Ça fait 3 ans qu’il se ment.

Alors Hibari se retourna pour faire face au blond qui le fixait, le regard plein d’espoir. 

-Non.

Et ça semble presque froid et dénué de toute compassion mais Hibari veut juste être honnête.

Non, il ne quitterait pas les Vongola même si Dino lui accordait un confort et un soutien dont il avait besoin depuis le départ de Tsuna. Il avait pensé naïvement qu’il pourrait passer à autre chose avec Dino qui l’aimait et qui était là contrairement à Tsuna qui ne l’aimait même pas.

Aimer Tsuna c’était poursuivre un fantasme d’un hypothétique quelque chose qui n’est jamais arrivé.

Et Hibari le sait, il ne l’a jamais assumé mais Kusakabe le savait et Dino aussi, c’est pour ça qu’il lui disait d’oublier Tsuna.

Et peut-être bien que c’est la meilleure des choses à faire mais ce n’est pas lui. C’est aller à l’encontre de ses sentiments et de sa personne.

Dino sourit tristement et c’est comme si tout son être hurlait « je le savais ».

-Tu préfères continuer à servir Xanxus plutôt qu’être avec moi ? Je ne sais pas comment le prendre…

-Je ne sers pas Xanxus.

Hibari sait que c’est un pique pour le faire réagir et il ne peut pas lui en vouloir d’essayer.

-Oh, je crois que j’ai compris. C’est pour Tsuna c’est ça ? Malgré tout ça tu lui es resté fidèle ?

Ils se fixent silencieusement. Dino a encore une fois visé juste et c’est triste parce que dit comme ça Hibari a l’air désespérément amoureux de Tsuna. C’en est presque pathétique.

Pourtant, Hibari acquiesce silencieusement. C’est la simple vérité.

-Je t’aime Kyoya.lâche Dino et ça semble aussi désespéré que son amour pour Tsuna.

Mais les « je t’aime » n’ont jamais sauvés personne.

Hijime se souvient qu’il y a une époque où tout était si sombre dans sa vie qu’il ne se passait pas un jour où il se levait le matin en regrettant de respirer.

Miyuki était plus optimiste. A vrai dire, elle avait toujours été un rayon de soleil même après le décès de leurs parents.

En y repensant c’était marrant la façon dont les choses pouvaient si facilement virer au chaos. Il avait simplement fallu que Hanagawa senior meurt pour que l’anarchie règne sur leur quartier. Ce n’était pas comme si avant c’était réellement mieux mais l’espèce de paix qui régnait était imposée par les FIVE sous la direction d’Hanagawa senior.

Les choses avaient changé depuis. Tout changeait tout le temps, rien n’était constant et Hijime l’avait bien compris.

-Naoki, il faut partir, on va être en retard !cria Miyuki, sa grande sœur, à travers l’appartement.

Il acquiesça vaguement, face à son miroir puis passa une tonne de gel dans ses cheveux bruns avant de les plaquer en arrière.

Il serait en retard comme tous les jours.

Sa sœur partait toujours avec un groupe de filles de son âge. Naoki était connu alors il n’avait pas besoin de bénéficier d’autant de protection.

-Naoki !s’écria encore Miyuki.

-Part sans moi, on se retrouve au lycée.lui dit-il.

Miyuki râla avant de partir.

Sa sœur était tout un paradoxe. Elle était souriante, joyeuse et enjouée malgré tout ce qu’ils avaient pu traverser. Beaucoup disaient qu’elle était faible et quelque part, ils avaient raison.

Miyuki savait à peine se battre (elle avait un crochet du droit plutôt bon) et évitait le plus possible les conflits. Au moindre souci, elle fuyait et elle courrait très vite. Alors oui, Miyuki était faible.

Mais Naoki devait bien avouer que pour encaisser tout ça et continuer comme si la vie valait la peine d’être vécue, il fallait avoir une certaine force d’esprit.

Naoki avait de nombreuses fois laissé le désespoir prendre le dessus.

Le plus récemment c’est quand il a décidé que Sawada, alors un parfait inconnu, deviendrait le chef des Underwater’s.

Sawada était puissant, bien plus que lui et surtout, il n’avait rien à perdre. Naoki avait naïvement cru en prenant la tête des Underwater’s qu’ils représenteraient une certaine forme de liberté et une volonté de paix. C’est ce que lui avait fait juré l’ancien boss avant de se suicider. Beaucoup de personnes s’étaient suicidées depuis la mort d’Hanagawa, emportant dans leurs tombes les secrets de son assassinat. La mère de Jun en faisait partie, c’est comme ça qu’ils s’étaient rapprochés.

Mais les choses étaient bien plus complexes que tout ce que pouvait imaginer un gamin de 17 ans et très vite il avait dû faire des choix pour assurer la survie du gang.

Mettre Sawada en tant que boss était une idée complètement stupide et Jun n’avait cessé de le lui répéter, que ce soit par messages, à voix haute ou par des regards insistants. Mais Naoki n’avait pas céder. Ils avaient besoin d’une arme, de quelqu’un pour inverser la balance des forces. Leur force de frappe n’était pas nulle mais celle des FIVE grandissait toujours plus.

Et Sawada avait prouvé durant ces nuits qu’il pouvait faire beaucoup de dégâts.

Alors c’était sûrement une idée stupide et complètement suicidaire mais Naoki avait décidé de laisser son sort au hasard. Il n’y avait que ça qui pouvait le sauver de toutes façons.

Et peut-être que ça allait réellement les sauver ? Sawada semblait étonnamment savoir ce qu’il faisait et ses idées étaient claires et pertinentes. Etrange venant d’un lycéen comme lui.

Alors bien évidemment, Naoki avait fait des recherches. Il l’avait fait espionner.

Il en était ressorti deux choses. D’abord, ce type sortait littéralement de nulle part et ne semblait pas avoir existé avant. Ensuite, comme l’avait si bien fait remarquer Jun, Sawada semblait avoir une sorte de dédoublement de la personnalité ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Sa mère ne devait pas être au courant car elle agissait tout à fait normalement avec son fils.

Sawada cachait des choses, Naoki en était sûr mais étrangement, il lui faisait confiance.

Peut-être était-ce parce qu’il dégageait la même aura que sa sœur ? Cette sorte de chaleur rassurante dans laquelle on voulait se blottir et rester…

Naoki s’étira avant de décider de partir pour l’école. Son uniforme était mal mis, il avait perdu sa cravate et sa chemise n’était même pas repassée. Rien de plus normal pour un lycéen des quartiers est.

Quand il arriva en bas de son immeuble, Jun était déjà là avec deux canettes de café froid.

C’était un petit rituel qu’ils avaient entre eux, aller à l’école ensemble. Jun venait tous les jours le chercher devant chez lui depuis un peu plus de 3 ans. Il a toujours mis un point d’honneur à l’accompagner quand bien même il était encore au collège et Naoki venait d’entrer au lycée.

Jun était certainement l’un de ses hommes les plus fidèles.

Au fond, Naoki était flatté de le voir toujours aussi dévoué malgré le fait que Sawada soit devenu le boss.

Mais ce n’était pas étonnant après tout, Jun avait peur de Sawada.

-Boss, t’aurais dû voir hier, Sawada était super bizarre !lui dit-il.

Jun avait toujours avec lui une batte de baseball, souvenir d’un voyage aux Etats-Unis de sa mère. Il disait que ça lui portait chance.

Naoki ne croyait pas en la chance. Au hasard, mais pas en la chance.

-Il est toujours bizarre.dit Naoki.

Sawada pouvait passer du type extrêmement maladroit au psychopathe en un instant. Les menaces qu’il faisait relevaient plus du registre de l’avertissement ou de la promesse.

Naoki avait très vite compris avec Sawada qu’il ne fallait pas trop l’embêter. Jun ne semblait pas encore avoir tout à fait capté le truc.

_En fait, ça l’énerve de voir un gars aussi faible être aussi fort_

-Non mais là c’est totalement autre chose ! Il m’a expliqué d’où venaient ses flammes ! C’est complètement délirant !dit Jun.

Cette fois-ci Naoki fronça les sourcils, suspicieux.

-Comment ça ?

Jun commença alors à lui raconter ce que lui avait dit Sawada au sujet des flammes et de la volonté.

-Il l’a essayé sur moi aussi et puis finalement, je me suis endormi, c’est comme si… Toute mon énergie avait été vidée. Enfin, ce type est vraiment bizarre, boss tu devrais plus te méfier de lui.ajouta Jun.

-Il t’as dit d’où il connait les Millefiore ?

-Il a juste dit qu’il avait bossé pour une famille alliée qui a eu affaire à eux, rien de plus.

-Sawada a bossé pour une famille mafieuse alliée aux Millefiore ?

-Ouais.

Même s’il faisait confiance à Sawada et qu’il savait qu’il avait des secrets, le fait qu’il ait travaillé ne le rassurait pas.

-Il t’as dit laquelle ? Les Millefiore n’ont que des alliés puissants.fit Naoki.

Jun haussa les épaules, sans surprise. Le monde de la mafia ne les regardait pas et même Naoki ne connaissait que quelques noms qu’il avait lus dans des vieux journaux de l’ancien boss.

Les Millefiore constituaient une famille mafieuse puissante et personne n’aimait se mettre à dos des mafieux. C’était aussi la raison pour laquelle peu de gangs traitaient avec eux, ils étaient beaucoup plus puissants et pouvaient tous les tuer si l’envie leur en prenait.

Les seuls qui avaient l’audace de traiter aussi ouvertement avec des mafieux étaient les FIVE.

Naoki avait du mal à se souvenir de si ce gang avait toujours été aussi audacieux ou si c’était seulement depuis que Makoto avait repris les commandes.

Beaucoup de choses avaient changées.

Les FIVE avaient commencé à prendre le contrôle de plusieurs quartiers et avaient ralliés à leur cause plusieurs gangs. Les Underwat’s faisaient partie des résistants et avaient passés plusieurs accords qui leur accordait le droit de garder leur territoire.

Mais à quel prix.

Une sensation désagréable traversa Naoki en se rappelant ce qu’il avait dû faire pour que Hanagawa accepte sa proposition. Il haïssait ce type.

Malgré ce sacrifice et les accords signés, les FIVE asseyaient leur domination de manière évidente. Naoki savait pertinemment que ce n’était qu’une question de temps avant que leur quartier ne soit entièrement clamé par les FIVE. Alors ils faisaient profil bas. Ils baissaient les yeux et évitaient tout conflit avec eux.

Jun ne le supportait pas et Naoki en avait bien conscience, souvent Jun s’était battu et souvent il avait failli être tué mais Jun était juste un type avec beaucoup trop de fierté. Hanagawa disait qu’il aimait bien son regard.

Naoki avait eu le malheur d’être dans la classe d’Hanagawa l’année précédente. Maintenant il le croisait quelques fois aux détours d’un couloir.

Le lycée aussi avait changé. Naoki ne saurait dire s’il en était réellement heureux.

Comme une bonne partie des quartiers est, les FIVE avaient fait du lycée une partie de leur territoire. Ils séchaient les cours, se réunissaient entre eux dans des salles de clubs et n’hésitaient pas à faire convoquer des élèves pour les tabasser derrière le lycée.

Ils ne tuaient jamais, Hanagawa considérait que c’était des avertissements.

En dehors de ça, tous les élèves étaient obligés d’aller en cours et les différents gangs n’avaient pas le droit de se battre entre eux. Si un incident était créé, les principaux concernés étaient convoqués et tabassés derrière le lycée.

D’une certaine manière, une forme d’ordre régnait. C’était bien différent de l’époque où les gangs occupaient chacun une partie du lycée et se battaient quand ils avaient le malheur de se croiser.

Malgré ces « règles », les membres des FIVE étaient bien évidemment privilégiés et se permettaient parfois certaines choses sans jamais être punis.

Naoki s’inquiétait souvent pour sa sœur. Il savait que s’il lui arrivait quelque chose, il serait difficile pour lui de la défendre. La situation entre les FIVE et Underwater’s était déjà tendue et la moindre altercation était capable de mettre le feu aux poudres.

Etrangement, Jun se tenait à carreaux. Il avait l’air de comprendre que ce n’était pas le moment de fanfaronner.

Tout ce qu’ils pouvaient faire était baisser les yeux et de se faire tout petit.

Au fond, il y avait de l’espoir, Tsuna était leur meilleure chance de faire changer les choses. Mais il était aussi la seule.

-Boss, je t’ai pas dit mais l’autre jour j’ai contacté mon cousin.dit Jun.

-Ton cousin ?

Jun acquiesça.

Maintenant qu’il y repensait, certaines personnes avaient déjà dit avoir vu rôder des types qui n’avaient pas les mêmes uniformes qu’eux. Naoki avait pensé que les FIVE avait recrutés des hommes d’autres villes.

-Il a une sorte de gang, ils sont forts. Surtout un type en particulier.continua Jun.

-Fort comme Sawada ?

Jun haussa les épaules.

-J’sais pas trop. Mais en tout cas, ils ont de l’argent des armes et d’autres trucs.

-Qu’est-ce que t’essayes de me dire Yuki ?

Jun s’arrêta de marcher.

Ils s’appelaient rarement par leurs prénoms même s’ils se considéraient assez proche pour le faire.

-J’en ai marre d’attendre Naoki. Il faut qu’on se batte contre les FIVE et qu’on les défonce.dit-il très sérieux.

Il serra le manche de sa batte avec force, on pouvait presque le voir trembler.

Naoki le fixa un instant puis soupira.

-C’est du suicide. On n’est pas assez puissant.

-Mais on a Sawada ! Et avec l’aide de-

-Yuki, on ne peut pas lancer une offensive maintenant. Ils contrôlent presque tout le monde et comme Sawada l’a dit, au mieux on réussi et on se mange tous leurs sbires au pire on échoue et on meurt. On ne peut pas faire ça maintenant.

-Mais on peut pas les laisser faire ! Tu sais pas à quel point j’ai la rage ! Hanagawa, les FIVE, ils doivent payer pour tout ce qu’ils nous ont fait ! Pour ce qu’ils t’ont fait ! Tu le laisses te narguer comme si ça n’avait aucune importance !

Naoki saisit Jun par le col.

-Arrête tes conneries. Je ne laisse personne me narguer comme tu dis et bien sûr qu’ils vont payer mais c’est pas le moment. On ne peut pas se permettre d’agir ainsi.

Jun le fixait, défiant ouvertement son regard noir.

-T’as peur c’est ça ?

La vérité c’est que Naoki ne peut même pas dire non. Il a surtout peur pour sa sœur et ce qu’il pourrait lui arriver s’il n’est plus là. Il n’a pas envie de resombrer dans ce désespoir et encore moins que sa sœur y goûte.

Alors il ne faut pas prendre de risque.

Mais la flamme de la vengeance qui brille dans les yeux de Jun lui donne presque envie d’être de son avis. 

Il a envie de se battre et de leur faire payer mais il ne peut pas maintenant.

-On a beaucoup trop à perdre pour être aussi imprudents. Soupira-t-il en le lâchant.

-J’ai rien à perdre. Ma mère est morte, mon père m’a abandonné.dit Jun.

-Et tes amis alors ?demande Naoki.

-On mourra tous ensemble pour ça, je pense qu’il n’y aura pas plus belle mort.sourit Jun.

Et son sourire semblait être sincère et heureux. Dénué d’une quelconque tristesse ou amertume.

Naoki trouva cela triste.

-J’sais pas toi mais j’en ai juste marre de vivre ici. Dans ces quartiers pourris jusqu’à la moelle où il n’y a juste aucun espoir de s’en sortir. Si y a bien un truc que j’envie aux bourges c’est d’être insouciants. On n’a pas ce luxe ici.

-Les choses vont changer quand on prendra le pouvoir Jun.

Le blond haussa les épaules l’air soudainement blasé.

-Je ne sais pas si j’ai envie de croire encore.

Il soupira puis continua à avancer. De toutes façons, c’était la seule chose qu’ils pouvaient faire, espérer et avancer.

Ils arrivèrent à l’école et se séparèrent pour aller dans leurs classes respectives.

La journée s’écoulait lentement, comme à son habitude. Naoki évitait soigneusement les FIVE, aidait les personnes de sa classe en difficulté et que le prof ne voulait pas aider, allait voir si Miyuki allait bien et réglait parfois des disputes entre certains membres de leur gang.

En somme, une journée normale.

La pause de midi arriva rapidement.

C’est Aki qui vint le réveiller pendant qu’il dormait sur sa table, pour aller manger sur le toit avec les autres membres du gang.

Jun y était avec deux autres garçons qui fumaient leurs cigarettes.

-Tadashi, je t’ai déjà dit d’arrêter de boire au lycée, ça ne sert à rien de venir en cours pour être ivre.soupira Naoki.

-Pardon boss.

-T’as plus à l’appeler boss, c’est le pyromane maintenant le boss !dit Aki.

Naoki lui lança un regard noir tandis que Jun éclatait de rire.

-C’est vrai en plus !s’exclama Tadashi.

Naoki s’assied en commençant à manger son bentô.

-D’ailleurs, tu nous as toujours pas expliqué pourquoi c’est lui notre nouveau boss.dit Aki.

-Il est largement plus fort que nous, vous le savez très bien.dit simplement Naoki.

-Pas faux. Mais il était chez des mafieux avant pas vrai ? Alors il a très bien pu se faire virer parce qu’il était trop faible non ?proposa Tadashi.

Jun gloussa.

-Comme c’est mignon…dit-il.

-Quoi ? Arrête de te moquer de moi Yuki !protesta Tadashi.

-Tu penses sincèrement qu’une famille mafieuse te « vire » quand t’es trop faible ?intervint Ryuji qui n’avait pas parlé jusqu’ici.

-Heu… oui ?

-Réfléchis Tadashi, ils te butent c’est tout. T’es plus utile, alors t’es mieux mort.expliqua Aki.

Naoki avait cru comprendre que dans les organisations mafieuses, le silence prévalait sur à peu près tout. Il valait mieux tuer quelqu’un que prendre le risque que les secrets de la famille soient dévoilés.

-Oh ! Alors Sawada a survécu c’est ça ?dit Tadashi.

-Comment ça ?fit Ryuji.

-Bah, s’il était vraiment membre d’une famille, c’est qu’il a dû s’enfuir et survivre pas vrai ? Sinon, ils l’auraient tué.

Il y eu un long silence durant lequel Jun et Naoki se fixèrent.

La réflexion de Tadashi avait au moins le mérité d’être pertinente. Soit Sawada avait fui la famille dans laquelle il était et avait survécu ou soit il n’avait jamais été mafieux.

-Alors Sawada n’aurait jamais eu affaire aux Millefiore ? Surtout s’il n’avait aucune famille…demanda Aki.

-C’est pas possible. A l’entrepôt il a dit…commença Jun avant de s’arrêter.

-Quoi ?fit Ryuji.

-Il a bluffé les Redevils en disant qu’on avait eu une proposition des Millefiore. Mais hier il m’a dit qu’il a fait partie d’une famille alors pourquoi m’avoir menti ?demanda Jun.

-Ou alors il a pas menti et il a survécu.dit Aki.

-Si il a été dans une famille qui a bossé avec les Millefiore, c’est forcément une famille puissante. Ils ne l’auraient pas laissé filer.objecta Naoki.

-Et si Sawada était encore chez sa famille et en infiltration chez nous ?proposa Ryuji.

-C’est absurde, j’ai déjà beaucoup de mal à croire que ce type ai pu être un mafieux alors en infiltration ici ? Et puis on n’est qu’un petit gang, qu’est-ce que nous voudrait une famille mafieuse ? S’ils veulent quelque chose, ils n’ont qu’à raser la ville en un clin d’œil.dit Jun.

Jun l’avait dit avec une telle décontraction que cela en fit presque peur. Malheureusement il ne faisait que dénoncer une réalité, leur ville n’était pas grande et face à une famille mafieuse ils étaient insignifiants.

-Peut-être que Sawada a vraiment fui et on l’a aidé à fuir. Ça me semble le plus logique, il débarque, personne ne le connait, il n’a que sa mère et aucune autre famille…dit Aki.

-Qui l’aurait aidé ? demanda Naoki.

Jun fronça les sourcils en croisant les bras sur son torse signe d’une réflexion intense.

-Peut-être les Millefiore ? Ou un organisme plus puissant ? A vrai dire, je vois pas vraiment qui aurait pu l’aider.dit-il.

-Je pense qu’il ment depuis le début. Sawada a jamais été mafieux. On parle bien du type fragile qui vit à l’ouest ! dit Ryuji.

-Mais pourquoi il m’aurait menti ?fit Jun.

-Et pourquoi il t’aurais pas menti ? On connait même pas ce type et comme tu nous l’as dit si souvent c’est juste un putain de pyromane psychopathe. Ça sert à rien d’essayer de comprendre, il t’as menti, c’est une menace pour nous. Je te trouve bien naïf d’avoir pu croire qu’un type aussi faible a été un jour mafieux.fit Ryuji.

-T’as pas vu ce dont il était capable.souffla Jun.

-Ta peur te fait voir des choses Jun. Nommer ce type boss était une idée complètement foireuse.rétorqua Ryuji en regardant Naoki dans les yeux.

_Décidément, ils veulent tous me défier aujourd’hui ou quoi ?_

-He, Ryuji, je t’interdis de remettre en cause les choix du boss.

-T’étais le premier à le faire pourtant.

Une certaine tension se mit à flotter dans l’air.

-Euh… Bon, admettons que Sawada ait fui. Pourquoi l’aurait-on protégé ? Qu’est-ce qu’il a de si important ?dit Aki.

-Ses flammes. Il nous a plusieurs fois dit qu’il ne pouvait pas nous dire d’où lui venait son pouvoir sous peine de mort.expliqua Naoki.

-Donc si j’ai bien compris, son « ancienne famille » voudrait le tuer parce qu’il pourrait donner le secret de ces flammes bizarres et quelqu’un l’aurait protégé pour ce même secret ?récapitula Aki.

Dit comme ça, ça semblait un peu tiré par les cheveux et compliqué, surtout quand on se souvenait que c’était de Sawada dont on parlait.

Naoki trouvait que c’était un garçon qui cachait extrêmement bien son jeu mais il pouvait toujours être choquant de le constater de ses propres yeux.

-Je persiste à dire qu’il ment depuis le début.objecta Ryuji.

-J’ai une idée ! Et si on lui proposait notre protection en échange qu’il nous explique le fonctionnement des flammes ?déclara Tadashi.

Jun sembla pâlir et Aki se perdit dans une profonde réflexion.

-On galère déjà face aux FIVE et tu crois qu’on pourrait s’opposer aux gens qui veulent sa peau ?dit Naoki.

-Bah si on maîtrise tous les flammes, on sera aussi fort que lui et on pourra leur botter les fesses !

Naoki aimerait être aussi naïf.

-Je ne pense pas que…

-Vous savez quoi ? Au pire on n’a qu’à lui demander !

Tadashi disait souvent des choses stupides et même si ce qu’il venait de dire semblait en faire partie, il fallait bien avouer qu’il n’avait pas tout à fait tort.

-Ouais excellente idée, comme ça il va nous brûler vif !ironisa Jun.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça, t’as peur Yuki ?sourit Naoki.

Jun lui présenta gentiment son majeur tandis que Naoki ne cessait de sourire.

Il fut décidé qu’ils iraient tous voir Sawada après les cours puis la discussion continua jusqu’à la fin de la pause.

Malgré toutes les interrogations qu’ils avaient eues, il y en avait bien une qui persistait dans son esprit : pourquoi Sawada avait-il fui ?

A la fin de la journée, Jun semble être le plus enthousiaste à l’idée de tirer les choses au clair avec Sawada. 

-Avec un peu de chance on croisera l’autre connasse, je lui ai toujours pas réglé son compte à elle…dit-il.

-Tu parles de la fille qui t’as mis à terre avec un seul coup de pied ?raille Aki.

Jun lui lance un regard noir.

-Jun, ne me dit pas que tu parles de la copine de Makoto qui peut potentiellement te faire tuer ?dit Naoki.

Il aimerait que ne soit qu’un simple détail auquel il n’a pas réfléchi mais Jun est bien trop intelligent pour ça. Sa fierté souffre encore depuis cette fois là et Naoki sait que la seule façon pour lui d’aller mieux est de venger cet affront.

Jun est une personne qui est fortement motivé par la colère et la vengeance. En dehors de ça, c’est un garçon triste.

Un peu comme lui. C’’est d’ailleurs grâce à ça qu’ils se sont rapprochés.

-‘Faut bien que quelqu’un la remette à sa place.

Naoki soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Encore des problèmes inutiles.

Quand ils entrèrent dans les quartiers ouest, le décor se mit à changer. Les façades des maisons semblaient déjà plus neuves et propres.

Les regards des gens se faisaient inquiets ou suspicieux à leurs passages. Les gens chuchotaient et les femmes tenaient leurs enfants plus près d’eux.

« Ce sont les délinquants », « Les gens de l’est viennent encore chercher des problèmes », « Il ne faut pas rester ici, ces gens sont dangereux ».

Toutes ces remarques glissaient sur Naoki comme les gouttes de pluie glissaient sur le carreau d’une fenêtre. Il s’en fichait. Les gens de l’est avaient toujours eu mauvaise réputation et ce bien avant la mort d’Hanagawa senior.

Jun semblait être touché. Il serrait les poings, fronçait les sourcils et son regard semblait exprimer un savant mélange entre l’amertume et la colère.

-Ils sont pas comme nous Jun. On s’en fout de ce qu’ils disent.lui fit Aki.

-J’sais. J’aime pas qu’ils se croient mieux que nous.dit-il.

Naoki sait qu’au fond, Jun aimerait faire partie de ces personnes qui vivent à l’ouest dans l’insouciance et la sécurité. Ce qui lui fait le plus mal c’est de savoir que ces gens ne l’accepteront surement jamais, peu importe à quel point il essayera d’être comme eux.

C’est une vérité difficile mais que Naoki avait depuis longtemps accepté : les gens qui vivent dans les quartiers ouest sont de bien meilleures personnes qu’eux. Ils ont des rêves, des espoirs et la possibilité d’être des gens bien, qui suivent une morale et une éthique respectable.

Eux, à l’est, ils n’ont pas le luxe d’avoir ce choix. Il faut très tôt abandonner toute forme de morale si on veut survivre.

Et peut-être que survivre n’a aucun sens dans cet endroit. Ce lieu ou les enfants naissent fatigués par les adultes qui ont perdu toute forme d’espoir. Ce lieu où il faut tout faire pour survivre, et même se prostituer à 14 ans et-

-Boss ? T’es avec nous ?

Naoki sursaute au contact de la main de Tadashi sur son épaule. Ils sont devant le lycée et les élèves les fixent avec méfiance.

-Ça va ?répète Tadashi.

Naoki acquiesce en soupirant.

Si Dieu existait, il irait certainement en enfer pour tout ce qu’il avait fait. Le pire c’est qu’il avait juste essayé de survivre.

-Vous n’avez pas le droit d’être ici !s’exclama une des élèves.

-La ferme. On vient juste voir un pote, promis on s’casse après.dit Jun en s’avançant, l’air désinvolte vers le portail.

C’est ce moment que choisi Sawada pour sortir du bâtiment, l’air pensif, les yeux rivés sur son téléphone.

-He ! Sawada, enfoiré ! ‘Va falloir que tu nous expliques deux, trois trucs.s’exclama Jun.

Naoki vit Sawada sursauter puis lever la tête vers eux, l’air étonné.

Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose quand la copine de Makoto débarqua, accompagnée d’une autre fille, et se plaça devant Sawada de sorte à faire barrière de son corps entre elle et Jun qui était le plus proche de leur groupe.

-Vous n’avez pas le droit d’être ici et encore moins de lui parler. Dégagez.dit-elle, d’une voix ferme.

-Alors toi…commença Jun en sortant sa batte de baseball.

-T'en n'as pas eu assez l'autre fois c'est ça ?sourit-elle en se mettant en position de combat aussi.

Naoki soupira en tentant de retenir son sourire amusé. Jun semblait vraiment énervé mais d'un autre côté, c'était totalement mérité.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de se battre ici.souffla la fille qui accompagnait la copine de Makoto.

-On n'est pas ici pour se battre Jun. On a juste à parler à Sawada.dit Naoki.

-Je te crois pas. Vous voulez juste finir le boulot de l'autre fois pas vrai ?dit la fille.

-Crois-moi si j'avais pu, je l'aurais fait...marmonne Jun.

Aki ricane.

-Je vous laisserais pas le toucher.

-Mais on va rien lui faire donc dégage avant que je t'oblige à bouger !

-Tu vas rien faire.

-N'en soit pas si sûre.

La tension était palpable entre Jun et la fille aux cheveux courts.

-Pour une lunetteuse, elle en a de la répartie...souffla Tadashi.

-Mais pourquoi vous voulez le frapper ? Vous le connaissez même pas. Sawada, t'as fait quoi pour qu'ils t'en veuillent à ce point ?dit la seconde fille.

Jusqu'ici, Sawada qui avait été silencieux sembla s'animer.

-Ah heu...

Naoki se demanda ce qu'il allait dire. "Je tue des gens avec des flammes magiques et parfois je change se personnalité" ne semblait pas réellement adapté à la situation.

Le regard noisette de Sawada trouva le sien. Et soudain, Naoki compris qu'ils étaient vus par tout le monde, que ce soient les élèves du lycée ou les passants qui chuchotaient, l'air grave en les pointant du doigt.

Sawada pourrait obtenir une mauvaise réputation à cause de tout ça.

-On va pas le frapper on veut juste discuter.insista Jun.

-Mais oui bien sur. Les gens de l'est on vous connait, vous savez pas discuter sans violence.dit la copine de Makoto.

-T'as oublié d'où tu viens ?répondit Jun.

La fille fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose quand un autre type sortit de nulle part intervint.

-Ce gars, je le reconnais, Sawada était partit avec lui l'autre jour.

Le regard de Sawada changea complètement. Il se fit plus dur l'espace d'un instant puis redevint aussi candide et naïf qu'il l'était avant.

-C'est vrai Tsuna ?s'exclama la fille.

_Elle l'appelle par son prénom ? Je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient si proches_

-Oui, ils aident parfois ma mère pour les courses ou le jardin.dit-il en souriant, l'air gêné.

Jun haussa un sourcil tandis que Ryuji lança un regard insistant à Naoki.

-Sérieusement ?dit l'autre fille suspicieuse.

-Oui, vous savez ma mère est parfois... un peu trop gentille donc elle a besoin qu'on l'aide ah ah...dit-il.

-C'est gonflé venant de toi.souligna la fille.

-Ah mais maintenant que j'y pense ! C'est vrai qu'il faut qu'on discute de la façon dont on doit s'organiser pour le barbecue qu'organise ma mère pas vrai Jun?dit Sawada.

-Ce type est un putain de menteur...souffle Ryuji à Naoki qui hausse simplement les épaules.

_Il n'a pas tout à fait tort... Mais j’aurais certainement fait pareil._

-Heu, oui, c'est pour ça que depuis tout à l'heure on veut que tu viennes !dit Yuki avec un sourire crispé sur les lèvres.

Sawada avançait vers eux quand la copine de Makoto attrapa son bras.

-T'es sur ?lui dit-elle l'air inquiet et Naoki se demanda quelle était la nature de la relation que ces deux là avaient.

Sawada acquiesça avant de se diriger vers eux en trottinant.

Soudain, il trébucha et s'écroula bruyamment sur le sol.

_Je rêve ou il a trébuché sur… Rien du tout ?_

Quelques rires résonnèrent et Jun soupira avant de se diriger vers Sawada pour lui tendre la main.

Naoki avait la vague impression que Jun semblait avoir un peu moins de méfiance envers Sawada mais ce n’était peut-être qu’une impression après tout…

-J’arrive pas à croire que ce type puisse être aussi puissant.dit Tadashi.

Sawada rejoint leur petit groupe, arborant son air naïf habituel. Ryuji le toisait avec un certain mépris tandis qu’Aki essayait de se retenir de rire (il devait repenser à sa chute).

-Qu’est-ce que vous aviez à me dire ?demanda Sawada tandis qu’ils s’éloignaient de l’établissement.

-Pourquoi t’as menti quand tu m’as dit que t’avais eu à faire aux Millefiore ?lâcha Jun.

Naoki observa attentivement Sawada qui fronça les sourcils, son visage trahissant une certaine incompréhension.

-J’ai pas menti.répondit Sawada.

-Alors comment ça se fait que ton ancienne famille ne t’ait pas encore tué ? D’ailleurs, c’était quelle famille ? enchaina Ryuji.

-Je me suis juste très bien caché et t’as pas besoin de savoir qui c’était, moins on parle de ça, mieux c’est pour tout le monde.

Naoki percevait la menace cachée dans la phrase de Sawada. Si cela suffit à faire pâlir Jun, Ryuji lui continua de poser ses questions.

-Donc tu vas nous faire croire que t’es gentiment partit et qu’on t’as plus cherché c’est ça ? Moi je pense juste que t’es un putain de menteur et que t’essayes de profiter du boss.

Sawada soupira et Naoki remarqua que son regard avait changé. Il n’y avait pas cet éclat orange mais la froideur que ces yeux exprimaient n’avaient rien de rassurant.

-Crois ce que tu veux, je ne suis pas un menteur et j’ai encore le droit de garder ma vie privée pour moi. En plus, je vous rappelle que moi je vous ai rien demandé, c’est votre gang qui a besoin de moi, si t’as un problème avec ça, j’y peux rien j’ai pas demandé à être mêlé à vos histoires.dit-il.

Son ton de voix semblait presque agacé mais son visage exprimait une indifférence totale. Rien à voir avec le visage naïf d’avant.

-Ryuji, c’est bon, on a nos réponses non ? dit Aki qui semblait lui aussi sentir que quelque chose n’allait pas.

-J’ai pas fini. On t’as pas demandé non plus de tabasser tous les types qui avaient le malheur de te croiser dans la rue ! T’es un monstre, un pyromane alors pourquoi pas un menteur ? T’as jamais fait partie d’aucune famille, tu connais même pas les Millefiore.s’exclama Ryuji.

-Dit pas ça…souffla Jun et Naoki ne comprit pas pourquoi au début.

Ce fut clair quand il vit le regard de Sawada briller en orange.

_Oh, merde_

-Pense ce que tu veux, en attendant, tu es le seul à ne pas me croire.dit Sawada.

-Pourquoi tu es parti ?

Ce fut comme si Ryuji venait de frapper Sawada. Il s’arrêta brusquement de marcher, les poings serrés. Son regard se fit plus sombre et Naoki put percevoir de la tristesse.

-Je…

La douleur se sentait dans sa voix. Naoki se fit la réflexion que c’était la première fois qu’il le voyait comme ça.

-Les… Les enfants ils sont tous morts.souffla-t-il presque imperceptiblement.

-Hein ? De quoi tu parles Sawada, je t’entends même pas.dit Ryuji.

Tout se passa extrêmement vite.

Ryuji cria et l’instant d’après, Sawada le tenait par le cou, le regard orange planté dans les yeux de Ryuji, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

Ryuji tentait de frapper Sawada qui le maintenait en place.

-Arrête de bouger ou je brûle tes cordes vocales et tu ne pourras plus jamais parler.

La peur irradiait de Ryuji qui s’exécuta, tremblant.

-Je peux comprendre que tu ais besoin d’en savoir plus sur moi mais s’il te plaît, arrête de me poser des questions aussi insistantes ou je te tuerais d’accord ? Je n’aime pas beaucoup quand on m’oblige à faire des choses que je ne veux pas faire.dit Sawada d’une voix si basse qu’un frisson de terreur traversa Naoki.

Ils savaient tous pertinemment que la vie de Ryuji dépendait actuellement du petit brun. S’il le voulait mort, personne ne pourrait rien faire pour s’opposer à lui.

Personne n’avait la force nécessaire pour s’opposer à lui.

-Tsuna, c’est bon, lâche le.dit Jun.

Sa main serrait tellement fort sa batte que tout son bras en tremblait.

Sawada lança un regard en coin à Jun.

-Mais il a dit que j’étais un monstre, Yuki je suis pas un monstre.

Ce qui était en train de se dérouler sous leurs yeux était particulièrement étrange.

-Non, t’es pas un monstre.

-Alors je vais lui donner une bonne raison pour dire que j’en suis un pas vrai ?

Le sourire était horriblement sincère. Cela terrifia encore plus Naoki qui comprit qu’il n’avait aucun scrupule. Oh, bien sûr qu’il le savait avant, mais il n’avait pas tout à fait compris que c’était aussi valable pour les alliés.

Ryuji glapit de douleur, signe que Sawada avait resserré son étreinte sur son cou.

-Non ! Non, Tsuna, c’est pas nécessaire, t’es pas un monstre, t’as pas à faire ça. T’as pas à le tuer pour prouver quoi que ce soit !s’exclama Jun qui paniquait clairement.

Et comme s’il avait prononcé les mots magiques, Sawada lâcha Ryuji qui s’écroula par terre en toussant.

Il y eu un long moment de silence durant lequel Sawada ferma les yeux, les poings serrés. Quand il les rouvrit, le regard orange avait disparu, son air naïf et candide était de retour.

Ils le fixaient tous, méfiants.

-Je… Je suis vraiment désolé.dit-il avant de s’enfuir en courant.

Jun poussa un long soupir en se passant la main sur le visage.

-Il est beaucoup trop instable…dit-il.

-Sans blagues ?fit Ryuji, la voix rauque.

Aki et Tadashi l’aidèrent à se relever.

-Naoki, j’espère vraiment que ce type va pas nous faire tous tuer.dit-il.

Naoki espérait sincèrement la même chose.


	15. Retrouvailles

Il fallait toujours prouver quelque chose avec Reborn.

Il fallait prouver qu’il l’aimait vraiment en couchant avec lui, il fallait prouver qu’il était assez fort en tuant des ennemis, il fallait prouver qu’il était digne d’être un boss en prenant des décisions difficiles…

Mais jamais Tsuna n’avait bronché à faire tout ça parce qu’il aimait tellement Reborn qu’il serait mort pour lui.

Il a tué pour lui.

« T’as pas à le tuer pour prouver quoi que ce soit »

Il ferme les yeux. Yuki avait raison.

Il ne doit rien à personne.

-Tsuna ! Tu viens manger mon chéri ?crie la voix de sa mère.

Il n’est que 9h, un samedi matin.

Après les évènements de la veille, Tsuna a pleuré une bonne heure avant de réussir à se calmer. Il détestait penser à tout ça.

-J’arrive.dit-il en sortant du lit.

Malgré tout, Jun avait décidé qu’ils organiseraient une réunion pour parler de leur prochain plan qui visait à attaquer les FIVE. Tsuna n’avait pas envie d’y aller mais il n’avait pas vraiment le choix après tout. Ils avaient besoin de lui.

Manger avec sa mère lui avait manqué. Nana lui racontait toujours avec engouement sa journée et comment étaient ses amies.

Comme ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne lui avait pas reparlé de leurs problèmes d'argent, Tsuna espérait qu'ils avaient été réglés. Il avait tout sauf envie de **le** contacter. Tsuna savait pertinemment qu'avoir des dettes envers quelqu'un dans le milieu de la mafia était peu recommandé.

Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix ce jour-là. Il n'avait jamais eu le choix.

-Et toi Tsu-kun ? 

La voix de sa mère le sort de sa rêverie. Elle le regarde avec ces yeux si similaires aux siens et l'air inquiet.

Il n'aime pas la voir inquiète.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

Il acquiesce rapidement.

-Tu es sûr ? En ce moment tu as l'air très fatigué.

Fatigué ? Tsuna ne fait même plus attention aux signaux que lui envoie son corps. 

-Si ça ne va pas tu sais... tu peux me le dire.sourit-elle de son air doux et tendre habituel. 

Tsuna a presque envie de pleurer. Nana est si douce et se veut si compréhensive alors que Tsuna ne peut rien lui dire. Il ne veut pas la mettre en danger, il ne veut pas la faire souffrir, il ne veut pas lui faire revivre tout ça.

Nana mérite bien mieux que ce genre de vie, pleine de danger et de violence.

Elle a juste eu le malheur d'être sa mère, d'aimer le mauvais type. Est-ce que ça mérite autant de souffrance ?

Le pire c'est que Tsuna voit comment sa mère agit, elle est exactement comme lui (ou alors il tient ça d'elle), elle veut le protéger. 

Même si elle est faible, même si elle n'a pas les armes, même si ça peut lui coûter la vie, elle se contente de sourire, même si c'est dur, en disant que tout va bien.

La douleur ne s'exprime chez Nana que dans les cris stridents qui suivent un cauchemar ou ses crises d'angoisse. Tsuna ne se voit que trop bien quand elle serre les poings pour retenir ses larmes ou quand elle lui sourit.

Il ne veut plus la faire souffrir.

Alors non, il ne va pas lui dire. Il va faire comme elle et affirmer que tout va bien même si en vrai c'est la fin du monde.

Nana décale son assiette puis tend ses mains vers celles de Tsuna qui est de l'autre côté de la table.

Ses doigts sont longs et fins, sa peau est douce et ses ongles sont brillants de vernis. Tsuna remarque qu'elle ne porte plus son alliance. Même après leur déménagement, Nana l'avait gardé. Il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi mais ce mariage semblait représenter quelque chose pour elle. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle l'avait retiré.

Ses doigts se mêlent à ceux de sa mère. Ses mains sont pleines de cicatrices et un peu caleuses. Il a presque honte de toucher celles de sa mère qui sont si belles.

-Je suis ta mère d'accord ? Sache que je t'aimerais toujours. Tu peux tout me dire, je ne te jugerais pas.

La gorge de Tsuna se serre. Il a presque envie de tout lui dire, comment Reborn le fait encore souffrir même avec cette distance, comment il veut disparaître de ce monde, à quel point il se sent sale, la manière dont ses amis lui manquent, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo, Chrome, Futa, Ryohei et même Kyoko qui a tenté de se suicider à cause de lui. Il a envie de lui dire que son bébé est un monstre et que ces jolies mains si douces et si pures touchent le sang d'innocents qu'il a pris plaisir à tuer.

Il a envie de lui parler de l'Italie. 

Mais il ne veut pas la faire souffrir. Plus jamais.

-Tes mains sont chaudes.dit-elle.

_Merde_

Tsuna veut les retirer mais Nana les garde dans les siennes.

-Ça fait pas mal, c'est agréable. Tsuna, de quoi as-tu peur ?

-Je pourrais te blesser.

-Bien sûr que non Tsuna je suis ta mère. Tu m'aimes pas vrai ? 

Il acquiesce silencieusement.

-Jamais tu ne pourrais me faire de mal. Tu ne ferais jamais de mal à une mouche Tsu-kun, tu es beaucoup trop gentil pour ça !

Un sourire amer se dessine sur son visage.

_Elle ne sait pas encore que son fils est un monstre._

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu vis mais si tu as besoin de moi, je suis là d'accord ?

Il acquiesce silencieusement en évitant soigneusement son regard.

-Tsunayoshi.

Il lève les yeux vers elle et lit toute la douleur qu'elle porte en elle depuis si longtemps.

-Je ne veux pas te perdre. Pas une deuxième fois.

Elle chuchote comme si c'était un secret qu'il fallait qu'ils gardent entre eux. Ses mains serrent un peu plus les sienne.

-Alors parle-moi d'accord ?

Il acquiesce encore (on dirait qu’il ne sait faire que ça). Nana ne le croit pas, ça se voit à la façon dont elle soupire en lâchant ses mains. Pourtant elle le laisse tranquille et ne lui en demande pas plus. D'une certaine manière Tsuna lui en est reconnaissant.

Le repas se finit calmement. Nana change de sujet et babille gaiement à propos d'autres choses.

Jun lui envoie un énième message le pressant sur l’importance de la réunion qu’ils vont avoir et sur le fait qu’il doit y être à l’heure.

Tsuna y arrive quand même en retard.

-Mais tu te fous vraiment de moi ? J’ai pas arrêté de t’envoyer des messages et tu trouves le moyen d’arriver en retard ?s’exclame Jun qui est devant l’immeuble délabré qui leur sert de QG.

Tsuna lâche un rire nerveux en détournant le regard.

-Désolé, j’ai eu un petit peu de mal à me repérer…dit-il.

La vérité c’est qu’il avait un pressentiment étrange. Depuis le moment où il avait quitté sa maison jusqu’au moment où il est arrivé dans le quartier. Ce qui était encore plus troublant était bien le fait que son hyper intuition n’y était pour rien.

Il avait juste une très désagréable sensation. Quelque chose qui lui disait que s’il allait à cette réunion il le regretterait. Plus le temps passait plus Tsuna avait commencé à faire confiance à son instinct, s’il avait une impression comme celle-ci c’est qu’il allait très certainement se passer quelque chose à cette réunion.

Mais ce n’était pas son hyper intuition. Et puis il avait pris la mauvaise habitude d’être anxieux dans ce qu’il faisait alors, ce n’était peut-être que des idées qu’il se faisait…

Son hésitation était la principale cause de son retard, la deuxième était qu’il s’était fait poursuivre par un chien. Cela l’avait rendu un peu nostalgique.

Jun soupire en ouvrant la marche. Il semble sur les nerfs (comme d’habitude) et pressé. Tsuna comprend quand ils arrivent dans une sorte de salle de réunion aménagée pour l’occasion. Presque tous les membres de leur gang sont là, assis ou en train de s’asseoir et de l’autre côté de la pièce, autour de la grande table, il y a tout un groupe d’hommes en costume.

Ils lui sont étrangement familiers.

Jun et Tsuna vont s’asseoir du côté de la table où sont leurs camarades.

Tsuna se fige complètement quand il comprend qui sont ces gens et quand il voit un visage qu’il n’aurait jamais cru revoir avant très longtemps.

_C’est pas possible. Dites-moi que c’est un cauchemar. C’est pas possible._

Hibari Kyoya est là.

Juste là, assis de l’autre côté, en train de discuter avec Kusakabe.

Tsuna veut courir mais il ne peut pas. Les questions se précipitent dans sa tête, est-ce que ça veut dire que les Vongola sont à sa recherche ? Comment l’a-t-il trouvé ? Est-ce qu’il va le ramener à Namimori ?

-He, Sawada, y a un problème ?lui dit Jun.

A l’entente de son nom, Hibari lève la tête vers eux. Leurs regards se plongent l’un dans l’autre.

Le regard d’acier est horriblement familier. Avant, Tsuna essayait de comprendre ce qu’il se cachait derrière mais la peur finissait toujours par l’emporter chez lui et il détournait le regard pour se concentrer sur sa fuite (avant de se faire indéniablement mordre à mort).

Il voit pour la première fois une multitude d’émotions se lire sur son visage, la surprise, l’incompréhension mais surtout la joie. Hibari semble réellement heureux de le voir. Tsuna, ça lui donne encore plus envie de s’enterrer.

Son cœur bat encore plus vite, si c’était possible. Hibari va le ramener à Namimori et le connaissant il ne va pas lésiner sur les moyens. Tsuna ne pourra rien faire contre lui car c’est Hibari, il a toujours été plus puissant en plus il a son anneau, sa boite-arme et certainement sa combio forma. Tsuna n’a même pas ses gants.

Il est complètement foutu.

Les larmes lui montent aux yeux et il voit Hibari froncer les sourcils silencieusement. Il y a encore une multitude d’émotions qui s’affichent sur son visage mais il s’en fiche, il ne pense qu’à ce qu’il va lui faire quand il l’attrapera.

-Tsuna, ça va ?insiste Jun.

Son regard suit celui de Tsuna pour tomber sur Hibari qui les fixe.

-Tu le connais ?

Tsuna secoue la tête avec virulence.

_Il ne faut pas qu’ils sachent. Jamais._

Alors Tsuna fait ce qu’il a toujours fait, il sourit et agit comme si tout allait bien.

-Alors pourquoi il te regarde comme ça ?fait Jun, méfiant.

-Je sais pas. Peut-être que je lui rappelle quelqu’un ?sourit encore Tsuna.

Yuki semble particulièrement sceptique mais il ne dit rien.

Tsuna lui continue de paniquer intérieurement. Connaissant Hibari, il aurait déjà dû tenter quelque chose à la seconde où il l’a vu alors pourquoi ne l’a-t-il pas déjà menotté ? Pourquoi ne dit-il rien ?

Tsuna déteste ce suspense et il sait que ce n’est pas le genre d’Hibari. Ou alors il veut se venger ? Le punir d’avoir disparu de cette manière en le torturant psychologiquement de la sorte ?

Non, ce n’est pas le genre d’Hibari. Mais Tsuna n’en n’est même pas sûr, parce qu’Hibari a changé.

Il est plus grand maintenant et son regard est encore plus froid qu’avant (il ne pensait même pas que cela puisse être possible). L’uniforme a laissé place au costume, ce n’est pas celui officiel des gardiens car il n’y a pas les armoiries de la famiglia. Tsuna se souvient que Hibari n’aimait pas porter des cravates pourtant, il en a une. Kusakabe et les autres membres du comité de protection semblent presque trop sérieux à côtés d’eux, une bande d’ados et d’adultes paumés, habillés comme des racailles.

Hibari a des cernes aussi. C’est la seule marque de fatigue qui se lit sur son visage. En dehors de ça, il semble comme d’habitude, impassible et imperturbable.

Tsuna se demande s’il aurait été comme lui s’il était resté.

_Non, je serais certainement mort._

Hijime choisit ce moment pour rentrer dans la pièce et s’installer à côté de Yuki qui fixe Hibari.

Tsuna prie pour que Hibari ne décide pas sur un coup de tête de mordre à mort Yuki parce qu’il le regarde mal.

-Je pense que nous n’attendons personne d’autre alors je propose de commencer cette réunion. Yuki ?dit Kusakabe.

Yuki lâche enfin Hibari du regard et se lève pour se placer au milieu de l’assemblée.

-Je m’appelle Junichiro Yukiteru. Si on a fait appel à vous aujourd’hui c’est parce qu’on est dans une sacrée merde.

Il regarde longuement Hijime comme s’il souhaitait lui faire passer un message sans parler et Tsuna commence à se demander quel serait le moment idéal pour lui pour prendre la fuite.

Hibari le rattraperait.

Concrètement, il ne peut rien faire. Débuter un combat en plein milieu de la réunion lui serait plus désavantageux que pour Hibari. Cela confirmerait en plus le fait qu’ils se connaissent alors qu’il a dit non.

Il n’y a plus qu’à attendre.

Tsuna se concentre au maximum sur tous ses sens, sur son hyper intuition qui semble être complètement inexistante et sur son instinct. Une partie de lui hurle de prendre la fuite tandis qu’une autre lui dit de se calmer.

Tsuna est stressé mais il tente de le cacher. Il essaye de ne pas trop regarder Hibari mais quand ses yeux se perdent sur lui, il rencontre toujours ses deux orbes métalliques qui ne l’ont pas lâché une seconde.

Il n’écoute pas un seul mot de ce que dit Yuki. Encore moins la dispute houleuse qu’ont Hijime et lui durant la réunion. Il se perd dans ses souvenirs comme à chaque fois que quelque chose a un lien avec les Vongola.

_Le soleil est en train de se coucher mais les nuages couvrent le ciel de manière si opaque qu’on dirait que la nuit est déjà tombée. _

_Tsuna est allongé par terre, au milieu des arbres, dans la boue et son propre sang. Il y a d’autres corps autour de lui, surement ceux de ses ennemis mais il n’a même pas assez de force pour aller le confirmer._

_Il a si mal qu’il ne peut pas bouger. Et la pluie commence à tomber. Fort._

_Des bruits de pas se mettent à retentir. Son hyper intuition ne lui signale rien alors Tsuna ferme les yeux._

_Hibari est toujours là._

_Il le tire par le bras, ignorant sa plainte et le porte sur son dos, difficilement, titubant, mais il ne bronche pas et il le porte malgré ses blessures, malgré la pluie qui rend son avancée difficile. _

_Tsuna se sent si lourd et si mal. Ce n’est pas seulement à cause de la douleur des coups que lui ont infligés ses ennemis, c’est aussi à cause de sa prise de conscience. _

_Cette mission est un échec, il a failli mourir pour la énième fois et il n’a même pas réussi à protéger ses amis. Peut-être que maintenant, tout le monde est mort et qu’ils sont les derniers survivants._

_Et si les autres sont encore en vie, il va falloir affronter les regards, les remontrances, les entraînements toujours plus durs, la honte, la colère, la déception et cette haine de lui-même qui grandis toujours plus et qui va finir par l’avaler._

_Tsuna a envie de mourir._

_-Hibari.murmure-t-il._

_Hibari ne dit rien mais Tsuna sait qu’il l’entend. Il le sent._

_-Laisse-moi ici._

_Les mots sont magiques car il s’arrête instantanément. _

_Tsuna pense (et espère) qu’il va réellement le faire et que tout ce supplice, toute cette souffrance va enfin terminer._

_Il a juste envie de dormir et de ne pas se réveiller._

_Pourtant, il ne se passe rien. _

_Hibari reste planté là, immobile._

_-Hibari.fait encore Tsuna. Ça ressemble à un gémissement, une supplique. _

_-Arrête de te comporter comme un herbivore._

_Et il continue sa route._

_Tsuna aurait éclaté de rire s’il n’était pas au bord de l’inconscience._

_-Je suis un herbivore._

_-Non. T’es pas un herbivore._

_Et étrangement, venant d’Hibari, c’était un petit peu réconfortant. C’était comme si d’une certaine manière il lui disait qu’il n’était pas faible et insignifiant, qu’il méritait de vivre._

_Non, il fallait faire face à la réalité, Hibari ne lui aurait jamais dit ça._

_Quand Tsuna se réveilla, il était à l’infirmerie du manoir avec Reborn en train de lire un livre à son chevet. Bien évidemment il eut le droit au sermon habituel mais aussi quelques baisers._

_Ils firent une dizaine de réunion concernant la mission et plusieurs fois Tsuna fut face à Hibari mais jamais il n’évoqua ce qu’il s’était passé ce jour-là. Jamais ils n’en reparlèrent._

En y repensant, Tsuna se demandait pourquoi Hibari avait toujours gardé le « secret » de ce qu’il s’est passé ce jour-là.

En y repensant, il y a beaucoup de choses dans le comportement de Hibari que Tsuna ne comprend pas. Mais Hibari a toujours été là et cette simple affirmation occulte facilement le reste.

-Tsuna ? T’en penses quoi ?s’exclame Jun.

Il devient soudainement le centre de l’attention. Les yeux aciers d’Hibari le scrutent toujours aussi intensément et Tsuna pense sérieusement qu’il n’aurait pas dû sortir de chez lui aujourd’hui.

-Tsuna ? Alors ?insiste Jun.

Evidemment, il n’a rien écouté. Mais il se voit mal le dire devant tout le monde de cette manière.

Il a juste envie que tout ça se termine très vite et que Hibari arrête de le fixer de cette façon.

_Est-ce que si je l’attaque la surprise va me donner un avantage ?_

Tsuna serre doucement ses poings qu’il sent chauffer. Jun voit distinctement l’éclat ambré briller dans ses yeux et il pâlit.

Hibari se contenta d’esquisser l’ombre d’un sourire. Ce simple geste suffit à refroidir totalement Tsuna.

_Hibari reste Hibari. En aucun cas j’aurais l’ascendant sur lui !_

-Mais c’est incroyable, Sawada, tu m’entends ou pas ? Qu’est-ce que ce type a fait pour que vous le fixiez comme ça ?dit Jun.

-Rien du tout. Et je suis d’accord avec ce que tu as dit.s’empressa de dire Tsuna.

Hijime écarquilla les yeux, visiblement outré, et un sourire victorieux orna le visage de Jun.

-Bien, alors nous planifierons l’attaque comme prévu pour la semaine prochaine. D’ici là, soyez prudents et restez discrets.dit Kusakabe.

_Attendez, quoi ?_

-C’est une idée complètement suicidaire, on peut pas faire ça ! Tsuna bordel !s’exclame Hijime qui se lève de sa chaise.

-Assied-toi herbivore.

La voix d’Hibari le fait frissonner. C’est la première fois de toute la réunion qu’il parle et tout le monde se tait.

Hijime se contente de fixer Hibari en haussant un sourcil.

-Herbivore ? J’ai l’air d’être une vache pour que tu m’appelles comme ça ?dit-il.

Tsuna voit Kusakabe poser une main sur l’épaule d’Hibari, comme pour l’empêcher d’attaquer.

-Hijime, arrête d’avoir peur. On va exterminer les FIVE et on va faire payer Makoto pour tout ce qu’il a fait. Fait-nous confiance, tant qu’on a Tsuna avec nous, rien ne va nous arriver.dit Jun.

Hijime n’a pas l’air convaincu, il est même très en colère.

-Jun, tu vas nous faire tous tuer.dit-il avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce en claquant la porte.

Un silence pesant s’installe dans la salle.

-Il va s’en remettre. Tsuna a pris la meilleure décision.dit Jun.

_Mais qu’est-ce que j’ai fait ?_

-Je suppose que la réunion est finie. Rentrez chez vous.dit Kusakabe.

C’était le seul signal qu’attendait Tsuna pour déguerpir en vitesse. Il esquiva habilement Jun qui semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose et les autres membres du gang. Il voulait simplement partir le plus vite possible et fuir Hibari.

Sa présence lui rappelait beaucoup trop de choses dont il ne voulait pas se souvenir. La douce voix de Reborn, le sang sur ses mains, la douleur des coups qu’un ennemi lui avait asséné, la chaleur des flammes, brûlantes et assassines, le sang sur le sol d’Italie, le couché de soleil, le bruit des balles et les enfants qui tombent sur le sol qui meurent, qui souffrent, qui pleurent, qui-

Tsuna s’arrête brusquement, le corps tremblant.

Les Vongola sont des meurtriers et il en est le chef. Il déteste repenser à tout ça. Mais ce qu’il déteste le plus c’est de savoir qu’au fond, il n’y avait pas que des mauvais souvenirs.

Il y a les chocolats chauds de Gokudera, les sushis de Yamamoto, la voix douce et calme de Chrome, les encouragements de Ryohei et les rires bruyants de Lambo, I-pin et Futa, la voix de Gokudera qui parlait en italien et les rires joyeux de ses amis, de sa famille.

Il les a tous laissés derrière lui. Il ne s’est pas retourné une seule fois. Il sait que tout le monde lui en veut, il sait aussi qu’ils veulent tous le voir mort et il déteste savoir qu’il leur a tous fait du mal en les abandonnant de cette manière.

C’est de sa faute s’ils sont tous dans la mafia mais il ne peut même pas les en faire sortir.

Des bruits de pas se font entendre. Cette démarche, il la connait.

_Hibari_

Il peut se faire complètement silencieux s’il le veut, l’enseignement d’assassin de Reborn leur a tous apporté beaucoup de choses. Si Tsuna l’entend, c’est qu’il veut qu’il l’entende.

Son cœur bat fort dans sa poitrine et Tsuna a envie de pleurer. Il ne veut pas y retourner, tout mais pas ça.

_Calme toi Tsuna. S’il sent ta peur, c’est foutu pour toi._

Les pas se sont arrêtés.

Tsuna se retourne pour enfin lui faire face.

Hibari a vraiment grandi. Que ce soit dans son regard, ou les traits de son visage qui perdent de leur candeur. Ses cheveux sont un peu plus courts aussi mais ce n’est pas encore la même coupe que le Hibari du futur. Même s’il y a un certain air de ressemblance, il s’en rapproche doucement mais en est encore éloigné.

Tsuna peut aisément conclure que Hibari n’a pas tant changé que ça.

Il ne sait pas si c’est quelque chose qui le rassure ou pas. S’il n’a pas changé ça veut dire que rien n’a changé là-bas.

Même si c’est présomptueux de sa part, Tsuna avait tout de même nourrit secrètement l’espoir qu’après son départ les chose aient changées.

Le silence s’étire doucement entre eux. Hibari ne dit rien, il est là face à lui, le fixant toujours.

-Hibari. Ça faisait longtemps.décide de dire Tsuna.

Tout de suite après, il a envie de s’enterrer même si une partie de lui a envie de rire. Il commence la conversation comme s’il n’avait pas été introuvable depuis 3 ans et qu’il n’avait pas fui en abandonnant tout le monde derrière lui.

Quelle ironie.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi.dit Hibari.

Il esquisse l’ébauche d’un sourire. Comme s’il savourait la manière dont il avait dit son nom.

Tsuna frissonne. Quand Hibari prononce son nom, ce n’est jamais bon signe mais en même temps, voir Hibari n’est pas bon signe. La peur et l’appréhension causés par la tension actuelle lui rappelle des vieux souvenirs. Il en est presque nostalgique. Pourtant, contrairement à avant, il y a aussi un autre sentiment.

L’excitation.

Tsuna a envie de se battre. Ce qui est objectivement une très mauvaise idée parce qu’il ne fait pas le poids face à Hibari.

-T’es venu me chercher ?demande Tsuna.

Autant crever l’abcès tout de suite et selon la réponse, soit il fuit, soit il combat.

Hibari ne dit rien. Tsuna s’attend à le voir sortir ses tonfas à tout moment. Étrangement, il ne sent aucune forme d’hostilité émaner de Hibari. Il a l’air de réfléchir à quelque chose (ce qui ne rassure pas du tout Tsuna).

Il n’aime pas cette attente. Il n’aime pas la façon dont Hibari est là, silencieux à le regarder de cette manière. Au fond, il y a cette lueur familière que Tsuna avait déjà vu dans son regard mais il n’avait jamais réussi à déterminer ce que c’était. Comme ce jour où il lui a demandé s’il aimait Reborn.

-Non. J’aide Kusakabe.dit-il.

Tsuna a l’impression qu’un poids immense est retiré de sa poitrine mais en même temps, c’est étrange. Hibari ne va donc rien lui faire ? Sérieusement ? Il va juste aider Kusakabe (donc le gang) à terrasser les FIVE et rentrer à Namimori sans faire d’histoire ?

Ça lui parait si suspect que Tsuna reste sceptique mais Hibari n’est pas un menteur. Il est horriblement honnête (c’est surtout parce qu’il ne craint pas grand-chose) alors il ne lui aurait pas menti.

_Mais il va sérieusement me laisser partir ? _

Non, c’est beaucoup trop beau pour être vrai. Hibari est peut-être en train de lui mentir.

Tsuna sent ses yeux chauffer en même temps que la chaleur se diffuse dans ses mains. A n’importe quel moment il va se décider à l’attaquer mais Tsuna veut gagner encore un peu de temps.

-Les autres… ils savent que je suis ici ?

Son cœur bat toujours vite et il fixe Hibari, écoutant son instinct, prêt à déceler le moindre mensonge.

-Non.

Tsuna sait qu’il ne ment pas.

Alors il lâche un soupir de soulagement et desserre ses poings. Il ne reviendra pas à Namimori. Pas de Vongola, ni d’Italie pour le moment.

-Bien. Il n’est pas nécessaire de les informer.

Il ne sait pas pourquoi il a parlé en mode boss mais Hibari a acquiescé sans broncher ce qui intrigue Tsuna mais le rassure aussi.

Il va encore passer des jours paisibles ici sans que son passé ne le rattrape. Enfin, paisibles… Il y a encore le problème des FIVE à régler.

Hibari ne dit toujours rien, il semble figé comme une poupée de cire.

_Il est surement perdu dans ses pensées ?_

Tsuna a envie de lui dire quelque chose mais il se retient. Ce n’est pas parce que Hibari est là et qu’il ne va rien dire que tout est réglé pour l’instant. Il peut toujours changer d’avis.

Il décide de tourner les talons pour commencer à partir quand soudain, une main saisit la sienne pour le tirer en arrière.

Tsuna sursaute, il n’aime pas la façon dont les doigts de Hibari se mêlent aux siens, la chaleur de sa paume qui embrasse la sienne et surtout la force avec laquelle il le tire vers lui.

La seule personne qui faisait ça avant était Reborn. Tsuna devait toujours le supplier pour qu’il accepte de lui tenir la main quand ils se promenaient.

Mais quand ils faisaient l’amour, quand ils allaient dormir et parfois quand ils regardaient la télé, la main de Reborn entourait la sienne et ses doigts serraient les siens. Tsuna avait alors l’impression que Reborn l’aimait, qu’il avait besoin de lui aussi et qu’il donnerait sa vie pour lui.

Il avait toujours été naïf.

Hibari ne fait jamais ça. Hibari n’attrape jamais la main de personne. Même s’il est toujours là.

Pourtant, c’est bien lui qui est en face de Tsuna qui se tourne, surpris et paniqué.

-Ne part pas.

Il y a quelque chose de presque désespéré dans le ton de sa voix. Ça sonne comme une demande mais en même temps on dirait presque un ordre.

-Pourquoi ?

Le regard d’Hibari se perd l’espace d’un instant, comme s’il ne s’était pas attendu à cette réponse. Pourtant, sa poigne se resserre sur la main de Tsuna.

-Arrête de fuir.

C’est comme si on venait de le frapper.

« Arrête de te comporter comme un gamin. »

-Je ne fuis pas.

Il se ment à lui-même. Il a fui les Vongola, il a fui ses responsabilités. Mais qui est assez sain d’esprit pour donner ce genre de responsabilités à un gamin comme lui ? Tout ça, ce n’était pas pour lui, ce n’était pas sa place. Alors il n’a pas fui, il est juste allé à un endroit qui lui correspond mieux pour mener une existence qui lui ressemble.

Être une personne inconnue dans une ville inconnue, un être insignifiant parmi tant d’autres.

-Si.

Il n’aime pas cette affirmation. Il n’aime pas la confiance avec laquelle Hibari dit ce mot. La colère monte doucement. Elle traverse ses veines et se diffuse dans ses doigts.

-Non. Lâche-moi.

-Ne me donne pas d’ordre.

Cette fois ses yeux brillent en orange.

-Alors arrête de croire que tu sais tout de moi.

Étrangement, il le lâche. Tsuna lui lance un regard mauvais en touchant sa main. C’est comme s’il y avait encore la chaleur de celle d’Hibari. Il ne sait pas si c’est désagréable.

-Je ne fuis pas. J’essaye juste de vivre loin de tout ça, je t’interdis de juger mes choix Hibari.

Tsuna tourne le dos sans attendre de réponse et se dirige vers chez lui.

**Pour qui est-ce qu’il se prend ? Personne ne devrait te juger comme ça Tsuna, il a tort sur toute la ligne. Tu vas le laisser s’en tirer comme ça ?**

Tsuna ferme les yeux puis inspire un coup en essayant de se calmer. Ça ne faisait pas assez longtemps.

**Ne me rejette pas, écoute-moi allez…**

Il soupire en essayant de penser à autre chose. Ses mains chauffent, son cœur bat fort et il a de plus en plus envie de se retourner pour en découdre.

**Je suis certain que tu aimerais sentir l’odeur de son sang.**

Tsuna écarquille et les yeux et frappe dans le mur le plus proche. Ses phalanges souffrent, le rouge salit le mur gris. Tsuna a mal mais ça le calme un peu.

Il regarde attentivement les gouttes de sang qui longent ses doigts pour s’échouer sur le sol.

Il ne sait pas ce qui lui fait le plus peur. Que la voix de sa volonté soit aussi entêtante ou l’excitation malsaine qu’il a ressenti en imaginant Hibari, à terre, couvert de son propre sang.

Il sourit amèrement. Il ne sait pas si en vérité il est capable de le battre. Hibari est fort, il n’est pas soumis aux règles que doivent suivre les faibles s’ils veulent vivre. Hibari a autant le droit de tuer que lui. Hibari dirige son destin, il est maître de ses choix et de ses actes. Tsuna n’en n’a même pas le droit.

Comment peut-il espérer vaincre quelqu’un comme Hibari ?

Il soupire en se relevant. Cette journée est beaucoup trop longue.

En voyant Tsuna sortir en vitesse de la réunion, Hibari s’était attendu à devoir le poursuivre. Il avait compris au vu du regard complètement paniqué que Tsuna arborait qu’il n’était pas très content de le voir mais Hibari, lui, il avait été heureux.

Actuellement, son cœur bat encore très fort dans sa poitrine et pas parce qu’il court vite.

Et Hibari a envie de le frapper quand il le voit enfin. Il a envie de le secouer dans tous les sens mais surtout de le serrer dans ses bras.

À la place il reste immobile.

-Hibari. Ça faisait longtemps.

Trop longtemps. Beaucoup trop longtemps, tout son être lui a manqué. C'est d'une violence incroyable.

Mais il se retient. Il se retient parce que Tsuna n'a pas l'habitude. Il se retient parce que Tsuna ne lui appartient pas.

Tsuna a toujours appartenu à Reborn. Personne d'autre.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi.dit-il.

Il y a un petit sourire qui se dessine sur son visage dissimulant à peine la joie sincère qu'il éprouve à l'instant précis.

Il lui a tellement manqué.

Mais Tsuna lui n'a pas l'air du même avis. Il a l'air méfiant, apeuré.

-T'es venu me chercher ?demanda-t-il.

Et Hibari se pose la même question. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à le trouver ici. Il y avait un espoir, certes, mais rien de conséquent par rapport à la réalité.

S'il s'écoutait, Hibari voudrait le garder avec lui pour toujours.

Mais il sait que ce ne serait pas bon pour lui.

-Non. J'aide Kusakabe.dit-il.

Tsuna continue de le fixer toujours méfiant, Hibari peut presque voir ses yeux briller en orange. Ce qui est très étrange.

-Les autres… Ils savent que je suis ici ?

Il peut entendre sa peur et il ne comprend pas pourquoi il a aussi peur, de quoi a-t-il peur ? Ils sont censés être sa famille.

-Non.

Le soupir de soulagement n'est même pas dissimulé. C'est comme si toute la tension venait de tomber d'un seul coup.

-Bien, il n'est pas nécessaire de les informer.

Hibari acquiesce distraitement. Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait leur dire de toutes façons, ça c'était son petit secret à lui. Et puis il ne courrait pas le risque de le mettre en danger une deuxième fois.

Tsuna commence à tourner les talons pour partir mais Hibari ne veut pas, il veut le toucher encore, il a tellement de questions à lui poser (qu'il ne lui posera sans doute jamais).

Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, sa main tient la sienne.

Il voit Tsuna se braquer à son contact et ça le tue un peu intérieurement mais il le rapproche de lui. Assez pour pouvoir sentir son odeur (ça lui a aussi manqué).

-Ne part pas. 

Il ne le suppliera pas mais c’est comme si tout son être hurlait une supplique.

Tsuna le fixe bizarrement, un mélange entre la peur et la surprise sincère. Il ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’Hibari le touche (et lui-même ne s’y attendait pas).

-Pourquoi ?

Le mot qui sort de sa bouche est suffisant pour tout remettre en question.

Hibari aimerait lui dire « Ne me laisse pas seul. Reste avec moi » mais ce n’est pas une raison. Pourquoi Tsuna ne devrait pas partir ? Il a toutes les raisons du monde de partir, de fuir encore et toujours.

Il a envie de lui dire qu’il l’aime, parce qu’il ne sait pas si un jour il le reverra, rien ne dit que Tsuna ne va pas encore disparaître mystérieusement avec sa mère laissant tout derrière lui. Mais dire « je t’aime » n’a jamais sauvé personne alors Hibari garde les lèvres closes.

Il ne veut pas que Tsuna disparaisse encore.

Gokudera avait raison. Tsuna est parti en les abandonnant, il a fui.

Il resserre sa poigne sur sa main.

_Si tu as peur, je serais là._

-Arrête de fuir.

Le regard de Tsuna s’emplit de douleur et vire rapidement à la colère.

-Je ne fuis pas.

Tsuna est un menteur. Mais il ment tellement bien que lui-même croit à ses mensonges et Hibari aussi les a longtemps cru, autant pour se rassurer que parce que Tsuna les disait.

Quand il souriait en disant que tout allait bien, au fond il savait que c’était faux.

-Si.

-Non. Lâche-moi.

Et cette fois-ci, ces yeux brillent en orange. Hibari ne l’a jamais vu comme ça sans ses gants. Tsuna n’est pas un herbivore mais il n’est pas entièrement un carnivore. Il ne devient comme lui, de la race des forts, que quand c’est nécessaire, quand il y a des ennemis.

Il n’est pas son ennemi.

-Ne me donne pas d’ordres.

-Alors arrête de croire que tu sais tout de moi.

Et Hibari a envie de lui dire qu’il sait tout de lui, qu’il l’a déjà suivi pendant tellement de temps, qu’il l’a fait surveiller et qu’il y a des détails qu’il sait de lui que personne d’autre ne sait. Reborn l’avait compris et il lui avait dit que Tsuna lui appartenait. Qu’il n’avait pas à faire ça.

Dino l’avait qualifié d’obsessionnel. Kusakabe disait que c’était malsain.

Et malgré tout ça, Tsuna a quand même essayé de mourir, malgré ça, Tsuna est quand même parti.

Alors peut-être qu’effectivement, il ne sait pas tout de lui.

Il lui lâche la main et Tsuna lui lance un regard méchant.

Le contact est rompu. Hibari peut encore sentir la douceur de sa peau entre ses doigts.

-Je ne fuis pas. J’essaye juste de vivre loin de tout ça, je t’interdis de juger mes choix Hibari.

Quelque part, il le comprend. S’il préfère rester seul c’est d’abord parce que la compagnie des autres le dérange et que ça ne correspond pas à son mode de vie. Tsuna a préféré quitter la mafia pour lui, pour sa mère. Maintenant, il est loin de « tout ça ».

De l’Italie aux parfums de vacances mortelles. Des armes. Du luxe. Des hommes en costumes, aux rires gras et aux gros cigares. Des drogues, de l’alcool. De la famiglia. D’eux tous.

Et soudain, les mots de Gokudera lui reviennent encore plus fort et il ne peut que lui donner raison.

Il les a tous abandonnés.

Mais est-ce que Hibari peut réellement lui en vouloir ?


	16. Protéger ceux qui nous sont chers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, c'est encore moi, si vous suivez encore cette histoire, merci d'être là !  
TW VIOLENCE, VIOLENCE CONJUGALES, RELATION ABUSIVE, MENTION DE VIOL  
Vous êtes prévenus, bonne lecture :)

Tomoko n’aime pas les vacances.

Quand les vacances arrivent, ça veut dire que Makoto va passer la majorité de son temps libre chez elle ou avec elle. Elle aime Makoto mais elle le craint peut-être encore plus.

Deux alternatives se présentent à elle.

Soit Makoto est de bonne humeur et les vacances sont parfaites, soit Makoto est de mauvaise humeur et les vacances vont très mal se passer.

Tomoko a rarement eu des vacances parfaites depuis la mort de Hanagawa senior.

Tout a commencé à déraper à ce moment-là.

_Tomoko court dans les rues de son quartier. _

_Elle entend au loin les coups de feu, les cris, les bruits de lutte et elle prie pour que Makoto soit encore en vie, pour que personne ne soit blessé. _

_C’est complètement naïf et utopiste de croire ça. Ces gens, cet endroit… Rien de tout ça ne dure jamais. Tout ici a été construit dans la violence et le sang et fini indéniablement détruit de la même manière._

_La seule chose à faire c’est espérer._

_Quand elle arrive près de chez Makoto, elle accélère. Elle n’a jamais couru aussi vite et encore moins aussi longtemps. Elle ne sait pas à quoi s’attendre, elle n’a même pas d’arme, elle n’a rien. Juste, elle une gamine de 14 ans, avec sa volonté à toute épreuve._

_-He, qu’est-ce que tu fous ici ? crie une voix dans son dos._

_Tomoko se retourne pour faire face à un groupe d’hommes armés. Ils ne doivent pas être plus de 7, ils sont tous sales, certains semblent blessés. Tomoko reconnait certains uniformes du lycée._

_Un des types a un tatouage sur le bras, c’est le kanji du chiffre cinq. _

_Ce sont des FIVE, des alliés._

_Tomoko veut parler mais elle se rend compte qu’elle ne peut pas, elle est si essoufflée qu’elle n’arrive pas à aligner deux mots._

_-C’est pas un endroit pour toi ! Rentre !lui dit l’homme au tatouage._

_Et comme pour lui donner raison, des coups de feu retentissent au loin._

_-Non ! Il faut que j’aille chercher Makoto ! dit-elle._

_Quand les attaques ont commencé, elle était au collège et tous les élèves ont dû être barricadés. Makoto était resté chez lui parce qu’il devait faire un vaccin. Tomoko avait entendue de nombreux adultes parler entre eux, certains expliquant que les FIVE allaient aujourd’hui tomber._

_La famille Hanagawa allait mourir._

_Makoto allait mourir._

_Alors Tomoko n’avait pas pu se résoudre à ça, elle devait sauver Makoto, son meilleur ami, le garçon timide, maladroit toujours en retard qui n’avait jamais souhaité de tout ça. Il allait mourir parce qu’il avait le malheur de se nommer Hanagawa._

_Tomoko ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça._

_Et c’est pour ça qu’elle se trouvait ici. _

_La maison des Hanagawas était dans son champs de vision. Malheureusement, il y avait déjà des voitures noires garées devant._

_Tomoko sentit son cœur battre plus vite et accéléra. Les hommes derrière elles l’appelèrent mais elle ne s’arrêta pas._

_Elle passa par derrière, escalada une barrière et se retrouva dans le jardin. Elle avisa une fenêtre ouverte à l’étage._

_-C’est haut…souffla-t-elle._

_Soudain, des coups de feu et des cris retentirent dans la maison. La baie vitrée qui donnait accès au jardin où elle se trouvait explosa, criblée de balle. Tomoko se jeta sur le sol, mettant ses mains sur sa tête pour se protéger. _

_Quand Tomoko releva la tête, elle put voir étendu sur le sol, le corps d’un homme en costume, criblé de balles. Le sang commençait à doucement s’étaler autour de lui._

_Elle déglutit difficilement tandis que son cœur se mit à battre encore plus vite._

_Son tour arriverait bientôt._

_Elle entendit des voix provenant de l’intérieur. Elle devait faire vite. _

_Tomoko escalada la façade, à l’aide de la gouttière et d’une chaise de jardin puis arriva enfin à la fenêtre._

_La pièce était celle de la chambre des parents de Makoto. Il y avait une porte entrouverte qui donnait sur le bureau. Tomoko pouvait entendre des voix provenant de cette pièce._

_Encore un coup de feu. Puis, un cri, Tomoko reconnaissait parfaitement cette voix car c’était celle de Makoto. Il était encore en vie. Mais peut-être plus pour très longtemps._

_Tomoko ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à un spectacle glaçant. _

_ Une immense tâche de sang décorait le mur du fond et quelques meubles autour. Makoto était assis par terre, les mains dans le dos, taché par le sang et sur le sol reposait le corps sans vie et défiguré de sa mère._

_L’homme qui avait fait ça pointait son pistolet vers Makoto qui pleurait. Il portait un costume aussi, comme le type qui était mort dans le jardin. Il était de dos donc ne voyait pas Tomoko qui était complètement choquée par ce qu’elle voyait. La voix de Makoto la ramena à la réalité._

_-Tomoko !cria son ami._

_L’homme se retourna rapidement et tira mais Tomoko avait été plus vive. Elle évita une deuxième balle potentiellement mortelle avant de se jeter sur l’homme de toutes ses forces. Surpris, il bascula en arrière et lâcha l’arme._

_Tomoko était désormais par terre, en train de se battre contre un homme beaucoup plus grand qu’elle tout en pataugeant dans le sang du cadavre de la mère de Makoto._

_Là tout de suite, elle avait envie de pleurer. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et la peur qui coulait dans ses veines était en train de presque la paralyser. Pourtant, elle se battait._

_Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui donna la force de tenir tête à cet homme qui lui envoyait ses poings et ses genoux sans aucune pitié. A chaque fois qu’il rampait vers son arme, Tomoko le mordait ou Makoto , avec ses pieds tentait d’écarter le pistolet._

_Malheureusement, elle finit par indéniablement fatiguer. L’homme en profita pour lui assener un coup de poing puissant en pleine figure, cassant au passage ses lunettes, avant d’inverser leurs positions et de la maintenir sous lui, ses deux mains serrant son cou._

_Tomoko gémit de douleur et tenta de le griffer au visage. Elle toucha son œil droit et l’homme cria._

_-Petite salope !_

_Il attrapa ses longs cheveux et fracassa son crane sur le sol._

_En faisant ça, son épaule heurta le bureau sous lequel ils avaient atterris. Les objets sur le bureau tombèrent autour de Tomoko qui se reçu un rouleau de scotch en plein nez._

_La douleur la faisait pleurer en même temps que le manque d’air. Elle se débattait de plus en plus, entendant Makoto qui hurlait son nom. La panique la faisait gémir de douleur et de peur. Puis soudain, elle avisa du coin de l’œil un des objets tombés autour d’elle. _

_Un coupe-papier._

_Sans réfléchir plus longtemps et animée par la force du désespoir, Tomoko s’en saisit du bout des doigts puis assena de toutes ses forces un coup précis et mortel dans la gorge de son ennemi._

_L’effet fut immédiat, les mains qui enserraient son cou appuyèrent sur la blessure. Tomoko eut l’impression de revivre. Elle ne s’arrêta pas là et retira la lame pour l’enfoncer à un autre endroit. Le sang tachait les doigts de son adverse qui lâcha un râle étranglé._

_Elle continua encore et encore, sans relâche, ignorant le sang qui tachait ses mains, son uniforme, le son de la lame qui s’enfonçait durement dans la peau, l’homme qui tentant difficilement de l’arrêter et qui finit par s’écrouler sur elle en crachant du sang et dans des gargouillis effrayants._

_Tomoko repoussa le corps lourd et rampa jusqu’au mur à côté de Makoto, le corps tremblant, le souffle court. _

_Et enfin, elle regarda Makoto qui la fixait de ses grands yeux verts, emplis de larmes et de terreur._

_-To… To-chan…souffla-t-il._

_-T… Tout va bien. Je… Je suis venu te sauver Ma-kun, je voulais pas… Je voulais pas te laisser tout seul, dit-elle._

_Elle a mal à la tête et chaque parcelle de son corps la fait souffrir, elle saigne du nez, l’odeur du sang a envahie la pièce et elle se retient de vomir, chaque seconde qui passe. Elle essaye très fort de ne pas penser au fait que quelques secondes plus tôt elle allait mourir et que le type reposait là aux côtés de la mère de Makoto sur le sol rouge._

_Mais Makoto allait bien. Elle l’avait sauvé. _

_Makoto se mit à pleurer, encore et même si Tomoko savait que c’était un pleurnichard, elle le serra contre lui, en caressant doucement ses cheveux. _

_-Je suis avec toi Makoto, tout va bien… Tout va bien, dit-elle._

_Rien ne va._

_Makoto a sûrement vu sa famille se faire exterminer, il y a du sang partout, des hommes sont en train de se battre dans les rues de leur quartier. _

_Tomoko sait que rien ne sera jamais comme avant mais maintenant, elle s’en fiche. Elle tient Makoto fort contre elle, ils ne sont que tous les deux, seuls dans cette pièce. Ensemble._

_Tout ce qui a suivi est assez flou pour elle._

_Tomoko sait qu’elle a détaché Makoto, qu’il a vomi dans un coin de la pièce, qu’il a encore pleuré puis qu’un type en costume est rentré mais Tomoko lui a tiré dessus._

_Après ça, plus rien. _

_Quand elle revient à elle, sa mère est en train de la laver et l’horloge de sa salle de bain affiche 23h48._

_Il fait nuit._

_-Tu as été très courageuse tu sais, dit-elle._

_-Il fallait sauver Makoto, répond Tomoko._

_Sa mère caresse sa joue avec un sourire triste._

_-Tu dis ça depuis tout à l’heure._

_Tomoko ne se souvient même pas avoir parlé avant._

_-Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?souffle-t-elle._

_-Les alliés sont arrivés. Makoto est avec son oncle, tout va bien, il est en sécurité, explique sa mère d’une voix douce à laquelle Tomoko n’a pas l’habitude._

_-Je veux le voir._

_-Demain._

_Le ton est sans appel et même plutôt sec. Tomoko ne dit rien et se laissa faire._

_Sa mère avait rarement des élans maternels, ce qui ne faisait que confirmer le fait qu’aujourd’hui était une journée vraiment particulière._

_Pourtant, tout semblait étrangement normal._

_Tomoko était partie se coucher, et allongée dans son lit, elle décida d’envoyer un message à Makoto dans l’espoir qu’il lui réponde._

_L’instant d’après, son ami l’appelait._

_-Allô ?_

_-Putain, Tomoko ! Je suis si content d’entendre ta voix, t’étais devenue muette !_

_Etrangement, entendre Makoto lui parler avec son entrain habituel lui fit chaud au cœur._

_Makoto n’était pas mort. Elle l’avait réellement sauvé._

_Tout va bien._

_-Tu vas bien ?demanda-t-il._

_-Je sais pas. J’arrive pas à me souvenir de ce qu’il s’est passé après que…_

_Tomoko se figea. Elle n’arrivait pas à parler et à dire ce qu’elle voulait, c’était comme si tout son corps venait de se bloquer rien qu’à l’évocation de ce terme._

_-Ouais, après ce type… C’est normal si t’as pas envie d’en parler. Mais en gros, mon oncle et d’autres de nos gars sont arrivés, dit Makoto._

_Entendre sa voix sembla lui rendre l’usage de la parole car la sensation de blocage se dissipa._

_« Nos gars » ? Makoto parlait toujours des FIVE comme « le groupe de mon père » ou « les FIVE ». Jamais il n’incluait une certaine appartenance dans sa façon de parler._

_-Ils ont fini le boulot et puis ils ont réussi à trouver une partie de ceux qui ont orchestré tout ça. Ils ont discuté entre eux du sort qu’ils leurs réserve mais j’ai juste envie de les voir morts._

_Encore une autre sensation. Cette fois, elle avait mal au ventre. Elle ne savait pas si c’était le fait de parler de la mort ou de tout ce qui entourait ce mot, ou si c’était entendre Makoto dire des choses qu’elle ne l’aurait jamais imaginer dire ? _

_Même si c’était compréhensible, après tout il avait vu ses parents mourir, Makoto n’était pas ce genre de personnes, qui réglaient les choses par la violence._

_-To-chan, tu te rends compte ? Ils ont tué mes parents. On les laissera pas s’en tirer comme ça._

_-Comment ça, on ?_

_-Je vais rentrer chez les FIVE._

_Tomoko à envie de rire et de pleurer en même temps. Ces conneries de gang n’ont jamais été bénéfiques à personnes, ses parents en étaient même morts._

_-Makoto ça sert à quoi que je te protège si tu mets ta vie en danger de cette manière ? T’as que 14 ans, tu peux pas faire ça !_

_Elle n’a pas envie de le voir mort. Elle n’a pas envie de le perdre, même si c’est le destin qui attend tous les enfants nés ici. _

_-T’auras plus besoin de me protéger To-chan. Je vais devenir fort, et puis, on se protègera tous ensemble tu sais ! Mon oncle m’a expliqué, le gang c’est comme une famille, comme les cinq doigts de la main ! Tous indispensables, tous inséparables. _

_-Tes parents sont…_

_Elle n’arrivait même pas à prononcer ce mot sans avoir mal au ventre et la sensation que l’odeur du sang est là, dans la pièce._

_-Tes parents ne sont plus là à cause de ça et toi tu-_

_-Tomoko arrête de faire ça. _

_-Faire quoi ? Essayer de veiller sur toi ?_

_-Tu veilles pas sur moi, tu veux juste prouver que t’as toujours raison parce que tu veux montrer à tout le monde que t’es la plus forte et la plus géniale et la plus parfaite._

_Elle a l’impression que ce n’est pas réel. L’espace d’une seconde, elle réalise brusquement que rien de tout ce qu’il se passe n’est normal et qu’elle va peut-être perdre Makoto même si elle l’a sauvé. _

_-Makoto y a aucun putain de rapport ! J’essaye juste de te dire que tu peux pas aller chez les FIVE, c’est pas pour toi les gangs tout ça ! C’est pas toi ! explose-t-elle._

_-C’est pas vraiment comme si j’avais le choix de toutes façons. Mon père est mort, il faut que je dirige. Et tu vas m’aider, dit Makoto._

_-C’est une blague j’espère ?_

_-Absolument pas. Mon oncle et les autres en discutaient tout à l’heure mais ils disaient que tu ferais un excellent bras droit._

_-Je veux pas être dans ces trucs._

_-Tomoko, je croyais te l’avoir dit ? T’as pas le choix._

_Et cette fois, Tomoko vomit._

_Les adultes discutent beaucoup. C’est quelque chose qu’ils font constamment, qu’ils soient d’accord ou non, les adultes passent leurs temps à discuter. Souvent, cela ne mène nulle part._

_Tomoko voit, à travers l’ouverture de la porte de la cuisine dans laquelle elle se trouve, ses parents qui parlent avec l’oncle de Makoto et quelques membres importants des FIVE. _

_Comme Makoto le lui avait dit, ils veulent qu’elle devienne le bras droit de Makoto. Voire même, la cheffe, de manière non officielle bien sûr. _

_Son père s’y oppose fermement. Tomoko n’entend pas tout mais elle le voit s’agiter sur sa chaise et parfois parler vite. Sa mère semble beaucoup plus calme, elle a la main posée sur la cuisse de son mari mais Tomoko ne sait pas si c’est réellement utile._

_-Alors ? Qu’est-ce qu’ils disent ?demande Makoto qui est avec elle, assis sur la table au milieu de la pièce._

_Il semble agir normalement. Comme si une semaine plus tôt, ses parents n’avaient pas été tués face à lui._

_-J’sais pas, ils parlent pas assez fort, répondit Tomoko._

_Makoto avala quelques Pocky en balançant ses pieds._

_-Ils vont te prendre, c’est sûr, dit-il._

_-Mais j’ai pas envie ! Comment tu peux le dire aussi sereinement ? soupire Tomoko._

_-J’t’ai déjà dit que t’auras pas le choix. Ensuite, ça fait une semaine qu’ils me cassent les oreilles avec ce que t’as fait ce jour-là._

_« Ce jour-là » désignait désormais le jour de la mort de ses parents. Makoto n’aimait pas en parler, Tomoko le comprenait alors sans se consulter, il fut décidé d’utiliser ce terme._

_ -A quel point « pour une gamine de 14 ans, c’est incroyable, elle devrait devenir tueuse à gage » bla bla bla._

_-Je ne me rappelle même pas de tout ce que j’ai fait._

_Tomoko se souvenait de l’homme et du coupe papier. Mais tout ce qu’il s’était passé ensuite n’était que des bribes de souvenirs dans son esprit. Elle n’avait pas envie de se souvenir._

_-En vrai on s’en fout. Tout ce qui importe c’est que tu puisses le refaire._

_Tomoko écarquilla les yeux en fixant Makoto qui continuait de manger tranquillement ses sucreries. Il parlait de lui faire revivre ce genre de situation, la violence et l’horreur qu’elle avait ressenti en se battant pour sa survie comme si de rien n’était. N’avait-il plus aucune considération pour elle ?_

_-Makoto, tu t’entends parler ? Je vais pas refaire ça, tuer des gens…_

_Elle essayait d’oublier le plus possible mais plus elle le voulait, plus les souvenirs s’ancraient dans son esprit. _

_-To-chan, il le faut. Ecoute, je vois bien que ça te plaît pas mais il faut que quelqu’un dirige les FIVE et ce quelqu’un ce sera moi. Je peux pas les diriger tout seul. Je suis pas comme toi, je suis pas assez fort, dit Makoto._

_Il n’avait plus l’air aussi nonchalant qu’avant. Tomoko voyait dans ses yeux la peur et l’appréhension. Il avait aussi peur qu’elle._

_-J’ai besoin de toi. _

_-Makoto, je peux pas. _

_-Tu ne veux pas. Je sais quand tu mens To-chan._

_Tomoko soupira._

_-C’est pas notre place. _

_-Ça peut le devenir ! To-chan, tu te rappelles quand j’ai commencé le taekwondo ce que tu m’as dit ? Tu m’as dit que c’était pour se défendre, pour protéger ! Tu m’as toujours protégé mais moi aussi je veux nous protéger ! Mon oncle m’a dit qu’une fois que je serais le boss, je pourrais changer les choses t’imagines ? On pourra enfin faire de notre quartier un endroit pour nous ! Le paradis dont on a toujours rêvé._

_Makoto avait raison. _

_En refusant, Tomoko tentait vainement d’échapper au destin réservé à toutes les personnes qui habitaient dans ces quartiers. La délinquance, la drogue, la prostitution, la violence et la mort. Tomoko y faisait face depuis qu’elle était née mais elle avait toujours espéré qu’un jour, elle et ses amis s’en sortiraient._

_Elle n’a même pas encore essayé qu’elle a déjà l’impression d’avoir échoué._

_Makoto lui tendit sa main._

_-On sera ensemble. Je te laisserais pas et tu me laisseras pas._

_Tomoko sait que c’est une mauvaise idée. Elle sait que d’une certaine manière, rien ne sera plus jamais pareil. Son avenir est fichu, tous ses espoirs aussi. Elle ne saurait expliquer pourquoi mais au moment où elle décide qu’elle devra protéger Makoto, elle se sait condamnée._

_Pourtant elle tait cette partie d’elle qui lui hurle qu’elle devrait courir jusqu’à ne plus pouvoir et écoute son cœur qui lui dit que s’ils sont ensemble, ils pourront s’en sortir. Que l’espoir peut naître dans les situations les plus difficiles. _

_Peut-être que Makoto peut effectivement changer les choses. Elle a envie d’y croire._

_Alors elle saisit sa main et Makoto lui sourit._

Tomoko soupire en se regardant dans le miroir. Ses cheveux ont encore poussé.

Parfois elle repense à l’époque où ils étaient longs et à la manière dont elle les nattait. Avec Akira, elles aimaient se coiffer pareil.

Mais elle repense aussi au nombre de fois où Makoto l’a tiré et traînée par terre. Il fallait qu’elle les recoupe, le plus tôt serait le mieux.

_-Vous êtes l’avenir de ce gang. Nous plaçons énormément d’espoir en vous deux c’est pour ça que vous allez devoir apprendre à vous battre._

_Tomoko acquiesça doucement aux paroles de l’oncle de Makoto._

_-Facile, on fait déjà du taekwondo, railla Makoto._

_-Je doute que cela suffise._

_Tomoko était du même avis. Cela n’empêcha pas Makoto de continuer à fanfaronner en commentant chaque explication que leur donnait l’adulte. Tomoko avait l’impression qu’il cherchait à masquer sa peur._

_C’est ainsi que commença leur entraînement. _

_Tous les jours, ils devaient se battre, parfois l’un contre l’autre, d’autre fois contre des adultes, puis aller en cours et après les cours devoir assister à certaines réunions et juste avant de dîner, se battre encore._

_Les deux premières semaines, Tomoko vomit plusieurs fois et fit quatre crises d’angoisses. Makoto ne réussissait jamais à finir le premier combat._

_A la fin de la troisième, Tomoko arrivait à ne pas s’endormir en cours._

_D’une certaine manière, elle arrivait à assimiler, durement mais sûrement ce qu’ils essayaient de leur faire comprendre. La douleur était devenue habituelle, la fatigue aussi et dormir pendant les cours l’aidait à récupérer un semblant d’énergie._

_Leurs notes ont chuté drastiquement et si Makoto s’était résigné à abandonner l’école, Tomoko tentait malgré tout de rendre ses devoirs et de comprendre ses cours._

_Cette situation était difficilement supportable et les parents de Tomoko l’avaient bien remarqué. Souvent sa mère lui demandait si elle voulait arrêter et qu’elle pouvait si elle le souhaitait retrouver une vie normale. Mais Tomoko ne pouvait pas abandonner Makoto._

_Makoto était moins fort qu’elle, il avait toujours été faible. Tomoko ne sait plus quand elle s’est attribué la tâche de protéger Makoto à n’importe quel prix mais elle sait que dans un environnement comme le leur, certaines personnes étaient vouées à mourir. Makoto faisait partie de ces gens-là mais Tomoko avait toujours trouvé ça injuste._

_Alors Tomoko aidait Makoto, elle soignait ses blessures quand il était beaucoup trop fatigué pour bouger, elle faisait ses devoirs pour tenter de maintenir le peu de moyenne générale qu’il lui restait, elle restait tous les jours avec lui._

_Plus le temps passait, plus c’était difficile pour lui, Tomoko le savait mais Makoto tentait toujours de la rassurer avec un sourire. Jamais il n’admettrait qu’il avait eu tort._

_Paradoxalement, ils étaient devenus encore plus proches qu’avant._

_-To-chan, et si on séchait aujourd’hui ? _

_Tomoko regarde Makoto qui était assis à côté d’elle. Leurs épaules et leurs bras sont collés, tellement ils sont proches l’un de l’autre. Ils profitaient d’un des rares instant de paix qu’ils avaient avant l’entraînement du soir._

_-On peut pas Makoto, soupire-t-elle._

_Elle est si fatiguée qu’elle pose sa tête sur l’épaule de Makoto qui fait doucement passer ses cheveux derrière son oreille._

_-Si on peut. On part juste vite fait, toi et moi et on revient demain. Ça te dit ? _

_Tomoko haussa les épaules même si elle savait qu’elle aurait dû dire non. Ils allaient avoir des problèmes mais à vrai dire elle s’en fichait un peu maintenant. Elle voulait juste rester avec Makoto jusqu’à a fin du monde._

_-Ok, on y va, dit Makoto en se levant._

_C’était comme s’il avait soudainement retrouvé toute son énergie._

_ Il prit la main de Tomoko et la tira à sa suite._

_Les deux adolescents prirent le bus et quittèrent leur ville. Tomoko ne cessait de demander à Makoto où ils allaient mais celui-ci gardait le silence._

_Ils finirent par arriver dans une zone d’entrepôts un peu à l’écart de la ville. Le soleil allait bientôt se coucher. Tomoko remarqua qu’en plus d’être seuls, ce lieu était l’endroit parfait pour une embuscade ou un règlement de compte. Si jamais il leur arrivait quelque chose, personne ne viendrait les aider._

_-Ma-_

_-Ferme les yeux._

_Tomoko fronça les sourcils._

_-Qu’est-ce que tu-_

_-S’il te plaît fais le après promis juré je te laisse tranquille !_

_Elle soupira puis s’exécuta. La main de Makoro la guida encore un peu puis ils s’arrêtèrent complètement._

_-Tu peux ouvrir les yeux._

_Et Tomoko les ouvrit._

_Le bâtiment était décoré par de nombreux luminaires et autres petites décorations qu’elle trouva tout simplement adorable. A l’intérieur, l’endroit avait été aménagé avec des meubles et d’autres lumières du même genre que celles de l’extérieur. Tomoko était tout simplement ébahie._

_-Cet endroit, est pour toi, dit Makoto._

_-C’est toi qui as fait tout ça ?s’exclama Tomoko._

_-T’aurais aimé hein ? Non, c’était une des anciennes planques des traîtres. J’ai juste rajouté les petites lumières et nettoyé un peu, expliqua le garçon._

_La pensée que cet endroit appartenait à des personnes mortes, qui avaient vécu des choses dans cet endroit l’effleura submergée par l’attention que Makoto lui avait porté. Tout ça, c’était pour elle. Une chaleur agréable se diffusa dans sa poitrine._

_-Y a une chambre en haut si tu veux, lui indiqua Makoto en se dirigeant vers les escaliers. _

_L’étage dévoilait une seule pièce avec une immense baie vitrée qui donnait une vue magnifique sur le paysage. Le lit était au milieu de la pièce et il y avait aussi des luminaires dessus._

_Tomko se jeta sur le matelas en criant de joie. Elle se roula dans les draps en riant comme une enfant et pendant un instant, elle eut l’impression que tout ça n’était qu’un rêve._

_-Si un jour tu veux encore sécher, tu peux venir te cacher ici, sourit Makoto en la rejoignant dans le lit._

_Tomoko lui assena un coup de poing dans l’épaule._

_-On va pas sécher Ma-kun, je veux pas qu’on ai des problèmes, soupira Tomoko._

_-J’ai pas dit qu’on allait sécher, j’ai dit que TU vas sécher, gémit Makoto en frottant douloureusement son bras._

_-Je sèche pas si tu sèches pas idiot, sourit Tomoko._

_Makoto caressa ses cheveux. Elle aimait quand il les lui brossait ou caressait avec douceur. Ça l’apaisait._

_-Tu veux voir un truc génial ? Regarde par la fenêtre, dit Makoto en se relevant._

_Tomoko fit de même et se retrouva assise sur le lit. Le soleil se couchait de l’autre côté de la vitre et le ciel prenait des couleurs orangées et rosées. Tomoko ne regardait pas les couchers de soleil d’habitude mais elle fut subjuguée par la beauté de celui-ci._

_La main de Makoto vient trouver la sienne._

_-Tomoko je… Je tiens beaucoup à toi._

_Il rougissait et baissait les yeux ce que Tomoko trouva adorable. Makoto avait toujours été un garçon timide._

_-Je veux pas te perdre._

_-Moi non plus Ma-kun. C’est pour ça qu’on sera toujours ensemble, c’est ce que tu m’avais dit pas vrai ?_

_L’expression de Makoto se fait plus sombre._

_-Je suis désolé._

_-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?_

_-Tomoko, je veux te protéger et pour ça on ne doit pas être ensemble._

_Leurs mains s’écartèrent sans même que Tomoko ne s’en rende compte._

_-Quoi ? Mais qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? Makoto, je suis la plus forte d’entre nous, c’est moi qui t’ai toujours protégé et-_

_-Je sais ! Mais ça devrait pas être comme ça ! C’est mon destin, toi t’as rien demandé, tu devrais même pas être impliquée là-dedans !_

_Tomoko se tut, choquée._

_Makoto ne criait pas d’habitude et le voir admettre son tort l’impressionnait encore plus._

_-Mon oncle m’a dit qu’on allait partir pour deux mois. Je veux que tu quittes le gang avant qu’on revienne._

_-Makoto…_

_-Je veux pas gâcher ta vie. Je veux te protéger Tomoko et pour ça, il faut que je m’éloigne de toi. Je suis désolé._

_Tomoko a envie de pleurer mais elle ne pleure pas, jamais. Elle se contente de soupirer puis de prendre Makoto dans ses bras._

_-T’as intérêt à revenir vite idiot. Et à savoir te battre aussi. J’en ai marre de gagner à la bagarre._

_Elle sent d’abord Makoto rire contre elle et bientôt, son rire se transforme en crise de larmes. Tomoko ne dit rien et continue de le tenir contre elle._

_La vie suit malheureusement son cours. Quand Tomoko a dit à ses parents qu’elle voulait quitter le gang, très rapidement une réunion fut organisée et sa mère fit jouer ses meilleurs arguments pour que Tomoko puisse partir. L’un d’eux était qu’elle succédera sa mère dans ses affaires en tant que trafiquante d’arme. Tomoko ne sait pas si c’est un mensonge pour l’aider ou c’est ce qu’elle a réellement prévu pour elle._

_A l’école, Tomoko se rapproche beaucoup de Fuyumi avec qui elle s’entraîne. Elles étaient déjà amies avant mais le départ de Makoto et ce qu’elle a vécu les rapproche singulièrement. Fuyumi est la première à la rassurer et à lui dire que ce qui lui est arrivé est horrible. Avant, tout le monde ne faisait que de parler de Makoto et de la manière dont elle l’avait protégé etc. Personne ne se souciait de sa santé ni des cauchemars qu’elle faisait ou du fait qu’elle avait perdu du poids._

_Fuyumi était son seul soutient, la seule personne qui ne mentait pas quand elle lui disait qu’elle l’aimait._

On toqua à la porte et Tomoko sut que c’était Makoto.

Son cœur s’emballa, la peur saisissant doucement chaque partie de son être. Puis elle se reprit doucement en répétant son mantra habituel, composé de « tout va bien » et de « ce n’est que Makoto ».

Quand elle ouvrit la porte, Makoto lui souriait.

-Devine qui va pouvoir passer de supers vacances avec moi parce que j’ai réussi à finir TOUT le boulot qu’on m’avait donné ?s’exclama-t-il, enthousiaste.

Un sourire tendre s’étira doucement sur les lèvres de Tomoko. Quand Makoto était aussi enthousiaste et aussi heureux, ça lui rappelait le bon vieux temps.

-Hm, je me demande bien qui ça peut être…sourit Tomoko.

Makoto l’attrapa par la hanche et la tira contre lui avant de l’embrasser.

Tout allait bien.

-On va chez moi, il faut que je te montre le nouveau canapé que j’ai acheté.

Ce n’était pas une question mais ce n’était pas comme si Tomoko allait dire non. Pour une fois, elle se sentait réellement à l’aise.

Ils marchèrent paisiblement dans la rue en se tenant la main. Les banalités habituelles furent échangées avant qu’il ne remarque.

-Je rêve où tes cheveux ont poussés ?

-Heu, oui un peu. J’ai pas eu le temps d’aller les couper.

Il fit passer sa main dans ses cheveux. La sensation n’était plus aussi agréable qu’avant.

-Non, laisse-les pousser, ça te va beaucoup mieux.

-T’es marrant toi, tu sais pas à quel point c’est chiant de s’en occuper.

Elle espérait vainement que cet argument réussirait à le faire changer d’avis.

-Oui mais au moins tu ressembleras plus à un mec. T’es super moche comme ça tu sais.

Ce qui la blesse sur le moment ce ne sont même pas les propos de Makoto, ça elle a l’habitude. Le pire c’est d’avoir espéré, d’avoir cru que tout allait bien et que finalement, être avec Makoto avait quelque chose de rassurant et agréable.

Que le Makoto qu’elle avait connu avant ces deux mois était revenu.

Elle était naïve.

-To-chan, fait pas cette tête. S’il te plaît boude pas, tu sais bien que je veux pas être méchant mais si je te le dis pas, personne te le diras tu vois ? En plus t’es ma copine, c’est à moi de te dire ça. T’es bien plus jolie quand t’as les cheveux longs.

Tomoko sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle lâcha la main de Makoto.

Avant, elle ne se souciait pas de ses cheveux. Quand elle a commencé à être avec Makoto, elle a vite compris que c’était devenu une faiblesse.

Makoto lui tirait les cheveux tout le temps. Quand elle ne venait pas assez vite, quand elle essayait vainement de s’enfuir, quand il la forçait à coucher avec lui. Il lui disait qu’elle était sa chienne, que personne d’autre que lui ne voudrait jamais d’elle.

Ensuite il s’excusait et Tomoko le croyait.

Couper ses cheveux, ça avait été comme renoncer au peu de féminité qu’il lui restait. Elle ne se maquillait pas, elle ne portait pas de vêtements mignons et à la mode, elle ne mettait pas de vernis et avait très peu de bijoux, que Fuyumi lui avait offert, car c’était les seuls qu’elle acceptait. La seule fois où elle les avait mis, Makoto s’était mis en colère, jaloux qu’elle refuse à chaque fois ses cadeaux mais qu’elle accepte ceux de sa meilleure amie.

Même dans sa façon d’agir, il n’y avait rien de doux, Tomoko était très directive et franche. Elle ne s’écrasait pas et n’hésitait pas à s’opposer aux autres. La seule personne avec qui elle s’écrasait était Makoto.

Couper ses cheveux c’était le meilleur choix de sa vie. C’était discrètement s’opposer au contrôle que Makoto avait sur elle. C’était avoir un semblant de choix sur son apparence et qui elle avait envie d’être.

-Tu… Tu m’as dit que quand je suis jolie, j’attire le regard des autres sur moi, dit-elle doucement.

-Hm, c’est vrai mais j’ai envie que toi et moi on soit un peu un couple parfait tu vois ?

_On n’est certainement pas un couple parfait._

-On… On est déjà parfaits Makoto, j’ai pas besoin d’avoir les cheveux longs pour ça quand même ?

Elle tente une voix qui se veut douce même si Makoto s’énerve pour rien.

Il poussa un long soupir.

-Putain Tomoko c’est quoi ton problème ? Tu veux jamais m’écouter et tu gâches toujours tout ! Je sais ce qui est bon pour toi pourquoi tu veux jamais me faire confiance ?

Tomoko baisse la tête en rentrant le cou dans ses épaules. Elle avait envie de disparaître.

Elle détestait quand Makoto criait parce que ça précédait toujours la violence et les coups.

-Je te fais confiance Makoto…

Il la saisit par le bras et la rapprocha près de lui.

Ses doigts s’enfonçaient dans sa peau. La colère se lisait dans ses yeux verts et elle le sentait frémir.

_Il va encore me frapper_

-Répond et n’essaye surtout pas de mentir. Tu me trompes c’est ça ?

-Non ! Bien sûr que non Makoto je te ferais jamais ça !

Elle aurait aimé que ce soit faux, vraiment. Mais Tomoko avait fini par comprendre que la seule personne capable d’aimer aussi fort quelqu’un comme elle, était Makoto.

Il la fixa encore silencieusement, scrutant chaque détails qui pourrait lui prouver qu’elle ment.

Il ne trouva rien, comme d’habitude, puis il la lâcha.

Tomoko frotta douloureusement son bras puis tenta de se calmer.

_Tout va bien. Ça aurait pu être bien pire._

Makoto semble gêné. Il garde le silence et évite le regard de Tomoko, comme s’il était honteux.

-Désolé.

Et même si Tomoko ne le croit pas, même si elle a envie de lui hurler à quel point il lui fait du mal, elle garde le silence.

C’était officiellement les vacances mais Tsuna n’arrivait pas à se détendre.

Depuis que Hibari était en ville, il le suivait ou du moins le faisait suivre, tout le temps. Et Tsuna le sentait. C’était extrêmement stressant pour lui.

Il tentait de toujours plus calmer les pulsions en lui et de ne pas attaquer Hibari. L’appréhension et la peur avaient presque disparues depuis une semaine qu’il était là. Tsuna savait qu’il n’allait pas le dénoncer aux Vongola mais il restait encore sur ses gardes.

Il n’arrivait vraiment pas à comprendre pourquoi il était venu ici. Hibari ne lui parlait pas, la seule altercation qu’ils avaient eu remontait au jour de la réunion mais à part ça, rien du tout. Pourtant Tsuna savait qu’il le suivait.

Il n’arrivait pas à comprendre, ça lui faisait peur et ça lui donnait encore plus envie d’éclater son crane contre le sol.

Tsuna secoua la tête en soupirant.

-Sawada qu’est-ce qu’il t’arrive ? fit Hijime.

L’attaque allait avoir lieu dans deux jours. Il fut décidé que ce serait le moment propice pour lancer l’offensive sur les FIVE.

Entre temps Hijime et Jun s’étaient violemment disputés et Tsuna avait dû les séparer.

Hijime avait peut-être raison au sujet de cette attaque mais Tsuna avait déjà donné son accord et même s’il ne voulait pas l’admettre, il avait envie de se défouler un peu.

-Il est bizarre. Il a pas viré psychopathe depuis une semaine, on dirait presque qu’il est normal, commenta Jun.

-Je suis normal, objecta Tsuna.

-Bah oui c’est sûr, rappelle-moi c’est quoi ton hobby déjà ? Ah oui, brûler vif des types après les cours, ironisa Jun.

-Yuki, arrête ça, c’est pas drôle, dit Hijime.

-Moi ça me fait rire, donc c’est drôle.

Tsuna avait fini par s’habituer à l’étrange duo que les deux formaient.

-Le type qui regardait mal, j’suis sûr qu’il est hyper fort. C’est pour ça que t’as peur de lui pas vrai Sawada ?

-Tu parles de Hibari ?

-Ouais, ou je sais pas son nom. Depuis qu’il est là tu t’es calmé et à la réunion il arrêtait pas de te regarder.

-Comment tu connais son nom ?

Tsuna avait malheureusement tendance à oublier que Hijime était bien plus attentif que Jun.

-Il a été dit à un moment.

Hijime le fixa dubitatif mais ne releva pas.

-Et hum, où est-ce qu’on va ?demanda Tsuna pour changer de sujet.

-On va voir quelqu’un qui va nous désactiver les caméras en ville et bloquer les appels vers le poste de police, expliqua Hijime.

-Il y a quelqu’un qui s’y connait dans le gang ? Et pourquoi on est pas dans les quartiers est ?questionna encore Tsuna.

-Parce que le type est un des sales bourges de l’ouest, répondit Jun.

Le type en question s’avéra être Hayashi, qu’ils rencontrèrent dans un des parcs de la ville.

Il était assis sur un banc, les yeux rivés sur son téléphone, avec sa capuche sur la tête. Tsuna ne le reconnut que quand il leva la tête vers eux.

-Sawada ? Qu’est-ce que tu fiches avec eux ?dit-il quand ils furent à son niveau.

-T’as pas besoin de le savoir. T’as ce qu’il nous faut ?coupa Jun.

-Heu, à ce propos, ce que vous m’avez demandé risque d’être un peu compliqué…

-Et ?

-Ça vaut un peu plus que le prix habituel.

Tsuna vit Jun serrer le poing si fort que ses veines semblaient ressortir.

-C’est pour ça que je hais les types comme toi, si on avait pas besoin-

-Yuki laisse tomber. T’as besoin de combien ?

Un silence plana sur les trois garçons et Tsuna qui jusqu’ici ne comprenait pas grand-chose sembla assembler les différentes pièces du puzzle.

-Le double, lâcha Hayashi.

Jun le saisit par le col et le secoua.

-Je vais te frapper un peu ça va te remettre les idées en place, siffla dangereusement Jun.

-Mon père est chef de la police, tu crois vraiment que c’est aussi facile ?dit Hayashi.

-J’en ai rien à foutre ! Tu veux juste de faire de l’argent sur notre dos alors viens pas-

-Jun !coupa Hijime.

-Hijime laisse-moi juste…

Tsuna vit autour d’eux les enfants qui jouaient pleurer dans les bras de leurs mamans qui les fixaient d’un air inquiet. Ils attiraient l’attention sur eux.

-Yuki, arrête, dit Tsuna en le saisissant par le bras.

Jun lâcha immédiatement Hayashi qui remit sa capuche sur sa tête.

-Jun, tu viens avec moi on va chercher le reste. Sawada, reste avec Hayashi, s’il tente un truc occupe-toi de lui, dit Hijime.

-Ouais, comme tu sais si bien le faire.

Hijime donna un coup de poing dans le bras de Jun qui grogna avant de partir.

Tsuna se retrouva seul, avec Hayashi.

-Si on m’avait dit que tu traînerais avec ces sales types…soupira-t-il.

-C’est une longue histoire. Mais j’aurais jamais cru que toi…

-J’essaye de me faire un peu d’argent. Crois-moi, c’est pas parce que je vis à l’ouest que l’herbe est plus verte ici. Ces idiots de l’est ont tendance à l’oublier.

Un silence étrange les enveloppa. Tsuna n’était pas spécialement proche d’Hayashi mais ça lui faisait tout de même bizarre de le voir marchander avec des membres d’un gang. Il se demanda si Akira et Tomoko étaient au courant.

-Tu travailles pour les Underwat’s alors ?

-Pas spécialement. Je travaille pour le plus offrant. Des fois les FIVE, les Redevils…

-Tu dois en savoir beaucoup alors.

-Heu, ouais… Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça Sawada ?

Tsuna haussa simplement les épaules.

-Comme ça. J’ai juste envie d’en savoir plus sur cette ville et ses habitants.

C’était vrai. A la veille de leur première bataille, Tsuna avait cette désagréable impression d’être plongé dans un conflit qui ne le concerne pas et dont il ne connait pas tous les tenants et aboutissants.

Hayashi devait certainement en savoir plus que lui.

-J’accepte de te parler si tu réponds à mes questions après, déclara Hayashi.

-D’accord. Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais sur les FIVE et la ville.

-D’aussi loin que je m’en souvienne, la ville a toujours été séparée en deux. Il y avait ceux de l’est et ceux de l’ouest. Il y avait déjà des gangs mais les FIVE n’avaient pas la superbe qu’ils ont aujourd’hui. Hanagawa Satoshi, le père de Makoto, était le boss et tout allait plus ou moins pour le mieux. Et puis il y a eu une tentative de rébellion, certains gangs ont voulu détruire les FIVE et ils ont attaqués le QG principale et la maison des Hanagawa. La mère de Makoto est morte, le père aussi et Makoto s’est retrouvé seul.

Les commanditaires ont été retrouvés, les traîtres aussi et une chasse aux sorcières a eu lieu. Makoto était devenu le chef des FIVE et il voulait simplement venger ses parents. La mère de Yuki, elle faisait partie des traîtres et pour ne pas mêler le reste de sa famille à tout ça, elle s’est suicidée.

Tout ça s’est passé il y a peut-être 3 ans et demi, voir un peu plus, expliqua Hayashi.

Tsuna ne put qu’admettre étrangement que d’une certaine manière, comme lui Makoto n’avait pas eu le choix. Quant à Yuki, il ressentit une certaine compassion à son égard. Il jouait aux durs à cuire mais avait lui aussi vécu des choses difficiles. Comme tous les adolescents qui composaient leur groupe finalement. Tsuna avait longtemps pensé être le seul à être casser alors que finalement non.

Quelque part ça le rassurait.

-Il y a toujours eu une sorte d’équilibre bizarre qui fonctionnait plutôt bien. Peu importe à quel point vous détestez Makoto, il arrive à faire régner un certain ordre. Ce que vous allez faire, ça va briser cet ordre. Il y aura des morts, crois-moi et je sais pas si vous êtes prêts pour ce qui va suivre.

-On le verra bien quand on y sera.

-Sawada, j’suis sérieux. Si tu peux t’enfuir, fuis, mais ne reste pas avec ces imbéciles. Tu mérites pas de mourir.

Tsuna n’était pas confiant mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu’il pensait qu’il allait mourir.

Il n’était plus faible et il y aurait Hibari et ses hommes avec eux.

-Ils méritent pas non plus de mourir, objecta Tsuna.

-Tu ne connais pas ces types. Crois-moi, les gens de l’ouest sont tous plus pourris les uns que les autres. Le jour où ils n’auront plus besoin de toi, ils te jetteront sous le bus. C’est triste à dire mais ils sont dans un environnement qui les faits agir comme ça alors ils sont tous perdus, dit Hayashi.

-Hayashi, tu ne me connais pas non plus. Crois-moi, je mérite bien plus de mourir à cause de mes actes qu’eux tous réunis.

Un silence suivit ses paroles.

Tsuna se rendit tout à coup compte que ce qu’il venait de dire était très inquiétant. Pourtant Hayashi garda le silence malgré l’incompréhension qui se lisait sur son visage.

-Fuyumi avait raison, t’es vraiment un type bizarre, déclara-t-il au bout d’un moment.

Tsuna soupira en essayant de retenir le sourire qui s’étirait sur ses lèvres. Il commençait à avoir l’habitude.


	17. Protéger ceux qui nous aiment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, j'espère que tout le monde va bien durant ce confinement partie 2  
J'ai mis beaucoup de temps et j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre donc J'ESPERE DE TOUT MON COEUR que ça va vous plaire !  
sur ce bonne lecture hihi :)  
ps : j'ai pas relu parce que je voulais vraiment poster ce chapitre dsl d'avance pour les fautes

Contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensent, Yamamoto Takeshi n’est pas un garçon gentil.

Oui, il sourit avec cet air sympathique et avenant, oui, il est particulièrement gentil et serviable, il exhale un certain charisme et une confiance qui met ses interlocuteurs à l’aise. Mais Yamamoto a appris à jouer de cette image et il sait l’utiliser à son avantage.

Il n’est pas stupide, contrairement à ce que Gokudera aime dire. Il est d’ailleurs au courant de bien des choses ; que ce soient des rumeurs que lui transmettent les femmes de ménage ou des confessions durant les soirées arrosées, Yamamoto arrivait toujours à être au courant des évènements plus ou moins secrets dans la famille Vongola.

Par exemple, il sait que Squalo et Xanxus sortent ensemble. Même si ça dépend des jours, ces deux-là se disputent très souvent. Une ou deux fois par semaine, Squalo vient le trouver le soir et ils discutent. Enfin, Squalo se plaint de Xanxus et lui conte ses déboires amoureux, il fut un temps où il est d’ailleurs sorti avec Dino. Le monde de la mafia est encore plus petit que ce que Yamamoto pensait.

Il sait aussi que Chrome et Gokudera sont très proches. Même si ça le dérange, Yamamoto ne dit rien. Gokudera et lui ne se parlent plus tellement depuis le départ de Tsuna : c’est comme s’ils avaient réussis à être amis uniquement grâce à Tsuna qui était la « colle » de leur trio. Peut-être que finalement, Gokudera ne l’avait jamais réellement apprécié ?

Yamamoto aimerait que Gokudera et lui soient plus que des amis. Il aimerait pouvoir l’embrasser, pouvoir lui dire qu’il l’aime et le protéger de ce monde aussi impitoyable qu’est celui de la mafia, de la même façon qu’il a essayé de le protéger.

Yamamoto aimerait beaucoup de choses mais il sait qu’il ne pourra jamais les avoir.

Et c’est ce qui est le plus frustrant : après avoir passé autant de temps à peaufiner ses techniques, à observer les gens et à être attentif aux détails, il avait fini par trouver une méthode pour obtenir absolument tout ce qu’il voulait.

C’est beaucoup plus simple qu’il n’y parait, Yamamoto a compris que les gens aimaient les services. S’il peut arriver à leur rendre service, en échange ces personnes feraient n’importe quoi pour lui. C’est un simple échange de bons procédés. 

Apparemment Gokudera ne fonctionne pas comme ça.

Il soupira en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

Il était fatigué. Les missions en ce moment étaient de plus en plus délicates et leurs alliances se rompaient les unes après les autres à cause de la gestion foireuse qu’avait Xanxus. Yamamoto soupçonnait d’ailleurs que celui-ci avait un but précis en créant ces mésententes, il n’a pas encore eu l’occasion de le prouver.

Dans son bureau, où il passait le plus clair de son temps, reposait sur une étagère une photo du trio qu’ils avaient jadis formés avec Tsuna et Gokudera.

C’était le jour de son anniversaire, ils étaient allés aux Etats-Unis pour voir un match de baseball (merci les Vongola et l’argent magique).

Ça avait été une magnifique journée. Yamamoto n’a plus été aussi heureux depuis. Il a complètement oublié le baseball d’ailleurs, il n’a pas utilisé sa batte depuis la fin du collège.

Gokudera le lui avait dit un jour d’ailleurs : « La mafia te prend tout et aspire doucement et violemment chaque parcelle de ton être ». Il n’y avait pas cru au début, ce n’était qu’un simple jeu.

Et même quand ce n’en n’était plus un, pour Yamamoto du moment qu’ils restaient tous ensemble, tout irait bien.

Il avait été naïf.

Yamamoto soupira encore et décida qu’il en avait assez de ressasser les souvenirs douloureux du passé. Il desserra sa cravate et alla se servir un verre de scotch dans le mini bar.

Il savait que boire ne lui apportait rien. Il savait aussi que c’était devenu une habitude incontrôlable et particulièrement nocive pour lui. Mais tout le monde avait son « petit truc » pour tenir. Avant c’était Tsuna, maintenant il fallait remplacer.

On toqua à la porte avant d’entrer.

Chrome était l’une des seules autorisées à faire ça. Une des rares personnes de confiance avec qui Yamamoto ne feignait pas une bonne humeur factice et des rires faux.

Il la jalousait autant qu’il l’appréciait. Chrome, avec Mukuro faisaient partis des seuls qui ne semblaient pas réellement avoir été impactés par le départ de Tsuna. Chrome avait encore cette croyance stupide qu’elle transmettait à Lambo pour qu’il arrête de pleurer.

Elle disait toujours qu’il allait revenir.

Yamamoto a arrêté d’espérer. La tristesse a laissé place à la colère, la colère à l’incompréhension, l’incompréhension à la rancœur et la rancœur à l’indifférence. Tsuna était mort pour lui et il lui en voudrait éternellement pour avoir fait aussi mal à Gokudera mais trois ans étaient passés. Espérer ne le ferait pas revenir, comme être son ami et le soutenir n’a pas empêcher sa tentative de suicide. Tsuna était finalement comme il l’avait toujours été dès l’enfance, ce type bizarre qui restait dans son coin et qu’on n’arrivait pas à comprendre.

-Bonsoir Chrome, sourit Yamamoto.

-Gokudera ne va vraiment pas bien, déclara-t-elle.

Yamamoto la fixa silencieusement tandis que son sourire disparaissait lentement. C’était toujours la même chose.

Gokudera avait toujours eu des attitudes dangereuses que ce soit envers lui-même ou les autres. Yamamoto le savait parce que dans la famiglia, tout le monde parle. Gokudera était ce gamin des rues qui n’avait aucune fierté et qui avait réalisé les pires choses juste pour qu’on lui laisse sa chance et qu’on l’accepte. Tsuna avait été le seul à l’avoir accepté. Même s’il s’est longtemps battu pour que Xanxus ne reprenne pas la famiglia et pour continuer les recherches de Tsuna, il n’a jamais pu réellement accepter son départ et passer à autre chose.

Alors Gokudera est agressif, parfois (souvent) ingérable.

Une fois, Gokudera s’est vraiment mis en colère et a tenté de tuer Xanxus. Yamamoto a fait jouer un nombre incalculable de relations, s’est excusé une bonne centaine de fois, a supplié Xanxus pour qu’il ne tue pas Gokudera. Il ne saura jamais pourquoi il l’a pardonné mais le nouveau boss a bien appuyé sur le fait que la prochaine fois, il tuerait Gokudera.

C’est ainsi que Yamamoto a été désigné comme « protecteur en chef » du gardien de la tempête.

Gardien de la tempête qui ne voulait plus lui parler depuis un bon moment.

-Chrome…soupira Yamamoto.

-Je sais que tu t’en fiches mais… Je sais pas qui d’autre pourrait l’aider, dit-elle.

Yamamoto aimerait réellement ne pas se soucier de tout ce qui concernait Gokudera. Il aimerait sincèrement passer à autre chose et décider d’arrêter de tenter de le sauver à chaque fois qu’il faisait une bêtise. Mais il ne voulait pas le perdre, pas comme ils ont perdus Tsuna.

« C’est parce que t’es beaucoup trop gentil que tu te retrouves dans la merde. Idiot. » lui aurait sûrement dit Squalo. Et il aurait eu raison.

Il soupira en buvant une gorgée de son verre.

-C’est la quatrième fois.

-Je sais. Je suis désolée, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire.

Il ne pouvait pas dire non à Chrome. Chrome était étrangement si pure et si gentille que personne ne lui refusait jamais rien. Parfois il se demandait quelle était la nature de son lien avec Mukuro qui était si différent d’elle.

-J’arrive, soupira Yamamoto.

Chrome avait beau être aussi bienveillante que n’importe qu’elle saint, elle ne pouvait pas gérer Gokudera. Elle ne savait pas comment faire. Yamamoto, lui, si.

Il s’était longtemps demandé si Gokudera aimait Tsuna.

Ils étaient très proches avants. Tsuna et Gokudera passaient leurs temps à être collés ensembles. Tsuna n’hésitait pas à le toucher, initier un câlin ou le féliciter en lui sautant dans les bras. Plus le temps passait et plus il avait fini par comprendre que Tsuna était particulièrement tactile avec les gens qu’il appréciait. Mais avec Gokudera c’était spécial et Yamamoto l’avait remarqué. Il lui touchait la main pour le calmer, il n’hésitait pas à chuchoter des choses dans le creux de ses oreilles et parfois il replaçait une mèche rebelle.

Gokudera ne le repoussait jamais. Il semblait même apprécier ces gestes.

Et Yamamoto ça le tuait de l’admettre mais ça l’avait rendu jaloux.

Gokudera n’acceptait même pas qu’il le touche alors pourquoi Tsuna ? Tsuna avait Reborn, Tsuna n’avait qu’à faire un sourire et le monde se plierait en quatre pour lui.

Il arriva en face de la chambre de Gokudera et soupira.

Ils s’étaient tous les deux éloignés mais Yamamoto serait toujours là pour lui.

Il ouvrit la porte et la referma doucement derrière lui.

La chambre de Gokudera était à son image, chaotique. Il y avait des feuilles de G code ou d’autres calculs compliqués éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce, des stylo décapuchonnés, des post-it collés sur les murs et les tables pour ne pas oublier certains détails et des piles de bouquins en équilibres à même le sol ou sur des coins de tables encore libre.

Ça sentait le tabac froid et le café. Mais Yamamoto avait fini par s’habituer à cette odeur, c’était celle de Gokudera. Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant dans cette fragrance.

Il entendit du bruit venant des toilettes. Il y trouva Gokudera penché au-dessus de la cuvette.

Il n’aimait pas le voir comme ça. Il aimerait retourner à cette époque si lointaine où tout était beaucoup plus simple. La réalité de la mafia les a rattrapés mais Yamamoto se demande si Gokudera en avait juste toujours eu conscience.

_Heureux sont les ignorants._

Quand Gokudera leva la tête vers lui, un faible sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-J’ai ouvert une bouteille, j’aurais dû t’appeler, mince alors, souffla-t-il, la voix rauque.

Yamamoto n’apprécia pas vraiment la blague.

Tout le monde savait plus ou moins qu’il était alcoolique. Avant, c’était lui qui se retrouvait tous les soirs de fêtes ou de dîners importants la tête dans la cuvette. Et Gokudera lui tendait toujours une serviette humide pour s’essuyer. Il savait toujours quoi faire.

Mais ce n’était plus pareil. Il savait se contrôler maintenant et même s’il lui arrivait de se retrouver la tête dans la cuvette, il évitait de le faire en public. Son image avait une importance.

-Pourquoi tu fais toujours ça ? Tu veux mourir ou tu cherches juste mon attention ? soupira Yamamoto qui lui tendit une serviette humide pour s’essuyer.

Gokudera ressemblait à un gamin insolent, il le toisait avec désinvolte de ses yeux verts hypnotiques. Yamamoto pourrait le regarder sans se lasser une seule seconde.

-Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi, répondit simplement Gokudera en se saisissant brusquement de la serviette.

-Si tu voulais mourir, tu te serais pas raté.

-Wow, c’est pas sympa, même venant de toi. Mais c’est pas faux.

Une sorte de silence s’installa entre. Yamamoto avait l’impression d’être de retour, trois années plus tôt la première fois qu’il a tué quelqu’un.

_Le sang avait giclé sur son visage. Yamamoto tremblait en frottant sa peau avec de l’eau pour faire partir les traces._

_Il observa son propre reflet dans le miroir des toilettes du manoir. _

_Qui était cette personne cernée au regard sombre ? Son sourire était si factice qu’il avait l’impression qu’un acteur jouait mal son personnage. _

_C’était donc ça devenir un assassin ?_

_Et soudain, le réaliser lui fit littéralement perdre pieds. Yamamoto s’écroula sur le sol, le corps tremblant, le visage dévasté par les larmes._

_Il ne voulait pas être comme ça. Il ne voulait pas être cette personne._

_-C’est toujours comme ça la première fois, avait résonné la voix calme de Gokudera._

-Quand je pense qu’avant c’était toi qui me réconfortais dans les toilettes…sourit amèrement Yamamoto.

Gokudera, adossé au mur esquissa un sourire.

-Ouais… Je m’étais naïvement dit que je pourrais te protéger.

Yamamoto s’en souvenait. Autrefois, il croyait naïvement que si Gokudera allait si souvent en mission avec lui c’était parce que Tsuna voulait qu’ils construisent des liens solides entre eux et quand il lisait ses rapports de mission à son retour, il pensait juste que c’était pour l’aider à corriger ses fautes. Il avait même fantasmé le fait que Gokudera l’aime en retour.

La vérité c’est qu’il essayait de le préserver le plus possible et tout ce qu’il apprenait avec la mafia, il préférait le lui apprendre lui-même.

Ça n’aura pas duré longtemps, enfin, Gokudera a essayé de faire ce qu’il a pu. Yamamoto sait que quelque chose s’est brisé dans son esprit le jour de cette séance de torture. C’était un entraînement qui aura duré peut-être 2h ou un peu plus. Ce fut largement suffisant pour Yamamoto qui avait perdu tout espoir. Il avait cru mourir ce jour-là.

Mais ça n’avait pas été le pire.

Le pire ça avait été de comprendre que Gokudera ne lui faisait pas confiance.

_Yamamoto avait fermé les yeux, attendant juste que les types reviennent pour finir ce qu’ils avaient commencé. _

_Le son des gouttes d’eau qui s’écrasaient sur le sol était en train de le rendre fou. Il allait craquer dans quelques instants, c’était une certitude._

_Il allait mourir. Mais ce n’était pas ça le problème, ça Yamamoto l’avait compris dès le moment où il s’est réveillé dans cette salle. Le problème c’est qu’il avait certainement condamné Tsuna en donnant des fausses informations à leurs agresseurs. Il espérait que ça avait été assez convaincant pour leur faire perdre du temps._

_Il espérait sincèrement que Gokudera n’était pas mort. Il espérait que tout le monde aille bien même s’il allait certainement mourir ici, seul et en train de trembler de froid à cause de l’humidité._

_Il espérait que les Vongola les vengeront. Surtout Tsuna._

_Ce n’était qu’une question de temps maintenant. _

_Le bon côté des choses, c’est qu’il mourra avant d’avoir vu son père mourir comme l’avait prédit son lui du futur._

_La porte s’ouvrit brusquement et l’homme qui l’avait noyé entra en jetant le corps de Gokudera, menotté, par terre._

_-Messieurs, nous avons un petit problème, dit-il._

_Il tira une chaise et souleva Gokudera pour le faire asseoir dessus. L’argenté gémit de douleur tandis que Yamamoto se retenait de pleurer. Ils étaient face à face. _

_Aucun d’entre eux n’allait s’en sortir._

_-Ce qu’il se passe c’est que ton ami qui a été bien plus loquace que toi nous a dit certaines choses qu’on a besoin de confirmer. Tu vas donc nous aider n’est-ce pas ? dit l’homme à Gokudera._

_Le regard que lui lança l’italien lui fit encore plus mal que n’importe quelle séance de torture. La haine et la colère se lisaient dans ses yeux._

_-Espèce d’enfoiré… Yamamoto putain… Comment t’as pu faire ça ? dit-il._

_Il était fatigué et sa voix était faible mais ça n’atténuait en rien la colère qui grondait en lui._

_Et Yamamoto ne pouvait rien dire. Il voulait juste que Gokudera comprenne par magie qu’il n’aurait jamais fait ça, qu’il avait tenté de leur faire gagner du temps. _

** _Pitié, fais-moi confiance…_ **

_Mais Gokudera ne comprenait pas. Gokudera se contentait de lui hurler sa colère, de hurler à quel point il le détestait et que même en enfer, il le tuerait._

_Yamamoto réalisa à ce moment-là que le lien qu’il avait naïvement tenté de construire entre eux était futile._

-Au moins j’aurais essayé, soupira Gokudera.

Il ne s’était jamais excusé pour ce jour-là. Il ne lui avait jamais dit « désolé de ne pas t’avoir fait confiance » ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Yamamoto savait qu’attendre des excuses de la part de Gokudera c’était beaucoup espérer mais ça n’avait pas améliorer leur relation, ça l’avait rendu encore plus fragile.

Et elle a fini par exploser.

Un jour, après que Tsuna soit partit, ils s’étaient disputés. Très fort.

_-Je sais très bien que t’es amoureux de Tsuna ! La façon dont tu le regardes, dont tu le laisses te toucher, tout ça ça parle pour toi ! Mais fais-toi une raison, il ne reviendra pas. Il t’a abandonné, il a même abandonné l’homme qu’il aimait ! avait explosé Yamamoto qui n’en pouvait plus._

Et Gokudera l’avait frappé.

Depuis, ils ne se parlaient plus.

Et Yamamoto ça le tuait toujours un peu plus.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? demanda Yamamoto.

Il lui demande toujours. Parfois Gokudera lui dit, d’autres fois non. Yamamoto ne sait pas si ça aide réellement Gokudera de lui parler, en dehors de ces moments particulièrement étranges, ils ne se parlaient pas beaucoup. Cette proximité était due à l’instant mais elle disparaissait presque aussitôt. Yamamoto savait que les pensées de Gokudera ne disparaissaient pas aussi facilement. Il savait aussi que sa présence ne l’apaisait que sur le moment et qu’après c’était encore pire. Chrome lui avait dit que parfois Gokudera faisait des cauchemars. Elle lui demandait d’aller le voir dans ces moments là aussi. Mais Yamamoto se souvenait alors qu’il n’était pas gentil et sa fierté blessée que son amour ne lui soit pas rendu disaient à Chrome qu’il n’était pas « une baby-sitter et que Gokudera devait agir en adulte pour une fois dans sa vie ». Il a encore 17 ans.

Gokudera haussa doucement les épaules.

-La même chose qu’à chaque fois je suppose.

_Ça veut tout et rien dire_

Il soupira un coup avant de passer la main sur son visage.

-Hibari, cet idiot il le cherche encore.

-Tsuna ?

-Ouais. Et ça m’énerve.

Yamamoto était surpris sans réellement l’être. Hibari aimait Tsuna ou du moins l’appréciait énormément. Il l’avait compris parce qu’Hibari était toujours là en premier quand Tsuna avait besoin d’aide, il n’était jamais loin. Yamamoto en avait déduit qu’il le suivait.

Mais depuis son départ, c’était comme si tout ce que Yamamoto avait émis comme hypothèse à son sujet était faux. Il s’était mis à sortir avec Dino, partait souvent en mission et ne parlait jamais de Tsuna. Il quittait la pièce quand tous les gardiens se disputaient par rapport à lui.

-Pourquoi ça t’énerve ? C’est sa vie, s’il veut perdre du temps, c’est son problème, dit Yamamoto.

Hibari faisait des choses qu’il ne comprenait pas. Chercher Tsuna devait être l’une d’entre elles. Yamamoto trouvait ça idiot de chercher quelqu’un qui ne voulait pas qu’on le trouve. Tsuna n’était pas « perdu » il n’avait pas besoin de revenir parmi eux. Il était parti de sa propre volonté. Était-ce si dur à comprendre ?

-Oui, mais Hibari n’est pas aussi stupide. Il ne le chercherait pas s’il n’était pas sûr de le trouver.

L’intérêt de Yamamoto fut soudainement piqué au plus haut point.

Hibari ? Retrouver Tsuna ? Après trois ans de disparition et de silence complet, Hibari aurait réussi à le trouver ?

-Tu penses qu’il l’a retrouvé ?

-Je sais pas et c’est ça qui m’énerve. Je veux pas espérer.

Et il entend au ton de sa voix tremblante qu’il a envie de pleurer. Yamamoto vient s’asseoir en face de lui et attrape ses mains.

-Hayato.

Il l’appelle rarement par son prénom parce qu’il sait que Gokudera déteste ça pourtant, il le regarde, les yeux emplis de larmes, attentif à ce qu’il va lui dire.

Et Yamamoto sait qu’il va lui faire du mal mais il n’a pas le choix.

-Il est parti, ça ne sert à rien de vouloir le ramener. Il ne reviendra pas.

La douleur qu’il lit dans ses yeux verts lui donne envie de le serrer dans ses bras. Pourtant Gokudera ne dit rien et retira sèchement ses mains de celles de Yamamoto.

_Arrête de me rejeter_

-Je sais. Et j’en n'ai rien à foutre, qu’il reste où il est, je le déteste.

Ils savent pertinemment qu’il ment mais Yamamoto le comprend, il en veut terriblement à Tsuna de ne pas l’avoir emmené avec lui.

-T’as pas besoin de lui pour vivre, insista Yamamoto.

-Parce que tu crois savoir ce dont j’ai besoin mieux que moi ?

-Actuellement… oui.

-J’ai besoin de personne et encore moins de toi connard.

Yamamoto lâche un petit rire parce qu’il sait à quel point ça énerve Gokudera quand il fait ça.

C’est devenu une habitude maintenant, leurs petites rencontres se finissent toujours comme ça.

* * *

-Tsuna.

Il ne l'appelle jamais par son prénom, c'est particulièrement troublant.

-Tu sais ce que tu fais ?

Ils se regardent et il a l'impression qu'il n'y a qu'eux deux.

Le soupir que fait Hijime lui rappelle que finalement, tout le monde les regarde. Tous leurs hommes sont présents dans cette même salle de réunion qu’ils avaient utilisée une semaine plus tôt. C’est la dernière ligne droite, les plans ont été étudiés, les pires situations envisagées ; normalement ils sont prêts.

Ils attendent tous sa réponse.

Mais Tsuna n'a pas envie de répondre, il est soudainement très fatigué et il a juste envie de dormir et d'oublier tout ça.

Il n'aime pas cette impression bizarre qu'il a ; ses pensées sont de moins en moins claire et c'est comme s'il était extrêmement fatigué. D'un autre côté, la voix de sa volonté se fait moins pressante mais plus forte. Tsuna l'écoute de plus en plus et même s'il sait que c'est mal, il a la désagréable sensation de sombrer toujours un peu plus dans cet océan de violence et de pensées malsaines.

Il ne sait absolument pas ce qu'il fait et ça malgré le plan qu’il a proposé et les différents schémas sur le tableau blanc.

Hibari le sait certainement, parce qu'il lui pose la question.

Mais ils sont tous dans ce merdier à cause de lui, il doit en prendre la responsabilité. Alors il doit leur mentir (encore).

-Oui. Si on prend les Five de cette manière, ils n'auront pas d'autre alternative que de se replier. À ce moment-là on pourra les achever, dit-il.

Se raccrocher à quelque chose de tangible semble un peu le rassurer dans sa capacité à prendre des décisions.

-Génial, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? fit Jun en se levant, impatient. On dirait qu’il a attendu ce jour toute sa vie. La colère brille dans son regard et ses poings sont déjà serrés.

Il est prêt.

-Rien. Allons-y, fit Tsuna.

Leurs hommes suivirent Jun qui quitta la pièce en premier. Hijime fut le dernier. Il jeta un dernier regard empli de doute à Tsuna avant de partir.

Hibari fixait encore Tsuna qui gardait le silence.

Il n'aimait pas le regard insistant qu'il lui lançait.

Il ne restait qu’eux deux dans la pièce.

Un sentiment de nostalgie amer le prit, Hibari faisait toujours ça avant, attendre qu'ils soient seuls pour parler.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hibari ? soupira Tsuna.

Il ne voulait pas lui faire face. Depuis que Kusakabe et le reste de leur groupe de protection était en ville, Tsuna l'avait habilement évité mais il allait devoir lui rendre des comptes à un moment ou un autre et il n'en n'avait pas du tout envie.

**Tu les as abandonnés, ils doivent tous t'en vouloir et te détester, ils veulent tous te voir mort, qu'est-ce que tu attends encore ?**

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais, déclara Hibari.

-Toujours aussi observateur, sourit Tsuna.

Ses yeux brillaient en orange. Ça devenait de plus en plus fréquent pour lui d’activer son hyper mode sans réellement le vouloir. C’était étrange parce qu’il ne ressentait pas le calme habituel qu’il avait avec les gants, maintenant il n’y avait que la colère et l’envie de se battre.

Il se mordit violemment la lèvre, pour s'empêcher de parler. Il n'avait pas réellement voulu dire ça mais il l'avait dit quand même.

_Je deviens fou_

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout ça ?

Tsuna avait l'impression de savoir sans réellement en être sûr.

-Parce que je leur en dois une. 

_On sait tous que c'est plus qu'une simple promesse_. 

-Tu ne dois rien à personne.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Tsuna. Il aimerait être d'accord avec Hibari mais il avait tout faux. Il devait énormément de choses à énormément de gens à commencer par lui qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

-Ils ont besoin de moi.

Et à cet instant, quelque chose d'étrange se passa. Hibari qui ne semblait exprimer rien d'autre qu'une profonde indifférence serra les poings. Comme s'il se retenait. Or Hibari n'est pas quelqu'un qui se retient, Hibari est un carnivore, il dit ce qu'il a à dire, il prend ce dont il a besoin.

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il agit ainsi ?_

-Nous avions besoin de toi.

Ces simples mots suffisent à paralyser Tsuna.

Il sait pertinemment qui englobe ce "nous". Il sait pertinemment qu'il a manqué à son poste de Boss, qu'il avait promis qu'il les protégerait tous. Et il a lamentablement échoué en fuyant.

Il s'en est longtemps voulu même si ce n'est plus le cas, il est surpris que ce soit Hibari, le nuage, qui lui dise ça. Et si même Hibari à ressenti son absence, c'est que c'est grave. Très grave.

-J'ai besoin de toi.

Ces mots-là sont dit si bas que Tsuna a l'impression de les avoir rêvés.

Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe. C'est impossible, tout simplement impensable.

-Hibari tu n'as besoin de personne, encore moins un herbivore comme moi, répond Tsuna sur le même ton.

-"Arrête de croire que tu sais tout de moi".

Ce n'était pas drôle mais Tsuna gloussa. Si Hibari commençait à le citer alors la fin du monde était plus proche que ce qu'il ne pensait.

Mais Hibari ne rit pas. Il est sérieux, ça fait presque peur à Tsuna.

Soudain, l'idée apparaît dans son esprit, parasite. Elle parcourt rapidement ses pensées et envahit tout son être : la peur et l'appréhension le prennent soudainement.

-Tu vas me ramener c'est ça ? souffle Tsuna sur la défensive.

Hibari semble presque étonné que Tsuna puisse penser ça comme l'attestent ses yeux qui s'écarquillent légèrement.

Puis, il se contente de simplement secouer la tête.

-J'ai pas envie que ça recommence.

"Ça".

Quand Tsuna a commencé à aller mal, à dépérir.

_Les fruits ne pourrissent pas en un jour._

-Je...

Tsuna baisse doucement la tête.

"Ça." C'est de cette manière que Hibari désigne cette longue période durant laquelle tout le monde l'a juste regardé s'éteindre doucement sans rien dire.

Il leur en veut tous. Ils étaient ses amis et personne ne l'a aidé, personne n'a décidé de faire quelque chose contre son mal être. Ils l'ont tous regardé mourir en souriant.

-C'est aussi votre faute, commence Tsuna.

Et quelque part au fond de lui, étouffée par la voix de sa volonté, sa raison lui dit qu'il a tort, qu'il ne devrait pas avoir autant de ressentiment et de colère envers eux tous. Ils sont sa famiglia. Ils sont ses amis. Le seul responsable dans tout ça c'est lui-même. Mais il ne l'écoute pas, il ne s'écoute pas, aveuglé par sa propre colère.

-Personne ne m'a jamais aidé. Personne ne m'a soutenu. Et vous les voyiez tous mes faux sourires et mes blessures et mes putains de cernes. Vous saviez tous que l'Italie m'avait changé mais personne n'a rien fait. "Ça" c'est aussi de ta faute Hibari.

Ses yeux brillent en orange et il a l'impression que Hibari ne veut pas les lâcher.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de moi. Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, vous avez besoin d'un boss, ce que je ne suis pas et ce que je n’ai jamais été.

Il n'a pas envie de poursuivre la discussion parce qu'il sent son corps qui chauffe et sa volonté qui lui susurre de se battre contre Hibari.

Hibari qui garde le silence et qui se contente de le fixer en fronçant les sourcils.

_Dis quelque chose._

Tsuna soupire puis quitta la pièce sans un regard pour le gardien des nuages.

Il ne veut pas se battre tout de suite. Il y aura bien assez de sang après.

Après vient beaucoup plus vite que ce que Tsuna avait espéré.

Et il est beaucoup plus fatigué que ce qu’il pensait ce qui est mauvais signe. Mais ils doivent accomplir cette mission.

Le territoire des FIVE est un quartier plutôt grand, c’est le plus grand à l’est. Pourtant leur QG se situe dans les ensembles d’immeubles rénovés vers l’extérieur de la ville. Pour y accéder il faut soit traverser tout le territoire des FIVE ou faire un détour en passant par des zones pavillonnaires à l’ouest. En temps normal, ils auraient dû passer par le territoire des FIVE mais ils auraient été repérés immédiatement. À la place, ils s’étaient séparés en petits groupes et passaient par l’ouest. Ainsi, même s’ils se faisaient repérés par leur ennemi, ils ne s’attendront pas forcément à être attaqués sur différents fronts.

Le plan était simple.

La moitié des hommes attaquaient le QG des FIVE par l’arrière, l’autre moitié par le devant et des petits groupes s’occuperaient des côtés. Le but était de forcé les FIVE à se replier sur eux-mêmes et ne laisser personne s’échapper.

Hibari et Tsuna faisaient partie des groupes censés s’attaquer aux côtés. C’étaient les unités les plus petites mais possédant les plus grosses forces de frappe.

Tsuna était avec Hijime et Jun était apparemment avec Hibari et Kusakabe. Tsuna trouvait que c’était l’une des pires idées du siècle d’avoir mis Jun avec eux mais ce n’était pas réellement l’heure ni le lieu pour penser à ça.

Leur groupe était le dernier à se diriger vers leur emplacement avant le début des hostilités.

-Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Hijime à Tsuna qui marchait à côté de lui.

-Oui, pourquoi tu poses cette question ? répond Tsuna qui commence à avoir de plus en plus chaud.

-Sawada, on te l’a pas dit mais… Quand tu t’énerves ou que tu fais du feu, tes yeux deviennent… Orange. Et là ils le sont depuis qu’on est partis de notre base, lui expliqua Hijime.

Tsuna ne savait pas si c’était une bonne chose pour lui que Hijime soit aussi observateur mais il devait bien avouer que d’habitude, il n’avait pas les yeux de cette couleur-là, encore moins en dehors de son hyper mode. Or, il ne l’utilisait pas du tout.

C’était un mauvais signe. Pourtant, quand ce genre de présages arrivait, son hyper intuition le prévenait alors que cette fois-ci, rien, tout semblait normal.

-Sawada, si t’es pas bien, tu peux rester ici et on y va sans toi… proposa doucement Hijime.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? J’ai l’air si faible ?

-T’es super pâle et t’as des cernes. On dirait que t’es malade, ou en train de mourir, ça dépend.

Tsuna soupira.

-Je vais bien et puis…

Il tendit sa main et fit apparaître une flamme. La chaleur l’apaisa immédiatement et ce fut comme si la sensation de fatigue qu’il avait disparaissait.

-On va finir ça rapidement.

Hijime acquiesça silencieusement, Tsuna était parfois bizarre sans qu’il ne comprenne réellement pourquoi.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination qui était un entrepôt de préparation de commandes. Les immeubles des FIVE se trouvaient à 500 mètres de leur emplacement.

-Tout le monde est prêt ? demanda Tsuna dans le talkie-walkie qu’ils avaient prévu à l’occasion.

Il put entendre derrière lui les membres de son unité charger leurs armes.

-Oui, répondirent les voix de leurs hommes à travers le talkie-walkie.

Un frisson d’excitation traversa Tsuna. C’est maintenant.

-Lancez l’opération.

Il rangea ensuite le talkie-walkie et se mit en position pour courir. Dans quelques instant une détonation allait retentir et le combat allait commencer.

Son cœur commençait à battre vite et la chaleur désagréable qui lui donnait chaud se concentra dans ses mains. C’était une sensation familière qui lui rappelait quand il avait ses X Gloves et qu’il allait se battre. Mais contrairement au calme et à la confiance qui l’habitait autrefois, l’excitation et l’envie étaient en train de prendre possession de lui. Il voulait se battre. Tout de suite.

La première détonation retentit et dans ses oreilles, ce son était pareil au début d’une symphonie jouée par le meilleur des orchestres.

-Tenez-vous prêts, dit Hijime.

La deuxième retentit et cette fois, Tsuna s’engagea vers les bâtiments, le sourire aux lèvres.

La bataille commençait.

Pour Hibari, tout ça ce n’était que des formalités.

Les FIVE n’étaient pas particulièrement puissants et Hibari n’avait même pas besoin de dégainer ses tonfas pour se battre. Les tirs de pistolets suffisaient largement pour éliminer ses ennemis.

Le combat n’avait même pas le goût habituel du danger et de la mort, rien qui lui donnait réellement envie de se battre sérieusement et de mordre à mort les audacieux qui essayeraient de l’approcher.

La seule chose qui le préoccupait actuellement était Tsuna.

Il avait changé et encore plus que la dernière fois qu’il l’avait vu.

Sawada Tsunayoshi n’était pas réellement un herbivore mais Hibari avait tendance à penser le contraire car son attitude était semblable à celle des herbivores. Mais aujourd’hui il ne ressemblait pas à un herbivore. Ni la fois où il lui avait attraper le bras, ce Tsuna là semblait profondément… En colère. Et cette colère, Hibari en avait fait les frais.

En même temps, c’est aussi sa faute, il n’aurait pas dû dire à Tsuna qu’il avait besoin de lui-même si c’était vrai. Parce que Tsuna ne le croit pas et parce que comprendre ça lui a fait plus de mal que ce qu’il aurait pensé. En fait, il n’aurait jamais pu penser que Tsuna puisse un jour blesser ses sentiments (quand bien même il n’aurait jamais pensé en avoir envers lui). Il avait toujours plus ou moins naïvement cru que sans Reborn, tout aurait été plus simple.

Rien n’était simple avec Tsuna.

Et ce conflit stupide dans lequel il s’était embarqué en était bien la preuve.

Il voulait lui parler mais Tsuna ne voulait pas écouter. Mais Hibari n’était pas non plus un as de la communication. C’était si compliqué qu’il se demandait lui-même pourquoi est-ce qu’il l’aimait encore.

_Aimer est définitivement un truc d’herbivore._

-He, monsieur ténébreux, tu penses qu’on peut entrer maintenant ? On a déjà buté tous ceux qui essayaient de sortir, demanda un des types du groupe de Tsuna.

Il avait une batte de baseball comme Yamamoto et une cicatrice sur la tempe. Il n’était clairement pas un herbivore mais ce n’était pas non plus le meilleur des carnivores. On aurait dit une sorte de bébé carnivore.

-Je ne sais pas si c’est une bonne idée, les gars qui ont attaqués par devant ne nous ont pas recontactés. C’est peut-être mauvais signe, fit Kusakabe.

-Putain mais faut les aider ! Qu’est-ce qu’on attend ? s’exclama le bébé carnivore.

-Si Tsuna ne rentre pas, on ne rentre pas non plus. Pas la peine de perdre des hommes sur ça, dit Kusakabe.

-He, c’est mes potes qui sont là-dedans et je les laisserais pas mourir sans rien faire !

Le type commençait à s’avancer quand Hibari vit rouler par terre un explosif.

-A terre, dit-il avant d’attraper Yuki par le col et de le plaquer au sol.

L’explosion fut assourdissante. Hibari mit un temps avant de reprendre clairement ses esprits. Cela ne l’empêcha pas de se relever et de tirer avec lui Yuki qui était encore sonné.

Le mur avait complètement explosé, Hibari pouvait voir à l’intérieur leurs alliés se battre contre les FIVE. La bataille continuait.

-Kusakabe, appela Hibari.

Son ami était à quelques pas d’eux en train de se relever, chancelant. Il lui fit un petit signe pour lui dire qu’il allait bien et Hibari décida que tout ça avait bien assez duré. Il allait tous les mordre à mort.

Quand il entre, il peut voir Tsuna faire face à ses assaillants.

Ses flammes ne sont pas aussi puissantes que d’habitude et Hibari peut le constater. Néanmoins elles semblent beaucoup plus violentes. Tsuna aussi l’est, il se bat sauvagement. Il se prend des coups mais ceux-ci ne semblent pas l’affecter. Il a aussi un étrange sourire sur les lèvres.

Comme s’il s’amusait.

Tsuna est différent, Hibari l’a compris mais ce qu’il voit le conforte dans l’idée qu’il se passe réellement quelque chose d’étrange avec ses flammes et avec lui-même.

Tsuna semble le voir et s’arrête pour lui parler.

Le sang a éclaboussé son visage et ses poings sont rouges. Comme la fois où il l’a retrouvé après avoir massacré tous ces types. Mais contrairement à cette fois-là où l’horreur lui avait fait réaliser ce qu’il avait fait, il n’y avait qu’une excitation malsaine et un réel amusement qui émanait de lui.

Le sourire qu’il lui fait semble rayonnant, presque enfantin. Mais son regard ne trompait pas Hibari, il était presque dénué de toute émotion. Comme avant sa tentative de suicide, toute forme de joie avait disparue.

Tsuna était bizarre. Hibari avait l’impression d’avoir face à lui une toute autre personne mais en même temps, ça ne pouvait être que Tsuna.

-Hibari, tu joues avec moi ? demanda-t-il.

Le ton était enjoué et presque trop joyeux. Cela intrigua Hibari mais il ne releva pas.

-À quoi ?

-Celui qui en tue le plus. Si je gagne, j’ai le droit de me battre contre toi.

Un frisson d’excitation traverse Hibari quand Tsuna dit ça. Il n’a pas d’animosité envers Tsuna mais se battre lui apporte des sensations incroyables. Se battre contre Tsuna est encore mieux parce que Tsuna est un faux herbivore et ça se voit même dans sa manière de se battre. Il frappe fort, il esquive bien et il est intelligent. Hibari aime se battre contre lui.

-Et si tu perds ?

Tsuna lui sourit et il n’y a rien d’amical dedans. On dirait un carnivore. Le cœur de Hibari accélère d’un coup ; il a oublié à quel point il pouvait le trouver beau.

-Je ne perdrais pas.

Cette fois, c’est à Hibari de sourire, amusé. Cette assurance, Tsuna ne l’a pas d’habitude, c’est intéressant.

-Quand tu vas perdre, on aura une petite discussion.

Tsuna tique sur le « quand » mais se contente de garder son étrange sourire.

-Discussion ? C’est pas pour les herbivores ce genre de trucs ? dit-il.

-C’est ce que tu es non ? Ça ne devrait pas te déranger, fait Hibari en sortant ses tonfas.

-Comme si tu te souciais de ce qui me dérange, soupira Tsuna avant de s’élancer vers leurs ennemis.

Hibari le suit et le carnage commence.

Il y a quelque chose de familier et rassurant dans le fait de se battre avec Tsuna. Hibari a toujours été seul mais la présence de Tsuna ne l’a jamais dérangé. Même s’il est particulièrement maladroit et parfois bruyant.

Mais aujourd’hui les choses sont différentes.

Les flammes de Tsuna sont plus foncées et plus brûlantes. Il semble s’amuser comme un enfant en se délectant des hurlements de douleurs des hommes qu’il affronte et l’odeur de la chaire brûlée. Il y a du sang, c’est sale. Hibari ça ne le dérange pas mais ce n’est définitivement pas le genre de Tsuna.

Il y a clairement un problème qu’il ne saurait identifier.

Mais pour le moment il se contente de regarder Tsuna se battre avec une violence qu’il ne lui connaissait pas.

-Hibari, les FIVE se sont repliés mais on ne sait pas pourquoi. On devrait faire de même et attendre leur prochaine attaque, lui fit Kusakabe.

Effectivement, il ne restait plus beaucoup de FIVE qui tentaient encore vaillamment de les attaquer en leur tirant dessus ou y allant au corps à corps.

Pourtant, Tsuna tenait actuellement un type par le cou et brûlait sa peau, le sourire aux lèvres.

Il était en train de jouer alors que cette mission n’était pas un jeu à l’origine.

-Je pense que vous devriez arrêter de sous-estimer les FIVE, résonna une voix qui provenait de l’entrée du bâtiment.

Hibari vit alors, un homme. Il était grand et avait des cheveux gris et une barbe noire. Il tenait dans sa main gauche un long katana, peut-être plus épais que celui de Yamamoto. Derrière lui, une armée d’hommes en noir mieux armés qu’eux attendait.

-Merde, c’est l’oncle, Hiroto Hanagawa…souffla le type à la batte de baseball.

-Ils ont l’air beaucoup plus nombreux et mieux armés, il faut qu’on parte, on ne va pas survivre à leur attaque, dit Kusakabe avec un calme glaçant.

Hibari n’avait pas spécialement peur, il a survécu à bien pire. Tsuna non plus d’ailleurs, c’était bien le problème.

-Ce type à l’air fort, dit Hibari en fixant Hiroto Hanagawa qui se dressait fièrement face à un Tsuna souriant de cette manière toujours aussi étrange.

Il avait lâché le type qu’il tenait.

Il y avait un silence étrange sur le champ de bataille. Tsuna était la personne la plus proche de leurs ennemis, premier rempart face d’une forteresse déjà fragilisée par leur bataille précédente. Mais Tsuna avait l’air fragile. Il avait les cheveux en bataille, le visage salit par le sang et son corps était secoué par des petits spasmes que Hibari arrivait à détecter. Il avait cette lueur de folie meurtrière dans son regard qui ne lui correspondait pas du tout.

Ce garçon ne semblait pas être Tsuna. Ce garçon était quelqu’un d’autre mais pas le type qu’il aimait.

Le rire qu’il lâcha sembla confirmer ce qu’il pensait ; Tsuna allait vraiment très mal. Et c’était en tout point différent de quand il était chez les Vongola, il y avait cette violence et cette cruauté instables qu’il avait rarement vu en lui.

C’est ce qui causerait sa perte.

-Donc toi t’es le boss de fin de jeu c’est ça ? dit Tsuna.

L’homme fronça les sourcils.

-Il faut qu’on se tire d’ici, que quelqu’un fasse bouger Sawada, il va se faire tuer, dit le garçon à la batte de baseball.

Mais Hibari ne bougea pas. Il observait attentivement ce qui était en train de se dérouler sous ses yeux.

L’un des hommes en noirs voulu s’avancer mais leur chef fit un signe. Il s’avança seul vers Tsuna et le toisa avec mépris.

-Ce n’est pas un jeu gamin.

Le sourire de Tsuna s’élargit.

-C’en est totalement un, c’est juste que tu n’es pas au courant.

Il envoya ses poings enflammés vers l’homme qui les évita habilement. Le combat commença alors entre eux.

Hibari était hypnotisé par la manière dont Tsuna combattait un opposant sérieux. Il appréciait la souplesse de ses mouvements et la vitesse d’exécution qu’il avait. La violence apportait quelque chose de sauvage et de puissant à tout ça.

Mais il fatiguait et cela se voyait dans ses esquives et dans la manière dont la puissance avait diminué dans ses attaques.

Des coups de feu retentirent encore. De l’autre côté, les FIVE qui s’étaient repliés étaient revenus. Partir devenait urgent.

-Kusakabe, replie nos hommes on s’en va, déclara Hibari en sortant sa boite arme et en se dirigeant vers Tsuna.

Il se battait toujours. Soudain, l’homme lui assena un violent coup de pied et Tsuna tomba. Dans sa chute, il s’agrippa à l’adulte et l’emporta avec lui dans un rire malsain.

Un cri retentit. Tsuna avait posé ses deux mains enflammées sur son visage, la peau avait brûlé sur ses deux joues et une partie des cheveux sur ses tempes avaient été carbonisé. Ses oreilles avaient été un peu plus épargnées.

Le petit rire victorieux qu’émettait Tsuna donna mal au ventre à Hibari.

_Qu’est-ce qu’il lui est arrivé ? Ce n’est plus du tout le même _

Tsuna s’était relevé, essoufflé, tandis que l’autre était par terre, à genoux, criant de rage et de douleur.

-Un peu nul comme boss de fin…soupira-t-il l’air déçu.

Hibari fut le premier à le voir venir. Peut-être parce qu’il avait toujours été bien plus attentif aux détails là où Tsuna comptait sur son instinct ?

Hiroto avait saisi son katana discrètement et s’était relevé extrêmement vite, lame vers l’avant. Tsuna avait tenté de reculer mais il ne réussit à ne faire qu’un pas vers l’arrière. Cela ne fut malheureusement pas suffisant car la longueur de l’arme mêlée à la rapidité de son ennemi eut raison de lui.

La lame s’enfonça durement dans son ventre. Hibari vit distinctement la douleur se lire sur son visage. Un petit son étouffé s’échappa de sa bouche, comme s’il ne voulait pas faire de bruit pendant qu’il était en train de mourir. Ses mains attrapèrent la lame, essayant de l’empêcher de progresser plus loin dans son corps mais la force de Hiroto était supérieure à la sienne. En un instant, il se retrouva plaqué au mur le plus proche.

-TSUNA ! hurla une voix et si Hibari n’avait pas la bouche fermée, il aurait cru qu’il venait lui-même de crier son nom.

Hibari tenta de s’attaquer à Hiroto qui ricanait à son tour. Malheureusement, au premier mouvement qu’il tenta dans sa direction, une salve de balles tirées par ses hommes furent dirigée sur lui. Parer cette attaque avec ses tonfas fut une perte de temps considérable.

-Roll, souffla-t-il en utilisant sa boite arme.

Le hérisson se multiplia en une myriade de hérissons qui grossirent et dont les piques créèrent une barrière autour d’eux.

Tsuna grognait de douleur, à moitié conscient en tenant la lame entre ses mains. Ses flammes avaient fait un peu fondre le métal tandis que l’autre maintenait la pression.

Hibari lui assena des coups de tonfas mortels, il entendit distinctement des os se briser avant que l’autre ne s’écroule sur le sol avec le katana.

Tsuna se laisse glisser le long du mur, une trainée de sang suivant son corps.

Il y avait énormément de sang et si Hibari paniquait, il n’en laissa rien paraître.

-Hibari…souffla Tsuna, les yeux fermés.

Hibari le ramena contre lui, fit passer ses mains sous ses genoux et son dos et le porta.

-Ne meurt pas, dit-il.

Mais Tsuna ne répondit pas.

_Il est en train de mourir. Il est encore en train de mourir._

Hibari pria tous les dieux auxquels il ne croyait pas pour lui accorder un tout petit plus de temps avec Tsuna.


End file.
